Soul Scepter
by Ryoko Blue
Summary: COMPLETEDHxH,DxG,RxOC. Harry and Co. Will encounter an ancient evil and learn something about each other that could possibly explain the strong bonds of friendship or hatred.
1. Changes

                                     Disclaimer:    Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin.  Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything                                       

Chapter 1—Changes

_The moonlight shone through a single window giving the room a soft and gentle glow, Hearing a door open and then close he turned.  A woman stood so very still next to the door he could only see her eyes and they seemed full of apprehension. Hearing her sigh she then started coming towards him she stopped, standing directly in front of him.  He seemed lost for words, as she gently lifted the back of her hand touching his cheek tenderly. He quickly covered her hand with his turning it slightly, pressing a small kiss to the palm of her hand.  While staring intently into her eyes he stepped closer to her, bending slightly touching his lips to hers—_BOOM!CRASH! Tinkle.  Harry's eyes opened and glared in the direction of the noise.

 His eyes adjusted to the morning light. Harry looked around the room remembering where he was, oh yes Ron's bedroom. He had been staying with Ron and his family for the past week.  Fred and George had waken him up the same way every morning that week, those experiments in their room are going to end up driving him insane one of these days.  Harry saw Ron sit and stretch his arms up.  "Ron, would you mind terribly if I kill your brothers." He said sleepily also rising to a sitting position.

Ron yawning largely replied "Not at all, in fact I'll help you."

As Ron stood up Harry leaned back on the bed sighing. _The one dream I have that isn't a nightmare and I wake up at the best part_. He thought to himself while shaking his head.  Finally deciding that it would do no good to talk to Fred and George about being quieter in the morning, he decided to get up.  After dressing, he and Ron went down the stairs for breakfast.

Both of them walked into the kitchen to find Fred and George already seated at the table while Mrs. Weasley was finishing up cooking their breakfast.  Ron looked around the table to find his sister and father was not there. 

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked while grabbing a piece of melon from the center of the table.

Mrs. Weasley handed a plate of food to each of the boys, "your sister went with your father to pick up Hermione, and as soon as they get back, we will be leaving for the lake. So, I hope you have everything ready."

"Why didn't he ask us if we wanted to go?" Ron asked while stuffing his mouth full of cantaloupe.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said. "You both looked so peaceful asleep this morning your father didn't want to wake you." She looked over at Harry who had sat down in a chair, "Did you have any nightmares last night?"

"Actually, I didn't. I had a pretty good dream." He sighed. "But Fred and George woke me at the best part." He turned and glared jokingly at Fred and George.

"We aim to please," Fred replied grinning. Looking up at his mother he saw her expression was none to pleasing, his grin faded.

Ron seemed surprised with Harry not having a nightmare. "Let's hope this is a continuing phase of dreams for you."

"I hope so too." Harry said with a smile, knowing that for the first time in his life he had finally gotten a decent night's sleep.

Ron looked at his mother who sat down to eat her breakfast, "When will Dad be back?"

"Not sure, he just left a few moments before you came down for breakfast," She stopped smiling and her lips formed a line, "He wanted to test out the new vehicle that he enchanted before we headed out to the lake."

Both Harry and Ron knew that Mrs. Weasley didn't really like it when her husband enchanted muggle vehicles. She never really liked riding in them either, but she was able to put up with it if she loved him enough.  And she did.

As Harry tore into his piece of ham he thought about the lake, this was going to be fun.  He had never gone camping before, so this would be a first. A first of many great things that the year would bring. Or at least he hoped so.  He looked at Fred and George they seemed to be plotting something for their last year at school. They intended to go out with a bang. Harry shook his head back and forth wondering what they were planning.  He hoped that he even got the chance to graduate next year.   He thought about the fifth year and how nothing horrible had happed to him, but that was only a matter of time. But when would that time be? Would it be this year, or next year? Possibly even five years from now?

"I don't think the plate is all that appetizing Harry." Ron said disturbing Harry's thoughts.

"Oh—" Harry snapped out of the daze and realized he had his fork set against the white plate as if he were going to pick it up and shove it into his mouth. He looked up at Ron with a smirk.  "Sorry I was just thinking."

"I could see that, what about?"

"It's—not important, why don't we go wait out side for Hermione and your sister." He and Ron stood from the table starting for the screen door.

  Fred and George ran out after them leaving their mother to finish her breakfast and cleanup by herself. Mrs. Weasley shook her head back and forth, she would give them something to do all right.

  "As long as you're out there why don't you degnome the garden." She yelled at them through the screen door.

Without the usual grumbling and complaining the boys went straight to work on getting all the gnomes out of the garden, launching them quite a distance away.

 "Ha! That one is going to have one helluva time in trying to get back into this garden," Ron put his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. "Did you see how far I threw it?"

Harry nodded and tried to pick one up; he managed to toss it far, but not nearly as far as Ron had. After about a half hour the garden was completely gnome free. Hearing a vehicle approaching, the boys turned as the car landed near the garage.  They could see Hermione and Ginny in the back seat having an animated conversation.  Ginny opened the car door and stepped out, she was blocking her friend from view still talking to her. After a few minutes in what seemed like slow motion, Hermione stood. 

All four boys jaws seemed to drop at the same time as they saw that their once little girl of a friend was no little girl any more.

 Noticing that her choice in wardrobe had changed as well, her tank top only came down to her midriff where they could see her belly button, _and what a sexy belly button it was too_ Harry thought.  He immediately shook his head to get rid of that thought; he should not be thinking those things about his best friend. Her shorts were hemmed rather short he couldn't help his eyes from following her entire body, down her now long legs to her cute little satrapy flat sandals that looked like were made of suede. He averted his eyes when he realized what he was doing. _Stop that!_ Harry said to himself. He looked over at Fred and George who were both gawking at his friend as well.

"Well would you look at that." George said almost breathlessly.

"Look at what?" Ron appeared as if he hadn't noticed her, he was more shocked about her change in wardrobe rather than the generous figure she now had acquired. 

"Hermione is one hot—" Fred was about to say something crude when he was interrupted.

"Fred!" Ron yelled, "Don't talk about her like that. She's not hot, it's just Hermione."

"Are you telling me you don't find that young lady attractive?" George asked candidly. "Cause if you don't, you are seriously a few ants short of a log if you know what I mean."

Harry watched his friends argue and he knew that Ron had to be lying because; even he himself was finding her strongly alluring at this moment.  He would try to shake the thoughts of her from his head. _No this is your friend, friends don't think of each other like that._ He kept saying over and over in his head.

  All four of them watched her bend and try to pull her trunk from the back of the car. "I think she needs my help." George said staring at her back end.

Fred and George both looked at each other glaring, knowing what each other was thinking.  Without warning, the both of them took off running towards the car tying to pass each other up so that one of them would get to Hermione first.

"What is with them, it's just Hermione?" Ron said in confusion.

Harry shrugged as if he didn't know what Fred and George were thinking at all.  He watched as Fred and George reached the car completely out of breath bending and gasping for air as if they had just run a marathon.

Fred and George were leaning up against the car smiling largely; their smile seemed to reach from ear to ear, "Hallo Hermione." They both said in unison, "would you like some help with your things?" They said at the same time again, and turned to glare directly at each other.

Hermione smiled politely, "Fred, George." She gave them a nod and added. "Sure if you want too."

As soon as Fred and George stopped arguing over who was going to take Hermione's trunk, finding it very odd she turned to Ginny and leaned closer to her ear. "Ginny why are you're brothers acting so strange?" She whispered.

Ginny shrugged and turned slightly to see her brothers trying to carry the trunk, silently laughing to herself knowing how her brothers act when they've developed a crush on someone.

Hermione just dismissed it; she and Ginny started walking towards the house where they saw Ron and Harry waiting by the screen door.  The boys were casually leaning up against the house. Harry's arms were folded across his chest; she noticed that there was some muscle tone to his arms. Then she remembered something in her letters from Harry that he had been going to Fitness World with Dudley and that he had worked there most of the summer, so it was natural that he would want to bulk up a bit.  God he looks good, she thought to herself.  She sighed quietly to herself knowing that why should she waste her emotions on him for another year, he would never like her more then a friend. That's why she decided to become his friend in the first place; at least she would be able to be next to him. That was better than nothing, or was it? 

She smiled as she walked up to them and they smiled back she reached for both Ron and Harry giving them a group hug. "It's good to see you guys, how's your summer been?" She looked between them.

"It's alright." Harry said realizing that she hadn't released them yet. He could feel her hip right up against his thigh. He looked down briefly feeling a sudden rush come over him. What was the matter with him, this was his friend. He then lifted his eyes to find Hermione looking between him and Ron. He was relieved that she didn't catch him letting his eyes wander about her.

Hermione looked up at both of them. "Both of you grew over the summer, you're both twice as tall then I remember.  Boy this is strange I'm used to looking at you two straight on and now I have to look up." She let go of them and stepped back.

Ron was nodding knowing that he did grow, he was now a full six foot two. He then looked over at Harry who was shorter than him but not much. Five eleven is a tall height, he was sure that by the time sixth year was over that Harry would be at least six foot. But who knows. Ron looked down at Hermione. "You seemed to have had a growth spurt of your own young lady." He raised an eyebrow.

Knowing exactly what Ron was talking about Hermione could feel the redness flushing to her cheeks. "Uh—I think I better let your mum know that I'm here." She quickly brushed past Ron and Harry seeming to dart into the house extremely fast.

Harry gave Ron an odd look. "What did you say that for?"

"I just wanted to see what her reaction would be if one of us mentioned the fact that she was no longer a child. And that we all noticed her change."

Harry shook his head, "that was a little mean Ron; she can't help the way she looks." _And she's got a lot to be proud of._ He said to himself. He sighed helplessly. _Stop thinking that!! _He demanded himself.

"True, but she could cover herself up a bit." Ron said annoyed.

"Ron it's summer, I would walk around in my underwear if I could. So just let her alone about her sudden wardrobe change alright, I'm sure by the time autumn rolls around she'll be wearing pants and long sleeve shirts."

"I just don't want to have to protect her all the time from eyes that tend to wander where they shouldn't.  Like yours did."

Harry shocked stepped back a bit. "W—what!?" He was trying not to feel guilty about that.

Ron smirked "I saw you looking at her, hey I did too.  But it was so obvious that you did. You need to take smaller looks so they are less noticeable. Any guy would be foolish not to take a look or two."

"We should go inside also, I'm sure we're leaving for the lake pretty soon." Harry replied trying to change the subject, and he quickly opened the screen door and stepped inside.

Ron shook his head back and forth as he followed after Harry, he could hear George and Fred still trying to carry that trunk. As they panted trying to get it inside the house, Ron laughed at them through the screen door.

"Hey you guys wanted to carry her stuff," Ron chuckled.

"Oh sod off Ron." Fred said as him and George heaved the heavy trunk into the house.

====

   More to come people stay tuned for chapter 2 Destiny Lake. Please Read and Review, thanks Ryoko


	2. Destiny Lake

Disclaimer :  Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin.  Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything.

Chapter 2— Destiny Lake

The car flew through light blue sky at top speed when finally it slowing down to land on a nice gravel spot at Destiny Lake. Mr. Weasley stepped from the car taking a deep breath, "yes this is going to be a good day." He smiled and turned to see everyone helping to carry food, tents, and sleeping bags to the camping area.  Around the small fire pit there were four large logs where you could sit on them, or lean up against them.  You could see the lake off in the distance as the sun rays sparkled upon the water's surface. Several large boulders stood in the middle of the lake where the water was the deepest.  It looked like a grand diving area.  Without a moment of thought Fred and George stripped down to their swim trunks and started running for the lake

The two of them jumped into the water, soon Ron and Harry were to follow.  They each swam to the center of the lake and climbed up onto a large boulder and jumped back into the water with shouts of excitement.  Ginny and Hermione were watching them jump in and out of the water a little ways up a tiny hill; they were lying on their towels sunbathing by a natural rock garden. Huge boulders and small rocks rose out of the ground creating a work of art.  Both of the girls turned over on their stomachs, Ginny turned her head to look at Hermione. "Can I ask you something?" Ginny's tone was uneasy.

Hermione looked towards the water and then back at Ginny, "What about?"

Ginny sighed and then looked determined, "have you been having strange dreams?" caution seeped through her voice.

Picking a spot just above Ginny's head, Hermione stared. "What do you mean by strange dreams?" She asked in a colorless, bland tone.

Ginny knew that she and Hermione would never be close friends again, like they were before the end of last year.  They used to confide in each other about everything especially about crushes and loves.  And even though she didn't mean to hurt Hermione by dating Harry, but she did and it ruined their friendship. Even though she knew Hermione forgave her after she and Harry broke up, but nothing has been the same since then.

  Ginny noticed that her friend had become distant and quiet, as if she were afraid to say anything at all. But Ginny had been having odd dreams and they involved a woman who looked an awful like Hermione. Ginny saw the emptiness in her friends eyes and wished that the old happy Hermione would return.  "Oh, never mind." She forced a smile and looked towards the water. "I'm going to go swim. Do you want to come?" She hoped that Hermione would go swim with her, her eyes were almost pleading.

"Oh no Ginny, you go and have fun. I'm just going to sit here for a little while longer, then I'll be along." She tried to smile but her face just wouldn't do it. And watched as Ginny stood and walked swiftly down towards the water.  Hermione picked up a book she had laying next to her and opened it to read, she read the title page and found she couldn't even concentrate which was not a good sign, she could always study and concentrate no matter what. 

Hermione stared at the book with a blank expression on her face, she could see the words but they weren't making much sense.  It was true she had been having strange dreams. Happy, sad and even gut wrenching terrifying dreams.  She glanced up for a moment and looked towards the water watching her once good friends splashing about and having fun, she smiled in their happiness, not her own.  She didn't want to keep avoiding them like this, always making up some excuse to be by herself.  All summer she had avoided going to see any of them except for these last few days before school started, she decided she better make some appearance in their lives.

She felt as if they didn't even need her, probably never needed her.  Hermione sat up and leaned up against a large boulder, pulling her legs up against her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Leaning her head back against the boulder she closed her eyes, remembering all the dreams she's had in the past months.  They have all been very similar each one leaving off where she had woken, much like in a television drama series.

Recalling the possibility of why the dreams had started, during that most depressing moment in her life when her so called friend Ginny started romancing with Harry, She knew that Ginny had always had a small crush on him, a crush was nothing. But that Hermione has always been totally head over heels in love with him. And Ginny knew that, she knew Ginny has always been secretly in love with someone else, someone dangerous. That caused Hermione to re-evaluate her friendships.  We're they really her friends at all? She remembered how they all hated her in the very beginning. Were they just putting up with her until they all graduated and just playing along?

Feeling droplets of water on falling onto her feet, she opened one eye finding Harry standing above her smiling down. Her other eye flew open "hey" she said with a tiny smile.

"Why aren't you down there swimming with us, why are you sitting here by yourself?" He sat down next to her.

"I didn't really feel like it just yet, I kinda wanted to sit here by myself." She stretched her legs out so they were straight.

"Well why would you want to sit here alone when you could be having fun with us, I know you like swimming an awful lot." He studied her face as she leaned her head back against the boulder again as she stared up towards the blue sky.  Harry always knew when she was deep in thought, she was obviously thinking about something important. "What are you thinking about?"  Hermione's head turned slightly, her gaze locking with his looking as if she wanted to say something, as if searching him to find the right words. He noticed she let her gaze fall and her head drop slightly, it was almost heart wrenching when she looked away from him, a small tendril of hair dropped down between her eyes.

"It doesn't really matter." She said in a whisper, staring downwards.

Harry resisted the sudden urge to move the fowl piece of hair out of her beautiful eyes, he was surprised when Hermione suddenly jumped up to her feet.

She didn't look down at him she stared off in the distance, "I think I'll go for that swim now."  Hermione turned and started walking swiftly towards the water, when she reached the shallow part of the lake she didn't even stop, as if not even phased by the cold water. She continued into the water until she practically dove in and started swimming as the water relaxed her entirely.  She did not feel like swimming over to where Ginny, Ron, Fred and George were, instead she floated on her back staying by herself.

Harry stood on the bank of the lake just watching her, he knew something was wrong. _But what?_ He thought, then shook his head he would figure it out later and he went back into the water.

After finishing their much needed swim, they all got out of the lake, dried off and changed out of their bathing suits.  Ron kept complaining about when and what kind of food they were going to eat. Ginny rolled her eyes knowing how her brother was always hungry. She was sitting at a picnic table with Ron, Harry Fred and George when Hermione came out of the girls tent in what she was wearing earlier that day. Ron shook his head back and forth still not accepting the fact that Hermione had a change in her style of clothing.  Ginny slapped him lightly on the arm. "If you say one thing about her, you will regret it." Ginny threatened.

Harry smirked, "When did you become all full of threats?"

"It's a recent development." Ginny smiled back.

Hermione stifled a yawn as she walked right up to them, Fred and George immediately turned around. "Hermione come sit here with me." They both said at the same time. They again started glaring at each other. They each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her down to the bench between them, she looked up at Ron, Harry and Ginny with a please— help—me look.  She saw them trying to control their fits of laughter, and so obviously found this funny.

"This will be Fred and mine's last year at school do you know what we have planned?" George said with a devilish grin.

"No, but I bet it's going to be really funny." She said trying to appear interested.

"There's no doubt about that." Fred replied shoving a piece of banana into his mouth.

Hermione picked up a strawberry and bit off the end, she glanced around the campsite. She found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cuddling by the fire sharing a plate of food.  She barely heard Ginny, Ron and Harry's conversation about Quidditch She had always found that game so boring, more boring than watching grass grow. Hermione picked up her cup of juice and drained it, setting it back on the table she stared into her plate of half eaten goodies. She began rolling a grape around the plate with her index finger letting her mind wander to other times in her life.  When she was dating Viktor Krum during her fourth year and back to last spring break, when her neighbor Carlo began to take a notice in her.  He was seventeen then and really cute, she smiled to herself thinking that he really took the edge off of her feelings when Ginny and Harry were together, but not as much as she had hoped.

George looked over at Hermione's empty cup "hey Hermione, your cup is empty. Would you like some more juice?" He flashed a grand smile of pearly white teeth.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Hermione looked up at him. "Sure, where's the pitcher?" She started looking around the table for the juice container, it was on Ginny's end of the table, where she began standing to get it.  In an instant Fred had it in his hand, Hermione sat down.

"Here I'll pour you some." Fred smiled holding the pitcher by its bottom.

George grabbed the handle "no, I'll do it." He also smiled.

Fred and George both started pulling it against each other, trying to get it away from the other.

"Let me," George then pressed his lips into a line.

"No, me" Fred pulled the pitcher back harder.

"She wants me to do it!"

"Not even, give it up!"

The twins fighting broke up Ron, Harry and Ginny's conversation as they stared at the two brothers fighting ridiculously over a pitcher of juice with Hermione in the middle of it all.  

"Fred, George. Guys please, I can get it myself." She said looking between the two of them, but the boys continued their fight as if they hadn't heard a word she had said. 

They both had equal pressure on the pitcher, pulling it harder and harder against each other. The pitcher started slipping from their fingers, falling sideways landing all over Hermione, she jumped up with a loud screech and a very angry glare upon her face. Ginny and Ron practically fell off the bench in giggles, Harry covered his mouth with his hand so she couldn't hear him laughing, but it did no good she could see tears of laughter forming at the corners of his eyes.

With his hand still over his mouth Harry asked "Do you want some help?" Still trying to control his laughter.

"No," She said through gritted teeth, and turned away from showing much restraint from hexing them all. She almost didn't care that she was underage to perform magic out of school. Her fists clutched tight against her sides, creating little half circles in her hands from her fingernails. She started walking away from the table and laughing eyes, trying so hard not to break into hysterical tears.  As soon as she was far enough away from them she couldn't help the silent tears from falling, when she wiped the tears away she was so covered in juice that a sticky residue was left across her cheeks. 

Hermione knelt down near the lake's edge and splashed her face, arms, legs, midriff with water trying the best she could to get all the sticky juice off of her skin.  After she was fairly cleaned off she sat down her legs crossing each other, she picked up a stick and started poking it into the grass. She turned and looked back the way she came. Hermione could see the campfire light burning brightly, and was not going to go back there just yet. They were all laughing at her, she hated that.

Ron, Ginny and Harry sat around the fire, they noticed the sun had totally set, it was back behind the mountains. The chilly air was starting to affect them so they sat closer to the fire, just staring into it.  "How long do you think she's going to stay out there?" Ginny finally asked.

Ron and Harry both shrugged at the same time, "not sure, she seemed pretty steamed." Ron replied throwing a piece of wood into the fire.

Ginny clutched her arms, "don't you think we should go look for her, it's starting to get dark?"

Harry stared into the fire, he knew how mad Hermione could get and sometimes it was good just to leave her alone. "I think she'll be alright, she wouldn't have gone too far away from here." He looked towards the lake hoping that she wouldn't do something foolish in a mad rage and get lost.

"Oh I don't know, we were awfully mean laughing at her like that." Ginny regretted what she had done.

"Oh Gin, we weren't laughing at her." Ron said, "we were laughing at what happened."

"I bet she doesn't see it that way," Ginny looked between Ron and Harry. "She doesn't seem like herself, it's been awhile since I've seen a real smile, a real smile." She repeated. "I wish I knew what was going on, she won't even talk to me."

"Well you're not the only one she won't talk to." Harry stared into the fire thinking that they used to talk about everything under the sun and now she had barely spoken to him at all. It was quite unnerving seeing her quiet and pulled back from everything and everyone.  He looked up towards the heavens seeing the first star peak through the changing darkness.  She's _always the one to spot the first star of evening._ He thought then smiled. _I wonder if she's seeing this?_ He looked towards the lake in wonder.

Seeing the first star of the evening lifted Hermione's spirits a little, the way is sparkled like a newly polished stone caused her to smile. She looked down at her stick now covered with bits of mud and grass; she continued to poke the ground. A small gust of wind blew lightly across the lake and up into her air, sending chills down through her body, for a second there she thought she heard her name being called. She shook the thought away, it was just the wind playing tricks with her mind. She was just hearing things, and went back to what she was doing.

She heard her name again, but this time a little bit louder, Hermione slowly stood up looking around in every general direction yet she saw no one. Her friends were too far away to be calling her name so quietly. Hearing her name again, the voice got louder causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.  Hermione started backing up slowly as if something was going to jump out and attack her. Her name was said again even louder, and without a second thought she turned on her heels and ran as fast as her feet could carry her back towards the campsite.

Hermione's friends were seated around the campfire seeing her run extremely fast towards them, when she stopped they were all staring at her. 

"Are you alright?" Harry asked with concern and for a split second there he could see fear in her eyes, but was quickly replaced by a mask of security, she had been so clever in convincing others that nothing was wrong.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione tried to smile, she could see that Harry did not believe her.

It was so obvious to him that she was lying, _why didn't she want anyone to help her? Why didn't she want me to help her_, He thought to himself thinking they have always helped each other in the past why should now be any different?  _What is she hiding?_ His gaze was searching hers clearly not believing a word she had said, "are you sure you're alright." He asked again.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine." She said in clipped tones as she sat down next to Ron.  She glanced around briefly for the Terror Twins, but they were no where to be seen. She was almost afraid to ask.

"Your fan club has retired for the night." Harry said as if he had read her thoughts.

Hermione leaned against the log sighing with relief, "what is the matter with those two?" She thought out loud and now wished she hadn't said anything.

"They like you." Ron was blunt.

"I can see that," she glared at Ron. She had always admired his total honesty, but now it was aggravating the hell out of her. "But why, they've never acted like this around me before?"

"Well" Ron started, "maybe it's what you're wearing, or what you're not wearing that's driving them to do insane things."

Hermione was so tired of Ron's holier then thou attitude, her lips formed an angry line she turned to him, staring directly at him "What is so wrong about it huh?" She then stood abruptly in anger.

Not expecting this kind of reaction out of her, Ron also stood.  "For one it makes you look—" He broke off, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"What?! It makes me look what?!" Her hands planted themselves firmly on her hips, her eyes narrowed, glaring at him.  Hermione could feel Ginny and Harry's eyes intently upon her, but she didn't care. She was beyond caring.

"Cheap and easy," Ron spat out angrily.

"I happen to think she looks cute." Ginny said and turned to Harry, "what do you think?" Harry just nodded, mumbling something.

Ron now furious he turned on them, "you guys are not helping." His voice trembling, he was on the edge of loosing it entirely.

"What's it to you how I look?" Her glare softened a bit.

"Because I don't like it on you!" Ron was surprised by his own reply.

"So everything has to be your way does it? Well I was not put on this earth just to please you." Her voice wavered between anger and confidence.

"No it doesn't," Ron said in harsh tones. "But the way you're dressing these days you look like you want to go around and fuck every guy in the wizarding world."

"Ron!" Both Ginny and Harry shouted at the same time, unbelieving that he could use such fowl words in front of his friends and sister.

With dignity Hermione turned to walk away, but she spun around glaring up at Ron, "Even if I wanted to do that, it is really none of your business is it now?" She was sarcastic and hurt by what Ron had said, but she wasn't going to show it.  Hermione looked over at Ginny and Harry "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." And with that she started walking away towards the girls tent.

Harry could see that she was fighting back hurt tears he so wanted to go and comfort her but Ginny stood shaking her head angrily at her brother to follow after Hermione, he  was relieved that Ginny would talk to her, perhaps Ginny could help her better than he could.  He saw Ginny put a gentle arm around Hermione's shoulder and give her a friendly squeeze, but Hermione pushed herself away from Ginny and continued towards the tent with quite a distance between them.  This struck Harry odd, usually Hermione went for the close comforting, whether it had been from Ron, Ginny or himself. And it was strange that Hermione was pushing away from any kind of comfort at all.  He looked over at Ron who had finally resumed his seat by the fire.

"I'm not going to feel guilty about what I said, I meant it." Ron snapped.

"I didn't say anything," Harry snapped back. "Although you really have no right to tell her how she should dress. It's her decision you know."

Ron glared sarcastically at his friend, "you're one to talk?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Feeling slightly offended, Harry stared at Ron.

"Oh I can't tell Hermione how to dress, but you can tell her who she's allowed to date?" His tone was more sarcastic then he was angry.

Feeling slightly confused, Harry dared to ask. "What are you going on about?"

Ron relaxed, his temper settling a bit. "Every time Hermione told us about a new crush or an infatuation about someone, or even shared a few dates. You would tell her that they weren't right for her. Tell me do you think that anyone will ever be right for her?" He was almost grinning.

Harry thought a moment, "yes, eventually there will be the right person for her."

"Other than you or I?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Where exactly are you going with this Ron?" Harry felt uneasy about the nature of these questions.

Ron sighed, he might as well ask everything under the heavens to try and get some kind of truthful answer out of his best friend.  So he charged right in, he was reminded of when Harry found Ron's personal letters that he had received from Hermione about her muggle neighbor Carlo during spring break. Since Ron was a guy he wanted to know ever little dirty detail of that one week relationship, he was astounded she even went as far as she had in only a small amount of time. Although she had assured him that she was still unicorn approachable.

He looked over at Harry who had practically flipped out when he thought no one was watching or awake, cursing the night and everything in it. Saying out loud to himself how foolish Hermione was being, and that she was only being used. Hoping that she wouldn't do anything too foolish.  Ron almost laughed out loud thinking that. "Here's an example of where I'm going with this," He cleared his throat. "How did you feel when you found those letters of mine from Hermione about Carlo?"

Harry felt his blood boil, he remembered those.  Why had Ron kept letters like that secret from him.  She was his friend too, not just Ron's. His eyes narrowed as he recalled every little detail as if they had permanently seared themselves into his brain.

Ron suppressed a hearty laugh "you don't even have to answer that, I can see the answer by the look on your face."

"He was just using her." Harry replied through forced tones.

"You don't know that, he could have truly been in love with her, or she wouldn't have—" Ron paused, keeping his grin hidden.

Harry pressed his fingers to his sinuses, he didn't want to think about that anymore.  "She didn't do anything more, I read your so called letters from her."

"That's true, and as soon as Hermione got back to school after break you told her that it was a bad idea to keep seeing this Italian guy, that this Carlo guy was only after one thing."

"Well he was." Harry's argument was weak and he knew it.

That may be true, but let's face it Harry, us guys are always after that one thing." Ron thought a moment and then an idea popped into his head.  "But what about Justin, he's a nice guy, he would never take advantage of Hermione like Carlo would have. You know that Justin had developed a little crush on her, and if I recall you told him to stay away from her."

"I didn't tell him to stay away from her, I told him he should be cautious around her." He lied, he did tell Justin to stay away from her.

"Oh my mistake." Ron was sarcastic again, but smiling.

"Ron I'm just trying to protect her from unnecessary heartache, just like you would."

"The difference between you and me Harry, is I want her to go out and find whatever makes her happy, I'm not trying to hold her down. Life is full of experiences, some good some bad.  And if you keep chasing off all the guys that find our Hermione slightly interesting, you are going to rob her of her life and her own experiences. Unless that's what you're trying to do, keep her close so she won't leave us. Or so that she won't leave you?"

"Wait a minute you think I'm trying to keep her away from other guys?" Harry sounded astonished at his friend's accusation.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Ron asked simply.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what?" Harry looked at Ron suspiciously, "what do you think?"

"I think you've fallen for our dear friend."

"What!?" Shouted Harry, then looked around cautiously and quieted down. "No, no I don't think so." Seeing Ron gave him that yeah—whatever—look.  "I have not." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

Ron looked past Harry and saw Ginny sticking her head out of the tent, "Can you guys keep it down, we are trying to sleep in here." She shouted at her brother.

"Sorry," Ron shouted back "we'll try to keep it down."  And he smiled largely so his sister could see it.

Ginny shook her head back and forth before sticking her head back inside the tent, she looked down at Hermione who was still wide awake, her cheeks wet with tears. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" She was concerned

Hermione turned over on her side "I said I don't want to talk about it Ginny," her voice trembling with grief.  "And I'm not going to change my mind now go to sleep." 

Sighing, Ginny sat down on her sleeping bag "alright Hermione, good night." Not hearing a reply she turned over on her side laying there she stared out the tiny window of the tent, looking at the all the stars that had come out.  Finally after awhile of staring her eyes started to fall, and she would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for Hermione shaking her awake. 

"Ginny did you hear that?" Hermione whispered cautiously.

"No," Ginny replied sleepily. "I didn't hear anything." She closed her eyes to sleep.

Hermione looked around the tent, it was dark except for the glow the fire gave from outside.  She leaned back cautiously pulling the sleeping bag up to her chin, grabbing the edge of it and holding it tightly in her hands.

_"Hermione"_ the wind spoke lightly. Hearing this she shut her eyes tightly wishing that voice would go away.  The wind blew through against the tent again. _"Hermione"_ the wind spoke again, but in the same low voice.

She couldn't take it anymore, "leave me alone." Hermione finally said in a terrified yet quiet voice, trying not to wake Ginny.

_"Hermione"_ The wind spoke softly again.

"Go away, please go away." Hermione quietly pleaded feeling like she was going mad.

_"Hermione."_ The wind did not raise or lower it's voice, just simply said _"Hermione."_

Knowing that the voice wasn't going to go away, she would confront her madness, "what do you want?" Her voice trembled in the question.

_"Come"_ the wind finally spoke something different.

Feeling a new twinge of fear she looked around wide eyed. "Come where?"

_"Follow my voice."_ The voice was gentle.

Hermione hesitated at first before she pulled the sleeping bag cover off of herself, revealing her long legs, she stood slowly. Her hem of her nightshirt barely covered her thighs, it was right along the edge of her back end. Very cautiously not to wake Ginny she went to the corner where she tossed her clothes and shoes. She bent and picked up her sandals slipping them over her feet. She stood straight and very quietly unzipped the tent flap and stepped out.  It was really dark and she wouldn't be able to see where she was going. Luckily there was a lantern just to the left of her sitting on a log. Probably to lead the way to the loo, she picked up the lantern and looked around.  She gulped down a breath of air "Where are you?" she asked quietly.

_"Follow." _The voice replied.

Hermione took a really deep breath and started walking after a few minutes she stopped. "Now where?"

_"This way."  _

She continued in the direction of the voice for a little while she felt as if she weren't getting anywhere and that this was some sort of a joke. Then she finally reached another small pond, even in the dim light of her lantern she could see all kinds of beautiful flowers decorating the bank of the pond, but what was more impressive that there was a small waterfall along the cliff that stretched far upward.  Hermione looked up and found nightprism birds that shone like jewels in the faint moonlight.  The birds swooped down and came to rest on small ledges that stuck out from behind the waterfall, giving the waterfall a kind of multicolored glow. There was a huge boulder that stood half way between the bank and the middle of the pond. 

Hermione saw something white flickering just above the water, it was trying to focus into the shape of a person.  Finally after a few moments the figure was of an older but friendly looking woman. Still Hermione was afraid to do anything other than just stand there staring at the apparition. She knew she shouldn't be afraid of ghosts after all she went to a school where ghosts taught classes.

_"Come closer."_ The ghost asked with a gentle voice.

Hermione slowly walked towards the boulder, setting the lantern down right next to the bank.  She stepped out onto the boulder.  "Wha—what do you want with me?" Hermione asked cautiously.

The ghost smiled, "I didn't mean to frighten you earlier child. I just wanted to talk with you."

"Why with me?" Hermione stared.

"Why not with you?" the ghost asked.

"Because I'm nobody, what could you possibly want with a nobody like me?" She asked almost sounding desperate.

"Sometimes a nobody as you call yourself can make a difference." The ghost smiled.

"I find that hard to believe." Hermione said quietly to herself.

"I see that you have a potential for greatness, I have been to the Elysium plains and back I have seen it all."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken." She sighed, "the people I came here with have a potential for greatness. Not me." Hermione looked towards her feet.

"You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago, she always thought that she could never do anything worthy of greatness." The ghost replied floating around the top of the water as if she were ice skating.

"Oh yeah, who was that?" Hermione asked half serious, half not interested.

"My daughter." The ghost's happy smile faded. "She was murdered."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said sincerely.

The ghost glanced around sadly, "She died at this very spot, it's a shame that the most beautiful place has the worst memory for me."

Hermione looked around knowing that it was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen and yet something tragic happened here.

"But you shouldn't worry about that now, that life has passed and there's not anything that can be done.  But yours, your life is important and as soon as you figure that out everything will fall into place."  The ghost replied looking up at the night sky looking as if she were thinking about something. "Can you stay here for a moment, I shall return. Just wait here for me?"

Hermione nodded, and the ghost vanished right before her eyes.

_"Ginny"_ A quiet voice said.

Ginny sat straight up, looking around finding Hermione's spot empty. She felt a cold wind rush through her. She turned and found the tent flap open. Hermione was gone.  Where could she be?  She stuck her head stepped out into the cool air she saw Ron and Harry still talking by the fire, he turned her wrist over and looked at her watch, it was only midnight, she hadn't been asleep for very long, but it sure seemed like a long time.  She ran across the grass closer to Ron and Harry.  "Hey!" She shouted and both of them turned to look at her. "Have you guys seen where Hermione went?"

Harry stood, "no, why?"

Ginny hugged herself "because she's not in the tent."

"So maybe she just went to use the loo?" Ron suggested.

Ginny pointed to the loo area, "She didn't because the loo is right there and the lantern is gone."  They all three stared at each other for a moment, "You don't suppose something happened to her do you?" Ginny finally asked.

"I don't think so, of course I wouldn't go roaming around a strange place like this by myself at night, would you?" Ron said nonchalantly.

Harry and Ginny both stared at each other, "We have to find her, what if she's hurt somewhere?" Ginny sounded desperate.

Harry nodded, "alright." He turned to Ron, "you stay here in case she comes back. Ginny and I will go search for Hermione.  She couldn't have gone far, there's not much of this place to hide in." He sounded hopeful at least for Ginny's sake anyway. 

Ron nodded and Harry picked up another lantern and he and Ginny went to search for their lost friend.

The ghost reappeared in front of Hermione, "it's good to see that you waited for my return." She smiled.

"I don't see why I did?  I should have just left."  Hermione looked around "you probably want to feed me to a horrible troll or something in order for you to get your flesh back." Hermione was sarcastic.

The ghost laughed a bit, "I would never."

Something sparkled caught Hermione's eye, it was coming from the water.  Feeling a sudden surge of curiosity, she went down on her knees and looked into the water.  At first she only saw her reflection, but then again it wasn't exactly her reflection. She saw a young woman in an 11th century gown looking back at her wearing a necklace with a large opal resting just below her neck.  The hand of the reflection was touching the necklace lightly, feeling slightly confused the reflection faded and there was that same necklace resting on a rock, the silver around the opal and braided chain still sparkled as if it were brand new, surely it would have had some kind of tarnish on it if it had been there that long.

"Take it." The ghost said.

"I—I couldn't possibly." Hermione couldn't stop staring into the water.

"Why not?" The ghost searched Hermione's bent frame. "You found it, why should you not have it?"

"It does not belong to me," She looked up at the ghost, "I will not take something that doesn't belong to me."

The ghost smiled and nodded. "You have a keen sense of honesty, don't you?" The ghost floated closer to Hermione.  "It's alright Hermione, the owner would have wanted you to have it, trust me."

Hermione thought for a moment, she hadn't really trusted any body lately.  But then this wasn't a body, it was a spirit. But what if this was a test, what if the ghost was sent to tempt her and she was suppose to resist and if she didn't the consequences would be dire.  She stared back down at the water, somehow that necklace called to her.  Without a second thought she plunged her hand down into the water, grabbing the necklace in her hand, holding it tightly pulling it from its watery grave.  She waited for the eternal doom that she knew was coming, but nothing happened.

She opened her hand and found the necklace sparkling even more, she looked up at the ghost who was obviously beaming with pride. "Why don't you put it on?" The ghost suggested.

The necklace was pretty and what was interesting that it wasn't very heavy in her hand, well she had gone this far, if eternal doom was right around the corner, she would face it wearing a mighty beautiful piece of jewelry.  Hermione unclasped the ends, but the ghost stopped her a moment. "I think you should know that this isn't an ordinary piece of jewelry, you might experience a sudden power surge when you fasten it around your neck. Just don't be afraid it's perfectly normal." The ghost said with confidence.

Hermione tilted her head to the side still holding the necklace ends around her neck, "is it going to hurt me?" suspicion now wrung through her voice and the ghost heard and felt it in Hermione's tone.

"It's possible that you might pass out for a day or two, oh one more thing there's only certain people who can remove it. You being one of them."

"What? I'm going to pass out?  Were you just going to leave me here after I had passed out for some really horrible thing to come along and eat me?" she was furious

"No I have thought ahead child, I alerted one of your companions. And she should be here momentarily to take you back where you belong."

"How do I know this thing isn't going to kill me?" she still held the necklace shaking it at the ghost."

"Just trust me Hermione, I know you haven't put a lot of trust in people lately. You're heart had been stomped on by a really close friend. But when is it going to end, it has to end somewhere Hermione. When are you going to start allowing the people and beings that want to help you, to help you, are you now and forever going to keep pushing people away?"

Her words were very wise and very right, she had been pushing people away.  But she just couldn't trust herself, let alone other people anymore.  Yet she gave into the words of the spirit and fastened the clasp behind her neck.  The feelings of hot fire ran through her almost instantly, she could feel the energy in every muscle, every pour.  Feeling her eyes roll back she immediately collapsed on the boulder, breathing steadily and unaware of anything around her.

The ghost bent down and pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead and smoothed her hair away from her face. "Good luck child, may you succeed in all you do."  The ghost elevated Hermione and pointed to a soft spot on the grass and set her gently on it. She smiled then looked up seeing a lantern light heading this way. She disappeared into the darkness. 

A second later Ginny and Harry came around the corner, they were both shouting her name.  They both looked around and then Ginny patted Harry's arm really hard.  "Oh my goodness, is she dead?" Ginny panicked.

They both knelt quickly next to her, Harry lightly shook her to see if she would wake up, but nothing. He took her pulse, it was beating but lightly. He lifted her eye lids, nodding. "No, she's not dead. Passed out though. I wonder what caused it." He looked around for signs of a struggle or anything that could give him any clues. 

"What I want to know is what is she doing all the way out here?" Ginny looked up at the waterfall. "Although this is a nice place."

Harry nodded, not really paying attention to the surroundings.  He was concentrating on figuring out what caused Hermione to pass out.  _What's this?_ He thought looking down at the necklace she was wearing. He hadn't noticed this before. _Oh well_. "Ginny take her lantern."

Ginny nodded and took Hermione's lantern, she stood and watched as Harry easily lift Hermione as if she weighed nothing at all. And they started back to the campsite.

Ron paced back and forth, thinking that it was his fault that Hermione had run off in the night. And if something had happened to her he would never forgive himself.  If Hermione came back alive, he would apologize to her for everything.  He then looked up and saw two lanterns heading his way, Ginny was walking next to Harry as he was holding a body in his arms. _Oh no something horrible happened to her_.  He immediately thought.  He broke out into a run towards them.

Harry saw the worried look on Ron's face, "don't worry Ron, I don't think anything seriously is wrong with her, she's just passed out."

"What a relief," Ron admitted. "When I saw you carrying her I immediately thought the worst.  Now I can go to bed with a clear conscious." He smiled, "So how does it feel to ho—"Ron was about to say but stopped when he saw the angry look crossing over Harry's face.  "Never mind." He said backing off.

Harry shook his head and turned to Ginny, "can you go do what I told you?"

Ginny nodded and she ran quickly towards the girl's tent and disappeared for a moment.  Harry carrying Hermione and Ron stood by the fire.  Ron was scratching his head in confusion.  "What did you tell Ginny to do?"

"Now I don't want to start up our past conversation again if you don't mind, but I told her, Ginny to go and get Hermione's sleeping stuff.  So she can sleep out here and I can keep an eye on her." Even that didn't sound right.

"Keep an eye on her? The poor girl is passed out."

"What's your point?" Harry was aggravated.

"She's not going to go anywhere in that condition." Ron grinned.

"Look, I don't care.  I'm going to stay with her until I know she's going to wake up and be alright."

Ron shook his head back and forth not really believing a word he was saying, he turned slightly and found Ginny running back with Hermione's sleeping bag and pillow.  She spread it out on the ground next to a sitting log.

Harry gently set Hermione down her head resting on the pillow.  He looked up at Ron his green eyes still aggravated, "stop thinking what you're thinking. Now wait here with her, and I'll be right back." He stood and quickly darted off towards the boys tents.

Ginny nudged Ron with her elbow, "what are you thinking?"

Ron glanced down at Hermione, "That he's in love with her." He put a finger to his chin.

"I knew that." Ginny said with a half smile.

Confused Ron looked at her, "how did you know that?"

Ginny shook her head laughing lightly, "you guys are so observant.  Everything in his life revolves around her." She glanced down at Hermione as well. "It always has, he wouldn't give up his friendship or infatuation with her for anything.  It's already been proven with his failed relationships."

"Which you were one of," Ron snickered.

"Yep, I know first hand that anyone else in his life will always come second." She glanced up and found Harry returning with his sleeping gear.

  He spread his sleeping bag out next to Hermione and sat down, studying her intently he then looked up at Ron and Ginny.  "Have you guys noticed this before?" He pointed to the necklace that Hermione was wearing. 

"Noticed what?" Ron asked as he and Ginny both sat down on the dusty ground. "That necklace, no I would have noticed it when I was criticizing her a few short hours ago."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's remark, "I certainly have not, do you think she found it?"

"Who would loose something like this?" Harry thought out loud.

"Only if they had other ones at home that looked just like it," Ron smiled briefly.

"It just looks so expensive, and Hermione doesn't wear a lot of jewelry, so why would she pick this up?" Harry replied avoiding Ron's smirking gaze at that comment he had just made.

"Do you think we should take it off of her, what if this is causing her to be unconscious." Ginny asked looking around, "what if this is a form of dark magic?" Ginny's eyes were wide with worry.

"That's a very good theory Gin." Ron always complimented his sister, "Lets see what happens if we take off the necklace."

Harry nodded, he reached around and pulled Hermione up against him.  He could feel his pulse quicken as he held her closer to him he hoped Ron would hurry in getting that necklace off. But as soon as Ron had grabbed the clasp he shrieked like a girl. Alarmed Harry almost dropped Hermione.

"Ron what happened?!" Both Ginny and Harry said in unison.

"The damn thing burnt me." Ron turned showed Ginny and Harry the burn marks on his fingers.

"Well you probably grabbed the wrong thing." Ginny replied.

"The wrong thing on a necklace clasp, come on Ginny be serious." Ron was sarcastic.

Ginny shook her head back and forth, "let me try." She reached for the clasp, and she shrieked.

Ron smirked. "maybe you did it wrong." He said in a mocking tone.

"Oh shut up Ron." Ginny glared, "well we have to get that necklace off of her, it's probably burning her too."

"I don't think so." Harry said as if he were deep in thought, "She's not writhing in agony or anything, and I haven't seen any burn marks like on you two."

"What if it's controlling her?" Ginny asked.

"What do you want me to do about it, I'm as puzzled as the rest of you." Harry replied setting her body back down on the sleeping bag.  He looked down at the necklace, at Hermione. She looked kind of peaceful in her unconscious slumber.  He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I think you should remove it?" Ron said as he sucked on his burnt finger.

"No way, look what happened to you two." He said with half a smirk.

"I don't think it would hurt you, you have that protection against evil thing goin' on." Ron said.

Ron did have a point Harry thought, maybe that would be enough so that he wouldn't get burnt.  "Alright then, roll her over."

Ginny pulled Hermione up on her side, while Harry went for the necklace clasp and prepared himself for any burning feelings, and was quite amazed as he was able to undo the necklace clasp without so much as a warm feeling.

"See told you so." Ron grinned like an idiot.

Ginny set Hermione down on her back again, while Harry picked up the necklace from off her neck and looked at it. "This is interesting. I think I'll study it for awhile." He leaned back against his pillow.

"Ha, you study? That's a first." Ron was still smiling.

Harry kicked the air just in front of Ron as if he were aiming for him. 

Ron stood, stretching his arms fighting back a yawn. "well I'm headed to sleep, night all." He turned and walked slowly towards the boy's tent, Ginny stood also.

  Looking up at Ginny, Harry found that she was smiling foolishly at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ginny shook her head "oh no reason, night Harry." She then turned away and started back towards her tent.

Harry held the necklace in the palm of his hand, staring at the large opal concentrating on it as if something were going to jump out and explain its existence.  Hearing Hermione next to him mumble something, she turned over on her side facing him.  He turned slightly.  _What's going on in that head of yours? _He thought, his gaze still on her.  He leaned in closer to her _why are you so distant?_ Without thinking he lightly lifted his hand smoothing her hair, gently moving the brown strands away from her face. He noticed that this is the closest he's been to her all summer.  Wondering if she had been avoiding him all summer, and even earlier today she avoided him and everybody else as best she could.

Sighing he turned over on his back, reaching up to remove his glasses, he set them on the log just above his head. He held the necklace in his left hand, which rested on his chest.  With his right hand he lifted two fingers he rubbed his eyes and closed them to sleep.  Within moments he was fast asleep, the dreams rushing to him like a gentle breeze.

_Sneaking up behind her his hands covered her eyes, "Guess who?"_

_She smiled "Ulrich my love, I knew you would return to me." She teased._

_His hands snapped away and he moved around to face her with a hurt look on his face. "Jasmine that wasn't nice," he pouted._

_She couldn't stop herself from shaking with laughter, "Oh Torrin, it was just a friendly jest, I knew it was you all the time." She continued looking down at the scroll in her lap.  _

_Torrin sat down on the ground next to her, then with a humph he rolled over on his back looking up at the sky, "Well it still wasn't very funny." He watched the lazy clouds breeze by._

_"Yes it was," her eyes never left the scroll._

_He rolled over on his stomach resting his chin on her knee, "what are you reading that has all of your attention, when I am sitting right here?" _

_Jasmine lifted her eyes to his for a brief moment and then returned to her reading, "and that's supposed to mean what exactly?"_

_Torrin smiled his charming smile which usually caused women to fall at his feet, "that whenever I'm around I should always have all your attention." He sat up and grabbed the scroll from her and quickly rolled it up tossing it aside. He was so quick that Jasmine didn't even have time to grab it back._

_"I was reading that." She said with a half smile._

_"I know." Torrin was smug._

_"Not everything revolves around you Torrin, I hope you realize that." Her gaze locked with his._

_"Ouch." He put his hand against his chest where his heart was beating, "you wounded my pride Jasmine." His tone light and he was almost laughing._

_She looked around for her scroll and found it on the other side of Torrin, "could you possibly hand me my scroll back please?"_

_"What? Miss independent can't retrieve it herself?" He grinned sarcastically. "And even though you aren't reading I still don't have all your attention."_

_Jasmine smiled her clever little smile, "you will never have all of my attention Torrin G—" She was interrupted._

_"Is that so?" Torrin challenged.  Without answering Jasmine simply bent over, around him to grab her scroll from the ground, Torrin quickly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against him their gazes locking intently. "Do I have all your attention yet?" He whispered._

_All she could do was nod.  In an instant his lips pressed against hers, his mouth opening hers and she fell into the passion of his kiss, exploring each others mouth with reckless abandon. He felt her pull gently away, "have you come here just to torment my emotions?" She smiled briefly her eyes still dazed with desire._

_Torrin pressed a tender kiss on her neck just below her ear, feeling her shiver. "I wanted to give you something." He found her gaze and she had an eyebrow raised in a question. Torrin grinned "not that something, you silly girl." He thought a moment, "well, yes that something just not right now."  He saw the amusement in her eyes. Torrin unclasped an ivory box from his belt and handed it to Jasmine with a smile._

_"You know you don't need to give me anything," She looked at him confused. "You know all I've ever wanted was just you."_

_"I do know that, but I wanted to do this." He reached over and covered her hand with his helping her open the ivory box.  A beautiful opal pendent necklace on a silver braided chain sparkled.  _

_Jasmine stared, gasping for air, then she looked up at Torrin, "this is awfully expensive, you really didn't need to—" she was interrupted by Torrin's lips on hers again._

_Torrin pulled back gazing into her eyes, "I wanted to."  He pulled the necklace from its box and clasped it around her neck, He looked down at the necklace hanging just below her neck.  "I had it specially crafted for you," He lifted it slightly in his hand gazing at the stone.  _

_He saw Jasmine look towards the ground, she lowered her eyes.  Torrin found this slightly unnerving, with a tender finger, he lifted her chin so that there gaze met, there were tears in her eyes. As the tears fell down her cheeks, he wiped them away with his thumb.  He brought up his other hand and slowly pulled her mouth up to his.  Torrin felt her arms go around him, holding him tightly against her as he kissed her— _Having no idea that he was smiling in his sleep, Harry turned over on his side.

The gray early dawn crept up over the trees of Destiny Lake, Hermione was laying on her side, as her eyes opened slowly.  She could see the lake off in the distance her eyes darted around as if she didn't know where she was, she saw tents, logs and it suddenly came back to her. She was back in the campsite, but she wasn't in her tent. _Ginny must have found me_. She thought to herself.  Hermione felt something heavy draped over her side, and something pressed up against her.  She looked down and found an arm laying across her. Feeling more than confused not to mention alarmed she gently turned over to look, she didn't want to disturb what horrible creature that might be holding her captive.  She turned her head quickly and relaxed only slightly finding a sleeping Harry right next to her. 

She rubbed her eyes wondering how she got into this particular situation, and that she had better move away before anyone comes out and finds this sleeping arrangement even though it felt really nice.  Trying to not disturb her sleeping friend she carefully tried to lift his arm from off of her.  Hermione kept watching his sleeping face making sure he wasn't going to wake up.  To her surprise she felt his arm tighten around her, not letting her move it.  It sort of alarmed her as she knew he was asleep.  Hermione could not move it away.  _Oh well_ she thought closing her eyes to go back to sleep, she heard and felt him move.  Hermione's eyes flew open when she felt more of his weight on her, she looked down and found him laying half way across her, his head resting on her shoulder.  Now she really couldn't move away because it would definitely wake him if she moved, and he would probably be so embarrassed, and she would not want him to feel that way. Besides this felt really, really nice, and she closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

Feeling the warm sun caused Harry to open his eyes, he realized that he was laying on something soft and not the hard ground.  It was Hermione he was using as a pillow.  She was close enough that he could see her clearly without his glasses.  She looked so peaceful and untroubled while she slept,  he lifted his head slightly off of her still watching her sleep, he lightly lifted a single strand of her hair and looked at it closely, the strand had many different shades of brown mixed in it.  He heard a cough coming from the other side of the dead fire, looking towards the fire pit and saw a tall reddish blob.

_Ron!_ He shouted to himself.  He quickly grabbed his glasses from the log and put them on, seeing Ron clearly having an amused expression on his face.  Harry felt his cheeks flush in wondering exactly how long Ron had been there and also knowing exactly what he was thinking. He sat up against the log "I don't want to hear one word, not even one peep put of you." He warned.

"Peep" Ron was smug. "All I'm going to say is, you know it and I know it." He turned with a large smile on his face to go wash up before breakfast.

Harry shook his head and rested his head against the log, he heard shuffling next to him as Hermione was opening her eyes.  He looked down at her relieved that he had moved before her noticing he was practically on top of her, if she knew that she would probably be so embarrassed and keep even quieter. 

Feeling eyes upon her she looked up and found Harry smiling down at her, she sat up and stretched her arms up, "morning" she said sleepily.  Looking around remembering, her cheeks flushed and she turned her head away, "how did I get out here?" She then looked back at Harry.

  He was staring at her his eyes searching hers with a question, "why did you go off by yourself last night? And I put you out here."

"I just felt like it okay," She said and then added, "why did you put me out here?" Her voice almost accusing as if it were a crime and that she was the victim.

"We found you passed out, Ginny and I brought you back here. That was really dangerous what you did, you know. You worried the lot of us." He watched Hermione staring down at her hands twisting her fingers together, she didn't say another word. And that wasn't like her at all, even if she was wrong she would defend herself all the way.  Harry couldn't take her silence anymore he had, had it. In a split second he moved closer her.  "Hermione, something is wrong, what is it?"  He tried to get her to look at him

Hermione shook her head silently, she was not going to talk about anything. She would deal with it by herself. She tried hard to avoid his gaze, and succeeded.

Knowing that she needed comforting Harry draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him.  He felt her try to push him away like she had done with Ginny, but he held on tighter as he wrapped his other arm around her trying to hold her still, he looked down at her face twisting with determination in trying to get away. "No Hermione I'm not letting go of you."  She didn't say anything only still tried to get away, but he held her even tighter.  "You can push away all you want, but I'm not going to let go. If you need some help I will help you."

She kept trying to push away, "I don't need help, and I certainly don't need you!" Hermione's voice was cruel, almost heartbreaking. "Let go of me."

"No." Harry said.

She looked right at him, "Everything about you disgusts me, let go!" She spat, angry tears forming in her eyes.

"No." He repeated in the same determined tone.

"I really hate you right now, can't you understand, I hate you, now get away from me!" She practically shouted as she continued to push harder away.

"No." It did no good, no matter what she said Harry knew she didn't mean it and was only saying it to get away.  He was not going to let her. She suddenly stopped pushing and struggling to get free, instead she practically fell against him, her body shaking with a violent rush of tears. Her arms hung limply at her sides as she cried into his chest making his shirt wet with tears. Harry pulled her into his lap as she seemed exhausted; he leaned back slightly against the log pulling her closer to him. He felt her arms go around his waist, holding onto him.  He rested his cheek on the top of her head.  Harry was relieved that she was no longer hysterical, he sighed into her hair.  "Hermione this is not like you at all, what is wrong?" He asked carefully.

She still refused to say anything, Harry felt the empty silence.  He wasn't going to rush her, but he wasn't going to let her go until she said anything.  He smoothed the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair. It was soft to the touch, almost like silk. He really liked the feel of it between his fingers. He listened to her breathing change and realized she wasn't in tears any more. 

Hermione dropped her arms from his waist, she pulled back slightly, she noticed his arms still around her knowing that in case she tried to bolt he would be quicker and she would not get away.  She wiped her eyes with a slender finger, "Sorry, I lost my head." She said not looking at him, "I didn't mean to say those things." Tears of guilt now forming in her brown eyes.

Those words were pretty hurtful, it proves that Hermione could be really cruel if she wanted too, but it didn't really matter to him.  He looked at her his gaze warm and soft, "it's alright, really. No harm done."  He tried to smile for her sake.  She obviously wasn't convinced, and he could see that. "Hermione, you know I only want to help you."

"I know." She whispered looking down, "you can let go of me now, I'm not going to run off."

Harry gave her a suspicious look but it faded and he dropped his arms from around her, He regretted doing that, it was a nice holding her to him, even if she was a hysterical wreck just a few moments ago.

Hermione saw something sparkling down near Harry's leg, it was her necklace. Her hand immediately went to her neck and felt that it was no longer there. And then she looked down at the necklace and picked it up looking at it "How did this get on the ground?" She looked down at Harry whose head was a tad lower than hers, she realized now that she was still sitting on him and quickly moved to sit beside him, "I was wearing this last night." She said out loud as if working out a problem in her studies, "And I thought that only I or certain people could take it off, it wouldn't have just fallen off." She kept mumbling.

"What are you mumbling about?" Harry asked with a smile.

"This." She said lifting the necklace up so he can see it.

"Oh that," He grabbed it from her.  "Yeah I've been meaning to ask you about where you got that. It is very nice."  Harry stared at the opal stone. "I took it off last night."

"You did, why and how?" She was staring at him oddly.

"Well first of all Ron and Ginny thought maybe it was some form of dark magic and they tried to remove it but it burnt them, so Ron suggested that I remove it because of my protection against evil, you know. Besides if it was burning Ron and Ginny who knows what it was doing to you or your mind."

Hermione nodded thinking that ghost probably lied and remembering the pain surging through her when she put the necklace on.  It was probably a form of dark magic. "Well if it is dark magic, it sure is a shame. Because it is one beautiful piece of jewelry and I don't own very much so I think I would like to have it back." She held her hand out for it.

"Nope Hermione, sorry but I'm not going to give it back until we've had it checked for curses you know how it goes." He smiled

Hermione folded her arms across her chest like a child pouting, "Is this because of that whole firebolt thing I made you go through?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He teased. His smile then faded into a serious expression.  "Now are you going to tell me what is bothering you?"

She looked away for a moment and then back at him, "It's not just one thing. It's quite a few things, a lot of things actually."

"Well I have a lot of time for you Hermione if you need it." He smiled lightly.

Hermione returned the smile, it was true whenever she need it, he always made time to talk with her, about whatever she wanted.  This was it she had decided she was going to finally say something, so what if it would ruin her friendship, it was worth it.  "Alright, I'm going to say something really important, and I want you to listen to me very carefully." She saw him nod, taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment. Then opened them to see his gaze smiling at her. She almost forgot what she was going to say she found herself lost. Quickly, Hermione shook her head, "for a few years now, I have been so—" a voice came from right next to her interrupting her.

"Good morning, all.  Harry can I talk to you for a moment." Ginny requested.

Hermione squinted her eyes_, thanks a lot Ginny, you have excellent timing_. She thought to herself looking up at Ginny with a false smile.

Harry looked up at Ginny, "Ginny I was kind of talking with Hermione here, can this wait?"

Hermione shook her head, "no it's alright Harry, go and talk with Ginny. I'll be alright."

Harry looked at Hermione, her face was expressionless again, much like before. He had noticed that when she was just talking to him he saw a glimmer of happiness and her own confidence returning. But now it was replaced by that new distant Hermione once again. The one he never wanted to see again.  "are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." She said in a colorless tone. Hermione stood feeling a slight draft, she looked down at Harry who was so obviously staring at her long legs. She turned away as her cheeks flushed to a bright red.  She grabbed the hem of her nightshirt and started pulling it down so it would cover more of her, she turned quickly and made a sprint towards the tent to change.  She could hear the conversation beginning with Harry and Ginny, he didn't sound too pleased with what Ginny was saying, his tone was slightly aggravated.

The car was packed up to leave the lake, they all took their seats.  So Hermione wouldn't have to talk to anybody on the way back she immediately opened her book.  She knew that Harry would want to resume the conversation they were about to have when Ginny interrupted.  She didn't know what had came over her, she was ready to tell him all her feelings. What a dumb thing that would have been, and was now glad she decided to keep it to herself. 

Hermione looked above the top of the rim of her book at everyone sitting and talking, she glanced at them one at a time Fred and George were talking secretly amongst themselves, Ron was talking to Ginny about what classes at school were boring that he had taken during his fourth year, and what classes were dumb or entertaining.  She then looked over at Harry and was startled that he was looking right back at her with an unreadable expression, she pulled the book back up so that she didn't have to see it, although she could still feel his gaze as if it were burning a hole in the book. At least school is starting tomorrow and she'll be able to drown herself in her studies. 

The car took off into the clouds on its way back to the burrow.

----------

Okay I know what you're all thinking, what's the matter with Hermione, why is she such a wreck? It's not really at all what you would expect, that's only half of it J. What is with everyone and what is the significance of that necklace.  Well it will all be explained eventually. J  Stay tuned for chapter 3-- trouble with transfers, it's a real problem. Please read and review thanks, Ryoko.


	3. Troubles With Transfers

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

Chapter 3--Troubles with Transfers

The Weasley's, Hermione and Harry were rushing through the train station trying to get to platform 9 ¾. The station seemed more crowded as they went through the barrier two by two trying not to be noticed. After they had said their good byes they boarded the train, finding an empty compartment Harry, Ron and Hermione went and sat down waiting for the train whistle to sound. Ginny had decided to go and sit with her friend Alexa in the compartment near the front of the train, so that just left Ron, Harry and Hermione by themselves.

It was unusually quiet while Hermione just stared out the window as the train whistle sounded and started to move, usually she was full of things to say. Both Ron and Harry shook their heads. Ron crossed the compartment and sat next to Harry "well something in her has changed."

"I just wish I knew what it was." Harry heard noises near Pig's cage and when he looked he noticed the cage door was swinging open, he looked to the floor and saw the little owl hopping and trying to fly near to the ground probably not wanting Ron to see him, "uh Ron, Pig is loose."

Ron's head snapped around, "what? Not again." He jumped up from his seat and chased after his owl, "why can't that owl just sit still for once." He darted out of the compartment and wandered down the hall. Usually the hall wasn't so crowded but it sure seemed like there was a lot more students this year. He saw pig's little figure circling through the many bodies.

"Pig," he said out loud exasperated It wasn't hard for him to see over peoples heads, he saw pig swoop down to the ground and start to jump into another compartment. "No, pig." He shouted and jumped to the ground for the little owl but he was too late the compartment doors closed with pig on the other side. On his knees Ron pressed an ear to the compartment he heard three voices on the other side talking about the cute little owl was that just hopped in. "Yeah, sure." Ron said and the compartment door slid open.

Ron gasped as he saw a black leather heeled boot, looking up slowly he finding a pair of slender, shapely brownishgold legs, a short black leather mini dress. His eyes meeting a smiling face and twinkling mysterious dark eyes looking down at him, but his gaze rested on the odd coloring of her really long hair, was that purple hair? _Does she have purple hair? _He thought to himself.

"Hi," he said breathlessly, he couldn't get the word out feeling his mind not working right.

"I can assume this owl belongs to you?" she said looking down on him with an attractive smile.

Nodding, Ron couldn't find the words to speak but he noticed that she did not have a British accent. And that he had never seen her before in his life and he's been going to this school for a long time. Ron then realized he was still kneeling on the floor he immediately stood to his full height and he saw her staring wide eyed with a grin of appreciation.

"Wow." She said, "you're a big guy aren't you?" She said dreamily as herself was only five six but with her heeled boots she was at least five eight and then sighed.

Ron felt himself blush, he had never blushed before. "I suppose," he said uneasy. "D—do you think I could have my owl back?" he found his voice again. He watched the girl hold the small owl out to him and he took it back. "Are you new to Hogwarts?"

She nodded "yes, a whole bunch of us are transferring schools. Ours sadly is no more."

"No wonder there's a lot more people on this train this year." He smiled foolishly he heard voice from behind the girl standing in front of him. And saw two more people coming towards him, another girl with bright magenta hair and a guy with bluishgreen hair. He couldn't believe it what an odd group of people; they seemed to be the only ones that he has seen on this train with funky hair. That's probably why these three were together. The guy came up and looked up at Ron with suspicion. "Hey Zara who's this?" It was clear to Ron that this guy was talking to the girl standing before him who rolled her eyes aggravated.

"Ron Weasley," he said immediately.

Zara thought and then nodded, "well that flows good." She smiled. "this is Jewel." Zara pointed to the girl with magenta hair who smiled and pointed a finger in the air, "and Enrique," She pointed to the guy with bluishgreen hair who lifted his chin.

"So that was your owl was it?" Jewel asked, "it is so cute I wanted to keep it."

Ron smiled, "you wouldn't want him, Pig can be quite a handful."

"You named your owl Pig?" Enrique was sarcastic.

Already Ron did not like this guy, something about him was irritating maybe it was his personality, "It's short for Pigwidegon" _You blue haired freak_. He added silently and forced a smile, "where do you students come from?"

"America." Enrique replied.

"Shut up Enrique." Zara said with an angry glare at her friend, "I think he figured that part out." She turned back to Ron with a smile, "don't let him get to you, that's just part of his charm. We came from Salemston, in the grand state of Massachusetts; you know where the settlers were tried for witchcraft in the seventeenth century." Zara smiled.

For some reason Ron felt his heart melt with her smile, "ah, it's not British history but I do recall hearing something about that."  
  
"Actually it was, in Salemston; a history, at the time of the witch hunts Massachusetts was still a British colony."

_Oh great another Hermione, he thought to himself._ "You aren't one of those know-it-all's are you?" his voice was cautious.

"Ha! Hardly, if I'm a know-it-all may the gods strike me down." She announced and nothing happened.

Ron couldn't help smiling foolishly again and he felt he should leave before he actually made a fool out of himself, "well it was nice meeting you three, I should get back to my friends." He turned to walk away hearing Enrique talking in a lower voice.

"He has friends? I find that hard to believe," Enrique's tone was rude.

Ron shook his head back and forth then hearing two slaps, he turned a moment and the blue haired freak was rubbing his arms glaring at the two girls. Ron smiled to himself and continued towards his compartment. When he opened his compartment doors it was just as he had left it, still quiet and both Harry and Hermione were sitting in the same place. She was still faced towards the window but Harry was asleep.

Ron noticed that Hermione was thinking not just looking out the window. He put Pig back in his cage and locked it securely, and then sat down on the opposite side of her, after awhile he was about to doze off when a flash of magenta rushed by, snapping him out of his daze, he looked towards the door and saw that girl Jewel still rushing past the open doors of his compartment and a second later she rushed back Enrique had met her half way and she was saying something in his ear.

Very intrigued Ron moved over closer to the doors, through the corner of his eye Hermione turned towards the open doors and saw the new students and stared.

Hermione looked over at Harry who was sleeping and she gently shook his arm, she watched his eyes flutter open and he turned his head, looking at her. "What? Are we almost there?" He asked.

"No." Hermione said shaking her head, and she pointed to the two people outside the compartment.

Harry turned and looked then turned back, "interesting, they must be new." He turned back and watched them. He saw the guy with bluishgreen hair nod and the magenta haired woman turn and walked away.

Zara walked up behind Enrique and he immediately turned around, "H—hey Zara where are you going?"

She looked at him oddly, "I was going to look around, didn't you ask Jewel and I if we wanted to come with you?"

"Yes, but—" he paused and looked around seeing that guy Ron Weasley and looked right at him. "Look Zara it's your new friend Ron Weasley, why don't you talk to him for a moment?"

Zara looked at Ron through the open compartment doors and smiled, she then looked back at Enrique with suspicion. "Enrique, what's going on?"

"N—n—nothing, what could possibly be going on?" He smiled foolishly looking really guilty about something. He immediately thought of something, "I have a tiny crush on Jewel and I just wanted to spend some time with her alone, you know just the two of us."

Zara stared, "really Enrique I had no idea. Okay I'll come and join you guys after you've had some time to each other." She turned and looked at Ron with a smile.

Ron felt a flush rise to his cheeks, "Uh hi would you like to come in."

"Sure." Zara said and she stepped through the compartment doors, and felt the eyes of Ron's friends on her. She smiled at them. "Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hey," Both Harry and Hermione said at the same time, and they were both looking at her.

Zara turned to Ron, "well you've met my friends, now I get to meet yours." She sat down next to Ron with a smile.

"Uh, Zara." He started and pointed to both his friends, "Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Zara looked right at Harry, "really? Oh my God Jewel is just going to flip when she hears this, although she's probably the only one who would." She looked at Ron, who was blushing, she stifled her laugh and turned away from him looking over at Harry and Hermione, thinking _too bad Jewel is with Enrique. Oh well_.

Harry turned to look out the window even Americans knew who he was but at least he wasn't really famous over there and that eased his mind a bit. He looked back at her trying not to stare at her oddly colored hair. Which he found went very well with her darkened skin tone. She looked kinda of East Indian or middle eastern, he couldn't figure out which one though. "You're a transfer student?"

"I'm afraid so. Only a few of us got selected to transfer to Hogwarts, I think only fifteen of us are going. I really have no idea where the rest of Salemston's student body went." Zara thought out loud.

"Salemston that was your school?" Hermione asked thinking she's never really heard of it. And she was also trying not to stare at her purple hair.

"Was, is right. Something happened to it, it was destroyed." She sighed, "for whatever reason I have no clue." She turned slightly towards the open compartment doors and saw someone coming towards the compartment, she recognized him immediately as he stopped before the compartment and looked in as if looking for someone and found her.

"What do you want Malfoy." Ron was impatient.

"None of your business Weasley." He said rudely. "Hey Granger can I see you a moment?"

Hermione stared, "no." she said bluntly. She looked over at Harry who was glaring in Draco's direction.

"Go away Malfoy," Harry was aggravated by just the mere presence of Draco Malfoy.

"Granger has something of mine and I want it back." Draco announced.

Hermione shook her head and turned to look out the window, and through the corner of her eye she saw Zara stand.

"Oh my God it's you." Zara said in clipped tones glaring at Draco.

"Hey Reynolds." Draco smirked, but was confused upon seeing her.

Hermione turned and looked between Draco and Zara, confused, "you know each other?" Zara was glaring menacingly at Draco and it was obvious that they knew each other

Draco's smile was evil, as he turned to look at Hermione and then back at Zara. "Yeah we know each other, don't we Reynolds?"

Without warning Zara's fist shot up bashing him hard in the nose, he staggered backwards out of the compartment landing on the floor holding his nose. Ron, Harry and Hermione jumped up out of their seats as Zara walked out of the compartment stepping on Draco's stomach making him holler in more pain, she continued on down to her compartment and closed the doors behind her.

"Why didn't she just hex him? That's what I would have done anyway" Hermione thought out loud.

Harry shook his head not knowing, "nice friend you have made Ron." He watched Ron walk past him out the compartment in the direction of where Zara went. Harry shook his head back and forth looking down at Draco and then back up at Hermione with confusion it now all coming back to him. "What do you have that Malfoy wants?"

"It's nothing really." She turned and walked back to her seat looking out the window again. Harry looked down at Draco who still was lying on the floor obviously still dazed from being hit. Harry then kicked Draco's foot out of the way of the compartment doors, and closed them. He walked over slowly and sat down next to Hermione he folded his arms across his chest, he then turned looking at her directly.

She could feel his eyes on her and she looked at him for a moment, "what?" she was confused. He didn't say anything he just stared at her which made her feel awkward, "What?!"

He wanted to say something, but he felt that it would do no good. Trying to figure her out these days was quite a chore. "You're hiding something from me aren't you?"

"Why would I be hiding anything, just because I don't feel like talking about every little thing that bothers me it doesn't mean I'm hiding something alright?" She opened her trunk and pulled out a text book that she had been meaning to read and opened it. Her mind immediately started to focus and work on the words. Harry reached over and plucked the book from her hands, and slammed it shut holding it in his lap. Realizing how quickly he stole her book she looked up at him "I was reading that." Her eyes narrowed.

"I know." Harry held the book against his chest, looking at her in anger. "You are driving me insane Hermione."

Hermione reached for her book not being able to get it since he held it away from her. "Not everything revolves around you Harry, I hope you realize that."

"You're right it doesn't, but it also doesn't revolve around you either." He snapped angrily, tossing the book to the seat next to him.

She couldn't help the angry glare as she looked at him "well if it doesn't then just leave me alone. In fact please do, just leave me alone." She almost couldn't contain her anger.

"You want me to leave you alone?" He asked in both a statement and a question.

"Yes, leave me alone." She glared.

"Are you sure you want me to leave you alone?" Somewhere in the pit of his stomach he wished she wasn't serious. But then he saw that determined look in her eyes when she was very serious. He didn't like it.

"What part of leave me alone didn't you understand, the leave part or the alone part?" Hermione was very sarcastic.

And without another word Harry watched her as she stood and walked over to his side and picked her book up from off the seat. He reached his hand out and grabbed hold of her wrist. "Why?" he asked lightly. "You know whatever problems you are having I only want to help you."

"I said so, that's why." She replied without looking at him. "I don't need anybodies help, I can take care of myself. Now let go of me or else you will regret it if you don't." She warned her tone like ice.

Harry felt confused, _did she just threaten me?_ He stared at her astonished yet he did not let go of her wrist. "This is becoming redundant Hermione, we had this same conversation at the lake, and you still haven't said anything more."

"And I won't, now let go." She tried to wriggle her wrist free from his grasp; she dropped her book in doing so. Hermione had this feeling that he wasn't going to give up easily. "Harry I'm warning you, let go." She closed her eyes tightly, sucking in a breath.

But he didn't let go, his grip didn't tighten but it didn't loosen either. Through the corner of his eye he saw her other hand quickly lift as if she was going to smack him, and she was. But he grabbed it a split second before her hand reached its destination. He stared up at her with two expressions anger and astonishment. "I can't believe you were going to do that?" His tone very firm but not out of control. He could never for as long as he's known her bring himself you yell or raise his voice at her no matter what she did.

"I said let go." She said firmly, but feeling very foolish, with him holding both her wrists. She could feel her cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he released her wrists just staring up at her. Without looking at him she picked up her book from off the floor, "Harry, I think it's best for all of us if you stay away from me. I really would have hit you if you didn't stop me."

_But I don't want to_. He thought to himself, _I don't want to?_ Harry questioned his own mind. _Maybe Ron was right, maybe I am in love with her_. Of course stranger things have happened. All this was so confusing especially how Hermione wanted him to stay away from her, but how could he now? He wanted to be understanding and yes it was a shock that she would have hit him, but he was at as much fault as she was. He wouldn't let go when she told him too. "I don— " he looked up at her but she was so very serious that she didn't want him to say a thing.

"No, don't make this any harder than it is, believe me it's for your own good if you just stay away." She clutched the book hard to her chest, and backed slowly towards the compartment doors, opened them and stepped out. She turned and walked away from the compartment; she stopped and turned around staring at Ron who was coming towards her. She knew he would probably want to talk to her too so Hermione just turned the other way, and practically ran down the length of the train and was gone from Ron's site.

Ron shaking his head back and forth before going into the compartment, "what is with that girl?" He sat down across from Harry.

"I don't know any more than you do." Harry replied, "if only—" He stopped in mid sentence. He sure had been saying the same things over and over again and it had gotten him nowhere.

Ron somehow knew what his friend was going to say "look, all we can do is offer her our help, if she doesn't want it we can't force it on her." He said regretfully. "Sometimes I look at her and think what changed her, she used to be so happy. And then I think she stopped being happy when—" Now Ron stopped he didn't want to offend both his friends. "What do you think of those new students?"

"Besides the fact that they are strange, I really don't have an opinion yet. I only met that one girl for a short amount of time. All I can say is she's quite an interesting character, hitting Malfoy like that." He laughed lightly. "Boy that is something I will never forget."

"Yeah that was pretty great, you know I went to find her. But no luck." Ron's voice held disappointment.

"I'm sure you'll see her again, how could you miss anyone with that color hair?" Harry teased.

"I think it looks really good on her." Ron was smiling, "who would have thought purple hair. Oh one guy to watch out for is that Blue haired freak, he kinda reminds me a bit of Malfoy."

"Well it's definitely not the hair that probably reminds you of him, or the fact that he's a shade darker than pale face Malfoy." Harry laughed at his own thought.

"True, but there's something about him that just urks me." Ron sighed and then glanced out the window.

It had gotten much darker outside since they left the train station. And at that moment Alicia Spinnet stuck her head in the compartment. "Hi Harry, Ron." She said with a smile, "ten minutes." Alicia replied and then left the compartment.

Harry and Ron nodded as they went for their things to change before they got to school

Ron and Harry watched as the first years along with the transfer students who were in the age range from eleven to seventeen, it was kinda of funny to see these huge tall guys mixed in with these little short afraid little children. They both saw Hagrid and his big loud voice carrying over the crowd, "first years and transfers over here."

Ron pulled on Harry's arm and then pointing to the crowd, "look there she is?"

"Who, that girl or Hermione?" Harry tried to look and he spotted three different colored heads in the crowd, and they stood on the boat, they were talking amongst themselves, it seems that they were outcasts in the whole of the transfer students. He saw Jewel pound her foot down on a big, tall, brown haired guy and him grab his foot and holler very loudly in pain." Jewel just laughed along with her two friends as they sat down. _Uh oh_ Harry thought these new students were going to be trouble, he could tell right away.

Then it was there turn to catch a ride when the carriages came by and stopped, Ron and Harry along with Alicia Spinnet and Lavender Brown got in one. As soon as they sat down the carriage started to move. Lavender looked around and noticed a person missing. "Hey where's Hermione, is she coming back this year?" She almost sounded worried.

"Well she was on the train with us, but I don't know where she is now." Ron offered as he could see that Harry was deep in thought about her whereabouts as well.

"Oh I'm glad." Lavender said with relief. "I let her borrow a few of my shirts and things and I was wondering if I would ever see them again."

Alicia turned to Lavender, "Hermione wanted to borrow some of your clothes." She almost looked repulsed.

"Yeah, it was weird. She just showed up on my doorstep this summer asking me if she could borrow a few things. Boy the objects she had chosen. I never would have thought that she would ever wear anything that went above the knee. She sure fooled me, she did look cute though." Lavender smiled as she thought about Hermione as a daughter and she was the mother trying to teach her the ways to get noticed.

"Those were your clothes." Ron announced disgusted.

"Ron this is girl talk if you please, so keep your nose out of it." Lavender replied with a commanding tone.

Offended Ron turned towards the window but he knew Harry's ears were tuned in to whatever the girls were saying. But he would not bring attention to it. He barely heard while Lavender's voice start up again, "as I was saying" was heard in a very low tone.

After a few more minutes of listening to gossiping females the carriage pulled up to the castle and everybody was getting out, and making their way to the great hall for the student sorting, which was always so neat to watch, Ron had always thought so. They sat down at their table, Harry immediately looked around for Hermione, and in a split second he found her sitting near the end of the table by Parvati and Lavender. He guessed they had found each other and then immediately turned his attention to the sorting.

The Sorting hat was placed on the stool as it gave its little poem, and the first student was called to the front. "Glum, Arnold."

Arnold apprehensive walked slowly to the front and put the hat on his head, and almost instantly the hat shouted "Ravenclaw." There was a loud applause from the Ravenclaw table as Arnold put the hat back on the stool and made his way to their table.

"Smood, Lena."

"Hufflepuff!!"

"Crabbe, Gloria."

"Slytherin!!"

"Drewberry, Sonya."

"Gryffindor!!"

The hat went through ten first years placing them in their correct places, and then the transfer students were next. Harry saw the big guy who got his foot crushed lean back in his chair. As he was called up "Brockson, Jocko."

"Gryffindor!!" The hat shouted.

"Valentine, Enrique."

"Slytherin!!"

_That's no surprise_, Ron thought to himself as he continued to watch the sorting as Enrique went to sit with his kind.

"Greene, Georgia."

"Ravenclaw!!" The hat shouted

"Sinclair, Jewel."

"Slytherin!!"

_Oh no_ Ron thought and then he secretly crossed his fingers under the table.

"Port, Allison."

"Ravenclaw!!"

"Agustus, Jessie.

"Hufflepuff!!"

After a while the hat went through almost all the transfers Ron started rubbing his other fingers along the tabletop, and was bored and also getting very hungry he hoped they would be done soon, his stomach made a few gurgling sounds which made Harry turn and look at him. "Hungry are you?" Harry's voice was quiet.

"Reynolds, Zara."

The hat took a little bit longer and the room seemed quieter than usual. And then it shouted. "Gryffindor!!"

Ron almost jumped and shouted with cheer, but he didn't. He was sure the hat would put her in Slytherin besides both her friends were in it. He could see the slight sadness in her eyes as she waved to her friends and they waved back at her with the same sad expressions. And she sat down in the available seat near the front, and finally with no further ado the food appeared and Ron was one happy guy.

Harry hadn't seen Hermione at all since they had been at school, not even the whole weekend, she was sure doing a good job of avoiding him he then realized that she hadn't just been avoiding him, she had been avoiding everyone. Potions was the very first class that morning. Just what he needed to wake him up in the morning, that creepy mug of the potions master would do the trick for any sleepy person.

Harry sat in the back with Ron, he then found Hermione up in the front in between Lavender and Parvati. He looked around the room finding that Zara Reynolds come in almost late and plant her self on the aisle seat next to Jocko. Where she turned and waved at both Enrique and Jewel, they both eagerly waved back. She pulled something out of her green robe. That was the color robes of her school he thought. The transfers really didn't have to get the Hogwarts school robes until next year. It was a necklace she pulled out with some kind of square object hanging from it. It rested against her chest. Harry turned and noticed her friends doing the same thing and the looked up at the front of the classroom with her hands folded as if she were the model student.

Snape looked up from his book at the new students, three of them looked very odd, but of course he would only pick on the Gryffindors. He walked right up to her and looked down on her oddly. "So you're one of the transfer students are you?"

"Yes sir." Zara replied with a smile looking up at him.

"You know I don't know if we'll be able to fix that problem with your hair in this class?"

"I wasn't aware there was a problem with my hair sir." She looked up at him, "although yours could use a wash." She added with a smirk.

The Gryffindors tried to hold in their laughter but it was almost impossible, even a few of the Slytherin's couldn't keep quiet. Snape looked around the room with a very angry scowl and the students immediately shut up. He looked down on Zara, "you think you're funny do you?"

"No sir I didn't say that, you just did though." She smiled innocently.

"Well you won't think it's so funny when I take 30 points from Gryffindor," he shouted all the Gryffindors sighed and gasped. But they knew it was coming he had intentionally picked on Zara when there were now two Slytherins with colorful hair. He wanted her to get mad.

Zara shrugged, "whatever." Zara watched as Snape walked away and back up to the front of the class room.

Jocko nudged her, "Zara shut up!"

"Mind your own business Jockstrap." She took her finger and flicked him in the cheek.

Jocko rubbed his cheek "I'll get you for that Zara."

"Right, sure you go ahead I'd like to see you try it." She glared menacingly.

Even though Jocko was a huge guy, he seemed deathly afraid of Zara. "Maybe later."

She scoffed and then laughed, "I thought so."

Ron was confused as he watched her, this couldn't be the same girl he met on the train, she was horrible. He was sure the hat was confused about which house to put her in. it was probably debating between them. It had to have been, she seemed so cruel. When Snape's back was turned and he started writing on the board, Ron watched as Jewel and Enrique turned around and leaned closer to her, "Jockstrap, that was good." Enrique whispered.

Zara shook her head and pointed down to the little square thing on her neck and they both nodded.

Harry tried to listen to the class as Snape started talking. "Alright what is the main ingredient for generosity potion, anybody?" He looked around the class not one hand raised, not even Hermione's hand went up. Snape was confused but he didn't show it. Harry was confused too, no matter what he was so used to seeing Hermione's hand shoot up just waiting to be called on. But at this time she just sat there.

Snape called on Hermione anyway, "Granger, do you know?"

"Pixie dust?" she asked as a question, even though she was right. She wasn't very sure of herself these days and thought she might be wrong.

"Yes that's right," Snape turned and continued to write on the board.

Something was thrown from Harry's side hitting Zara who was in front of him, both Zara and Harry turned to find Malfoy smiling. Harry watched Zara's menacing glare sharpen as she took out her wand and mumbled "Americanus bumblious" pointing it at Malfoy, who immediately stood placing his hand over his heart reciting the American pledge of allegiance. And he didn't even know the American pledge of allegiance. The whole class burst into laughter. Snape turned around glaring at Zara who he knew was responsible. "Malfoy take your seat." He said not looking at him, "no more outbursts like that Miss Reynolds, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." She saluted.

Snape rolled his eyes and returned to the blackboard as Draco sat down in his seat utterly humiliated.

It seemed like a really long time before the class was over and Snape went into his back office while the students started filing out of the dungeon. Zara went over to her friends and they all started laughing reliving the events of the past class. "That was quite an ingenious spell there Zara." Jewel laughed, she then looked past Zara right at Harry, "Oh my god, That's him isn't it?" Jewel giggled As Zara held her friend back

"Jewel, leave him alone okay. I'm sure he gets this kind of abuse all the time. He doesn't need it from across the seas students also. Maybe after you settle down a bit?"

Jewel pouted, "oh alright Zara, you seem to know what's best." She still looked past Zara over at Harry and sighed. Zara shook her head and pushed her friend out the door.

Harry put his last potion book in his bag he was almost last to leave except for Hermione, Draco and Lavender, he looked over at her once. He caught her gaze but she averted her eyes quickly. He watched her clip her bag closed. He took his up and swung it over his shoulder shaking his head heading for the door. He had one foot out of the doorway when he heard Draco's voice talking to Lavender. "Brown go away I need to talk with Granger a moment."

Harry then realized he was eavesdropping as Lavender said, "oh I don't know Malfoy, I don't think I should leave Hermione here with you alone." And Harry stopped dead in his tracks on the other side of the door, he was sure they couldn't see him.

"Listen Brown I'm not going to do anything to her, you can trust me." Draco said with a light voice.

"It's alright Lavender, I'll be okay." Hermione said plainly.

"If you're sure?" Lavender asked a second time.

"I'm sure." Hermione smiled falsely.

Lavender then nodded and walked towards Draco, "if you do anything remotely to her I will hurt you." She threatened.

"Relax Brown, I'm not that bad, am I?" Draco said with a smirk. "Wait yes, yes I am." He added. Lavender glared, and Draco thought it was really funny "I'm kidding Brown."

"Yeah." She said feeling foolish, "well just don't do anything and you won't have to worry." And she stepped from the dungeon. She saw Harry standing by the door and almost said something but he put his finger to his lips making a quiet motion, Lavender nodded realized that Hermione was probably pretty safe. And she went on down the corridor. Harry leaned against the wall to see if he could hear anything more. He heard shoes walking towards the entrance to the door. "What do you want now Malfoy?" It was Hermione's voice and she sounded aggravated

"I want it back." Draco was blunt.

"Well you can't have it, finder's keepers remember. Isn't that what you always told me?" She smirked.

"I only mean that when it's not something that belongs to me." He smirked back.

"Yeah well you can't have it yet, I still need it." She crossed her arms.

"Look Granger you've had it a long time now, how much longer are you going to keep it?" He sat down part way on the table.

"As long as I need to." She stared at him.

"What have you seen so far?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hermione sighed and looked down at her shoes, one was scuffed with a white mark across the tip, "too much." She closed her eyes trying to hold the tears back. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Hermione looked up and slapped it away, "don't touch me Malfoy, I don't need your sympathy."

"I think you do, this is obviously taken its toll on you. You really shouldn't have it you know, you really should give it back to me."

"When I'm good and ready to give it back to you I will, but as it stands I'm keeping it awhile longer." She picked up her bag from the floor and started for the doorway.

"You know I'm the only one who can help you." Draco said.

Hermione stopped a few inches from the door and turned around glaring at him, "I don't need anyone's help especially yours, I wish you all would stop ramming I need help down my throat. If I needed help I would ask for it."

Draco crossed the room to her, staring directly at her, "look I know it's controlling your thoughts, making you think certain things. It takes a lot to walk away from it. So just give it to me and all your problems will be over." He held his hand out for it.

"Why do you want it back so badly, if you ask me you're the one with the problem not me." She was almost speaking in a whisper but very firmly.

"You know why, or have you forgotten, do you perhaps need a reminder?" Draco's voice was sly.

Harry listened intently, but there was an awkward silence then a loud slap pierced the air, echoing loudly in the dungeon making Harry jump. "Don't ever do that again!" It was Hermione's voice and boy was it angry, he could only imagine what happened and he didn't like it one bit. He heard fast footsteps heading in his direction and he then bolted quietly down the hall and entered a vacant classroom, he watched her walk swiftly past the open classroom her hand covering her mouth also trying to control the massive tears that streamed down her face. He heard her bump into someone, "Hermione what's wrong?" It was Ron's voice.

"Get out of my way Ron." She said cruelly.

He heard footsteps shuffle aside and then walk on, Harry came out of the classroom looking at a wide eyed Ron. He pointed his thumb in the direction she went "What's the matter with her?"

"I don't know really, whatever it is, it has something to do with Malfoy." Harry said with anger in his voice.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked confused.

"Do you know any other Malfoy?" Harry was sarcastic.

Ron stared at him "you don't think they're having a secret love affair do you?

"I don't know." Harry said uneasy, "I mean I don't think so. I was only listening but I think he tried something and she slapped him. I really don't know what it was but I can imagine." He said his voice becoming hard.

"I don't want to imagine that thank you very much Harry, but thanks to you I see our Hermione going crazy with Malfoy."

"Ugh." Harry shuddered.

"You don't like that very much do you?" Ron said with a smirk.

"No, but neither do you." Harry added.

"Yeah but I could get used to the idea, that is if she wanted to be with him. Which I highly doubt in the first place it would be gross, and she could do so much better. But if she did—"

Harry interrupted, "Okay Ron I get the idea, but you're right I don't want her with him anyway." He paused a moment, "she should be with me instead."

Ron's mouth dropped in astonishment "so you admit it, I never thought I would live to see the day you admit to anything." He started smirking.

"Shut up Ron," He looked down at his watch, "We need to get to care of magical creatures anyway."

"Oh it's a class with Hermione, are you going to make googol eyes and all that?" Ron laughed at that vision.

"No, what's the matter with you?" Harry said as he kind of thought it was funny, "I should never have told you anything, all you're going to do is torment me."

"Of course, I wouldn't be the good friend that I am if I didn't wind you up every so often." Ron laughed as he and Harry made their way to the class.

Harry and Ron were talking amongst themselves as they walked down to Hagrid's cabin where students were gathered around, Harry saw Crabbe and Goyle taunting poor Neville with his toad there were tossing it between each other as Neville was in the middle trying desperately to get it back. "Please don't hurt Trevor, he's getting old you could kill him." Neville was pleading desperately but the two goons just laughed and continued to toss the toad about.

Harry shook his head looking at Ron, "well we better help Neville." He said going towards Crabbe and Goyle, but he saw Zara quickly reach up and grab the toad in mid-air.

Harry and Ron both stared thinking she was going to do something even more cruel since they saw her behavior in the potions class. But she smiled handing it back to Neville. "There you go."

Neville clutched his toad appreciatively, "thank you." He quickly walked away from them.

Malfoy seeming to appear behind her, "Reynolds you won't get away with that again."

Zara turned around glaring at him but looking rather confused, "get away with what?"

"What you did to me in potions."

Zara chuckled lightly, "Is that so?"

"Yes." He said pointing to his two goons who walked up behind him, "you better watch your back Reynolds."

"Or what, you're going to sick these two stupid freaks on me?" She suddenly broke into hysterical laughter. Which everyone turned and looked at who was making that insane laughing. "They're so stupid they probably couldn't spell soap.

"We're not stupid," Crabbe shouted as he felt the many eyes upon him. "S—o—p—e " He spelled trying to prove that he wasn't stupid.

"Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha!" She laughed cruelly walking away "S—o—p—e— ah! Ha! Ha!"

Malfoy hit Crabbe in the shoulder "idiot." He breathed.

Hagrid smiled at his class, "what's so funny?"

Harry and Ron both shook their heads still laughing lightly, "nothing really."

"Well," Hagrid said with a smile "I think your all gonna like this class, we are studying unicorns." He heard gasps and awes coming from the students. "Now male students will only be studying from a distance you know how unicorns get, only virgin females can get close. So I'll split you up into groups of four hopefully."

Knowing that it was probably slim pickings with how many of the female students were still virgins. He read from his chart, "Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown and Zara Reynolds." He looked up with a smile, realizing he hadn't recognized the name. He smiled at Zara and the other few transfer students he had in this class. He then returned to the list. "Harry Potter, Enrique Valentine, Hermione Granger, Jewel Sinclair." He smiled up at them continuing down the list

Harry looked right at Hermione who was looking to the ground, then hearing happy scream came from Jewel shocking everyone as the four of them gathered in a group. Jewel immediately went over to Harry, "Oh wow this is like so, so, so cool, I can't believe it, like I'm in your group."

Enrique grabbed Jewels shoulders turning her to face him, "damn girl, get a grip."

Jewel pushed Enrique aside rather roughly, "I'm like totally." She paused a moment, "Can I give you a hug."

"No," Harry replied kind of afraid of this girl and not really knowing what to say.

"How about a k—" Jewel started to say

She was quieted by Enrique's hand slamming over her mouth, He looked at Harry apologetically, "sorry man."

Harry just nodded feeling very awkward he turned seeing Hermione who was just watching that interplay, she immediately turned away.

The groups were formed after a few more minutes and Ginny came around the corner with a unicorn following at her heels and a big smile on her face, "alright who's first.

"We'll go." Ron said. He looked at Zara and Lavender, "okay one of you go up to it."

Zara smiled, "yeah Lavender go up to it."

Lavender smiled foolishly, "uh, why don't you Zara, it'll probably like you better."

"I think I'll pass." Zara replied.

Ron stared at both girls he looked over at Draco who was casually watching them also, "oh great this is just perfect, we're going to fail this class because the two of you

aren't— "

Lavender interrupted, "look we'll just have to tell Hagrid that we need to change groups."

Hagrid came up behind them, "is there a problem?" He looked oddly at them, and then realized "oh, sorry, well you'll just have to take notes and watch." He smiled pleasantly, he really didn't want to fail anyone and even though it was their fault he remember how it was when he was a teenager so he let them slide.

Another group went up and two of the female students went right up to it, and they started to pat it lightly, the mane had a beautiful silver shimmer to it, the girls ran their hands down the soft white fur, it was softer than even bunny fur. They looked up at the amazing gold horn spiraling up towards the heavens. The girls were in complete awe. "Can we ride it?" One of them asked.

Hagrid shook his head, "no it would never allow any one to ride it sorry." He looked over at Hermione and waved. He noticed she only smiled briefly, but there something not exactly right about that smile. Oh well maybe he was seeing things and he went back to watching the girls finding out all they could about the unicorn.

Hermione watched with a great curiosity, she then saw someone's shadow next to hers. She knew who it was but she didn't turn around.

Harry looked at her with a strange expression, "are you just going to avoid me for the rest of your life?"

She nodded "you're not the only one I'm avoiding, but that's the plan." Hermione still didn't take her eyes from the unicorn, "oh I need my necklace back."

Shaking his head his head no, Hermione then turned to look at him that was a mistake, she was immediately lost in his deep green eyes, feeling it hard to breath. It had been several days since she's even looked at him like that. After getting her mind back she averted her eyes quickly, she heard him say, "I'm not ready to give it to you yet." She stared at the unicorn again. "Why not?"

"It's still being checked, I gave it to Dumbledore he wanted to check it out himself." He said pleasantly and he looked towards the unicorn its ears perked up and turned its head looking at his group, it then walked away from the girls and towards Harry's group. It stopped a few feet away from them, Harry could see that it was looking right at Hermione.

She stepped slowly up to it holding her hand out to it, the unicorn put its nose in her hand sniffing about. It then stepped right up to her looking deep into her brown eyes, and then bowed before her. Hermione stunned turned and looked at Harry who shrugged just as confused, She then looked over at Hagrid who had walked up to them chuckling to himself.

"This is odd Hermione, it wants you to get on." Hagrid replied with a smile

"What, but you said that no one could ride them?" Hermione replied as the unicorn straightened and nudged her, She looked into it's eyes and it kneeled again. "What should I do?" She looked back at Hagrid.

"Well if it were me, I would get on." Hagrid smiled, he was definitely going to say something about this in a report. He looked over at Harry, "what do you think?"

"I would get on, but are we sure it's not going to hurt her?" He looked over at Hermione who was looking down at the unicorn in its kneeling position.

Hermione sighed and the stepped closer and threw a leg over its side. She was then sitting on it when it rose and stood.

Harry watched her smile, a real smile. One he hadn't seen for a long time. She leaned down and threw her arms around the unicorn's neck hugging it, the soft fur on her cheek. She lightly rubbed its ears with gentle fingers, which the animal really liked. Harry turned slightly finding Draco very interested in this. _What does he want with her, besides the obvious?_ _He hated her, and now he's oh so close with her. _Something didn't seem right_,_ Harry nodded to himself thathe would get to the bottom of this and soon_._

The unicorn then started walking slowly with Hermione on her back, then it started to trot a little bit and then it broke into a graceful gallop with her clinging joyously to it's mane as it ran around the pasture area. She would be fine if it didn't suddenly take off towards the forbidden forest, but it did no such thing it just simply ran around the pasture area. It came back to where her group was, stopped and kneeled down and she slid off. Her cheeks were red from merriment as she patted the unicorn on the side of its neck and leaned up to its ear "thanks, I needed that." She whispered. And it nuzzled closer to her face, pressing its soft nose against her cheek. The unicorn looked at her as if it understood what she had said. It then looked up at Ginny walking over to her.

Hagrid nodded, "this is the first time that has ever happened in a really long time." He looked at Hermione, "how did that feel Hermione."

"Free, all my thoughts and worries seemed to disappear." She sighed for the first time in a long time she felt certain happiness come over her. Then looking over at Harry and Ron and Ginny and even Draco, the dark cloud passed over her mind again. She turned her wrist over and looked at her watch. Class was just about over, "Can I go now Hagrid, class is over in like two minutes."

Hagrid nodded and dismissed the class and the students started walking to the great hall for lunch.

========

Alright people I can just see the wheels turning, is Ron in love and if so is Zara really all that mean? What in heavens name is the relationship between Draco and Hermione, Will Harry ever tell Hermione how he feels about her. What significance does the unicorn hold to the story? The truth shall be revealed, just not yet. Stay tuned for Chapter 4-- What doth lie beneath


	4. What Doth Lie Beneath

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

* * *

Chapter 4—What Doth Lie Beneath.

The candle light in the library was bright enough for people to study, the second day of classes had been quite busy for six year students there was already a essay in charms due on Friday. So they were all busy reading, writing, scribbling hard. Instead of studying Draco had his head down on his book, sleeping peacefully.

Harry noticed the blonde head and looked over, he recalled the conversation that Draco and Hermione had in the potions class yesterday, he wondered what that was all about. Had they been secretly meeting, it sure seemed that way. Even Lavender seemed to know more about what was going on than he did. _Why was Hermione keeping me in the dark? _He thought. Harry heard Draco speaking in his sleep, he was probably dreaming of something horrible to do to people. He just ignored it and returned to his book.

Draco's head turned over and he remained asleep_—"do you really think he can handle this responsibility."_

_"Certainly he has never let me down before, why should he start now. He has already given the Orb ahead of schedule." Lucious replied to a dark mysterious figure._

_"You realize that if your boy doesn't fall through with the plan, I won't hesitate in my decision to eliminate him."_

_"He will not fail you." Lucious replied confident._

_"He had better not for both your sakes," He sat down on a black hard thrown adorned by serpents with rubies for eyes. "I will not have the same mistake repeated, do I make myself clear." _

_"Yes." Lucious replied looking over at the other menacing dark figure standing by the thrown known to all as the dark lord himself Voldermort, who was smirking evilly. "My lord if I may, what does this plan have to do with your revenge?"_

_"It will all come together in the end, just make sure your son knows what he has to do." and if he wants to do a little extra, he is permitted." He replied with a hiss in his voice while looking towards the thrown, "Do you not agree?" He asked candidly. "Give him a little reward for his efforts?"_

_"Oh I agree, whatever he wants as long as the doubt has been placed." The three men laughed insanely at the thought of the plan— _Draco sat up slowly rubbing his eyes, he looked over at Harry who was reading a book, he then stood and left the library.

Harry was bent over his book reading silently when a hand came down on his shoulder; he looked up to find Dumbledore smiling down at him his eyes twinkling. "Hallo Harry, how about you taking a walk with me?" Agreeing, Harry packed up his books and walked with Dumbledore out of the library.

They were quiet until they headed towards the front doors. "It's such a lovely day why don't we walk along the grounds." Dumbledore suggested looking over at Harry for approval. Getting it they walked out the main doors and out into the sun. Dumbledore looked up at the sun, "well it's nearing the end of summer, and autumn will be upon us very soon." He then smiled

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry asked trying not to sound rushed.

Dumbledore held the necklace out for Harry and watched him take it back, "I noticed you've been a friend short these days."

Harry knew who he was referring to, "yeah, it sure seems that way. But everything is all right." He lied.

If Dumbledore knew Harry was lying he didn't let on at all he just smiled, "I know this can be a difficult time for all of you, trying to grow up in a cold, unfriendly world. All you've really got is each other." He said with a serious expression.

Harry nodded.

"No hexes on the necklace?" Harry gazed at the necklace.

"Not a single one, but there is an energy coming off it." He then smiled, "not a harmful or dangerous energy, but an energy nonetheless." Thinking for a moment, Dumbledore then asked, "may I ask where you found it?"

"I didn't Hermione found it, why do you ask?" He looked up at Dumbledore.

"It's a very valuable piece as you might have guessed, and it belonged to a very important person in our history." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Really, who?" Harry didn't seem all that interested in history, but he might as well humor his headmaster who so very much loved history.

"It was Jasmine's necklace the daughter of one of our founders Rowena Ravenclaw."

Harry thought a moment, that name was very familiar but where did he know it from? He was sure he's heard that name before somewhere. But he shook his head trying to shake out the thought.

"You won't learn about her until next year, but I'll tell you this she helped establish order in the council and convinced them to conceal our world from the muggles world. She was very wise for being so young, much like her mother."

"Do you think I should give it back to Hermione?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"I don't know this necklace is a huge responsibility. Do you think she can handle it?" Dumbledore's eye brows met in the middle with his question

"She's the most responsible person I know, sure I think she could handle just about anything."

Dumbledore put his finger to his chin, "I'm going to ask has she worn it yet?"

"Yes, I found it around her neck. We thought it might be something to do with dark magic."

"What did you do after that?" there was another question hidden in that question.

"We took it off her what else would we do?"

"Who's we?" Dumbledore was getting specific.

"Well actually it was me, Ron and Ginny tried but they got injured in doing so." He remembered quickly.

"Interesting," caution seemed to run through Dumbledore's voice. He then looked up towards the castle, "well if you think Hermione should have the necklace back, then give it to her. Like you said she's responsible, so she should have no problems with it." He paused a moment. "Harry, have you had any nightmares about Voldermort?"

Harry thought a moment, "no, I haven't had any nightmares at all recently. I was kinda hoping he might be dead." He said half teasing.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "sorry Harry, he's still alive. He just hasn't been giving the killing curse lately. Which is not his pattern at all." Dumbledore replied looking around and then back at the castle, "well thanks for the talk Harry, we should do it again sometime." He patted Harry on the back once as they walked into the castle. Harry watched Dumbledore climb the stairs he was clearly deep in thought. He heard a small faint voice coming from a gap under the stairwell, he saw a blonde head that was shaking back and forth, it was Draco Malfoy's head and he was talking to someone but was blocking the view of who it was.

Harry saw a foot kick Draco hard in the ankle and Draco yelled in pain and bent down to try and sooth the burning ache, after that he saw Hermione come out from behind him and turn to look at Draco's bent frame, "stay away from me or you'll never get it back."

Draco turned, looking up at her "you're just putting off the inevitable you know." He dropped his foot, " oh and don't you ever kick me again or you will regret it."

"Don't you dare threaten me Draco Malfoy, or I might not ever give it back and you know what that means." With those words she turned and found Harry staring at her with confusion, and possibly even jealousy, _no stop seeing things Hermione_, she said to herself dismissing it. She started to pass him, "what?!"

"I'm just trying to figure out what is going on." Harry said exasperated.

"It really doesn't concern you," And she walked quickly past him.

Harry was about to say something else but she was gone too fast, he turned and found Draco straightening his hair and his robes. "What are you doing with Hermione?" He asked in anger trying not to sound jealous, but it was really hard not to.

"Like she said it really doesn't concern you." Draco smirked wickedly.

Harry really wanted to smash his face in but he restrained himself, "Yes it does." He said through gritted teeth.

"Do you really want me to spell it out for you, she's got something I want. And I'm sure you've noticed." Draco sounded crude and he really wanted to make Harry mad just to see what he would do, "Of course it's taking her awhile to warm up to me. Boy if you asked me two years ago if I would ever be after Granger's tail I would—" Draco was interrupted by Harry grabbing him by the front of his robes.

"Shut up Malfoy, don't talk about her like that!" He was almost beyond control, so enraged that he had no idea that he had lifted Draco a few inches off the ground and had slammed him against the wall holding him in place.

Draco laughed wickedly, "Aren't we a little touchy," he was sarcastic but still laughing, "what's the matter you're not in love with the witch are you?" He was still laughing.

Harry dropped him "no!" He shouted immediately, something in the back of his head told him to say yes but he ignored it. "She is my friend I will not have you talking about her like that, in fact you shouldn't be talking to her at all." Harry crossed his arms firmly, "stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

"Oh that's rich Potter, you ordering me to stay away from her." He looked at his neatly trimmed fingernails. "I don't think so, besides she wants me around she just would never tell you that. And if you're not in love with her then you have no right to tell me to stay away. I mean I could understand as one guy to another even though I hate your sodding guts, when they have a claim on someone. But you have no such claim do you?" Draco shook his head back and forth as he walked away with Harry just staring at him.

Ron saw a purple head bent over a sheet of paper she was scribbling quickly with her quill. He slowly walked over to the table she seemed so involved in her writing that she didn't see him. He glanced down as Zara was writing and scratching out what was wrong, she lifted her quill and dabbed it into her inkwell. "Well are you going to sit down or just stand there with your mouth hanging open?" She looked up at him her eyes smiling.

Feeling embarrassed he took a seat next to her, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Zara looked right at him, "what is it?"

Ron thought a moment, "It's just you seemed so different when I met you on the train and yesterday in Potions class it was like you were a totally different person."

She sat her quill down and looked at him, "I somehow knew this was coming." Zara sighed deeply, "on the train you only met me for a moment. The person who hit Draco without so much as a thought is more of who I am. And well if you're thinking of what I did in Potions and what I had said to Jocko, he's a big jerk and he deserves that. But I'm not a bad girl in the sense of hurting people, I just don't take anything lying down, no one hurts me without getting hurt themselves. But Jewel and Enrique that's a whole nother story. They are mean to the core." She smiled.

"I could have figured that out by what house they were placed in." Ron smiled to himself thinking that this girl was okay.

"I heard around that you're the Quidditch captain do you need any more players?"

Now Ron stared, "you play Quidditch?" His eyes glittered brightly he had never heard something so wonderful in his life.

"Oh yeah, I was the best damn beater on my school team," Zara beamed with pride.

Well our first practice is tomorrow, you can come down to the pitch and see if we can use you. I'll run it by Harry." He smiled.

Fred and George walked into the library and immediately saw Ron talking with Zara and they quickly made their way over to them, both of the twins smiled. "So you're the new transfer everyone is talking about." Fred was smiling. "I am very honored to meet you. I've heard about your insulting exploits and have come to commend you for you're great work and we both hope to see more of it before the year is out." He bowed before her.

"Thanks, I think." Looking confused she turned to Ron, "um do you know these guys?"

Ron sighed "sadly yes, they are my brothers."

Zara put her hand on Ron's shoulder, "I'm sorry." She said sincerely with a smile.

He couldn't help from laughing as Fred and George sat down next to Ron and Zara, George looked up the moment Harry walked in, he looked madder than he had ever seen him. "Hey what's with him?" He pointed and the other three looked up as Harry went straight to a table and threw his bag down loudly, hearing the shhhs. Harry crossed his arms and glared into nowhere.

The four of them got up and walked over to Harry's table, "Hey what's up?" Fred asked cautiously

Harry glared up at him, "I'm going to kill him." His tone was dead serious.

The four of them sat down at Harry's table looking at him alarmed and wide-eyed, "kill who?" Ron asked as he had never seen his friend so enraged before, and it wasn't a good feeling.

"Malfoy, I'm going to kill him." He stared at the table

Everyone nodded, "I agree lets string him up by his thumbs and dangle him over a pit of crocodiles." Fred laughed at his vision.

"I'm serious." Harry just about burst into laughter just thinking about that, which made him feel a little better.

"Everyone's been serious when it comes to thinking about how we're going to kill Malfoy," George said with a smile. "But the question is why do you want to kill him?"

"He's going after," Harry paused and then shuddered "Hermione."

"Like she would ever consider—" Fred started to say but was interrupted by Harry saying, "I've found them together twice already, who knows how many other times they have met. Although from what I hear she's not happy about it." At least Harry hoped she wasn't happy about it.

"What if she is, and she's just putting on an act in case someone did walk in on them in a rather incriminating position? I mean she is a woman with womanly needs." George replied as both Ron and Harry shuddered just thinking about her getting her womanly needs from an ass like Draco Malfoy.

"She has been keeping quiet these days," Ron offered, "and very secretive, not to mention rude as hell. I think if she is spending time with Malfoy it's rubbing off on her."

Fred and George both looked at each other nodded and smirked, "I have an idea." Fred said with a smile.

Ron and Harry both turned to Fred, "what?" They both said.

"It's a little invention of ours," George said smugly.

"It's a potion that makes the person tell the truth when they are asleep, they cannot lie. We use it on Ron all the time." Fred said candidly

"What?!" Ron shouted, he heard the shhhs all around him and he ducked his head. "what?" He was quieter but still angry.

"The best thing about it they don't remember saying anything at all." George chuckled as he saw the horrified look on Ron's face twist in embarrassment.

Heaven only knew what George and Fred knew about him, Ron was glaring but he turned looking at Zara who was trying to contain her laughter. "Alright that's a wonderful invention of yours but how do we get Hermione to take it?"

"We'll have to slip it into her drink or put it in something that she might eat tonight." Fred suggested.

Harry and Ron nodded, "it would help us get to the bottom of her behavior." Harry said but feeling a little twinge of guilt. He somehow knew this was wrong, but he just had to know.

Zara gasped, "are you sure that's a smart thing to do?" She felt awkward as they all turned to stare at her with a of—course—it's—a—good—idea look. "I know I don't know you guys very well, but playing in someone's head can have consequences. You have no idea what truths are going to come out. What if you don't like what you hear? She won't remember, but that doesn't mean you wont."

"We are out of options Zara, I think it would be alright." Ron replied with a smile.

Zara shook her head and picked up her book, "I sure hope you guys know what you're doing?" Disappointment surged through her voice as she left the library.

Ron, Harry, Fred and George ran as fast as he could down to the kitchens, Ron tickled the pear on the painting and they were able to get into the kitchens, four house elves popped in front of them. "Can we have two hot chocolates?" Ron asked. And two hot chocolates topped with whipped cream and multicolored sprinkles popped into the elves hands. Ron and Harry took the chocolates in there hands while they walked from the kitchen, careful not to spill it. When they climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor tower George and Fred stopped them. "We need to put the potion in now."

Fred pulled out a vile of reddish brown liquid from a pocket in his robe and opened it, he put it up to his nose inhaling the chocolate scent. They had to make sure that it smelled and tasted just like the beverage they were putting it in. Both Ron and Harry knew of Hermione's keen sense of taste and smell. She would know something is up if it didn't smell or taste quite right. Fred then poured the contents of the vile in both cups of hot chocolate careful not to disturb the whipped cream.

"Now we should take it because we have been fighting over her and she still talks to both of us." George said with a smirk.

"Yeah, if it came from you guys she would think something was wrong." Fred grinned.

Ron and Harry both nodded their heads as Fred and George took the cups of hot chocolate.

Ron looked up at the portrait that led into the tower and said "Honor bound." The portrait swung aside allowing them entrance to their common room. Harry and Ron went past Hermione who was on the sofa reading her Ancient Egyptian wizards works text book. They noticed the common room was still filled with students of all ages laughing and having a good time. Ron and Harry immediately went over to the chess board and started setting up their pieces, Fred and George came in a few moments later carrying the hot chocolate.

After the chess pieces were set up, Ron made the first move. He moved the little white pawn right in front of the Bishop two steps. Harry made the same move, the piece cursed him for copying saying that he should come up with his own strategy not stealing someone else's. Harry shushed the piece, "quiet I know what I'm doing." Harry's pawn shook its head knowing that this game was lost already. Harry looked to his right as Fred and George rushed up to Hermione with big smiles plastered across their faces.

"Hermione look I've brought you hot chocolate." Fred said.

"No I did." George tried to push his way in front of Fred.

Hermione looked up at them, "look guys I don't want you fighting, that is really hot and I don't want it spilled on me. Do you understand?" She glared up warningly, remembering what happened at the lake.

"You do want mine though don't you Hermione." George said in a whine.

Hermione smiled falsely, but she loved hot chocolate and would drink it of the Dark Lord himself was giving it to her, "tell you what guys, I'll take both of them. Of course it doesn't mean I'm going to drink both of them." She looked at each of the twins and they brought their hands down together at the same time. With both hands she took the drinks and sat them down on the table behind her. For a minute there she turned her head and stared and the drinks. She sighed with anticipation, oh the white whipped cream with the yummy multicolored sprinkles not to mention the rich tasting chocolate that was in the cup. It was a hard combination to resist.

Through the corner of his eye Harry watched Hermione dip her pinkie finger into the whipped cream and place it in her mouth, closing her eyes in utter delight. He then felt really bad, this was a joy to her one that she really loved, and if something went wrong it would be ruined for her. _Should I get up and take it away?_ He thought to himself.

Ron looked up from the chess board as if he heard Harry's thoughts, he shook his head no. He must have been having second thoughts also Harry thought, but it was too late now anyway for she was already drinking some of it. And what made him feel even worse was watching her look into the cup and drinking the rest of it. She would never forgive him if she found out what was actually in there and that he wanted to give it to her. He had never felt so bad in his entire life. _But_ _this is for her own good_ he thought, as if trying to find justification in what he had just done. He watched her as she sat the cup down on the table and went back to her reading.

The common room quieted down as students emptied the room making their way towards their rooms for sleep. Yawning, Zara came down the stairs holding a water glass in her hand Ron looked up at her as two children passed her on the stairs, they stopped and stared at her. Zara looked down at them with a smile "yes?"

One of them was really shy but she opened her mouth to speak, "is that real?" She asked in a small voice.

"Is what real?" Zara looked between the two children.

One of them lightly touched her hair, "that, is your hair real?"

Zara smiled lightly, "yes it is, do you want a piece?"

The two children stared at her at Zara pulled a few tiny strands from her head and handed them to the children.

The youngest one nudged her friend, "see I told you it was real." And they continued to argue all the way into their first year's room. Zara laughed to herself as she continued on down the stairs walking into the practically empty common room except for Fred, George, Ron and Harry, then she realized _oh yeah they were going to do that tonight_. She thought to herself. She looked over at the clock it was ten till midnight. Zara looked over to the sofa finding Hermione drifting off to sleep, her hand was resting in the crease of the book, as her head fell back against the cushion.

She walked over to Ron and Harry, "well guys your victim for the evening has gone to dreamland, but just remember what I said earlier." It sounded like a warning.

Ron and Harry looked around, past Zara at Hermione who was in fact asleep, they stood and slowly walked over to the sofa, Fred and George followed. Zara did too, even though this was wrong she still wanted to see it. She sat down against the couch looking up at Hermione. Ron, Harry, Fred and George just stood around looking at her.

"How do we know if she's really asleep?" Harry asked in a whisper just in case Hermione wasn't asleep.

"Well ask her a question and see," Fred cleared his throat. He leaned closer to Hermione looking down at her pretty face, "Hermione are you asleep?"

"Yes." Her tone was colorless and her eyes were closed.

Fred nodded, "that's what Ron used to say when we started asking him interesting things," He said looking around at them, he then put all his attention on Hermione, "Hermione, who do you like better, me Fred or my brother George?"

"Neither, you are both annoying and need to get a life." Hermione answered.

Zara covered her mouth with her hand suppressing a giggle "I told you so." She said muffled. while everyone else couldn't help their fits of laughter. Fred embarrassed quieted everyone, "you know she can wake up and then she might be pretty angry and wondering why we're all standing around her like this? So keep it quiet."

Harry moved around to the other side of the sofa and sat down next to Hermione, "I'll ask her if you guys don't mind?"

"Not at all, just when you're done I have a few questions of my own I would like to ask?" Ron replied as he went to sit down on the floor next to Zara.

Putting a finger to his chin Harry thought of a question, "Hermione are you angry with me?"

"No." She answered.

"Are you angry with Ron?" He was cautious

"Always."

Ron rolled his eyes, he looked down at Zara, "we are always at each others throats, but it's part of our friendship." He smiled and Zara nodded in understanding

Harry shook his head, "are you angry with Ron now?"

"No." Hermione said

"Are you angry with Ginny?"

"No."

Harry thought harder, "then why are you avoiding Ron, Ginny and I?"

"If I don't you'll all be hurt." She answered.

"Hurt by who?" Harry was confused.

"By me, I'm afraid I will kill all of you." She answered sadly.

Harry looked wide eyed up at everyone, and then back down at Hermione "why would you think that?"

"I've seen it in Draco Malfoy's orb of Ellia." She said.

"Is that what you have that belongs to Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yes." She answered.

"What is the Orb of Ellia." Harry asked.

"It shows you your future."

"How did you get this Orb from Draco Malfoy?"

"I had a gotten a job over last spring break for the upcoming summer at the library in Diagon Alley you know how much I love going to libraries. Draco Malfoy came in looking for a book and since I was in training I had to help him. I didn't want to but I did it because it was my job. He said he was looking for a book on rare orbs and crystals he pulled the orb out of his bag he was holding and showed it to me."

Hermione took a breath and then continued. "The orb turned from black to clear with vibrant colors, I had to hold it. I asked him if I could see it. With out talking to me he put it in my hand and I stared directly into it, it mesmerized me I wanted to keep it. I asked him if he would consider giving it to me, yeah right I thought. But he said he would loan it to me for however long I wanted it. I asked him what the deal was, because I know how much he loathes the very sight of me. He said to offer him something, I told him I really didn't have anything that he would consider something, so I looked into the orb instead of listening to him, I wasn't paying attention to him at all. Which was a very big mistake on my part," she paused a moment and then took another breath.

"He said something about a flower, and I didn't really hear exactly what he said, I said fine and he said deal. Then I snapped out of my daze and asked him what I had just agreed to." Harry knew what the deal was for and his eyes shut tightly, he didn't need a grand explanation about it, he could hear ringing in his ears when she continued and only heard "He only gets it when I give the orb back to him."

Harry stood, "What happens if you don't give it back to him." He asked

"If I don't give it back to him the more I see. The more I see the more I hurt." She answered.

"How long are you going to keep the orb?" He sat down again.

"I can't keep it much longer, It's driving me insane. I can feel it. I will hurt all of you if I don't give it back."

"You don't have to give him yourself you know, Can't you just say no?" Harry's question came out in pains. He didn't like thinking about her with someone else like that.

"No I have to, he said if it's not a willing act then it will have to be an unwilling act and he would find me no matter where I went." She replied with fear in her voice.

"Do you feel that you have been tricked?" Harry asked carefully

"Yes."

Ron stood up "Is there a way out of your arrangement with Draco Malfoy other than you having sex with him?" Harry didn't like that idea but Ron was more blunt with questions and he would probably get to a solution faster. Harry let him continue.

"Yes." She answered

"Well why don't you use the alternate exit?" Ron asked

"I was trying, but it didn't work and I'm not going to push it."

"Why didn't it work Hermione?" He sat down

"Someone has to have a claim on me, No claim no out." She said.

"Someone, Can it be anyone?"

"No."

"Who does it have to be?"

"Harry." She answered

Their mouths dropped and they looked at each other, Ron closed his mouth and looked at Hermione still sleeping. "Why does it have to be Harry, and why did Draco Malfoy leave that as an option of getting out of the arrangement?" Ron asked as Harry waited for what seemed like ages for the answer.

"Somehow Draco Malfoy knew that I am in love with him and he also knows that my feelings will never be returned. So that's why he made that an option of getting out of the arrangement."

Zara and Ron looked up at Harry, "what are you going to do Harry?" Ron asked.

"What do you think I'm going to do, I'm going to get her out of this—this arrangement." He sounded heroic.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Ron said, "just how are you going to go about it. You can't just walk up to her tomorrow and say I'm putting a claim on you to save you from that evil sinister Draco Malfoy." Ron said half serious.

"Look Ron I know that, I'm not stupid. I figure out a plan of action." Harry sounded confident.

Ron darted his eyebrows, " a plan of action huh, I bet."

Harry rolled his eyes knowing he knew better, he walked right into that one. He turned to Zara, "see this was a good idea, now that I know the truth I'll be able to help her better."

"I don't know about that, it sure seems you're pretty confident now. But she would never have said anything, so if you think about it you kind of tricked her into a confession. In a way you are no different that Draco Malfoy."

"I am not in any way like Malfoy." Harry was disgusted.

"Look I didn't say you were like him, believe me he's the biggest bastard to ever walk the planet I know literally from first hand experience. I think that you should have just asked her straight out how she felt about you, it would have saved you all her explanation about that orb and her arrangement, if you would have just said something, anything." Zara's voice was very firm.

"What do you know, you barely know me or Hermione?" Harry sounded bitter.

"I know cowardice when I see it, you are afraid of your affections and she's afraid she's not good enough to recieve your affections." Zara stood and glared angrily at Harry, "I think the two of you, Ron and you should go up to bed so that I can wake Hermione and get her up to her bed away from her misbehaving friends. A true friend would never have done this."

"Look, I already feel bad enough as it is, but you're right." Harry sighed, "I don't know how you are right, but we should not have done that. And nothing will take that guilt away even if I did tell her what we did, it wouldn't make the situation any better because—"

"Didn't I say that it was a bad idea? You never know what you're going to hear. And the truth can hurt even if it is for a good cause. Now get up stairs before I change my mind and tell your friend what you did to her." Zara said meaning every word she said.

Ron and Harry nodded and walked up the stairs to the six year boy dormitories after a much needed visit to the bathroom they prepared for bed. Harry and Ron got out of their clothing and both changed into a tee shirt and cotton sleeping pants, and slipped under their covers.

Harry tossed and turned he looked up at the ceiling, it was true he couldn't believe his fortune. He would never have thought that his friend Hermione would actually have feelings for him. _And why not?_ he smiled to himself, but now was the plan of how to actually say or do something about it. He turned over on his side looking at the dresser near his bed, he reached over and pulled a skinny drawer open. There was that necklace again, he felt compelled to pick it up. He did. Harry held it in his hand looking at the opal, it looked a little different tonight he thought, it's not so frosty looking, more like clear. Oh well his eyes were probably just playing tricks on him. He removed his glasses sitting them on the desk next to his bed. Still holding the necklace in his hand he turned over on his side and his eyes gently closed.

_"Where is she Ulrich?" He said in disgust._

_Ulrich smirked "don't worry she's safe, for now. My father won't hurt her if she agrees."_

_"Agrees to what?" Torrin's clinched his fists tightly at his sides._

_"You know my father has been trying to get Jasmine to be mine." Ulrich smiled_

_Torrin felt ill he wanted to do nothing more than rip out Ulrich's throat, He grabbed him and threw him up against the wall holding him in place. "You have been conspiring with you're father over her, why?"_

_"Look I don't want her," Ulrich yelled " trust me on that." His voice was wavering between anger and fear. "You know whoever has control of Merlin's scepter has control over us all. And well Jasmine is the only one who can use it. He left it to her, it's got a part of her in it. My father wants that control, you know that."_

_Torrin dropped him. He recalled when Jasmine went off just this past summer to study with Merlin who prolonged his life to give his knowledge to the most worthy. Torrin looked at Ulrich and knew that he was angry for not being selected. "How do I know that this is the truth, I know you wanted Merlin's knowledge and he chose Jasmine, and you would do anything to get even with her."_

_Ulrich shook his head, "I wouldn't subject her to the ruthlessness of my father, I'm not that heartless."_

_Torrin knew he was getting nowhere, "I need to get to her, do you know where she is? Ulrich if you have ever cared or do care about her, tell me where she is?"_

_Looking down Ulrich sighed, "I can't tell you," He paused and then looked up at Torrin, "I can't tell you that she's in the lower dungeons of our castle in the countryside."_

_Torrin didn't smile but he wanted to, instead he turned and walked swiftly from Ulrich. He so wished he had spent more time in studying how to apparate, he was going to have to do this the hard way, actually getting there on horseback. He went to fetch his horse.—_Harry sat straight up looking down at the necklace still clutched in his hand, worried that he might break it he set it back in the drawer and closed it. He would try to give it back to Hermione tomorrow that is if she even considered talking to him. He would get her to talk to him tomorrow no matter what she said or did. With that he nodded and closed his eyes again, hoping another happy dream was on its way.

* * *

So many problems, poor Hermione maybe she should pay more attention to deals in the future, huh people? ;) Well stay tuned for chapter 5-- Quidditch and Quarrels. Please read and review thanks, Ryoko.


	5. Quidditch and Quarrels

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

Chapter 5-- Quidditch and Quarrels

Ah, October third was a great day to practice; with only a month before the season was to start they figured it was a good time to start practicing before November's games rolled around. They wanted to win again this year. Harry and the rest of the team were down at the Quidditch field discussing strategy with Ron. Zara sat down on the bench as the slytherin team walked up. The Gryffindors stared with hate at seeing the opposing team, and especially Draco Malfoy.

Even though he said to himself he didn't care anymore about what Hermione and Draco were up to still the sight of Draco caused his insides to twist into knots. He remembered about two weeks ago that Hermione had really had it with him constantly trying to figure out what she and Draco were doing. She told him one final and last time to stay away from her. He listened to her this time. Fine whatever it was it didn't concern him and he was not going to get involved in anyway. He did not even go near her at all in the last two weeks.

He was fed up with everything If she didn't want his friendship anymore then he didn't want hers. He was not going to obsess over her like he had been. "What are you doing here Malfoy? We have signed up for our practice time this morning." Harry said in disgust.

"I think you are mistaken." Draco said with a smirk as he pulled out a sheet of paper with the permission for Slytherin to have practice this morning.

Ron snatched the paper roughly from Draco's hand, he scanned it as Zara waved over to her friend Jewel who was on the Slytherin team. Ron took out his wand checking for forgeries. He then handed it back to him. Ron looked over at his team, "well it's true." Ron glared at Draco, "we'll just have to share the field Malfoy," Ron then signaled for his team to move to the other end of the field.

Zara went over to Jewel with a smile, "so these Slytherins are letting you play?"

"Of course, they've seen my seeker skills my friend. You know on our school team I was very good." Jewel looked around, "I hope everything is similar?" She sounded unsure.

"I know these Brits do things a bit different, but I think it's basically the same idea. At least that's what Ron said." Zara smiled. It seemed as soon as Zara said Ron's name she heard him calling to her. And she walked over to her team, "what is it Ron?"

"You can't talk to her, she's the enemy." Ron glared over at the Slytherins.

"What is this war? She's not the enemy she is my best friend."

"In a way Zara this is war." He said.

"Well you better be careful she's a really good Seeker. I don't know how Harry plays, but Jewel takes no prisoners. Even if she does have a crush on Harry she will flatten him without a thought." Zara smiled then walked towards the Gryffindor team.

"Wait." Ron said looking over at Zara with a grin walking over to her, "she was on your team back in the US?"

"Yeah, so?" Zara was confused.

"So you know her moves and what she does right?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

Ron smirked, "lets have a little talk." He smiled brightly as he huddled the team together. Zara nodded telling them the secrets smiling with approval.

"Good idea." Zara lifted her head out of the huddle and scanned the Slytherin team with a grin and ducked back in.

They all stood, Ron moved from the huddle shouting over to the other team, "hey how about a practice game, your team against ours?"

Draco walked right up to Ron "Weasley, your team against mine? You have got to be joking. What do we get when we win?" Draco was smug.

"Does it matter?" Ron replied folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, what's the bet. What are you offering?" Draco then looked over at Harry with an evil grin.

Harry thought that was odd and glared back, then gave his attention to Ron "what do you think you're doing Ron, don't bet with Malfoy."

"What are you afraid that my team will kick the robes off yours Potter?" Draco taunted.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ron interjected, "alright Malfoy whose ever team looses has to run through the school naked without getting caught, tomorrow."

"Interesting who's going to expose themselves Weasley, the whole team or a specific person?"

"The captains, which would be me or you." Ron replied with a grin.

"When we win be prepared for a lesson in humiliation Weasley." Draco said, "you have a deal." He held his hand out to seal the agreement. He felt Ron's hand tightly almost painfully grasp his.

"Wait a minute, how are we going to know if this is fair. Who are we going to get to be ref?" Harry pointed out.

Ron nodded his head thinking, "you're right Harry."

"I'll do it." A voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Ginny walking onto the field with a dainty smile across her face. "I'll be glad to ref for you players." She looked between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins with a smile.

"We need an impartial judge and ref, she a Gryffindor. Can we really trust her? " Draco accused staring right at her.

"I have always been fair." Ginny's vibrant red hair moved elegantly behind her when she turned to look over in the Slytherins direction again.

Draco who never noticed Ginny before seemed to be staring at her pretty face, admiring the shine of her hair in the morning sun. He sucked in a breath, finally his thoughts returning "fine, let's just play." Draco said turning towards his team mates.

Ginny waved her wand in the air and imagined a bright shiny whistle hanging in Madame Hootches office "Accio whistle" and it flew into her hand. She clutched it putting it to her lips and blew it signaling the start of the game.

All the players lifted into the air, as the chaser Angelina took the Quaffel immediately she headed down the field passing it to Ron who had a clear shot of the net but he passed it to Alicia for she was closer to make the basket, she was a bit distracted when she saw Zara whack a Bludger clean over her head hitting Draco in the shoulder practically knocking him clean off his broom. "Wow what a hit." Alicia said quietly.

"Sorry." Zara mouthed sarcastically in his direction, Draco almost fell over but he held on steadying himself. He glared as Alicia scored ten points for Gryffindor.

Harry flew around searching for the snitch which hadn't appeared at all yet, he kept dodging the Bludgers that Zara kept whacking purposefully in Draco's direction. He heard the whistle sound knowing what Zara was doing and the ref did not approve. Ginny granted a free shot at the goal for Slytherin.

_She is fair_ Draco thought to himself as he made the free shot, winning Slytherin a ten point score.

Zara feigned that she hurt her arm, and her position needed to be replaced. Fred came willingly filling her position. He had never sat on the bench waiting to play before, and he was only too eager to join his brother in the game. Landing, Zara sat on the bench watching Fred finally get to play.

Harry noticed Zara seemed pretty pleased with herself as if that was all she wanted to do was try to knock Draco off his broom as she leaned back watching the game.

Ron passed to Alicia who passed to Angelina, Draco intercepted heading down the field towards the Slytherin goal, he passed it to Bijorn a Slytherin third year scoring for the team.

Cursing lightly Ron felt he could break his broomstick in half when the Slytherins scored. He did not want to show himself in front of the whole school tomorrow. He gasped as Slytherin gained another ten points.

Alicia moved down the field towards her goal passing it between herself and Ron, Angelina moved towards the goal with the Quaffle as a Bludger headed her way. Fred whacked it watching it sail back where it came from, another one came at them this time George swung at the Bludger sending it in the opposite direction hitting Bijorn.

Before they knew it Slytherin had scored fifty points, Harry could see Ron's face red with anger. Harry watched Jewel carefully as she had her eye on him. Usually when he saw her she was always so giddy and trying to get his attention, but this time she was so competitive, no smile no nothing. He remembered what Zara said about Jewel waiting for the other teams Seeker to almost have the Snitch she would ram then from the left trying to knock the snitch out of the other teams grasp, you couldn't really spot the move unless you were looking for it exactly.

A flash of gold caught Harry's eye, there it is the snitch he headed for it with Jewel on his tail. It was almost within his reach, through the corner of his eye he saw her coming at him ready to knock him off his broom and steal it from him. He pulled the broom up heading higher just as Jewel was about to ram into him. She missed him and went flying in a zigzag unable to control her direction. Harry felt his fingers around the golden ball holding it in his hand. He went towards the ground and she came at him again this time ramming right into him knocking him from his broom, he headed towards the ground.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Ginny shouted with her wand pointed at Harry stopping him a few inches from the ground.

Harry grinning held up the little gold ball in his hand. Ginny smiled at him taking her wand off him and he landed on the ground.

Ginny blew the whistle signaling the end of the game, "Gryffindors win one hundred

and sixty to fifty."

The players landed Ron was extremely happy and he looked over at Draco with a grin, "I suppose we'll see you tomorrow." He shouted.

"I don't think so Weasley." Draco replied in anger

"You had better hold up your end of the bargain Malfoy." Alicia replied as if she had always been waiting to see Draco in his birthday suit. "It's not every day we get to see the real you." She winked.

"What's the matter are you afraid?" Zara taunted

"I'm not afraid of anything." Draco glared.

Ron and Harry laughed.

"You two wouldn't think it's so funny if it were you now would you?"

"Well Malfoy it isn't us." Harry said, "it is you. You better hold up your end of the bargain."

Draco stopped glaring and then smiled evilly "oh I intend to hold up the end of every bargain I make, you can be sure of that." Then without another word he walked from the field.

* * *

Harry sat on Professor Binns large oak desk copying notes from the board, he was distracted during class this afternoon with all the stunts Zara pulled on the professor. It was quite funny, somehow she reminded him of a female version of Fred and George but with Ron's attitude and sarcasm. He was in the classroom after all classes were over and dinner was finished trying to catch up. It was nearing eight o'clock by the time he finished his notes.

He started to pack up his writing materials and papers thinking back to this morning. He dropped his bag and all his books, papers, quills fell out. "Great, just perfect" He said out loud in sarcasm. He bent down to pick it up hearing two voices coming down the hall into the classroom. "Why would professor Binns want to see me?" It was Hermione's voice and she was aggravated.

"I don't know," Draco replied. " He asked if I knew who you were I said yes vaguely and he told me to fetch you."

"I don't know why I should believe anything you say Malfoy," Both Hermione and Draco went into the classroom they didn't see Harry on the floor picking up his things behind Binns huge desk.

"Look you can even ask Ginny, she was in here with me when the professor asked me to fetch you." Draco sounded sincere as Hermione narrowed her eyes in his direction; he then smiled a charming smile.

"I think I'll just ask her that when I am done here," Hermione replied in aggravation.

Harry thought that was odd, he had been in here for a long time and there was no mention of that. He shook his head, this wasn't his problem. He is not going to get involved. He reached for a few quills and inkbottles that rolled underneath the desk. He scooted all the way underneath the desk when Hermione passed, she went into back office closing the door looking for professor Binns. Draco thought if it was this simple then he should have no problem with the rest of the plan. He closed the door to the classroom and used a locking charm on the door; he casually walked over sat down on the top of a desk.

The office door opened and Hermione stepped out, "Oh well I must have missed him," She put her hands on her hips, thinking out loud. "Well I have things to do if you see professor Binns tell him that I came by." She walked swiftly to the door and tried to turn the handle, but it wouldn't move. Hermione heard whistling of a guilty suspect behind her. Her eyes slammed shut, "I'm so stupid I should have known." She whispered. Fear jumped up from her stomach into her throat. Hermione turned around and saw Draco twirling his wand in between his fingers like a baton. "Unlock this door right now." She said firmly although her heart was pounding from fear she didn't show it. It was at times like this that she wished she hadn't left her wand back in her room at the tower.

"Why?" Draco started laughing, "don't you trust me enough not to go back on my word?" That didn't sound very sincere, and he knew it too.

"Then why lock the door if you're not going back on your word?" Her hands were planted firmly on her hips.

"I just wanted you and me to have a little quiet time, is that too much to ask for?" He said patting the table next to him with a foolish grin. "Come sit down and let's have a little talk."

Harry was wondering if maybe everyone else had been right, what if she was with Draco after all she didn't scream at him she calmly talked with him. What if it was just a trick so that their love affair wouldn't be spread around? _Nope not my problem_ he thought, Behind the desk Harry was debating if he should make his presence known, No, not yet both of them would probably hex him till doomsday if he interrupted their moment. He leaned back against the desk. _Just hurry up and get it over with._ He thought to himself, trying not to listen but that was unavoidable.

"I don't want to talk to you, you always twist my words." Hermione said in irritation.

Draco grinned, standing he tucked his wand into the pocket of his robe as if he hadn't heard her, "why are you insisting on keeping the orb, do you really still need it? I'm sure it's shown you who you are."

"What do you mean?" Hermione was confused as she stepped closer to him without even realizing it, "you told me that it shows the future."

"It does, but it also shows you what you are." He looked deeply in her eyes.

Her eyes were swelling with tears knowing that the orb showed her how horrible she was, so many times she had seen herself in the orb slaughtering her friends as if they were in a meat packing plant. She felt so ill thinking that, hoping that it wasn't true, "I'm not like that! I'm not, I know I'm not." She said trying to convince even herself, but it wasn't working.

"Ah, I see you're not ready to believe what you see. If you cannot trust your eyes what can you trust?" Draco's smile faded to be replaced by the most serious look he had ever had.

"Definitely not you or anything you say. You want me to doubt myself and everything I know. Well I'm not going to." She turned her back on him facing the wall.

"You know that bugs me when you do that." His voice was firm.

"I really don't care what bugs you." She snapped looking back at him.

Draco thought a moment and he then remembered that Hermione values her friends lives over her own. He would continue with that angle. "The orb showed you a lot about your friends did it not?"

Hermione turned slowly around facing him, "what?"

"I know a lot about the Orb it's been in my family for oh I don't know how long, but the orb showed you them and you. What did you see, did you see yourself hurting them?"

Hermione stared wide-eyed and she brushed back a strand of hair that dangled in front of her eyes with a quick hand. "Malfoy what did you give me? How do you know what I saw?"

"I gave you a way to see that you always put them before yourself, and you truly wish that they were dead and that you are the one who wants to kill them and will eventually. They are not safe, that's why you're staying away from them. Maybe a head here, and arm there. Possibly even keep an ear for your own enjoyment." He said in a teasing yet serious fashion.

Behind the desk, Harry stared wide eyed. Hermione a murderer, it was impossible. It had to be.

"No, no not at all I would never wish that on anyone. Not even you." She looked down at the ground.

"It was a pretty gruesome what you did, wasn't it?" He moved closer to her, so close that Hermione stepped back. "How you killed them, one by one slowly so you could hear their pitiful screams to increase you delight, laughing in their faces, that is if they still had them." He stepped closer again, and she took another step back.

"How do you know that's what I saw?" There was fear in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"I have seen myself killing people I once thought of as friends, just like you. You feel it don't you, something dark inside you. Just trying to find away out, and this was it. We are the same."

She stared at him her tears spilling over onto her cheeks, "You know nothing about me, I am nothing like you, I will never be anything like you."

Draco seemed to lose his temper, "I know you better than you know yourself." He didn't yell but his voice was rough. "I know how you always give love and affection to your so called friends. But what have you ever gotten in return? Nothing, absolutely nothing!"

He paused a moment then looked down at her with a sincerity. "That's because they don't like you, they only put up with you. We are all using you in one way or another. What were the circumstances in how you became friends, how do you remember it? Oh wait a minute yes they saved your life, so you had to be nice to them and they had to be nice to you. But somehow you knew that they could never really call you their friend, you feel the emptiness around them. They flaunt their love affairs in your face. Yet when you have one or possibly two they want to keep you away from any happiness and joy that you could ever have.

How long have they been doing this to you, how many years will they always make sure that you are alone and miserable. They laugh in your misery. Isn't that how you feel? That could drive anyone to murder. You want them dead so that your suffering stops." He stepped closer to her and she stepped away again. "And don't even get me started on who you really want dead."

Draco was interrupted loudly by Hermione screaming at him to "shut up! You don't know anything! You don't know what you're talking about!" As Draco continued to talk she slammed her palms over her ears refusing to listen. "I'm not going to listen to you!"

He reached up and trying to pull her hands away from her ears, but she wouldn't let him. Finally after a few moments he overpowered her and pulled her hands away from her ears. "They lie to you all the time, you know that. I know you don't want to face the truth, who does?"

Hermione closed her eyes, as Draco continued, "You're feelings don't matter to them, you are just a pushover and a doormat. They take you for granted, all you're good for is doing their homework and helping them pass their classes. That's all, they certainly don't see you as anything other than a big head, and they think a big head doesn't get hurt, doesn't feel." He walked around her, behind her staring at the back of her head, taking in her long gentle flowing curls, there was no longer any bushiness that he had seen the very first time he had seen her. He watched her head lower, "I know the thoughts you have, why you have them, and I can help you control them, believe me."

"I will never believe you, never." She didn't turn. "You have been nothing but hurtful and cruel, and you are only being nice to me right now because of—" She couldn't speak of it. She felt his hands on her shoulders, and tried to move away but he held her there. "Don't touch me." She said firmly.

"But I want too, this is nice." He said slyly. The more she tried to pull away and the harder he held on, till she was pulled back against him. "I know about everything you long for, and you know you won't ever have it." He loosened his grip and she didn't move she knew he was right. "Why not do what you want for once, why are you always putting others before your own needs?"

"I don't need anything." Her answer was quick.

"You could have everything right now, everything would be your way." He said in a quiet voice his arms reaching around her waist.

This did not feel right at all, Hermione turned her head slightly looking back at him, "let go of me right now." She said determined. But he did not. Hermione tried to squiggle free, "I'm not worth all this trouble for you."

"You are so worth it, you have no idea of how much you deserve. You know I can be nice but it is up to you." He glanced down her back to the hem of her robes and back up.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Her voice sounding desperate.

Harry's temper exploded and he couldn't take it anymore Draco was torturing her mind, not with curses, but it was just as bad. Harry knew she was being hurt and it was so his problem. He couldn't just stand there letting Draco do whatever he wanted especially with Hermione, just as Harry stood Hermione's foot was in the air it came slamming down hard on Draco's, and that released his hold on her while stumbling back a little shouting loudly in anger and pain. She tried to get away but Draco had grabbed her by the hair making her holler in throbbing hot white blinding pain. He wound her hair around his hand pulling her back against him, it hurt so much that she sank to the ground with him still holding onto her hair. They both saw Harry standing there, Draco with an amused expression and Hermione with a look of absolute horror and not to mention the pain with her head snapped back, and in Draco's hand full of her hair.

"You leave her alone!" Harry demanded and started towards them.

"You stay right there." Draco demanded as he pulled trying to get Hermione to stand by pulling her hair making her yell. Harry stopped moving knowing that Draco would hurt her if he didn't listen. "Come on, up you get." Draco said calmly, and Hermione stood. "Well well, isn't this interesting? Tell me how long have you been there?"

Harry looked between Draco and Hermione, and then down at his feet. He resisted the urge to raise his gaze to Hermione's. He heard what Draco said about lies so he needed to say exactly how long he had been there, "Since you two walked in."

Draco lowered his mouth to Hermione's ear, "did you hear that, since we walked in?" He still held her by the hair, his left hand rested on her shoulder. "And you heard every single thing that went on, how she wants to kill her friends, you included of course." He looked down at her seeing the tears on her face.

"I heard that so what, everyone wants to kill their friends during one time or another." Harry replied with sarcasm.

"Ah, but have you ever wanted to kill her?" Draco replied running an index finger across her chin and up her cheek. He looked down at the side of her face. He didn't pull on her hair anymore, but he didn't let go either.

"No." Harry simply said.

Draco smiled still looking at her, "I think there is something that you need to know—" Hermione tried to interrupt him but he stopped her with a "quiet" he said calmly pulling on her hair as if squeezing more liquid out of her eyes as he did. "Do you realize that this girl—"

Harry interrupted him this time, "I really don't care if she wants to kill me, hey I probably deserve it. But if you don't let go of her right now you don't want to know what I'll do to you." He threatened.

Draco grinned, "do you know what it is like to want someone who doesn't want you back? I know that feeling right now." He leaned near to Hermione's ear, "you know what that's like don't you Granger." He watched her eyes instantly close, "that's why I usually just ignore it and take what I want anyway, regardless of how it feels for her. But in this case, and at this moment I will not force her to do anything she does not want to do. It doesn't mean I won't change my mind tomorrow and come for what I want."

Looking down at Hermione, Draco said "you have bored me this evening, all you say is the same things, you are right, you are hardly worth a thought, and nobody in their right mind would ever want a worthless mudblood like you." Draco said in utter disgust, he then looked up at Harry, "you want her, take her." He threw her from him roughly at Harry who caught her against him, his arms immediately going around her protectively.

Harry glared at Draco with a watch—your—back—because—I'm—going—to—kill— you look. Draco walked right up to Harry and leaned closer so that Hermione couldn't hear, "by the way, I knew you were here all the time. Consider this a gift from me to you." Draco was sarcastic as he walked to the door unlocking it, leaving through it.

Sighing heavily Harry looked down at the top of Hermione's head he had not been this close to her since the lake. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" His tone was careful. There was a long pause, he didn't like this silence, "Hermione please say something to me, anything. Tell me you hate me go ahead I don't care just talk to me."

"You were here the whole time?" Sounding completely horrified she was silent again. Even though she tried to stay away from him he was always there. And it was a good thing he was around this time. "I—I don't hate you." She finally said.

Harry's arms tightened around her. "Hermione I think we need to have a long talk."

Hermione nodded not looking at him, "alright."

Hermione turned without saying anything and she went up to the tower with Harry following after her.

Draco walked swiftly from the class room and he didn't see where he was going, and smacked right into someone knocking them down. He saw papers flying everywhere. He looked down finding Ginny's agitated face. "Heh, sorry" he grinned.

"Malfoy watch where you're going!" she glared up at him.

He bent down attempting to help her pick up her papers, his fingers accidentally brushing against hers a few times. Sending a tingling sensation through him, he had to take a deep breath. He looked over briefly at her down turned face as she collected her things. Her hair hanging all around her shoulders. He resisted the urge to reach out and feel the silky looking strands.

Ginny looked over at him, "thanks." She was sarcastic.

His mind returning "look, I said I was sorry."

"Yeah but you didn't mean it, you probably knocked me over on purpose to make me look foolish." Ginny was suspicious.

They both stood, Draco for the first time didn't have anything to say, what was the matter with him? He always had tons of brilliant things to say, but now words seemed to fail him. He watched Ginny turn and walk down the hall, "Hey Weasley." That sounded awkward, "I mean Ginny."

"What?" She spun on her heels, her eyes narrowing.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, but why should it concern you if I had or not?" Suspicion echoed in her voice.

"I know the kitchens are still open till nine, I mean if you want—" He was cut off.

"Are you suggesting I eat my dinner with you?" She sounded offended.

"Why not?" Draco

"Probably because I find it revolting that I have to breathe the same air as you." She insulted.

"I can understand," He looked up towards the wall as if he weren't interested in her at all. "I mean really you are no way in the right standard to share my air, and the other Slytherins know that too. But I thought you had more self worth. But I guess they are right. You are not worthy of breathing Slytherin air."

"Is that so," Ginny glared, "I'll show them. Fine let's go." She said proudly and started down the hall with Draco trying to catch up completely satisfied.

After a quiet stroll around in different directions of Hogwarts halls and corridors, Both Harry and Hermione finally made it to the Gryffindor common room. Noticing it was empty, which was odd considering it was Friday night and only half after nine. Harry then remembered there was a party in the Ravenclaw house and the Gryffindors were invited.

But thoughts of the party leapt from his mind when he heard shuffling next to him, he turned and saw Hermione slip her feet out of her shoes and taking off her school robe revealing a white satin shirt and black lace short skirt. He found himself staring down the length of her legs. Feeling guilty about thinking about her in that particular way right now, he wanted to talk to her she needed a friendly ear. And he would give that to her and try to resist the temptation that was Hermione.

He managed to lift his gaze to see that she was laying her robe neatly across the table behind the sofa and took a seat, she pulled her skirt down a little and stretched her legs straight. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at the far wall.

Harry removed his robe and tossed it on the chair next to the sofa, it crumpled on the cushion then flopped to the floor. He really didn't care about how neat it looked he would pick it up later. Harry sat down on the sofa next to Hermione not knowing where to begin, it had been at least two weeks, maybe more since he's even had one word with her. "So Hermione, how have you been?"

Hermione lowered her arms from her chest and began twisting her fingers together, she looked down into her lap "not good." She said quietly and was silent again.

"I know you don't like hearing this." Harry started, "but it is better to talk about all the things that are bothering you, or have happened with a friend." He paused a moment trying to think of something else that would be helpful. "And I thought that's what we were."

"That was before," Hermione turned her head looking at him. "Things are different now." Her voice was quiet and steady.

"How are they different, is this about Malfoy and what he said in Binns's classroom?"

"In a way that's half of it.' She sighed largely "I just never thought of myself capable of hurting people. I've seen myself doing that over and over again." She turned looking right at him, "I was hurting Ron, Ginny, and even you. And I was enjoying it." Hermione shuddered with the thought and turned from him. "I wish he never gave me that stupid Orb." She said under her breath, but she knew Harry heard her.

"What Orb?" Harry asked, he had to be careful he already knew about it so he had to choose his words very carefully.

Hermione leaned against the back of the sofa looking up at the ceiling, "it is called the Orb of Ellia, it is suppose to show you your future."

"And you think you saw your future?" He leaned his arm against this sofa cushion leaning his head against it watching her.

"I know I did." Her eyes never left the ceiling.

"You do know that there isn't only one possible future, there are so many paths that we must face. Nothing is carved in stone." _Wow that made sense_. He thought to himself trying not to smile in his wisdom.

"That may be true, but do you want to risk your life and just hope that, that future doesn't happen?" She turned looking at him, "I don't want you to have to worry about someone else trying to harm you. You have plenty to worry about, and you've had enough suffering." She sighed deeply, "it's better if you and everyone else I care about just stays away from me. Even if it is just a speculation that it's one of the paths I might take."

Harry was silent this time, she did have a point. But it wasn't a very strong one she only knows what the orb was telling her. It did come from Draco so it very well could be just a trick. He watched her reach for her robe on the table behind the sofa, where he saw her pull her wand from her robe pocket, holding it in her right hand. "What are you going to do with that?" He sat up straight thinking what if she was right and she was going to kill him. _No, no don't think that. She is not a killer_. He said to himself.

Hermione looked down at her wand, and then into his eyes, "if you want I can put a memory charm on you so that you won't remember me or that we were friends."

He shook his head, "Hermione I would never not want to know you." He did not want to believe she had just suggested that.

"You wouldn't even remember that you knew me at all, so what would it hurt?" She replied sounding very serious. "It would be for your own good and I wouldn't be such a bother to you anymore."

"Is that what you think, you think you're a bother to me? That is just not true; don't let Malfoy's words cloud your thoughts. He is so wrong." He watched her knowing that she wasn't listening to him, as she held her wand up to open her mouth to speak. It was not her right to take away his memories of her. Harry quickly grabbed her hand and pointed it up towards the ceiling as the last words of the spell came out and shot up out of the wand and faded.

He felt her trying to pull her hand out of his; he was not going to let her do that. With his hand holding onto hers tightly, he moved his fingers trying to pry her fingers from around the wand. He succeeded. Then with her hand inside his, he used hers to throw the wand to the ground.

Both Harry and Hermione watched her wand sail through the air and land near the opposite wall, she started to quickly stand to go and fetch it but Harry was quicker than she was. His arms shooting around her waist causing her to fall to the floor with him on top of her. She struggled to get out from underneath him but he grabbed both her wrists holding them above her head against the floor. She could not move for she was completely pinned beneath his weight. He was staring down at her "I will not let you take the memories of you out of my head, if Voldermort came right now to kill me I would rather die thinking of you, than anyone or anything else." He watched her eyes close feeling something inside him stirring, he took a really deep breath.

The pressure on her body and her wrists released and Hermione's eyes opened, seeing Harry sitting up right next to her running his hand through his dark hair looking more frustrated than she had ever seen him. She too sat up but slowly "I'm sorry, you're right I shouldn't have tried to do that. I just thought maybe—" She couldn't continue as a few tears fell from her eyes gliding down her cheeks. A sense of hopelessness crept around her again.

Harry's gaze found hers, he was feeling really bad right now. The way she felt beneath him was excruciatingly pleasing, and this was certainly not a time to be thinking those thoughts. He cursed himself for them. Harry knew he should say something, but the words weren't forming. He saw the hopeless look in her eyes, and he was able to say "I think you should not believe anything Malfoy gives you. It might very well be a deception spell to make you see what you fear worst, not your future. You don't even know if this is the Orb of Ellia or whatever it is called. Do you even know if such a thing exists?"

Hermione looked to the floor in thought as a lock of her hair fell in front of her face, that's true she hadn't even researched it, and she usually goes through those steps before taking anything seriously. What if this Orb had some control over her making her feel a certain way about herself because it was some kind of spell.

Noticing that Hermione was thinking and not sulking, Harry actually felt a little better. This meant that she was becoming herself again. Silently, he watched her very closely as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She was looking up towards the wall as if another thought had entered her mind. He wanted to hold her close, to feel her against him. Touch her. Caress her. Love her. _No, she needs a friend right now_ popped into his head, but it was so hard to listen to it.

Harry turned away, trying to think of other less frustrating things but was interrupted feeling a slight pressure on his shoulder. To his mistake he turned and found Hermione leaning her head on his shoulder, making his pulse quicken. He so hoped she couldn't hear the rapid beating of his heart. Yes, sure she had done this a lot in the past, but this time it was a different feeling. "Hermione?" He said in a whisper almost unable to get her name out.

She lifted her head looking up at him, "what?" She could see something about him was different when she wasn't able to read him.

Harry's gaze dropped from her beautiful brown eyes, to her very kissable lips. He quickly averted his eyes looking away completely. "Never mind," he said quickly. He felt Hermione simply lay her head back down on his shoulder, "how are you feeling now?" Harry asked, his breath was short.

"Alright I suppose," Hermione answered quickly trying to return to the silence of her thoughts, she turned and looked up at him again. "Harry what's the matter, are you getting ill?" She was worried.

"No," he took in a short breath, "I'm fine."

She moved, with her face only inches from his she was looking him over, then in the eyes, "are you sure? You look awfully flushed." Hermione put her palm against his cheek to feel the heat wondering if he was getting sick.

Harry reached up quickly covering her hand taking another short breath, he brought her hand down from his cheek. She was so close he could smell the scent of her. He lost it. Quickly without another thought he pressed his lips against hers.

Taken by surprise, Hermione pulled away immediately wide-eyed with confusion. "W—what did you do that for?" She stared in disbelief.

He almost didn't know what to say but words came pouring out of his mouth with no control. "I just wanted to."

Hermione looked to the floor, "why?" She thought about every logical reason why he would kiss her, then it struck her like a light bulb turning on her mind she looked up at him carefully. "Did you find out about Malfoy's deal?"

"What deal?" He lied, trying to give a confused look. He knew about the deal, but that wasn't why he had kissed her. He wanted to do it again and again regardless of Draco's horrible deal.

Hermione's cheeks flushed as she looked up at him, "so you did that because you wanted to, not because of Malfoy?"

"What does my wanting to kiss you have to do with Malfoy?" Harry asked softly, noticing that what he had just asked stunned her. He gently put his hand against her cheek trying to tell her he wanted to do it again.

Her eyes fluttering closed to his touch, an instant later she felt his lips lightly against hers probably testing to see if she would pull away. This time she did not move away.

Taking this as a reason to continue, Harry's mouth gently opened against hers. Pleased that Hermione's response was immediate doing the same, if he could smile he would have. He gently eased his tongue into her mouth. Feeling hers against his delighted him. The feel of her mouth, the taste of her heightened his senses making him want more. His arms wrapped around her tightly pulling her body against him. Feeling her arms go around him his mind started to work again _this is your best friend, what are you doing?_ But he didn't care what his head was saying, he talked back to himself. _I'm in love with my best friend, now go away._ And his thoughts were no longer bothering him.

Hermione had only secretly dreamt about kissing Harry, or even him wanting to was simply a dream. But he was really here. Right here. She opened her eyes just to make sure. His dark lashes lying against his cheeks that were slightly flushed. Knowing that this was not a dream her eyes closed again to the blissful sensation Harry's mouth created in her and finding herself pressing her mouth a little harder against his.

Harry let out a soft moan into her mouth feeling her mouth harder against his, he loosened his embrace only to slide his hands down her satin covered back, then up under the clothing. He felt her shiver beneath the feel of his hands on her smooth bare back, until they passed over another garment, of lace. He restrained himself from undoing that bothersome clasp, getting rid of the garment that was in his way, but he passed over it.

Her heart raced feeling his fingers caressing her skin and even though Hermione loved him entirely this was just too much after all that had already happened today. He just felt so good right there with her but her mind shouted _caution! _And she regrettably pulled her mouth from his. She moved a bit away from him putting her hand against her heart as if trying to steady her wild beating heart.

Harry just stared at her for a moment, seeing her gaze still enraptured he so wanted to do more than just kiss her. _Self control!_ His head shouted, it was so hard to have any self control around her right now. "Hermione?" He said still short of breath.

"I'm alright, you?" She felt kind of awkward, not really having any idea of what to say.

Harry finally gathered his thoughts as his brain was starting to work right again, "Hermione I don't want you to feel awkward about what just went on."

Hermione nodded, "I—I just really didn't expect this, at all." She confessed. She sucked in a breath.

He thought a moment feeling uncertain he asked, "did you think it was a wrong thing to do?"

"No—not at all, I mean.—Well—oh boy." Her voice came out flustered as she felt heat rising to her cheeks.

Harry grinned "okay, I take that as a no Harry that was not a wrong thing to do, and you are such a great, great kisser and I want you to do it again." He beamed. He found she had an amused expression on her face.

"It's not that I don't want to do that again, it's just I need to get some sleep. So much has gone on in the past few months with Malfoy constantly—" She shuddered with disgust feeling chills run up her spine not being able to continue with what she was saying. "I have to sort through it. So tomorrow I'm going to the library to see if I can find anything on Malfoy's stupid orb."

"That sounds like a good plan I suppose, I can think of a much better plan involving you and me and" he stopped thinking something really interesting. "But at this point I'll keep it to myself." He grinned.

Hermione was slightly stunned _did those words just come out of his mouth?_ She thought. She wondered if she somehow popped into the twilight zone. But then again they had just crossed over the friendship line into something different, so of course she would see another side of him, but so quickly. "Well, good night." She stood as he did also.

"Night" Harry replied with a smile not wanting her to go, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He so did not want to do the right thing, but he listened to his head and to what Hermione wanted which was very important to him.

They both picked up their robes where they had put them, walking up the stairs towards the different dormitories without looking back at each other. Because if he did, he wasn't sure if his self control would hold up, she probably felt the same was since the sounds of her shoes quickly almost in a tiny run, headed up into the rooms.

Hermione opened the door to the six year girl's room, she quickly changed out of her clothes and into a light blue night shirt. She walked to her bed, pulling the covers back she slipped in between them. She heard the bed next to her move and Hermione turned her head to see Zara staring at her with a silly grin on her face. "What?"

Zara smiled and practically whispered, since she did not want to wake the other girls, "That was an interesting site if I do say so myself, and if I were a voyeur I would have stuck around longer. But I'm not," she paused "much of one." She grinned "you should have seen Ron he totally wanted to see tons more, but I had to push him up the stairs and make sure he went in his door."

Hermione's cheeks flushed as she knew what Zara was talking about and she was glad it was dark so Zara couldn't see it. "Nothing else—happened." She said.

"I believe you." Zara got up from her bed and went over and sat down on Hermione's bed crossing her legs together.

Hermione sat up in confusion, "what are you doing?"

"I just wanted us to have a little girl talk, Jewel never kisses guys unless they are really, really cute. So that's not very often, and besides she's in another house. I never have anyone to talk to about stuff like this."

"I take it you kiss a lot of guys then?" Hermione was sarcastic.

"Only the ones I like." Zara smiled. "How about you, do you kiss a lot of guys?

Hermione shook her head, "not really, I mean I have had relationships before. Not too many though and probably not as many as you."

"Gee Hermione you make me sound like a slut. I'm only sixteen I haven't had that many." Zara sounded offended then asked. "How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"I was fourteen." She smiled.

"That's cool I suppose." Zara said.

Hermione looked to her bedcovers and then up at Zara, "do guys usually act strange after kissing them?"

"Strange, in what way?" Zara seemed confused as she thought back to a few.

"I don't know, maybe I just never noticed or paid attention to it before." Hermione replied unsure.

"Well you crossed over that invisible friendship line, a lot of things are going to be different, and yes even shocking at times. But it's all good. Trust me on that." Zara thought a moment and then knew what she was going to say. "I mean each guy is a little different. Not much though, believe it or not they are all after that one thing." Zara saw the unsure look in Hermione's eye and knew who she was thinking about, "yes even him Hermione, if he's a guy it's always a thought in his mind. Also most of them think that when they kiss you once they can do it again and again as if you really don't have a say in the matter. But you do, it's your mouth remember that." Zara's voice was stern.

"But I really wouldn't mind."

"You don't want them to know that." Zara smiled.

"What do you mean?" Hermione was confused.

"All guys like a certain chase a convincing, even if they don't admit or even consciously know. You will find that it's kinda fun too. They tend to think of the most interesting things in trying to convince you."

"Zara, isn't that kind wrong isn't that teasing them. My parents often told me it's not right to tease because it leads to very unfortunate circumstances." Hermione had caution in her voice.

"True it's a little tease, but not really harmful. If you always give what they want right away you never know if it's you they want or just another mark down on their list. I don't know if that makes any sense to you? You'll just have to try it out and if it doesn't work for you, then forget it." Zara smiled knowing from her own kissing experience that it is lots of fun they try so hard.

"I'll give it some thought." Hermione sighed, "Zara something has been gnawing at me since the first time I met you." She took a breath, "how is it that you know Draco Malfoy?"

Zara nodded, "well I met him last summer. Him and his creepy ass father came into my mothers rave, I had no idea they were wizard types at the time, just really weird European tourists."

"What's a rave?" Hermione asked.

"A muggle dance club. Zara answered. "It's a fun and exciting a very wild kind of way of life I suppose, I like it." She smiled with pride.

That's strange Hermione thought. Why would Draco and his father go into a muggle establishment, and in another country at that? "That is kind of unusual, the Malfoy's despise muggles with a passion. Why would they go some place that is just crawling with them?"

"I have no idea, like I said I didn't know who they were." Zara said.

"Well then how did you meet them?" Hermione was going to figure out exactly what Draco was up to. He just does not hang around where muggles are. He would rather have his eyes burnt out and his hair torn by the roots then spend an evening or even a minute with muggles.

Zara thought back and then it all came back, "even though I was underage to serve alcoholic beverages my mom would let me do it anyway, just as long as I didn't drink any, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her I always say. Anyway I was talking to these three guys and their lady friend at a table next to the Malfoys you know the weird European tourists, some silly girl ordered the Virgin Sacrifice and I made a joke. I was really funny." She praised herself and then continued. "This one guy didn't look 21 and he was ordering one of the most potent drinks on the menu so I teased him about his ID. He didn't think that was too funny.

One of his friends had been in the rave before so I gave him a really cool name like Knife. He liked it. And he told his friends that I could do this really neat thing with my tongue."

"I bet." Hermione teased.

Zara threw Hermione a sarcastic look "anyway, I could tie a knot in a cherry stem with my tongue. Knife and his friends wanted to see but there weren't any cherries around on their table, I looked around and noticed some at the table next to theirs on the weird Europeans table. I stepped over and asked them if I could borrow a cherry. They both nodded without a word and I took one. I returned to Knife's table and showed them my trick. They were impressed they clapped and cheered I took the rest of their orders, then left to fill them.

As the night wore on, it was nearing closing time and the one I had carded tried to get me to go on a date with him, he was so persistent. I had to say several rude things to him, he still didn't take the hint and I almost had to get the bouncers to throw him out since I would never have been able to use any kind of magic to get him to leave. But the weird Europeans walked up and said something to the bothersome guy and he listened to them leaving without the bouncers help. And that's how I met them."

"They must have used some curse on him to get him to leave so quickly." Hermione thought out loud.

"I really don't know." Zara said, "but the older of the guys left and then it was just me and Draco and we had a very nice conversation. When I closed down the club for my mom I remember thinking it's a shame I probably won't see him again." She paused, "because he was really cute. And then he showed up every night that I was working in the rave for a whole month. I fell for that boy and his empty promises like a ton of bricks." She sighed with regret.

"He is very deceitful, it's a shame you and I didn't meet until this year. I could have told you that." Hermione replied.

"Well it's also my fault that I took everything he said so seriously. I've never had that problem before with guys, he was just so different and believable."

Even in the darkness of their room Hermione could feel the air around her that Zara had her heart broken by Draco Malfoy, "Did you—"

Hermione was cut off by Zara looking up at her with a very hurt expression. "My first." She closed her eyes lightly the opened them smiling, "well what is done is done, but now I can make the rest of my experiences good ones." Hearing voices heading towards the bedroom door Zara stood off of Hermione's bed, "I think I kept you up late enough, I should get some sleep." As Zara returned to her bed the door opened and the other six year girls came in. they were still talking about the party with the Ravenclaws. And how those smart people can really throw a bash when they want to. After it quieted down Zara was able to fall into her blissful slumber.

Hermione looked up to the ceiling as she heard Lavender climb into the bed next to hers. Hermione's eye lids started to fall slowly, and she was asleep—_she was walking through the court of ladies and gentleman who were all gathered near the palace, conversing in the day's news or whatever took their fancy. Scanning the crowd she was looking for someone and found him, he was casually leaning up against the wall talking with a flaxen haired woman who was known to the court as Sofia Lyle. He had his hand lazily on her arm and was smiling into her eyes. He seemed to step closer and whisper something in Sofia's ear, she blushed and he moved back against the wall._

_Seeing this, her eyes narrowed she turned to walk away. _

_"You're a fool you know." A voice said to her._

_She turned finding him eating a bright red apple, "Ulrich, I would appreciate it if you keep your opinions to yourself. If anyone's a fool it is you."_

_"Jasmine, it will never be just you so give up those insane thoughts of yours." Ulrich taunted._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." She said softly._

_"Torrin could and he does have every woman there is, why would he settle for just you?" Ulrich tormented her with that thought. He always knew it would work "well maybe he would if he ever ran out of court ladies." He laughed silently to himself. "You should just accept my proposal, we could be good together. Two very powerful allies on the same side." Ulrich said with a smile._

_"We are not on the same side and you know it. You sound like your father Ulrich, it is quite disturbing. And aren't you're in love with Alina, shouldn't you be with her?" Jasmine pointed out._

_"I can't be with her, my father won't allow it. She's just a bar maid. Beneath my station. Even though my father is impressed with her magic skills she's just not worthy." Ulrich said with disappointment._

_"The only reason you think we could be good together is because your father knows I have Merlin's Scepter, and he wants it."_

_"I don't know why he wants it? Jasmine you're the only one who can use it. Sometimes I wonder if he even thinks clearly."_

_"Ulrich evil incarnates don't think clearly" she insulted," they think with how much power they can achieve, it clouds their minds." She heard footsteps coming towards them she looked up her eyes narrowed as saw him coming towards them. She looked back at Ulrich, "excuse me Ulrich, I must go now." She turned and walked away from Ulrich, trying to get away from the court, palace and most of all him. She rounded the corner just before the palace gardens that led out into the village and smacked into someone. She tried to step aside and go past but he didn't let her. She finally looked up at him "Torrin move." She commanded._

_"I did." He was sarcastic. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"_

_"It really doesn't concern you but if you must know, I have business with the council." She said looking away from him._

_"You don't have business with them until tonight. So you have plenty of time to spend with me." He smiled._

_"I think not." She tried to pass him again but he still did not let her. "You really need to get out of my way."_

_He just stared trying to figure out what she was talking about, he was not going to let her pass until he got an answer. "Jasmine we have known each other all our lives, hell our parents made sure we would all grow up together, I know something is bothering you. Can you just tell me what it is?"_

_"Alright, it's you. You are bothering me. There are you happy now?" She smiled sarcastically._

_"If you think you telling me I bother you makes me happy then you are surely misguided." He replied in the same sarcastic tone as Jasmine's smile._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for this, and I'm not going to get into an argument with you." She turned around walking away._

_Torrin quickly grabbed her hand before she could get away, "too late you're already in it." He said pulling her back around to face him. "Now what could I have possibly done today, to bother you?" He dropped her hand._

_She looked right up at him, "you must really think I'm the biggest fool don't you?"_

_"Why would I think that?" He was confused._

_"I don't know, maybe I should ask Sofia Lyle?" She asked firmly._

_Torrin sighed, he realized she must have seen him talking with __Sofia__ earlier, "Jasmine you are getting upset over nothing." He said with a tiny laugh in his voice._

_"Don't you dare laugh at me, and it is not nothing." She said very seriously._

_Torrin laughed he couldn't help it she just looked so serious and sounded it too. He saw her eyes narrow with anger and her hand reach up to slap him but he caught it way before it would hit him. He just looked at her with an amused expression on his face._

_That look irritated her even more and she lifted her other hand quickly but he caught that one too. Jasmine felt really foolish and she tried to pull her wrists from his hands, but they wouldn't budge, "let go." She ordered._

_"No," He said amused, "you were going to slap me, with both hands." _

_"And your point is what?" She answered still trying to pull free noticing that he obviously found this funny._

_"That I'll let go when I want to," he said no longer amused. With a firm but gentle tug Jasmine fell against him, his lips on hers. _

_She went rigid and tried to pull away but he held her wrists and her against him. Jasmine felt Torrin bring her arms around his waist, so that she was embracing him. She always loved the feeling when she was holding him, now giving up on the idea of getting away. Her body relaxed against his. Even though she was still angry she did not want to move. _

_Torrin pulled away briefly, "you Jasmine are the only one I want." He whispered putting his arms around her tighter._

_"Torrin you do not fight fairly." She did not drop her arms from around his waste, she held on._

_Looking down into her eyes, Torrin smiled lightly "I know." His lips brushed lightly against hers—_ Hermione turned over in her sleep.

* * *

Hmmm? Well do you really think Draco is going to run naked through the school? Well for all of you who ever wished to visualize that ;). Stay tuned for Chapter-- 6 Draco's Decision. Please Read and Review thanks, Ryoko


	6. Draco's Decision

Hey everyone! I've reinstated the anyone can review now, so you don't have to log in anymore to do so. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Until then :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

Chapter 6— Draco's Decision

There was no time for conversation as Hermione rushed through her breakfast, she didn't even look at anyone she just shoveled food into her mouth. She so wanted to get to the library. After she finished the rest of her juice she attempted to stand, but there was a hand resting on her arm. She looked over at Harry who was looking rather serious.

"Hermione there's something I need to talk to you about." He said uneasy

_Uh-oh_ She thought to herself he had time to think about his kissing her last night and now thought it was a mistake. She did not need to know that right now and was going to put off the news as long as possible. "We can talk later Harry I have to go." She pulled her arm from beneath his hand, standing she swung her bag over her shoulder and quickly darted from the main hall for the library.

Hermione went into the well lit library, she smiled at Madame Pince who smiled back, "good morning Madame Pince."

"Good morning Hermione dear, do you need any help in finding what you're looking for?" Madame Pince really liked Hermione she was the most responsible student she had ever known.

"No thank you I think I have everything under control." Hermione smiled.

"Well dear would you mind watching the library for me, I'm going to step out for a few minutes."

"Sure, I'm probably going to be here awhile. So take as long as you need." Hermione sat her bag down on the table as Madam Pince left the library. Hermione opened a secret compartment in her bag and pulled out the orb, the dark orb turned a series of colors in her hand. "Time to figure out what this really does." She said looking at it suspiciously.

Hermione went to the section of the library on Orbs and crystal magic, looking through a series of books finding out a great deal about orbs in general. She heard voices arguing and leaned closer to the edge of the book case trying to listen; she was surprised hearing that it was Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. _Oh Ginny what are you doing with that creep_? She thought to herself.

"You know it is wrong." Ginny said

"I know that, what do you want me to do?" Draco was sarcastic.

"Not to go through with it, that orb is dangerous. Hermione should not have it, it might cause her to—" Ginny stopped.

"What kill others, highly doubtful." Draco said insensitive.

"No not others! Herself you idiot." Ginny insulted, "haven't you seen what it's doing to her. Of course you don't think about anyone but yourself." She poked a finger into his chest.

"Ow!" Draco rubbed the spot where Ginny poked him. "Yes I've seen what it's doing. It always does that if you keep it for a long time. And she won't give it back to me." Draco replied sitting down.

"Oh I wonder why she won't give it back to you?" Ginny was sarcastic as she sat down next to him.

"I really wasn't going to make her do anything you know." Draco admitted.

"Yeah well that's not what Ron and Harry told me this morning," Ginny's eyes narrowed he signaled for her to move closer. Ginny and Draco leaned in and he whispered something so that no one else can hear. Ginny pulled back and looked at him stunned out of her mind. "Why on earth and under the heavens would you do that?"

"Because it was the right thing to do," Draco replied.

"Since when do you ever do the right thing?" Ginny asked unbelieving.

"Since we started spending time together, I know I'm suppose to hate you and your brothers, well your brothers I do hate." He admitted with a smile. "And hurting your friend, is hurting you. I don't want to do that."

"I don't know if I should believe you." Ginny said with suspicion in her eyes.

On the other side of the book shelves Hermione shook her head thinking to herself, "be careful Ginny, he's a liar." She returned to her orb searching. Hermione went to the last book in the orb section she held the orb up and ran her finger along the sentences and found information on the Orb of Ellia, she continued reading her eyes narrowed in anger she looked back up at the orb and down at the book, she did that several times. She almost couldn't control her anger. She clutched the orb tightly in her hand, she held it so tightly that the color in her hand ran down her arm. Hermione walked out from behind the shelves and right over to the table where Draco and Ginny were.

They saw her coming as she walked up to them trying to hide how angry she was, Draco did not think this was funny at all, she looked like she was going to kill him and she probably was. "Granger calm down." He said in a warning tone for the first time fearing for his life.

Hermione walked right up to the table and leaned over, she set the orb down softly on the table. Then without warning she reached over and grabbed Draco by his robes pulling him up out of his seat, he was amazed at how strong she had gotten and he didn't resist. "What is this?" Hermione asked her teeth clinched.

He couldn't lie to her while she was in this state, besides she had just found out the truth that it was not the Orb of Ellia. "What is this?" He heard her repeat again.

"It is not the Orb of Ellia." Draco replied.

Hermione released his robes and he fell back down into his seat, she glared at him. "I didn't ask you what it wasn't, I asked you what it is? And if you don't tell me in the next millisecond you're going to have a new facial feature and it isn't going to be pretty." She pulled out her wand holding it steady in her hand, pointed right at Draco's face she wasn't teasing.

"It's the Orb or Ereena, the exact opposite of the Orb or Ellia. It shows you what you don't want to see, or what you fear most." He said still afraid his face was in danger of being ruined.

"Why did you give this to me and why did you say it was the Orb of Ellia?" She moved closer with the wand still pointed at him.

"I just wanted to have a little fun with you, I didn't think you would take anything I gave you seriously." He replied with a light smile, "you never have before. It allowed me to get to you. You would never have allowed me otherwise if you did not need my help with it."

Hermione lowered her wand, "do you have any idea what a hold this orb had over me, it was not fun Malfoy far from it. I had to look at that thing every day, every hour. Before it would let me go on with my day or night. I could feel it hypnotizing me commanding me to watch it. I couldn't stop it. It made me believe it. Much like an unforgivable curse, it probably was one." She almost yelled at him.

Hermione lifted her hand with the orb in it and threw the orb at Draco "take it back" She watched him catch it in his hand, "It is not the Orb or Ellia so I owe you nothing." Then turned to Ginny, "oh and Ginny I wouldn't get to close to him. He's no good you can even ask Zara Reynolds, He was her first. If he's after you it's only because you're still a virgin, I mean I am and he knew that. It was the offering he made me that I had no control over in agreeing to because I was being sucked in by that—that orb." She pointed at it in his hand.

Ginny had never seen her friend so angry, but at least she wasn't sulking and depressed. She was glad that Hermione's mind was returning. She turned and looked at Draco with a very angry expression,

Hermione kicked the table leg as she turned and went back behind the bookshelves, after putting all the books back she decided not to leave the library, she did not want to talk to anybody, she was such a fool and an idiot. She hoped she never saw anyone again for the rest of her life. Never had she felt so humiliated, she sat down at a table and pulled out a parchment, a quill and an inkbottle, she started working on the essay for Defense against the Dark Arts, she was going to write about her experience with the Orb or Ereena. Something that really happened to her.

Ginny left the library with Draco trying to follow her.

She didn't realize how long she had been working, she didn't even notice Madame Pince returning. Who was reading quietly behind her desk, Hermione returned to her work. After awhile of quiet writing a voice disturbed her and she jumped writing a line where she was going to put the letter I.

"Ginny said I would find you still here," Harry said as he saw Hermione look up at him from her writing, "you missed lunch you know?"

Hermione nodded, "I wasn't really hungry." She smiled briefly and then it faded, "he's going to pay for this." She said under her breath and she knew Harry heard every single word she said.

"Who's he?"

"Malfoy, who else?" She looked up at Harry irritated, "I feel like the biggest idiot ever." She said trying to control her anger.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over this, it could have happened to anyone?" Harry leaned against the table looking down at her.

"Yeah well it didn't happen to anyone, it happened to me." Hermione shook her head disgusted with herself, "why did it take you to tell me to figure out what this was, I should have done that a long time ago. But I didn't." She stood and threw her things into her bag, closing it roughly. "Well you might as well tell me what you wanted to talk to me about this morning, my day can't get any worse than this. Actually it can I just don't want to think about that." She started walking towards the library door with Harry trying to catch up to her.

Hermione really didn't feel like going back to the tower and she was in luck that Zara was passing with her friends Jewel and Enrique, she noticed Enrique trying to hold Jewel back with a strong arm, it kind of made Hermione laugh to herself. "Zara do you think you could take my bag up to the tower for me, I really don't want go all the way up there."

Zara smiled, "sure Hermione." She looked over at Harry, "Hey Harry if you see Ron can you give him this for me?" Zara handed Harry a piece of folded paper.

Harry nodded and took the paper from her stuffing it in his pocket, and they continued on their way, "Hermione do you want to go outside?"

"Alright," She and Harry went out the main doors, and down the steps. The air felt cool and crisp, it would be Halloween soon Hermione thought.

She looked over at Harry who looked serious. "What, you look like you want to say something. So just say it already."

"It's not that easy to say." Harry said truthfully.

She stopped walking and sat on a small bench just before the lake.

He sat down next to her, "I just feel that I should tell you that—" He couldn't get the words out what was the matter with him, He felt she should know Ron already knew a long time ago, you just don't share these things with friends that happen to be girls.

Hermione saw him struggling with his thoughts, "is it a bad thing or a good thing?" She tried to help.

Finally he found the right words, "you know last year when I was with Cho, well I was really with her." He put an emphasis on the second with, hoping she would take the hint, he didn't want to explain it too much.

Nodding understanding what he meant, "and you feel the need to tell me this why?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

"I just felt you needed to know." He tried to smile reassuringly, but it kinda fell apart.

"Harry well it's interesting that you would tell me this, but you're a little late I already knew." She smiled.

"You knew, how? I mean Ron didn't say anything."

Hermione laughed, "Cho my friend has a big mouth. She was blabbing all over school for months. I'm surprised you didn't hear it get back to you."

"Boy I feel betrayed." He half teased.

"Well you shouldn't worry she didn't say anything bad." Hermione couldn't help her laughing tone.

"What's so funny?"

"Well if you didn't hear it, I'm not going to tell you." She couldn't help the laughter.

It really didn't make any difference to him if he knew what she was laughing at "Fine be that way." He teased crossing his arms over his chest, "you know I was wondering why everyone was looking at me strangely last year, and now I know why those things are suppose to be private." He shook his head back and forth.

"Oh really, is that way you told Ron." She threw him an amused yet sarcastic look.

Harry's mouth dropped he couldn't think of anything to say in response, instead he just shook his head trying not to laugh himself.

"Is that all you wanted to say to me?" Hermione asked unsure.

"Pretty much yeah," he tried to smile.

Hermione shook her head, "do you want to know what I thought you were going to say, now don't laugh at me okay."

"I would never laugh at you, but maybe if the situation was funny I would laugh at it, but never at you."

"I thought you were going to tell me that you had time to think about kissing me last night and that it was a mistake." She said.

There was a slight amusement on his face as he looked over at her "why you would think that?" gently he put an arm around her pulling her against him he looked over at her, "you know I never do things that I don't mean."

"Well I don't know what was going on in your head, I mean you could have just been trying to make me feel better." She glanced at her fingers in her lap.

"If I just wanted to make you feel better I would have done a lot more than just kiss you."

Hermione felt the heat rising in her cheeks, she turned slightly to look at him.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when she saw Ron coming towards them in a run. Both Harry and Hermione stood as Ron approached.

He smiled at them, "Harry, Malfoy's going to do it now." Ron smirked.

"Do what?" Hermione looked up at Harry with confusion.

Harry glanced down at her with amusment, "Malfoy is going to run naked through the school."

"What? Why would he do that?" She was horrified.

"Because of the bet we made yesterday before Quidditch practice." Ron said suppressing a hearty laugh.

"Oh come now, you can't be serious." Hermione looked between the two of them, "Bets and deals tend to get out of hand when it comes to Malfoy." She said and started down at the ground.

Ron just ignored Hermione, "Harry are you coming? we have to go now.

"Yeah sure." Harry looked over at Hermione who did not look happy.

"Well I'm not going to see that, the last thing I want is to see Malfoy in the buff." Her eyes narrowed and she turned walking away from the two of them.

Ron stared as Hermione walked away from them, turning to Harry he said, "oh forget about her, come on." And both of them walked back into the school,

"Oh Ron here." Harry handed him the note that Zara gave him.

"What's this?" Ron took the note and noticed it was from Zara. He nodded and tucked it into the pocket in his robe he would read it later. Just as they entered through the main doors they saw a really fast blur of blonde hair streak by. Ron and Harry immediately busted into laughter as they heard the screams of horror and whistles of approval coming from the other students.

Alicia walked up to both Harry and Ron "well well, he gets my approval." She grinned. "I can't believe he actually went along with this."

They could still hear the screams of horror echoing through the halls and corridors, even some threatening teachers. Soon there were fast running footsteps all along the halls chasing after someone. Malfoy then came barreling down the stairs again his face bright red with embarrassment, he reached for his robe that was laying on the hand railing and put it around himself covering everything, "you will all regret this."

"Next time don't make a bet that you can't live up to Malfoy." Harry said still laughing.

Draco glared at Harry, Ron. Then at Alicia who was throwing him winks and admiring faces. He turned quickly heading as fast as he could in the direction of the Slytherin house.

After Draco got dressed he left through the porthole and headed down stairs, every time he came in contact with someone, particularly women and girls, they would blush or smile at him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. He rounded to corner and saw Ginny heading into the great hall with a folder tucked under her arm. She was whistling some happy tune. Draco would follow her.

He found her sitting down at a table by herself, she was looking through a small stack of papers. Draco stood absolutely still just watching her, as if mesmerized by her. He watched her lift her hand and run it lightly through her dark red hair, flipping it behind her. She looked over at her quill and picked it up, daintily dipped it into the ink and began writing. _She really has grown into quite a beautiful young lady_. Draco thought to himself, nothing like her arrogant and idiotic brothers. He walked right up to her, "what are you working on?" He said with a small smile.

"Nothing that would interest you." Ginny said without looking up at him.

Draco shook his head, "you don't know that."

This time she looked up at him, "Malfoy I really don't want to talk to you right now. Or ever again so please go away." Ginny returned to her work.

"Too bad your loss." He said.

"I'll try to get over it." Ginny was sarcastic.

"You know I'm really not all that bad." Draco admitted.

"I find that hard to believe. You are horrible and cruel and I don't want to associate with the likes of you." Ginny scooped up her papers and put them back in her folder. She stood from the table and headed for the door.

"You mean a person can't make mistakes, they have to be just perfect." Draco sounded hurt.

Ginny turned glaring at him "mistakes yes, people are allowed mistakes. Just you have never made a mistake, everything you have done has been intentional."

"I think you are mistaken." He said with a smirk.

"No I'm not," Ginny threw her folder on the table next to her. "You don't even like Hermione yet you're constantly around her now. That is slightly suspicious, what in heavens name are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make up for the past." He said looking right at Ginny.

"I don't believe that for one minute, and neither does anybody else. We are going to keep you away from her." Ginny replied.

"Look I don't want her, you can trust me on that." Draco replied.

"Then why?" Ginny folded her arms across her chest.

Draco could not say why, but he had to think of something to say. "I was just trying to find away to talk to her like a normal person, perhaps even a friend. I know I've been just horrible to her. I really wanted to make it up to her, I really did." Draco said trying to sound sincere.

"Oh I see, by trying to make it up to her. You wanted to make it with her. Oh yeah that just makes tons of sense." Ginny said.

"Yes sometimes I think with what's in my pants I'll admit it. But I was wrong I should never have pushed it like I did. I feel really bad I told you earlier today what I was really trying to do."

Ginny eyed him suspiciously "I don't know if I should believe anything that comes out of your mouth."

"Look I'll prove to you that I have changed my ways." Draco said.

"We'll see." She turned picked up her folder from off the table and left through the doors.

Draco smiled to himself, he didn't care about his fathers stupid plan. He wanted Ginny and he would prove to her that he was worthy of her affections. And his decision had been made He could smell the scent of dinner being prepared and by the smell of things it was just about ready as students started filling into the Great Hall and he knew it was time. He immediately went over to his table and sat down. He watched as he saw Ron and Harry walk in and sit down. Neville walked in talking to Alicia. Zara with Enrique and Jewel came in laughing whole heartedly, She waved to her friends as Enrique and Jewel went over to their table

Hermione came into the great hall and took her usual seat between both Ron and Harry, "Well I hope that naked nonsense is over, I wouldn't want to loose my dinner thank you very much."

"Yeah it's over, but it was funny." Harry said, "and you missed it."

"It probably was." Hermione picked up her napkin from the table and placed it in her lap and felt a hand squeeze hers. She couldn't help the slight flush to her cheeks.

Zara looked across the table at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She smiled when she saw Harry lean closer to Hermione's ear saying something to her. Hermione nodded, and their food appeared. Zara looked down at her plate and poked her fork into her poached salmon.

Ron watched as Harry and Hermione finished off their dinner in rapid speed, He just stared astounded that two people could eat so fast. "Why are you two in such a rush?"

Hermione was about to answer when they saw Dumbledore stand, the entire student body quieted down and looked towards him. He was going to make an announcement.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "interesting prank today students." He grinned, "we haven't had a streaker for awhile although last time it occurred it was a group of boys," He almost broke into laughter. "Anyway I wanted to make an announcement, that I have started a new class for all six year students, you must attend this on Monday's at four o'clock. That is all carry on."

Hermione seemed intrigued, "I wonder what kind of class this is?"

"Hopefully something that doesn't require too much book work." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes she felt a tugging on her sleeve. She turned to find Harry still tugging on her sleeve she pulled her sleeve from his grasp. "Alright I'm coming."

Harry grinned and they both stood leaving the great hall. Ron watched the door where his two friends had left through.

"Hmmm?" He turned to Zara, "Interesting."

"What is?" Zara said picking up her glass.

"Oh nothing really, I'm just thinking out loud." And they continued their dinner.

It was a lazy evening, after dinner was finished and time wore on later and later. Students started going to their houses to relax a bit before going to bed.

Ron and Zara were sitting on the sofa in the common room, Zara was studying while Ron was updating the Quidditch plays as the other students played games of chess and other younger students started retiring for the night, every few moments another group of students left for bed. Ron looked over at Zara, she had her hair in two braids on either side of her head, with a golden ribbon weaved in the braid, he smiled looking at her. He remembered the note he received from Zara. His eyes traveled along her pretty face that was half shadowed by the roaring fire. She really was beautiful he though then realized that he was staring and returned to his writing.

"When are you going to do it?" Zara asked quietly.

"Do what?" Ron confused looked at her running his hand through his red hair, she was staring directly at him.

"Kiss me?" She said tilting her head to the side.

Ron nearly choked on his saliva, "what?" Why was he so nervous around her? he was not a nervous kinda guy. But she made him feel so vulnerable, perhaps it was because she was so blunt and to the point. Much like himself. He couldn't think of anything to say, he just stared.

"Kiss me?" She repeated, "I know you want to." She smiled a cute little smile.

He could not speak he was lost for words, of course he wanted to. Everyday since he had known her which hasn't been very long but still he's wanted to kiss her since the very first time he laid eyes on her. It wasn't like he's never kissed a girl before, he's had lots of kisses, he thought about when he kissed Lavender that was nice and sweet, gentle and soft. And then last New Years eve he had convinced Hermione to give him a kiss right at midnight on the dot, and it was okay but just wasn't what he wanted. Then there was Cherry, Gabriella, Nicolette and many others. He had done quite a lot of kissing and many other things last year earning him the name male slut. But he didn't care he was having a grand time, and so were they. Ron looked at Zara still not knowing what to say or do.

"Well I guess I was wrong, I mean if you don't want to that's fine." She sounded disappointed and started to return to her reading.

_Do it, do it now! _His head shouted. And without a second thought he reached over, he had Zara's face in his hands and he was kissing her. He felt Zara's mouth open beneath his, her response was even more surprising, as she was kissing him she pushed him back long ways against the sofa arm, their books and things falling to the floor in a pile. Ron's arms went around her, his palms flattening against her back still drinking in the depths of her mouth, he felt her tongue pressing and playing against his.

He had to take a breath, he pulled his mouth from hers looking into her eyes she seemed dazed and so aware of him.

She stared at him knowing that this feeling was so different, she had never felt like this with a first kiss before. It was so enlightening and fulfilling. Somehow perfect, she pressed her hands against his chest feeling his heartbeat, with her left hand she grasped his and put his hand against her heart, she lifted her gaze to his. "Do you feel that?" She asked in a whisper.

Ron nodded, their hearts were actually beating together, it was the strangest feeling, the best feeling he had ever known. He lifted his hand behind her head and pulled her mouth down against his, he didn't want that feeling to end Zara pressed both of her hands to his face.

There was a slight coughing sound alerting them, they slowly pulled apart and looked up at Harry looking at them with an interesting look on his face.

Ron smiled foolishly as Zara sat up straight trying not to look foolish herself. Harry shook his head back and forth "I leave for a few hours and look what I come back to find." He grinned.

"Well I was about to go up to bed anyway." Ron said looking at Harry

"I thought as much." Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron knew what he was thinking. It wasn't everyday that Harry got to make a wise crack at Ron's expense. He was delighted.

"Ha, ha very funny." Ron said as he stood, he looked into Zara's dark eyes. "Well goodnight I'll see you tomorrow." And he turned to walk up the stairs to the boys dormitories, Zara did the same and went up the stairs into the girls dormitories.

Ron changed out of his clothes and got into his bed he hadn't realized how tired he was, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light—_ He scanned the ballroom waiting for the announcement to begin. Walking around he went and stood by his friends. "Torrin, Jasmine, what's going on?" _

_"Ulrich is about to receive his gifts." Jasmine replied looking at him._

_"Why is it that Ulrich celebrates the day of his birth, I mean who would want to celebrate that day?" He said in sarcasm._

_"Kai that's quite a rude thing to say," Jasmine scolded._

_"Well it's true." Kai replied, "Torrin you agree with me don't you?"_

_Torrin nodded, "Certainly." He grinned._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes, "you two are impossible."_

_Kai watched as Ulrich was presented his gifts one by one, he saw a man in a turban stand before Ulrich and bow._

_"I have brought you a gift from beyond the sea." The man with a turban bowed and stepped aside, he held his hand to the side and a veiled woman stepped towards him. "I present to you Leelee, from the finest wizarding family in all of Baghdad."_

_Kai heard a gasp of disapproval next to him he turned and found Jasmine glaring up _

_"He surely won't accept her, he can't." She was angry._

_"Why not?" Kai asked. "You're not jealous are you?" He smirked_

_"Hardly, come on Kai. This is slavery it is wrong on every account. I must put a stop to this." Jasmine started to walk towards Ulrich. But Kai and Torrin held her back._

_"Jasmine what are you doing, do you want to cause an international incident?" Kai said struggling to hold her back which was hard considering her determination._

_"Let go of me both of you." Jasmine tried to pull away from their grasp._

_"Look I know how you feel." Torrin said. "But this isn't the time, bring it up with the council."_

_Kai felt Jasmine stop struggling and he watched her nod agreeing with Torrin. He looked back up towards Ulrich and his gift. The man in the turban pulled the veil from the woman's face—_ Ron turned over and clutched his pillow.

* * *

Yep Draco ran through the school in the buff. Love is in the air can't you just feel it. Well stay tuned for Chapter 7—A taste of steel. Please Read and Review thanks, Ryoko 


	7. A Taste of Steel

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything.

* * *

Chapter 7-- A Taste of Steel

In potions that morning Harry wanted Hermione to sit next to him, but she told him she couldn't. She had been sitting up in front with Lavender and Parvati since the year started and Snape might start picking on her again if she decided to suddenly change her seat. He watched her with smile as she took her seat in the front of the class room.

Snape entered the class and immediately started teaching, the dungeons door burst open and Zara came running in out of breath. Snape looked at her with an evil grin, "five points off Gryffindor for a late student." He smirked.

When his back was turned Zara flipped him off, mouthing something very rude in silence like a muggle would.

"Naughty, naughty Reynolds," Draco taunted. "Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to swear in the schoolroom?"

"Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to wear that face every day?" Zara glared. She then took her seat next to Jocko.

"That time of the month again Zara?" Jocko teased.

She turned glaring at him with pure hate. "Yeah, do you wanna check for yourself?!" Jocko immediately scooted away from her. He could tell she was in no mood to be trifled with.

Jewel leaned over in the aisle "well that shut him up good." Jewel whispered, Enrique nodded agreeing.

Without speaking Zara pulled out her necklace from her robe, she looked down at the square piece. She was so furious that she was going to use it on Snape, who deserves a lot worse then a, "pig snout." She whispered into the necklace piece and lifted it up slightly pointing it at Snape. Lifting her wand she mumbled the spell very quietly. Zara looked up finding that Snape was growing a pig snout. Which was a great improvement.

Hermione was staring at Snape oddly, what was going on?

Jewel looked back at Zara and covered her mouth in laughter, she wanted to do something to him. Just for no reason. She pulled out her necklace charm and whispered "donkey ears."

Jewel looked up and sure enough Snape was sprouting donkey ears. She almost couldn't contain her laughter.

Snape didn't even noticed what was going on as he continued his lessons, he was having everyone grinding up mustard seeds and beetle husks together. A couple of students would snicker as Snape passed clearly oblivious to the two spells that have been placed on him.

Enrique quietly opened his bag and pulled out a camera, there was a hole in one of his books he opened the book and propped it up on the table, he put the camera lenses through the hole and snapped the picture of Snape in his new face. He was going to make a fortune off this picture.

As the end of class neared the two spells on Snape were wearing off. He would never know what had happened that morning. The bell sounded signaling the end of class, the students were finishing putting their things away. Draco stood and walked down the asile into Snape's office and closed the door behind him.

Ron smiled at Zara then walking over to her, "that was very interesting Zara."

"Thanks," She smiled back even though she felt lousy, "if I'm a bit rude this week, pay it no mind."

"Ah." Ron nodded in understanding knowing that he had overheard what Jocko said. He watched as the students started clearing out of the dungeons laughing and talking about what happened to Snape during class, Enrique had a arm around two Slytherin girls telling them about the picture he took. They both laughed. Ron noticed Jewel had this horribly jealous look on her face while she was watching Enrique with the two girls. He couldn't pass this up, "I think someone has a crush." Ron teased.

Jewel's head snapped back at Ron, her eyes angry. She was going to hurt him, but she looked at her Zara and she knew that her friend really liked him. Jewel was not going to mess that up. Zara was her best friend and if she wanted to keep Zara as a friend she would not hex Ron. So she didn't this time. Jewel turned on her heel and stormed from the class room. Ron looked down at Zara, "did I say something wrong?"

Zara nodded, "Jewel has always liked Enrique and it's not just a crush. But I know Enrique, we have been friends longer than Jewel and I. We were almost brother and sister, Enrique is difficult to get along with if you want a relationship with him, Jewel is always constantly an on and off girl. Sure she's probably screwed him a few times, but she loves him so she doesn't deny him anything he wants."

"Why? Doesn't she have any self esteem?"

"Not really," Zara said regretfully, "I keep telling her that she should move on and forget about Enrique but she doesn't. And he will continue to hurt her over and over again. One of these days he's gonna loose her and he won't know what hit him, until it's too late."

"Much like what's happening with my friends." Ron saw the comparison it was almost like Zara was him in her own circle of friends. He was always blunt and to the point much like what he noticed in her. And then his two friends were always flirty and so jealous of each other's relationships. Just like Zara's friends.

Zara smiled into Ron's eyes, "I think what's happening with your friends is changing." She looked past Ron at Harry who was walking to the front of the classroom while Hermione was finishing up cleaning her area and packing up her books.

Ron turned around looking in the same direction, he noticed Harry was talking but he couldn't hear what was being said, he shifted his gaze slightly seeing Hermione smiling lightly in a nod, then shaking her head in a no motion.

"Well at least they are on speaking terms again." Zara said.

"After what we walked in on the other night, they sure as hell better be on speaking terms again." Ron had slight laughter in his voice.

Zara laughed smacking Ron playfully in the arm, "we better get to that animal class now before we're late."

Ron agreed he then took one last look over at his friends smiling, _Well it's about bloody time_ he thought to himself. He felt Zara pulling his arm to go out the door.

Hermione shook her head no for the second time.

Harry sighed his head tilted to the side "Why not? Hagrid won't mind." He grinned.

"I'm not going to blow off Care of Magical Creatures Harry, we really do have to go to class. Aren't grades important to you at all?" She looked up at him.

"Yes they are important but not as much as they are to you I'm afraid, besides you're already acing this class, one day really isn't going to mess up your grade at all."

"You don't know that." Shaking her head, Hermione looked directly at him in the most serious expression she could bring out.

Harry made a little pouty face, sticking out his lower lip. "what's the matter, don't you like me anymore?"

Hermione tried not to shake with laughter, she lifted her hand and covered his mouth with her palm, there was no way she could have a serious conversation with him he always seemed to make her laugh so easily these days. But she really wanted to be serious this time. "Harry stop pouting. We really should get to class, you can have all the time you want after classes are over." She couldn't get rid of her amused smile.

He lifted his hand to hers and brought it down from his mouth. Sighing, Harry looked into her eyes. "Oh alright, if that's what you want." He smiled

"Yes, that's what I want." Hermione smiled back, and with her free hand she picked up her bag tossing it over her shoulder.

"Okay," He smirked "later we can discuss what I want." His gaze drifted from her eyes down to her lips, then back up again noticing her cheeks flushing. He laughed lightly and started pulling her hand for her to go with him out of the dungeons. "See now your wishing that you should have just blown off Care of Magical creatures so that you could spend a very rewarding hour with yours truly, now don't you?" He teased lightly with Hermione walking next to him.

Hermione laughed, "you give yourself far too much credit my friend." She stared ahead as the both of them were walking down towards Hagrid's cabin.

"My, my aren't we full of clever responses." He grinned.

"Well I am the cleverest person here." She gloated.

"Ah, you have yet to see clever my beautiful friend." Harry replied with a smile.

Hermione took a small glance through the corner of her eye at him, "did you just call me beautiful?"

Harry nodded, it was as if she didn't really believe him. "Yes I did."

A small sigh escaped Hermione's lips, "well you really shouldn't say things that aren't true." A few feet from the class Harry abruptly stopped and pulled Hermione's hand to stop her also, she looked up at him confused as he looked absolutely serious. The most serious she had ever seen him look.

"Don't ever say that." Harry looked directly into her eyes.

"Say what?" Hermione felt a bit confused.

"Don't ever say that you aren't beautiful, you are." He watched her shake her head no, "and I always say exactly what I mean." He knew about her fears and worries he could read them in her eyes whenever she looked at him and in just these short past few days she clearly wore her fears about him as if the whole world could see them, and she couldn't hide these. Hermione looked away from him, towards the ground.

With a gentle hand, Harry lifted her chin so she could look up at him, "I'm not just feeding you a whole bunch of meaningless lines, you are not the next one on some silly guy list. I really, honestly care about you and I never say anything that I don't mean." Even though this really wasn't the most romantic place to bear your soul to the woman you love, it was as good a time as any. "I just wanted to say that, Hermione I—" he was interrupted by Hagrid starting the class. He looked disappointed as he looked towards Hagrid and then back at Hermione, "we'll talk about this later."

Hermione smiled she somehow knew what he was going to say, but she wanted to actually hear the words. "Sure." She then turned and they both continued to walk towards the rest of the class, while Hagrid began with the unicorns and the class was divided into their groups again.

They watched the unicorn as it came up, it reluctantly looked towards Hermione. She felt the odd presence of the unicorn as it approached her slowly. It seemed almost afraid to go near her this time. Hermione felt very strange with the way it was looking at her.

Hagrid looked over and saw the oddity in this reaction the unicorn approached her but still kept it's distance. He walked over to Hermione's group, and the unicorn moved away slightly keeping more of a distance from them now. Hagrid looked down at Hermione, "I don't want to over step my bounds here, but Hermione has something changed?"

Hermione shook her head in confusion, "no, I'm still. You know."

Jewel looked over at both Hermione and Harry, she then looked up at Hagrid. "How about her thoughts, have her thoughts changed?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione stared at Jewel, she really didn't like her much.

"I mean it's a common fact that some unicorns are known to be telepathic, and if your thoughts have changed."

"My thoughts have remained the same." Hermione replied looking directly at Jewel.

"Oh really?" Jewel looked at both Hermione and Harry, then directly at Hermione. "The unicorn knows something is, "she paused. "up." She teased cruely.

Both Hermione and Harry flushed, glaring at Jewel. They saw Enrique stand.

"Jewel leave them alone, that's not why." Enrique looked at Hermione with a soft and gentle gaze, "it senses that you don't need it anymore, I remember the time when you rode it. You needed to feel a certain way and it helped you. It now senses something different, possibly extreme happiness. I know people have read that unicorns go to young virgin maidens, but they didn't say that most of the young maidens were troubled or lonely. The unicorn relieves the pain or sadness that the young lady is feeling, even if it is for only a moment." He smiled.

Hermione nodded and she understood, she looked over at the unicorn which was still looking in her direction. It did approach her as if to only say something and then go on its merry way. She turned towards Enrique, "how is it that you know so much about unicorns?"

"I have a lot of free time on my hands." Enrique replied with a smile.

Jewel caught that smile and she didn't like it, she quickly walked over to Harry, "I would watch out for him if I were you." She warned.

Harry looked at Jewel with suspicion, "why?"

"Guess who's next on his gotta have list."

"Well she's not interested, I know that for a fact."

Jewel smiled slyly "well why do you think she's on the, gotta have list? Of course she's not interested. Enrique goes for the not interested ones, the unobtainable ones."

"Look you might be after Blue hair over there, but there is no way that Hermione would ever, and I mean never even consider him."

"What reality do you live in, not the real world that's for sure. Enrique can have any woman he wants. And it makes no difference if he had blue hair or brown hair." She pointed out and walked from Harry.

Harry stared at Enrique who was openly staring and talking with Hermione, she didn't look too interested. She kept looking towards the ground. Harry knew he didn't have anything to worry about from her, but then that Enrique guy seemed sneakier than even Draco Malfoy at times. He would keep his eye on him.

Nearing four o'clock all the six year students made their way to the new class, the students came into what looked like a giant auditorium. They looked about and noticed a place for them to stand, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on one side of the room and Ravenclaw and Slytherin on the opposite side of the room. They stood in two straight lines looking at each other. The new teacher Morat Atkins walked into the room carrying a large black bag over his shoulder, his assistant Oria Bunn, a short blonde woman came in after carrying a similar bag.

Both Atkins and Oria went over to a large table and placed the bags on it, he turned to Oria, "Okay take them out and set them on the table while I go and tend to the class."

"Yes sir." And she immediately started opening the bag.

Atkins looked at the many faces of the students with a pleasant smile, "hello class I am Atkins, welcome to my class. Ah, it is so nice to be back at Hogwarts I remember my school days, and now I am back teaching, what a treat." Atkins looked around at the students but most appreciative towards the Slytherins, "just to give you a little back ground information I used to be in Slytherin when I went to school here."

Everyone but the Slytherins gasped and knew what that meant. Atkins laughed, "Listen I really don't care what house you are in, I treat everyone exactly the same regardless of race, gender or house you were sorted into." He took a breath, "Well enough of the small talk."

Atkins walked through the six year students with his hands behind his back, giving them each a glance. "What do you think you are going to do when magic fails you?" He stopped in the middle looking at the students, then continued to walk down the line. He turned around and pulled his cape open. Attached to a leather belt around his waste was a fine broad sword. "This should be your answer." Atkins pulled the sword from it's sheath and held it up so everyone could see it.

"Are we all going to learn to use that, that thing?" Lavender wasn't one for weapons other than a wand.

Atkins smiled down at her, "yes. You will all learn to use a sword. "I'll give you a demonstration before I begin teaching." He glanced around the six years then he pointing right at Harry "you, come stand up here please."

"Me?" Harry gestured towards himself.

"Yes you boy, come here." Atkins smirked.

Harry looked unsure at both Ron and Hermione, but they gave him little gestures to go up. He turned towards Atkins and walked towards him.

"What's your name boy?" Atkins asked.

"Harry sir, Harry Potter."

"Ah, I should have known that." Atkins smiled, "now have you ever handled one of these before?" He lifted the sword so the steel glistened in the afternoon sunlight.

"No sir."

"Here" Atkins handed Harry the sword, "feel the weight of it."

Harry held the sword in his hand, oddly enough it didn't feel as heavy as it looked "It is very nice." He held it back for Atkins to take it.

"Nice? This could save your life one day, I would come up with another word other than nice if I were you." Atkins looked at his sword and took it from Harry's hand. "Pick up a sword from off the table over there." He pointed to a table full of swords.

Nodding, Harry walked over to the table and looked down at the swords. He picked one up and walked back towards Atkins.

Atkins took out his wand and tapped the end of his sword and Harry's "Uleous" Atkins said. "There now, there will be no injuries this day." He put his wand in the pocket of his robe. "Now all I want you to do is attempt to block my sword."

Harry nodded and with his other hand he grabbed the handle, he saw Atkins lift his sword into the air and it swoop down towards him. Harry moved his sword to the right blocking Atkins hearing a loud clang. Atkins came down in another direction to the left which Harry blocked hearing the loud clang again. Atkins lifted up his sword straight up as if to bring it down to stab through the heart. Harry quickly lifted and blocked.

Atkins smiled, "are you sure you never handled one of these before?" He said

Harry nodded, "nope never have."

"Well we have a natural on our hands." Atkins praised, "excellent job Mr. Potter. You may return to the line now."

Harry handed Atkins the sword and returned to the line, Ron and Hermione were smiling.

"Wow good job" Ron said smiling at his friend.

"Yeah it seemed no problem for you," Hermione added.

"Yes it did feel pretty easy," Harry put his fingers to his chin in thought, "the strange thing is, is that the only weapon I've picked up was the Gryffindor sword." He thought back to that horrible basilisk, all he did was stick the creature with it, he never fought trying to block another person before. It was a strange feeling, but also a good one. He didn't even notice Atkins walking up and down the line of students teaching the lesson. Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron who were really paying attention. He noticed that Ron for once didn't look board, but very interested.

Harry watched as Atkins handed a sword to Hermione next, she was looking down at it wide eyed. He watched her lift it up in the air still staring at it, "I couldn't use one of these if my life depended on it." Harry heard her say.

Hermione looked at Atkins who was smiling, "this is probably the one course I won't be good at." She was disappointed.

"How can you be so sure?" Atkins asked, "come on wave it about at bit, feel the motions, the swiftness of the blade."

Hermione nodded solemnly she waved the sword a little bit in the air from side to side, it was sure a smooth feel.

"Now stand with you legs slightly apart, put one foot behind you and the other in front, put all your weight on your front foot and lunge forward at me."

"What?! I couldn't what if I punctured you or something?" Hermione was shocked

"You won't hurt me Miss Granger, the end has been blunted." He lied then signaled with his hand, "come on now lunge at me."

Seeming unsure Hermione bit her lip and lunged forward at Atkins almost striking him in the chest, she was blocked by Atkins swift move. And he was lucky if he was a second to late she would have pierced his skin. She stared at Atkins who was smiling.

"Very good Miss Granger, if I were a second later with my block I would have had a serious injury." Atkins took the sword from her hand, he stepped next to her looking up at Ron. Atkins always thought himself pretty tall, but this boy was a tad bigger. "Height sometimes can be an advantage." He said to Ron

"Well I'm always first to know when it rains" Ron joked.

"Ah a funny boy," Atkins grinned but he stopped, "this is serious here. This is not a time to be amusing, it won't be so funny when you're lying dead in the grass somewhere because you were trying to be a wise ass." He shouted to the class but mostly at Ron.

Atkins stepped directly in the middle of the class, "Next time I see you I will begin teaching you all the basics be prepared for a taste of steel. It won't be easy but you will learn and grow from it." He then dismissed the class.

The students cleared from the room and headed towards the Great Hall for dinner, "now I bet you wish it was book work don't you Ron." Hermione snickered.

Ron rolled his eyes at her comment, "I don't care how strenuous a class can be I never wish for book work." Something disturbing caught his eye, Ron's saw his sister Ginny talking with Draco and she was laughing at something he said.

Both Harry and Hermione saw his shocked look and they also turned in the direction of where Ron was looking. Hermione was the only one not shocked by seeing this, but was still concerned. Ron took in a deep breath looking at Hermione, "so now that he's done with you, he's moving on to my sister. Well I won't allow it."

"Ron there is little you can do." Hermione replied.

"Oh no there isn't, I'm gonna make sure Malfoy stays away from my innocent sister." Ron heard Harry laugh sarcastically. He turned on his friend, "what?"

"Ron, your sister is hardly innocent." Harry said. "But you are right, Malfoy should stay clear of her, if he acted anything like he did with," he pointed to Hermione who immediately looked away, "then she is probably in a mess of trouble."

Ron nodded, "I'm going to put a stop to this right now." Without another word he swiftly walked up to his sister and Draco.

Ginny turned around looking at her brother, he had the most furious look on his face it was almost frightening, "Ron, what's the matter?"

"Ginny what are you doing with him?!" He glared at Draco who was smirking.

"We were just having a friendly conversation, not that it's any of your business." Ginny lifted her chin with pride.

"Well this conversation is over," Ron grabbed his sisters arm and pulled her away from Draco dragging her back towards the doors and out of the great hall.

Harry and Hermione watched Ron leave with his sister,

"He's not even going to eat dinner?" A voice said coming up behind them.

Turning Harry found Zara smiling at him, "no, Ginny was just talking with Malfoy and Ron didn't think it wasn't a good idea, well none of us think it's a good idea."

"What do you think Malfoy wants with Ginny? I mean is she still—" Zara paused.

Hermione nodded, Zara looked back at Draco and then towards the great hall doors. "Oh dear that is not good." She said and took off out the doors in rapid speed.

Harry turned and looked at Hermione, "well its looks like it's just you and me," He smiled and gestured for her to sit down.

Hermione nodded "It certainly looks that way." She sat down while her plate filled with what she wanted. She then looked over at him, "Are you concerned about what Malfoy wants with Ginny?"

"Maybe just a little," he made a small gesture with his fingers. "I know it's going to sound really mean, but I was more concerned about what he wanted with you. It's not that I don't care about Ginny."

"I wonder what attracts people to Ginny, besides the fact that she's kind and gentle. And she has that flawless red hair."

Harry stared at Hermione, "don't do that to yourself." He smiled lightly.

Hermione nodded knowing what he was talking about, "yes I know my hair is just as good." She said in slight sarcasm.

"That's right" He smiled. Harry saw her turn and smile at him as well. They both returned to eating their dinner.

Harry turned over in his sleep—_ He stopped his training and looked to his left, he saw her approaching walking very slowly towards him. She came towards him and stopped directly in front of him, "Jasmine is there something you want?" He asked coldly._

_"No," She glared. "I'm just here to give this back to you." She held her hand out to him and opened her fingers revealing a necklace. _

_He looked down at her hand, the necklace that he had given to her sparkled in the sunlight. "No, you keep that." He lifted his gaze to hers, which held for a moment._

_Jasmine turned her head, "No Torrin, I don't want it anymore. I don't want any reminder of you at all."_

_"You are being silly Jasmine, keep the necklace I can't take it back from you. And I won't."_

_"Then I'll drop it down Ulrich's bottomless pit, because I don't want it." She glared. _

_"Fine," He held his hand out for it, "Give it to me!" He almost shouted. Torrin watcher her eyes narrow, glaring at him while shoving it in his hand. "I don't see how you won't be reminded of me if you give it back, we still live in the same village."_

_"Not for long." Jasmine snapped._

_Torrin tensed, "what?"_

_"If Finley wins the tournament I agreed to marry him, and you know he's been the reigning champion since I left Merlin's. So he won't loose."_

_"I can't believe this." Torrin stared towards the ground._

_"Why not? Finley is very good I know I've seen it. I just knew he would be really great one day." _

_"No, not that. That you actually agreed to marry him." He was bitter._

_Her hands found her hips, "why wouldn't I? He obviously loves me."_

_"Do you love him?" He stared._

_Jasmine was silent for a moment, "you have no right to ask me that." She glared._

_"Jasmine you can't be serious about this, think about what you're doing?" Torrin stared._

_"I am thinking about that—" She was interrupted as Finley came over and bowed in her presence._

_"My lady," he lifted his head slightly with a smile._

_Torrin's hands clinched at his sides while he felt his blood boil. He watched as the smug looking Finley stood upright. _

_Jasmine nodded briefly she stepped towards Finley but Torrin stepped in between her and that other man and heard Jasmine gasp._

_"Torrin get out of my way." Jasmine said_

_Torrin appeared as if he hadn't heard her, "Finley I don't think Jasmine knew what she was thinking."_

_Finley stared, "Look you had your opportunity, Jasmine told me but you chose others over her. How could you do such a thing to such a fine, engaging young lady."_

_"What I do is none of your concern." Torrin shot out, he pulled his sword and held it up at Finley,_

_"Torrin stop this, look at yourself." Jasmine stared up at him._

_Torrin looked down at Jasmine, "don't agree to that Jasmine, you just can't."_

_"Why not? And give me a really good reason."_

_Torrin was silent he couldn't think, "you'll be making a mistake and you know it."_

_Jasmine closed her eyes lightly, then opened them. "The only mistake I made was trusting you." _

_He clearly saw the hurt in her eyes, "I'm sorry Jasmine." Torrin could see she was fighting back tears._

_"It's too late Torrin, too late." She brushed past him quickly, grabbing Finley's arm and steering him away from Torrin. _

_Torrin stared watching her wake away with Finley, he cursed loudly turning to see Kai coming at him. _

_"What's the matter Torrin?"_

_"I've done something incredibly stupid Kai, Jasmine is going to marry that, that—" He couldn't speak he was so angry._

_"Not if Finley doesn't win she won't." Kai replied_

_Torrin's head snapped towards Kai, "say that again?"_

_"If Finley looses the tournament, Jasmine will not marry him." _

_Torrin felt confused, "so she's only going to marry him if he's a winner, that's not like her at all. She was never a fame seeker."_

_Kai laughed, "no Torrin she's still not, but it was a way for him to prove his love for her. By winning the most difficult tournament ever played. She agreed that if he won she would marry him."_

_"Well I can't let that happen." Torrin replied_

_"What are you going to do?" Kai smirked._

_"I'm going to enter the tournament." _

_Kai laughed "you can't be serious Torrin, people have been known to die in this tournament."_

_"Look I might not be able to win, that's true. But if I can prevent Finley from winning then Jasmine won't marry him." Torrin replied "are you allowed to use spells?"_

_"Yes." Kai replied with a smile._

_Torrin smiled, "I have a plan."_—Harry turned over gripping his bedspread tightly.

* * *

Boy these dreams are strange, usually Harry has nightmares, but who says these aren't nightmares ;) well stay tuned for chapter 8—Fifth Year Reminiscing Part One, Harry's Disapproval. Please Read and Review, thanks, Ryoko 


	8. Fifth Year Reminiscing, Harry's Disappro...

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

* * *

Chapter 8—  
Fifth Year Reminiscing, Harry's Disapproval

Harry was reading his book alone in the common room, he looked at his watch wondering where Hermione was, she said her research wasn't going to take that much longer, so he agreed to go and wait back up in the tower for her. The portrait hole opened and he heard Ron and Zara talking he looked up from the sofa as he saw them coming inside.

Zara and Ron were walking through the common room, "So you think your friend is going to miss his chance?"

Zara nodded, "yes there's already two others interested in Jewel, if he doesn't do something about it soon. He's really going to miss out, I mean I know he loves her it's so obvious. He's just too chicken to do anything about it."

"Maybe he just doesn't realize it, It's possible he thinks she always going to be there for him."

Ron looked at Harry on the sofa who seemed to be eavesdropping, "right Harry? I mean you know all about that, don't you?" Ron smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "leave me out of this." He shook his head and returned to his reading. Although he couldn't concentrate the thought about how he was finally able to get out of Hermione how she felt about when he was with Cho and seeing Ginny occasionally. She told him exactly how conversations went and how she had felt knowing and keeping it all a secret. He had felt bad even though he didn't realize it himself how he felt about her, it still made him a little sad. He leaned his head back against the cushion looking up at the ceiling, his fifth year seemed to rush back in his mind, he could just picture how Hermione—

* * *

_Leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder, "I knew they were serious, but not that serious."_

_Ginny put a tender arm around her friend, "I know it's a shock Hermione, I'm pretty shocked myself. Do you think she just said it like that because she knew you were in the library?"_

_Hermione shook her head "no, she didn't know I was there. Cho told the whole gossiping circle you know."_

_Nodding, Ginny looked down at Hermione's head on her shoulder "do you ever think you should give up, I mean you know that he will never see you like that." Ginny's heart broke for her friend in hearing Hermione sigh with the realization._

_"Perhaps you're right Ginny," Hermione lifted her head off of her friends shoulder, and wiped her silent tears away. "All I've been doing is wasting my time." Hermione turned her wrist over and looked at her watch, "speaking of time, it's nearly dinner. We should head down." Hermione stood._

_Ginny looked up at Hermione with a grave expression, "are you going to tell him you know?"_

_Hermione shook her head, "no. I'm gonna act as if nothing is different. Just like usual."_

_Standing, Ginny started for the door. "Well let's get going." Ginny and Hermione went down the stairs and out of the tower, they headed towards the great hall. They both saw Ron and Harry in conversation at the table, Ron heard her approach and turned with a smile. He moved over so that she could have her usual seat between the two of them, which she took._

_Hermione looked at both of them "you know I was in the library today and I had found the most interesting book on foreign wizarding cultures."_

_Ron rolled his eyes, "Hermione please we are trying to eat here. School is over for the day. Can't you put the mind to rest just for one minute?"_

_"A sharp mind is very important Ron." She said._

_"Well one of these days your going to puncture someone with that sharp mind of yours." Ron teased._

_Hermione's eyes narrowed "well then I wouldn't sit so close to me if I were you, I would puncture you full of holes."_

_Harry shook his head in silent laughter, through the corner of his eye he saw Justin Finch-Fletchley walking from the Hufflepuff table over to the Gryffindors table. Harry looked up at him with a smile._

_"Hi," Justin said then looked past Harry at Hermione's profile. Harry noticed that Justin seemed to flush whenever he looked at her._

_Justin took in a deep breath, was going to take the chance this time, he was not going to back down. He had come this far just a little more. Justin slipped around behind Hermione and tapped her gently on the shoulder. He saw her turn around and face him with a smile._

_"Hey Justin," She smiled._

_Justin felt weak in the knees, he felt the redness rising to his cheeks. He couldn't think of anything to say, his mind was a blank._

_This struck both Ron and Harry odd they both turned around to face him, he looked between the both of them and then back at Hermione. He had to say something he was looking like idiot in front of her and her friends. "Hermione, w—would you like to take a—a walk with me?" He asked quietly. Ron and Harry stared at Justin he could feel their eyes on him._

_Hermione smiled, "did you want to talk about something you need tutoring on?" She asked pleasantly._

_"Not really, but if you want to we can." He answered shyly._

_"Sure Justin, I'll take a walk with you." Hermione smiled. She felt a tapping on her shoulder, she turned in the direction and found Harry looking at her with caution._

_"Do you really think you should, it's starting to get dark out?" He pointed towards the ceiling._

_"Well I'm not afraid of the dark, and besides Justin will be with me so I'm perfectly safe."_

_Harry nodded, "have fun then." He smiled._

_Justin watched as Hermione stood, wow he thought she had grown. She was almost as tall as he was. He was sure five ten wasn't that tall and Hermione was barely half an inch shorter than him. But it didn't matter she was so beautiful, he felt small in comparison to her anyway. All those times he had asked her to help him study were just excuses, all those late nights working in the library was just a ruse to be next to her._

_Hermione left the great hall with Justin, Harry and Ron watched the doors close after they watched their friend go through them. "Do you think she's safe with him?" Harry asked._

_Ron smirked, "yeah I think so. Harry this is Justin were talking about, he's not going to behave inappropriately towards her. Besides he knows if he did one of use would kill him." Ron picked up his fork and pointed behind Harry "someone is coming to see you Harry."_

_Harry turned around and Cho came up to him and sat down next to him, "are you busy on Saturday?" She asked with a smile._

_"Nope."_

_"Well that's good, I think we should go to Hogsmeade and spend the day there. What do you think?" She placed her hand on his shoulder._

_"That sounds like a good idea." He smiled into her eyes._

_"I'm glad you approve." Cho replied, she leaned in closer. "Are you going to come and see me later?" she whispered._

_"If you want me to" he stared into her dark eyes._

_"Okay then, I'll meet you in the empty class room next to the Charms room at around eleven or so."_

_Harry nodded and smiled at her. Cho stood, leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked off back towards her table. Harry stared after her, he heard Ron coughing breaking the silence._

_"So gonna go pay Cho a little visit later are you?" Ron smirked._

_"Yeah, so what." Harry grinned._

_"I'd be careful if I were you, you could loose your heart to a gal like that." Ron stared at Cho also, "I wonder what she sees in you?" Ron was sarcastic._

_"I'm wondering that myself." Harry said truthfully, "I don't know if I'll be able to keep her though. You know she is a year older than us and well I've heard around that it takes quite a lot to keep her happy."_

_"She seems to be pretty happy with you now." Ron smiled still looking at Cho, "of course I could steal her away from you."_

_Harry laughed, "right Ron okay, but first you would have to get her attention, for she really has no clue of who you are."_

_"A minor set back I assure you." Ron grinned._

_"Okay, that's enough. That's my girlfriend you're talking about." Harry's eyes narrowed in slight amusement and annoyance._

_"Ah you know I'm just playing with you, it's fun to wind you up you know."_

_Harry lightly punched Ron in the arm, "are you finished yet, there's a few things that we need to work on before I go and make my visit, and I want them to be done before hand."_

_"Yeah I'm finished, let's go." Ron stood and he and Harry walked from the great hall._

_Harry stepped out of the vacant class room closing the door quietly behind him, started walking cautiously back towards Gryffindor tower. He heard voices talking quietly at the top of the stairs; he had a bad habit of eavesdropping on private conversations. He looked down at his watch it was ten after one, he wondered who else was up this late? He stood at the bottom of the stairs seeing the back of someone's head, He recognized that it was Justin's head and he must still be talking to Hermione. That was certainly a long walk they had. Since Harry was able to see past Justin a little bit he found Hermione carrying her school robe, it was draped over her arm. She was looking at Justin with a look of admiration. There was an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach; he vowed never to have Hogwarts lasagna again._

_"Well Justin, I'll meet you Saturday morning after breakfast." She glanced about his face, boy he really is a cutie. She thought to herself._

_"I'm so glad we got to talking Hermione, and not just about school work too." He smiled into her eyes._

_"Yes it was rather fun, wasn't it?" She tilted her head upwards a little, she noticed he wasn't that much bigger than her. So she really didn't have to strain to look him in the eye, unlike Viktor who was huge._

_"You know that patch of flowers you were admiring earlier this evening, well when you weren't looking I picked one for you." He pulled his hand from behind him holding out the flower to her._

_Hermione flushed, her face lit up. No one had ever given her flowers, let alone one flower to her before. She took the flower from him and smiled into his eyes, "that is just so sweet of you Justin." She leaned over and gave him a quick, light kiss on the cheek._

_Justin immediately blushed, "you didn't have to—"_

_He was interrupted by Hermione giving him another quick kiss directly on the lips, "thank you again Justin." She smiled, "you better go before you get caught, I can always say I was on my way to the bathroom or something like that."_

_"Alright, I'll see you Saturday." He turned and started down the stairs, Justin heard the portrait swing open and then close. Justin was so happy, he felt he could float on air, not only had Hermione shared the entire evening with him, she kissed him too. What an evening. He didn't look where he was going and almost collided with Harry._

_"Hey Justin, be careful huh?" Harry suggested, then his eyes narrowed with suspicion, "what are you doing up this way so late?"_

_Justin didn't like confrontations so he just started rambling on and on "I was just walking Hermione back to the tower, we had not paid any attention to time it just went by too quickly and before I knew it was nearing one."_

_"I can't be honest and say that I'm not just a tad concerned with you keeping Hermione out into the wee hours of the night."_

_"We didn't do anything wrong." Justin felt odd, why was he explaining himself to Harry. He owed him no explanation. "Actually now that I think about it, why am I explaining anything to you?"_

_"I don't know Justin, do you feel guilty about something? Do you feel you need to explain your actions?" What is this guy really after with Hermione? He thought to himself. He never thought of Justin as shy but really sneaky, he wondered why he was in the Hufflepuff house instead of Slytherin, there was just something about him that wasn't quite right._

_"No, I don't feel guilty."_

_"Then don't explain." Harry said with a smile and passed Justin, he finally entered the common room. He saw Hermione sitting on the sofa looking up at the ceiling, her eyes were closed and she had a huge smile plastered across her face. He saw Ron standing above her talking._

_"So he's really alright then?"_

_Hermione looked at Ron "he is so sweet Ron, I feel this is going to be a really good thing for me. I mean I have tried and tried to get certain peoples attention, you know like my muggle neighbor Carlo. And a few others but it never pans out. I never would have thought in a million years that Justin who is cute mind you, would ever like me."_

_"Well you are cute." Ron admitted, "any male would be an idiot not to notice you."_

_"Are you being serious Ron?" She eyed him with suspicion._

_"This time yes." He smiled._

_"Well then thank you Ron, I will not read any more into that then necessary." She stood, "I better get to sleep, Fridays are my worst days." She turned to find Harry smiling at them._

_"What were you two talking about?" He looked at Ron and then back at Hermione._

_"Oh nothing really," Why did I just lie? Hermione thought to herself, "actually we were talking about Justin."_

_"I just passed him walking down from the tower he certainly looked happy."_

_"Well he had just walked me back here," she paused a minute "by the way, where have you been, it's nearly two?" She had an idea but she wanted to see what he would say._

_"Me, well I couldn't sleep so I took a walk" He lied. Why am I lying? He thought to himself, but he didn't say anything more._

_"Oh well I hope that walk did some good, I'm going up to bed. Night guys." She smiled and waved to them. Liar she thought to herself as she reached the fifth year girls dorm and went in._

_Ron and Harry walked with Cho into the Three Broomsticks and sat down, the waitress came by and took their order, she would return momentarily with their drinks. Ron looked up and noticed Hermione sitting with Justin, she was so involved in her conversation with him. A large smile reached from ear to ear, he could see she was happy. And he felt happy for her. He wondered what a brainy girl and a shy guy could talk about other than school. But she did seem so different out of school, more relaxed if he didn't know any better it was like she had two different personalities._

_Cho was talking about the recent match against Huffelpuff with Harry, Ron looked over at him and he was shocked to find him staring in the direction of Justin and Hermione's table. Ron also noticed that Cho didn't have Harry's attention and smirked._

_"Harry, are you listening to me?" She waved her hand in front of his face._

_"Huh?" He turned back and looked at her. "Did you say something?"_

_"What are you staring at? You certainly weren't listening to me."_

_"Oh I was just thinking, you know the O.W.L.S are coming up for me. I just hope I do well." He fibbed with a smile._

_Cho eyed him suspiciously, then in the direction of where he was staring. She saw the same thing, Hermione talking with Justin who had a hand on his arm. Cho's eyebrows perked. "Harry your friend, what's her name is here." She said._

_"Hermione." He said immediately._

_"Yes that's her name, oh my she's here with Justin. That is just so cute. Don't you think so?" Cho smiled looking at Harry, she noticed he smiled briefly but it looked forced. This would be something to talk about with her circle of friends that brainy girl with that very shy guy._

_"Certainly, it's real cute." He said not sounding exactly sure. He then gave his attention to Cho when she began her conversation about the Christmas holidays coming up soon._

_"Are you staying for the holidays Harry?" She asked politely._

_Harry nodded, "you?"_

_"Yes I am too. A lot of us are staying this year probably because of the Yule ball again this year, are you taking me?"_

_"Cho I hear a lot about you from other your many exes's, and well if we are still together at that time. Then yes I would like to take you."_

_"I have a feeling Harry that we will still be together at that time, this is something real for me. You're somewhat becoming important to me."_

_Harry beamed with pride, "really?"_

_"Of course." She smiled._

_Without a second thought Harry leaned in a kissed her, but she pulled away immediately. He felt slightly confused._

_Cho could see his confusion, "Harry please try to control yourself we are in public."_

_"I can see that." He felt slightly offended._

_"There's always a time and place for kissing and other stuff, and being out in public isn't one of them." She said with a slight smile hoping that he could understand._

_"Oh, alright then." Harry leaned back against the bench still feeling confused. he noticed that Justin was getting to his feet, he sat money down on the table. Justin reached his hand out and Hermione took it with a smile, she was helped to her feet. Justin still holding her hand walked towards the exit of the Three Broomsticks._

_Hermione saw Ron and Harry and waved to them with a huge smile on her face._

_They both waved back and then she was gone out the door. Harry looked over at Cho was sipping her drink quietly he then turned and looked at Ron who was munching on some fried potatoes. He was always eating something. Harry shook his head, he needed to get some air. "I'm going for a walk, do you two want to come?"_

_Ron nodded stuffing the last potatoes into his mouth._

_Cho shook her head no, "I still have to finish my drink Harry, but you two may go if you like. You don't have to wait for me." She smiled._

_He smiled back, he watched Ron put a little money down on the table, Harry put the rest. And they walked out of the establishment. "You don't think she's angry with me do you?"_

_"For what? You didn't do anything but try to show a little affection Harry." Ron replied as the two of them walked through the town._

_"If I didn't do anything wrong, then—" Harry was interrupted by Ron pulling on his arm. They both stopped walking._

_Harry stared at both Justin and Hermione, he just handed her a fist full of daisies which he had just bought from an old lady carrying flowers in a basket. They both watched as Hermione leaned in and kissed Justin on the cheek._

_"If I'm going to get a kiss every time I give you flowers Hermione, then you'll be getting tons of them." Justin smiled._

_Hermione laughed a little and pushed him slightly in a teasing manner, "you don't have to give me flowers in order for me to give you a kiss. I'd do it without the flowers."_

_Justin blushed as she took his hand and they continued to stroll through the town, until they reached the lake, no one else seemed to be around._

_"Do you want to follow them?" Ron suggested._

_"I don't know, do you think we should?" Harry eyed both Justin and Hermione, he didn't like the way his stomach felt when he looked at them._

_"Well I'm board so I want to follow them, and with you and your bad eavesdropping habit, you know you want to." Ron smirked._

_Harry nodded "Oh alright, let's go."_

_They both followed close enough to hear their conversation without looking like they were spying._

_"Justin if you've had this crush on me for a long time then why didn't you just tell me about it?" Hermione pulled on his arm a bit._

_"I thought you wouldn't be interested in me, I'm not the most articulate guy when it comes to talking with girls. And you are just so—" He paused "and smart I didn't think you would go for someone like me."_

_"Well I am glad you told me now" She smiled._

_"So am I," His smile faded, replaced by a look of concern, "do you want to know something terrible. There was this horrible rumor floating around about you." Justin said._

_"A rumor about me what kind?" Hermione was very interested._

_"A really horrible one, I'm almost afraid of what you'll say when you hear it."_

_Hermione saw the fearful look in his eye, "Well I won't be able to deny or accept it if you don't tell me what it is." She smiled reassuringly._

_Justin sighed, "It's about you and your friends."_

_"Ron and Harry?" What about me and my friends?"_

_"Well now I only heard this I don't know who started it. But it has been said that you and your friends have been." He was so uncomfortable "you know um, sharing certain moments." He made a little hand gesture._

_Hermione thought a moment then the light bulb came on and she knew what he was talking about, "oh you mean that I'm having sex with my friends. With both of them?" She felt slightly amused._

_Justin nodded._

_Overhearing, Ron and Harry gasped with shock._

_Hermione started to laugh a bit, "so people think that I am sleeping with both of my friends. At the same time?"_

_"That discussion has come up a few times as well." Justin felt so uncomfortable._

_"My what kinky minds people have these days to turn a perfectly innocent girl such as myself into some kind of sex freak, and that I have been doing both of my friends and at the same time too."_

_"Are you angry?" Justin was cautious._

_Hermione started laughing she almost fell over she was laughing so hard, "no I'm not angry, it is just too funny. I can't believe some of these people just trying to make things up. Justin did you believe any of those rumors?" She finally stopped laughing, but still held the smile of amusement._

_Harry's face was beet red when he turned to Ron who's face was also very red he matched up with his hair color. "Who would say such a thing, Hermione is our friend we would never do that to her. Nor would she with you or I" He pointed towards Hermione._

_Ron now seemed amused, "Well I don't know, do we really know what goes on in Hermione's mind. I mean it is always the quiet ones, or the smart ones that have the really dirty minds. After all she wasn't mad about the rumors."_

_Harry was shocked, "you wouldn't do that to her would you?"_

_"I don't know, the thought has crossed my mind a few times." Ron was serious, "I mean I could that's for sure."_

_"I can't believe you actually think about that?" Harry felt disgusted._

_"Oh come on Harry I think about every girl that way, and you are no innocent either. You are constantly staring you just don't realize it."_

_"I do not." Harry said "and I certainly don't think of our friend, friend" he repeated. "That way."_

_"Yeah well I do, and I'm not afraid to admit it." Ron looked over at Hermione and Justin, sure he could see himself kissing her, touching her. He always wondered what she looked like naked. Probably beautiful he thought to himself. Ron had noticed since the beginning of this year that she now had a woman's figure, even though she wore the most conservative looking clothing under her robes, lots of knee length skirts. But that was almost a challenge, he so want to see at what she did indeed try to hide._

_Harry was glaring at Ron, "you're thinking about her right now aren't you?"_

_Ron glanced at Harry once and then back in the other direction, "how could I not with the images that just flashed in my head from what we overheard."_

_Hermione smiled at Justin, "well I'm glad you didn't believe those rumors, because if you had, that could be a reason why you suddenly started taking a notice in me." She searched Justin's eyes for what could be the truth._

_Harry and Ron both heard that, "What if that's why he would be interested in her?" Harry thought out loud._

_"You don't think someone could just be interested in her just for the hell of it?" Ron's eyes narrowed._

_"I didn't mean for it to come out like that, of course there will be guys interested in her. But I just don't know if Justin is all that innocent as he seems."_

_"Harry your being over protective again, I can hear it in your voice." Ron replied._

_Justin stared into her eyes, he was lost completely. "I'm not one to believe the rumor mill, I just didn't want you to find out and be hurt about it. Rumors can be so cruel you know."_

_Hermione took Justin's hand tenderly, "I don't listen to rumors Justin, they don't bother me because they aren't true."_

_"You really are an amazing young lady, I can't believe I waited this long to even approach you on other matters besides school."_

_Hermione looked at Justin, could she see herself with him? She knew he wasn't exactly what she wanted, she so wanted Harry. But he would never want her. Hermione had come to realize that she had been waiting around for nothing. Harry wanted women that looked like Cho, beautiful and elegant. Hermione found herself a bit of a klutz in her recent growth spurt not only did she feel awkwardly tall she occasionally tripped over her own feet. And before she had come back to school her muggle physician told her to get a bigger size bra taking her from a C cup to a full D cup which made Hermione very self conscious, she was determined to cover herself up even more. She was so jealous of Cho being smaller with a more easily manageable figure. Plus she played Quidditch where as Hermione could just do without that boring game._

_She saw Justin gazing at her, Hermione felt that Justin found her beautiful and smart, More than just a big brain with no feelings or desires. He wanted to be with her. He was with her right now. She saw him lean slowly closer to her, all she could do was stare. She knew Justin was going to try and kiss her. Should she move away, should she say no? Or should she just go for it, like anyone else would. This could be her chance to be happy, Harry wasn't the one for her he is already sleeping with Cho, that's usually a sign of a very serious relationship. He was not waiting around for her, she was the one waiting around for him. No more! Her head shouted._

_Harry and Ron both stared as they saw Justin move closer and press his lips against Hermione's. For some reason Harry felt a bit of relief for it was just a soft and gentle kiss, but his relief faded when he saw Hermione's mouth open and Justin expertly thrusting his tongue into her mouth._

_Hermione dropped the flowers from her hand and arms went around Justin, clinging to him as mouth played against hers. His tongue battling with hers, deepening her desire. She could feel the passion burning within her. Wow he knows what he's doing. Her head commented, a small blissful cry came from within her. Justin ripped his mouth from hers, only to kiss her cheek, down her neck. Hermione threw her head back a little feeling his mouth very hot on neck, and up the side. She felt her knees and limbs failing her. Justin crushed her harder against him, her bosom pressed up against his chest, his mouth claimed hers again hot, devouring her very soul._

_Ron and Harry could not move, they wanted to escape what they were seeing, but their legs wouldn't work. Nor could they take their eyes from it._

_Harry felt violently ill, and not to mention really, really angry. He looked over at Ron who just seemed mesmerized as if he were enjoying all of this as he knew of his friend's voyeuristic ideas._

_Hermione never felt more alive in her entire life as she was kissing Justin whom she thought was very shy and quiet. Something was amiss, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was. She felt his hand travel from her back around her front, to press against the top of her shirt wandering downward to her— He knows what he's doing!! Her head shouted a warning this time, with her head spinning she immediately pushed away. Hermione almost fell backwards but Justin caught her by the elbows steadying her. She stepped back from him a little staring at him. Her face was so flushed that you could probably pick her out if you were in an airplane flying over head. She crossed her arms over her bosom protectively. "Justin?" She breathed sucking in air._

_Justin knew she was suspicious of something he could see it in her eyes, "Ah, Hermione. I'm sorry I lost my head."_

_"That." She took a breath, "is an understatement." She was glaring with suspicion._

_"I know what you must be thinking." He said_

_"Do you?" She turned from him slightly, "Justin why are you here with me?"_

_"Hermione, I'm sorry if I was a bit forward. You have already done so much for me I just wanted to please you." He said with sincerity._

_Hermione stared if her face could have gotten any redder it would have, she stepped closer to him. "Justin can I ask you a question?"_

_He nodded._

_"For such a shy person as you are, where in the world did you learn to kiss like that?" She praised with a smile._

_"I have had girlfriends before Hermione. And I really, really like you, and I wanted to impress you."_

_Hermione grinned, "well you certainly did a lot more than just impress me Justin."_

_"So you liked it?"_

_"You have no idea." She said with even more praise. "We should start heading back now, I've got some studying to do."_

_"Certainly." Justin smiled._

_Both Hermione and Justin turned to walk back but instead they found Ron and Harry just staring at them. "Uh hey guys." Hermione smiled feeling slightly uncomfortable._

_"Hermione, Justin." Ron said his voice a little higher, he coughed trying to get it to work right._

_Oh hell Hermione thought rolling her eyes. Those two must have seen her and Justin. She dared to ask "so, how long were you guys standing there?"_

_"Long enough to see you sucking face with him." Harry said bitterly pointing towards Justin._

_Hermione was only slightly confused by Harry's tone of voice, o-k-a-y she thought to herself. Hermione shook her head and grabbed Justin's hand, "come on we should get going." Both she and Justin walked past Ron and Harry. Justin turned around feeling someone staring at him, sure enough there were eyes upon him, Harry's eyes and he had never looked angrier, or was it jealousy? But it couldn't be Justin thought. Was Harry jealous of me? Justin said to himself. He was delighted that someone was actually jealous of him. He turned all the way around walking with Hermione. He looked over at her, she was so incredibly beautiful. He suddenly felt very lucky._

_After hearing from Hermione about her almost having slept with Justin, Harry was not happy about that at all. Ron had told him a million times not to interfere, that it was really none if either of their business who she wanted to be with. Harry decided to confront Justin anyway. his arms crossing over his chest, "Justin we need to have a little talk."_

_Justin looked up from the library table and sat his quill down, "what about?"_

_"About Hermione."_

_"Well what about her?" Justin didn't like the tone in Harry's voice._

_Harry reached up and scratched the back of his head, "you care about her don't you?"_

_"Of course I do." Justin felt really nervous._

_"And you want to make her happy don't you?"_

_"More than anything,"_

_"Oh that's really nice of you" Harry said trying to avoid sounding sarcastic, "but if you really want to make Hermione happy you should stay away from her."_

_Justin's eyes narrowed, "how would my staying away from her make her happy, I don't see the logic in that?"_

_"I know when someone is trying to take advantage of another."_

_Justin was shocked "I most certainly am not taking advantage of her." He was angry._

_"Come on now tell me the truth. I'm a guy just like you I know what's on your mind. What have you heard, what's been floating around?"_

_Justin stared, "it is true then, those things people have been saying true?" He felt his temper boil._

_Harry knew what Justin was referring to, it wasn't true but he also wasn't going to deny it either. This guy was not right for Hermione at all and he would make sure that Justin Finch-Fletchley stays clear of her even if he had to lie through his teeth to make sure of it. "If Hermione wants you to know the truth she will tell you."_

_"She did tell me, she said it wasn't true." Justin looked up, "then again she wasn't even shocked or angry." He stared down at the table, "And I have been wondering why she would suddenly stop me the other night. She must have been feeling really guilty about something, but she wouldn't say what it was." Justin looked up at Harry with absolute loathing, "here I have been thinking that she is honest and good and it turns out she's the exact opposite?" Justin abruptly stood and shoved his papers into his bag without sealing it, he swung it over his shoulder and left the library._

_Hermione was coming down the stairs and she saw Justin rushing from his class, "Justin hold up a minute."_

_Justin turned glaring at her, "what do you want?"_

_She hadn't been imagining it, he was angry with her. Sure he hadn't spoken to her since she stopped him the other night, she figured he was kind of upset and needed some time to himself. "Justin are you angry with me for what happened the other night? Look I told you it just didn't feel like the right time you know."_

_"Why did you lie to me?" Justin glared._

_"Lied, I never lied to you about anything." Hermione stepped down the stairs looking at him feeling so very confused._

_"Yes you did, you told me those rumors weren't true." He almost shouted_

_Hermione stared, he was back on these rumors again, she thought they were dead and buried. "They aren't, why are you believing them all of a sudden, I have done nothing but been totally honest and straightforward with you."_

_"I don't believe you, how can I believe you?" Justin sounded desperate._

_"Justin I don't understand why you don't believe me? What could I have possibly done to have you mistrust me?"_

_"Oh I don't know, why don't you ask your friends?"_

_"What does Ron or Harry have to do with this?"_

_"Don't ask me you're the one messing around with them." Justin was very sarcastic._

_"I am doing no such thing, what has led you to believe that I am?"_

_Justin searched her eyes she looked like she was telling the truth, "well then if you aren't then why did your friend Harry approach me the other day?"_

_"What?" Hermione looked around for a moment, then into his eyes "what did you just say?"_

_Justin explained to her what he had been told and the conversation that went on, Hermione stared in disbelief._

_"Well Justin it's not true, don't believe it." Hermione felt her temper rising, "Please wait right here for me, I'll be right back."_

_"Oh I don't know."_

_"Just give me a moment, I have to go kill Harry."_

_Justin nodded and watched Hermione turn and sprint back up the stairs._

_Hearing a loud and violent banging on the door Ron answered it he saw Hermione on the other side looking absolutely furious. He knew who she was looking for, "Hi Hermione did you want to come in?"_

_Hermione looked passed Ron right at Harry, she pushed the door open walking right up to him. "What do you think you're doing?" She crossed her arms in anger, staring at him._

_Harry had never seen his friend so angry with him before, "what do you mean?"_

_"Why did you say those things to Justin?"_

_"What did I say?"_

_"Don't play dumb you know what I'm talking about," Her eyes narrowed._

_"I had to say something to him."_

_"Why?" She threw her arms up in frustration and anger._

_Harry stared, "I don't think Justin is the right person for you, I mean he's clearly taking advantage of you." He looked away from her angry face._

_"No he's not, he really likes me Harry he does." Her gaze dropped to the floor for a moment. "I know it's probably difficult for you or Ron to accept or believe the fact that someone other than you two wants to be around me." Hermione's gaze met up with his, "I know Ron's complaints and I know about yours, but Ron is not going up to him and feeding him a bunch of lies. Why are you behaving like that?"_

_"Like I said he's not right for you?" Harry said firmly._

_"I think I'm a better judge of who's right for me," she sighed, her temper settling. "Harry you are my friend, and I listen to your opinions and I take a great deal of thought into what you say. But you have no right to interfere in my personal life like that, I know you meant well, but please stay out of it. Who I want to be with is my business and my business alone."_

_"You could be making a terrible mistake you know?" His eyes narrowed._

_"If I am, then it's my mistake to make."_

_"Well if it turns out that way, and you find out the truth about him then don't come crying to Ron or I because you told us not to get involved in your personal life." He was bitter._

_Hermione's eyes narrowed "fine if you want to be an ass about it. Just stay out!" She turned on her heels and left the room slamming the door behind her._

_It was the third time he stepped on her toes, and he could see she was getting mad._

_"Okay that's enough, maybe we should sit this one out." Cho said and she took Harry's hand walking back to the table. She sat down._

_Harry shook his head and sat down next to her, he looked through the students finding Hermione looking for someone herself. He saw Fred go up to her handing her a cup of punch._

_"Here," Fred said with a smile. He noticed her troubled look and his smile faded "so he hasn't come back yet?"_

_Hermione shook her head, "It's really strange, he said he would be right back and it's been at least a half hour or more." She lifted up the sleeve on her lavender robe and looked at her watch, "I have a really bad feeling."_

_Ginny walked into the great hall with a grave expression on her face, she saw Ron sitting with Lavender, Harry and Cho. She was still looking for Hermione. She lifted her head and scanned the whole room, there she was standing by the refreshment table talking to Fred. Ginny quickly rushed up to her._

_Both Harry and Ron followed Ginny with their eyes, Ginny pulled on Hermione's arm getting her attention, Harry noticed how much taller Hermione was than Ginny, when did that happen? He thought. "Ron how tall is your sister?"_

_"I don't know maybe five three or four something like that, why?"_

_Harry shook his head, "I was just wondering, that's all."_

_Ginny put her mouth next to her ear and started talking to her. Hermione's head snapped towards Ginny, her eyes wide with horror. She looked towards the great hall doors and sprinted leaving through them. Ginny started to run after her. But when she passed by Ron, he quickly grabbed her arm._

_"Gin what's going on?"_

_Ginny looked towards the doors and then back at Ron, she didn't say anything shrugging her shoulders. She pulled her arm from his grasp and ran for the doors as well._

_"Something is wrong." Ron said to Harry._

_"If it has something to do with Hermione and Justin then I don't want to know about it. We are not suppose to get involved remember." Harry said looking towards the doors and then back at Cho who was smiling at him._

_"Actually it was only you who was not supposed to get involved; I'm still on her good side." Ron smirked._

_"Well that's the last time I ever help her, she doesn't realize how sneaky that Justin Finch-Fletchley is. She'll just have to learn the hard way and face the music on her own."_

_"Would you like to take a walk with me Harry." Cho asked with a sly smile trying to get his attention off of his female friend._

_He nodded, "sure." They both stood._

_Ron watched them go out the doors, he then stood. He was going to find out what all the trouble with Hermione was about. He went through the doors hearing thunderous footsteps along the hall upstairs hearing a door slam and open again. Someone was screaming apologies very fast and very loud. Ron turned to find Harry and Cho just staring up at the stairs watching Hermione who was now running down with Justin chasing after her._

_"Hermione please wait, I can explain everything." Justin was trying to keep up with her a clear desperation in his voice._

_Hermione spun glaring with angry tears in her eyes, "fuck off. Oh wait you were already doing that!"_

_"It didn't mean anything." He stared at her on the lower step, "honest."_

_She couldn't think of anything to say all she did was shake her head back and forth, "oh God!" She finally said her voice was strained, full of hurt and betrayal. Hermione turned and started down the stairs again. She raced towards the main doors of Hogwarts pulled them open running out into the night air._

_Justin stared at the open doors she just went through he had made the worst mistake of his life. He lost the girl he admired for so long, only because he gave into his cravings with that Blaise. He kicked the wall next to him, Justin looked down and found many pairs of eyes on him, especially the very angry gazes of Hermione's friends, Cho had a slight amused expression on her face. He turned and walked slowly back up the stairs, he didn't want to mess with them right now, they looked like they were going to really hurt him._

_Ron looked towards the open doors of Hogwarts "I'll see you two later." He said and swiftly left through them._

_Harry turned to Cho, "I think we should have our walk later."_

_Cho put her hands on her hips, "why?"_

_"I really should go with Ron and see what all the trouble was about."_

_Cho's eyes narrowed, she knew he was going to run to that Hermione girl. "Well alright Harry, just make it quick." Cho forced a smile._

_Harry returned the smile and placed a tender hand on her shoulder then went out the main doors._

_Ron saw a figure sitting on a bench looking straight ahead, he knew it was Hermione. He walked over to her, "Is this seat taken?" He smiled, he could hear the music from the great hall, the ball was still going strong._

_Hermione looked up at him, tears streaked down her cheeks. She moved over a bit and Ron sat down next to her. "Ron what are you doing? I'm not suppose to be running to you guys."_

_"Actually I came running to you, so it doesn't count." He looked at her._

_She shook her head, "what's the matter with me, why wasn't I enough for him?"_

_Ron put an arm around her, and she leaned placing her head against his shoulder. "Hermione it is not you at all, Justin is a fool."_

_"Well then why do I feel like the fool?"_

_"I wish I knew what to say Herm, but what I do know is that this will pass. You won't feel like a fool for long."_

_"I hope you're right." Hermione pulled her head from off of Ron's shoulder._

_Ron stood "are you coming back inside?"_

_Hermione looked up at him "no, I'm going to stay out here longer."_

_"Don't stay out here too long you might catch a cold." Ron smiled and then turned to walk back into the school. He saw Harry coming towards him, "what are you doing here, I thought you were taking a walk with Cho?"_

_"I'm still going to, just a little bit later." He looked towards Hermione "Is she alright?"_

_Ron nodded "she'll live, it's not entirely the end of the world."_

_Harry looked passed him as Hermione stood crossing her arms protectively, hugging herself staring out at the lake._

_"Are you going to talk to her?" Ron wondered._

_"Yes,"_

_"And what did you tell her recently that she better not come crying to us. Yet you are still going to her in her time of need?" Ron held back his laughter. "And what were we just talking about?"_

_"Ron please shut up." Harry was sarcastic._

_Ron shook his head back and forth and started back towards the school._

_Harry approached Hermione who obviously didn't know he was standing there. "Hermione? Seeing her turn and look at him, it was pure agony seeing her like this. He held his arms out "come here." He noticed she didn't move only stared at him, probably remembering what he had said to her before. "I take back what I said, come here. Please?"_

_She went to him, and felt his arms close around her. She rested her head against his shoulder. It was the most wonderful feeling, but he would soon let her loose and go off with Cho. What another heartbreaking thought. But he wasn't going to Cho right now, and Hermione would hold on to him as long as she could. Her embrace tightened, she wasn't going to let him go just yet._

_Now he really noticed her height, wow she was just about as tall as he was. He glanced down the length of her wondering how her height was practically keeping up with his. Would he ever be taller than her? He thoughts went to Cho being just about as tall as Ginny, and it wasn't a bad thing that Cho was small. He always had to bend down so much to hug or even kiss her. "Will you be alright?" Harry asked quietly, returning his attention to his brokenhearted friend._

_Hermione nodded a little, "I'll get through it I know I will."_

_"I don't know what happened, but I can make a guess." Harry tightened his arms around her more, wondering if he was even making her feel slightly better._

_"Your guess would probably be correct," she sighed. "I saw him with that, that—" She couldn't finish her thoughts out loud._

_"Well at least you know the truth about him now, right?"_

_Hermione nodded, "I suppose I should have listened to you in the first place, and I wouldn't be feeling this way right now."_

_"Now don't gloat or anything, but you were right. I shouldn't have tried to interfere in your personal life. I probably should have kept my mouth shut, but you know I worry about you."_

_"I know you do."_

_From the top of the stairs Cho crossed her arms, she was not happy._

* * *

Uh-Oh Cho knows something is up, she's not stupid. She's a Ravenclaw remember. Anyway stay tuned for Chapter 9 Fifth year Reminiscing part two. Scandalous Hermione? Please Read and Review, thanks Ryoko 


	9. Fifth Year Reminiscing, Scandelous Hermi...

Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

* * *

Chapter 9 --  
Fifth Year Reminiscing, Scandalous Hermione?

_"How many minutes till midnight?" Cho asked with a smile._

_Harry lifted up his wrist, "about fifteen." He turned, looking at her. He saw Hermione come outside talking with Ginny. He saw her wave with a smile and he waved back._

_Cho turned to see what he was waving at, she narrowed her eyes in his friend's direction, she did not like that girl at all. She felt a bit relieved when Ron came up and started talking to the two girls._

_Ginny smiled and left Hermione to talk with her brother._

_Ron and Hermione walked over to where Harry and Cho were sitting, "hey you two." Ron nodded with a smile._

_Cho smiled trying to control her anger when she looked at Hermione, how I hate you She thought to herself. "So what brings you two out here? The party is inside." She said to Hermione._

_"I know that party is inside it was just getting too stuffy, we needed some air." Hermione replied._

_"Well I didn't think that you would find anything worth while doing here, um. I can't ever seem to remember your name." Cho smirked up at Hermione._

_"I have no problem remembering yours," it reminds me of dog food Hermione thought to herself with a smirk creeping across her face as well._

_"Well I see you didn't bring a date to the party."_

_"Actually I came with Ron." She smiled patting him on the shoulder._

_"Oh that's right, well I mean since you're doing him you might as well show up in public with him." Cho grinned feeling she had cut her down. She heard Ron cough and Harry warning her to stop it._

_Hermione folded her hands in front of her looking down at Cho not even phased by what she said, "oh Cho how funny you think you are. I happen to know you started those very interesting rumors about me since you are a big gossip. And I know why you did," Hermione leaned down close to her ear so that only Cho could hear her, "In those rumors you started you have me also sleeping with Harry, and you must really think that's true. You are intimidated by the fact that I have a better, stronger friendship with him then you will ever have." She stood up straight, "I would advise you not starting any more rumors about me, it could blow up in your face."_

_Cho's glare was downright evil as she saw the smug look on Hermione's face, knowing that she was probably right. She watched with pure hate as Hermione and Ron walked away from her and sat down on the next bench available._

_Harry looked at Cho with disappointment, "Cho can't you at least try to get along with Hermione?"_

_Cho just ignored him and looked out at the stars. She heard Ron start a conversation with Hermione._

_"So now that you and Justin have parted ways, you have no one to give that famed New Years kiss to."_

_Hermione turned and looked at him, "Yep, it sure looks that way."_

_Ron thought a moment, "you know there's always me." He smiled._

_A loud cough came from within her, she tried to cover it up with laughter. "What, Ron are you serious?" She looked away._

_"Yes," He was offended, "well it's not entirely a disgusting thought is it? I mean we have been friends awhile and you don't have anyone, and I don't have anyone. And it would only be this once since it is New Years."_

_She turned and looked at him "well, alright. I don't see why not."_

_Cho lifted Harry's wrist and looked at his watch, she tapped him on the shoulder and he looked down at her, "it's almost time. If you want we can start a little early."_

_Harry smiled, his arms went around her and he pulled her close. He had been waiting all day to kiss her, she never let him in public. He wondered what was up with that. But it didn't matter he would get to do it now. His lips came down against hers, her mouth was soft and gentle as she opened it slightly. It was as if she didn't want to put all her heart into it. If she had feelings for him then why didn't she want to express them when there were other people around? Feeling slightly board Harry couldn't resist the urge to open his eyes. He did. Still kissing her Harry saw a sight that made him feel ill. He broke the kiss and simply held her watching his other two friends. He was going to loose his dinner and whatever else he might have eaten that night._

_Hermione felt Ron's hands intertwined in her hair, her mouth was pressed up against his opened and receiving him, she was surprised his mouth was warm and firm. Their tongues tested, deepening. But she felt no passion like she had with Justin, probably because she never even wanted to kiss Ron at all. It isn't a bad kiss, it's actually quite nice. It's not rushed or frantic, but calm and soothing. He is very good at this. Her mind said. But she still didn't ever want to do it with him again._

_Ron almost forgot it was Hermione he was kissing, but he didn't. His mind told him that although he was getting much pleasure from her kiss there was no heat between them, no desire. This was all right because he really didn't want anything more than friendship from her. He was getting over his curiosity about her, and without even realizing it Hermione helped him._

_Hermione pulled away looking at him, "well I can honestly say that I felt nothing in that, how about you?"_

_"That's what I was thinking too." Ron smiled briefly._

_"Now don't let this go to your head. But you are going to make a woman very happy one day, you have one gifted mouth." She praised._

_"I thought you felt nothing?" He smirked._

_"Hey I still know when someone is a good kisser or not, even if it is you." She grinned, getting to her feet._

_"I take that as a compliment, I think?" He smiled up at her and she turned around to walk back into the party._

_Cho pulled out of Harry's arms looking up at him, he was looking down at her but there wasn't that happy expression he usually got after holding her. Instead he looked violently ill. "Harry what's the matter?"_

_"I'll be right back." Harry dropped his arms from around Cho. Standing he walked over to Ron._

_Ron looked up at him "Hey."_

_"Hey." He didn't know what he was going to say, so he would start small "what were you just doing?"_

_"Oh you mean Herm and I, it was nothing."_

_"If it was nothing then why did you do it?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion._

_"Harry you look like you want to rip my head of or something." He chuckled a bit._

_"You shouldn't have been doing that, Hermione is not yours to play with. You really sh—" Harry was interrupted by Ron standing abruptly._

_"Listen to me Harry, she wanted to. I asked her she agreed. It was just a New Years thing."_

_"You shouldn't have done it at all!" His clinched fists lost all color_

_Ron shook his head back and forth, "Why are you flipping out? It was just a meaningless kiss. I'm not going to hurt her. You don't have to protect her from me, I am not the bad guy here." Ron started to walk towards the doors into the party he stopped half way and turned back towards his friend, "Harry after you have calmed down we can talk about this some more if you want. I don't see why you would get so upset over a little thing like this?" He walked into the party._

_Harry stared as Cho came up behind him. He felt her arm against his and he turned looking down at her. She was so not happy._

_"Green is a horrible color on you Harry." Cho was sarcastic._

_He didn't understand her meaning at all, Cho simply walked away from him into the party leaving him staring straight ahead._

_It was New Years day as Cho sat with Harry in the library, she was so quiet it was disturbing. Harry looked at her, she appeared to want to say something. "Cho is something bothering you?"_

_She nodded, "yes." Cho looked him right in the eye, "I have some concerns Harry."_

_"Concerns about what?"_

_"Is there something going on between you and what's her name?"_

_Harry knew who she was talking about and that Cho didn't like saying Hermione's name at all. He shook his head, "no, what makes you think that there is?"_

_"Well it's a lot of things, like I always see you staring at her whenever she comes into any room that you are in. She always has all your attention."_

_"I think you're seeing things." Harry said closing his book._

_"Am I?" She thought a moment, "I saw you and her during the Yule ball." Cho's eyes narrowed._

_"She needed me, that's what friends do. We are there for each other."_

_"Yeah well you always do that, you always run after her. Half of the time you're constantly talking about her." She looked down at her fingers, "every time she gets close with someone you practically throw a fit, you are constantly angry and if I didn't know any better I would say jealous."_

_"Like I said you're seeing things Cho." His eyes narrowed slightly._

_"No I'm not, when you saw your friend Ron kissing her last night I could have sworn you actually turned green."_

_"He shouldn't have been doing that." Harry immediately regretted saying that._

_"And why not? It was New Years Eve. Everyone kisses someone on New Years and he even asked her. I overheard the conversation just like you did. You wanted to hurt him didn't you?"_

_Harry so did want to hurt his best friend, but he wasn't going to admit it, "Cho drop this, you don't know what you're talking about?"_

_She looked him directly in the eye, "I will never ask you about this again if you do one thing for me?"_

_"What?" He leaned in closer to her._

_"End your friendship with her."_

_He leaned back in his chair in disbelief as Cho continued to speak, "Harry listen to me. If you don't end your friendship with her, we're through. I will not be second best."_

_Harry didn't want to loose Cho, but she was being very unreasonable. She wasn't going to tell him who he could be friends with, it wasn't her place. He didn't order her around and tell her who she could be friends with. Yet he was actually considering it. He has had the biggest crush on Cho forever it seemed, and now she was finally with him. He didn't want to give that up. At that moment Hermione walked into the library with Lavender, he couldn't help but notice her, she walked towards one of her favorite sections laughing at what Lavender had said to her. She was so involved in looking for a book._

_He thought for a moment what his life would be like if Hermione was no longer in it. Harry could already feel the emptiness in the room without her around, no more laughter from her. Her smug know—it—all look she would get when she proved others wrong and herself right. Whenever she got excited about a good grade she would always jump up and down excitedly._

_Looking up, Harry saw Hermione opening a book and scanning though it. She flipped through all the pages, her eyes lit up with happiness when she found what she was looking for. She started dancing around in a little circle. Lavender started laughing, "Herm, what are you doing?"_

_"What does it look like? I'm doing my happy dance." And she continued. Watching Hermione, Lavender almost fell over with fits of laughter._

_It was true that the first smile he saw every morning was hers, and she always seemed really happy to see him except for when they had an argument, which wasn't very often. She even tried teaching him to dance and no matter how many times he stepped on her toes she never got mad or upset, she would just laugh about it paying it no mind. Besides he would always make it up to her by holding ice against her toes for her. Hermione fought mostly with Ron which was really funny to watch and listen to she was always so clever._

_All that would be gone._

_He looked at Cho "I'm sorry, I'm not going to do that. Hermione is my friend and I will not stop our friendship because of your jealous notions."_

_"So you're choosing her over me?" Cho stood, "this is really sad Harry." She leaned in closer to him. "You don't even realize it."_

_"Realize what?"_

_"If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you." Cho turned and walked from the library._

_He just stared, his mind went blank, he was just dumped by the most beautiful girl in school. He doubted he would ever get over it._

_She decided she was going to tell him today, she just had to. Hermione rounded the corner and saw a sight so horrible that she just stared, she couldn't move. It was as if a basilisk came in and petrified her again. Ginny and Harry. Her mind shouted, no wonder she told me not to say anything to him. Yesterday they had discussed it, Ginny said to give him some more time. Cho was a big heartbreak. Hermione told her that it had been months and that Harry wasn't depressed over her anymore. And that no matter what happened, she was going to make her feelings known._

_Hermione breathed in deeply, her legs able to work again. Hermione turned and walked in the other direction, she never wanted to talk or see that backstabbing little witch again._

_She would not be able to handle this very well at all, she had to get away from this school and everyone in it. For a little while anyway. Hermione was relieved that spring break was less then a two and a half weeks away, if she could just submerge herself in her studies until then she would be fine. She would go home. Hermione stood in a line waiting for it to move, she picked up a quill that was sitting in pencil holder and wrote her name on the list for who was going home during that time._

_Hermione went up to the girl's dorm and started packing up a few of her clothes and things, She heard the door open and turned to find Ginny coming in._

_"Hermione you can't keep ignoring me it's been two weeks since we've talked, and we have to talk about this."_

_Hermione turned from Ginny and continued packing up her things, "I have nothing to say to you."_

_"I know you're upset—" She was cut off by Hermione turning and glaring._

_"When I talked to you about what I was going to do you told me not to say anything. And now I know why. I had no idea you had a plan of your own, it was as if trying to beat me to it."_

_Ginny sighed, Hermione was right but she wasn't going to admit. "Look I saved you from a broken heart, you would have ruined your friendship and then things would never be the same." She said almost smugly._

_"Ginny, just leave me alone." She placed her last shirt into her suitcase and closed it._

_Ginny left the room and Hermione soon followed. Ginny went right down the stairs and sat down next to Harry who was reading something, Ginny looked down and smiled at him as if she were trying to make Hermione miserable._

_Hermione acted like nothing was bothering her and that nothing was different as she went looking for her book, she lifted up the chair cushion that she was sitting on last night while she was reading. Her hands found her hips wondering where that blasted book was "has anyone seen my book? I left it down here last night."_

_"Hmm, I didn't know you read stuff like this?" Harry said his head bent over a small muggle novel which he was reading._

_Hermione was caught, she did in fact read really steamy love novels and well she felt slightly embarrassed that her friend who was a guy had found it. She walked over to him and Ginny looked up at her. "Alright Harry hand it over," She held her hand out for it._

_He looked up at her with a smirk, "I'm not finished with it yet."_

_"Yeah well neither am I, so give it up." Hermione tried to grab it from him, but he held it away from her._

_Harry got to his feet, "If you want it you're gonna have to take it from me."_

_She reached for the book still not able to get it back._

_Harry held the book behind his back "you should just give up, you're no match for me." He stuck his tongue out at her._

_"Okay you asked for it." Hermione poked him in the side with her finger, "give it back."_

_He bent over slightly with a tiny laugh, "never."_

_She poked him in the side again he bent slightly trying not to laugh, "one last chance to hand it over willingly, or I'm gonna make you suffer."_

_Harry shook his head, "What are you going to do bore me to death?" He started backing away._

_"That's it." She started towards him and he moved away only slightly faster. She moved towards him at his same speed, he broke into a small run, running backwards watching her running after him. He then turned running from her. He ran towards the exit to the common room and out of the tower, with Hermione following after him._

_Ginny looked up at her brother, "why didn't he just give her book back?"_

_Ron shrugged, "not sure. They're always doing things like that."_

_"Really, how come I never noticed before?" Ginny stood and started towards the portrait hole._

_"You are either asleep, or somewhere else. You never hang around us anymore, so you miss a lot."_

_Ginny stepped from the tower, she walked down the stairs and noticed the front doors to the school were wide open. "They went outside." A voice said coming from the great hall. Turning, Ginny found Cho Chang coming towards her,_

_"How do you know where they went?"_

_"I saw them." Cho smiled pleasantly, "your name is Ginny right?" She was friendly._

_"Yes," Ginny nodded and headed out of the school standing at the top of the stairs watching Hermione chasing Harry all over the grassy lawn. She saw her finally catch him by lunging at him grabbing him by the ankles. Harry fell to the ground and before Ginny knew it Hermione was sitting on him trying to reach for her book._

_Even though he was underneath her, he still held the book away from her. Hermione continued to reach for it, She was getting so close but it he would rip it from her fingers nearly a second later. Hermione looked down at him, "come on give it to me."_

_That one was too easy; he almost couldn't resist but he bit his lip holding back his comment "No way, it's my book now." He grinned._

_Hermione started poking him with her fingers in all his ticklish spots, making him scream with uncontrollable laughter, "do you give up, huh? Or do you want more?" She said with a smirk continuing her tickling torture._

_"Alright—alright, I give up." He held the book to her._

_"Ha I win," She took it from his hands, getting off of him she stood up with a triumphant smile._

_He looked up at her still smiling, "that was not fair." He teased._

_"I told you I would make you suffer." She said smugly._

_"Yeah we'll I'm gonna get you back one of these days, and you're not going to know, when or where. But I'll get you." He got to his feet._

_"Uh-uh and Malfoy will become your best friend." She grinned._

_Harry looked at the book in her hand and then at her "why do you read stuff like that anyway?"_

_She shrugged, "To get away from reality. True love like this is only in story books. It doesn't really happen" Hermione looked down at the cover of her book. "Although sometimes I wish it did."_

_Ginny felt strange, Harry just totally and heavily flirted with her, Ginny was staring._

_"I wouldn't get too attached to him if I were you." Cho said standing behind her._

_"Why not?" Ginny turned to face Cho._

_"Because of her" Cho pointed towards Hermione as she saw her walking with Harry._

_"What do you mean, they are just friends. Harry said so."_

_Cho shook her head, "yes Ginny keep telling yourself that."_

_"I don't know why I should listen to you? You obviously couldn't handle your relationship with him. But I started out as his friend so it'll be different with me." She said trying to sound sure of herself._

_"She will always be between you and Harry, that's just the way it is. I told him to stop being friends with her, but he refused. Look you don't have to listen to me, you'll find out for yourself. And I could be wrong, you might very well keep his full attention."_

_"Well I'll have a week to prove that I am the only one, Hermione is going home during the holiday. So that should be enough time for me to work my magic over his heart."_

_"Good luck then Ginny, tell me how it pans out." Cho said with a smile and she walked back inside the school._

_Hermione sat between Ron and Harry, Ginny on Harry's other side. She noticed that the three of them were in heavy conversation. Ginny felt like she didn't fit in here. But she had to try. "Harry are you staying for the Easter holiday?"_

_"Yes, I really don't want to go back to the Dursleys for them now, it will be another couple of months before I can go and stay with Sirius. Possibly by the end of summer if all goes well." He smiled briefly. "What about you?"_

_"Yes we all are staying this time." Ginny said with a nice smile, "well all of us except Hermione."_

_Harry turned his head looking at Hermione's profile, "you're going home?"_

_Hermione nodded turning to face him, "yes, my parents are going on their second honeymoon and they need me to watch the house for them. I was going to go home anyway so it really isn't an in convince for me. Plus I want to get a summer job, so I owled a few businesses in Diagon Alley and I have a few interviews set up for that week."_

_"Hmm, that sounds good." He really didn't like that idea of her going home, but oh well what could he do? He turned and looked at Ginny. He at least he had Ginny and Ron staying so he wouldn't be too lonely._

_"Ginny, we need to stop." Harry sat up, he looked straight at the wall._

_"Why?" She looked at him._

_He looked down at her, "you don't think we're moving just a tad too fast, I mean it's been what three days since we started dating?"_

_"Not really," She glanced down at her hands, "I can understand if you don't want to."_

_"It's not that at all, I just feel I'm taking advantage of you. And I don't like that feeling."_

_"Well you're not; I mean I've liked you for a really long time, since I first met you. Doesn't that count for something?" Her gaze held his._

_"It counts a lot, but this just isn't the right time. I feel it's too soon in our relationship."_

_Ginny smiled, "you are really considerate of a young woman's feelings aren't you Harry?"_

_Harry blushed._

_"Can I ask you a question about Cho?"_

_Harry thought a moment then nodded "sure what do you want to know?"_

_"Were you in love with her?"_

_"Love?" He thought a moment, love is such a strong word one that should not be used everyday and tossed around like a baseball. "You know I don't think I did, I mean I really liked her. It was almost love I think?" He looked at Ginny._

_"How do you know what love feels like? How do you know if you're in it?"_

_"You know I have no idea," He said completely confused by what the meaning of love was. He looked around the room over at Ron's bed and mess he had made on the dresser. It sure looked like he was looking for something important. "Hey Ginny, do you want to be a snoop?"_

_"What do you mean?" Ginny was unsure._

_"Since you are Ron's sister you can go through his things he won't kill you for doing it. Find me something interesting to torment him with. He's always getting the last word, I want one for once."_

_Ginny's face lit up, "oh you want me to go through his things, and find something really juicy on him don't you?"_

_Harry smirked, "yes."_

_She couldn't resist, "alright." She got up off the bed and went over to Ron's messy dresser, she found all kinds of things, lots of inappropriate reading material which she was shocked to find, with young ladies in very steamy positions. "Ugh" she was disgusted and tossed those under the bed away from her sight. Ginny heard Harry laugh at the face she made. "I can't believe he reads those things." She looked up at Harry with suspicion. "You don't read them do you?"_

_"No Ginny of course not." He grinned, watching Ginny rolled her eyes and shake her head. He watched her pull another skinny drawer out, looking under a bunch of writing supplies. She found a few letters addressed to Ron, there was something familiar about that writing. They had been opened, she pulled one of the letters from its envelope. "Harry I think I found something."_

_Harry stood and walked over to Ginny sitting next to her on Ron's bed. "What did you find?" He saw the letter in her hand, immediately recognizing that handwriting. And he snatched the letter from Ginny's hand. The scent coming from the paper was definitely "Hermione's writing" He said out loud._

_"How do you know?"_

_Harry looked at Ginny, "I know her handwriting anywhere, and the letter it has her scent."_

_"Really, I didn't even notice any smell coming from it, are you going to read it?"_

_"Probably not, it's to Ron so it can't be that important." He smiled._

_"Then let me have it back." She plucked the letter from his hand, and she started to put it back in the envelope when a particular word caught her eye. She started reading it, half way down the letter she felt her cheeks flushing beet red._

_Harry noticed her getting really flushed, "Ginny? Are you alright?"_

_Ginny looked up at Harry, then down at the other two letters in her lap that were from Hermione as well._

_"Ginny? You're starting to worry me."_

_She finally snapped out of her daze. "Uh, I'll be fine in a moment." She went back to reading the letter her heart started hammering "oh great heavens." She said quietly, breathy._

_But Harry heard what she said, "what?" he tried to reach for the letter but she held it away from him. "Ginny what is it?"_

_"These letters from Hermione are well kind of, unbelievable. I doubt she did any of this and told Ron about it."_

_"Did what? Let me see." He reached for it but she held it away._

_"I can't let you see it, she's asking Ron why he still wants to know and why you would flip out if you ever heard what was said? But she still continues on and it's pretty—um—" She was interrupted by Harry snatching the letter roughly from Ginny's hand. "Oh please don't read that it's really none of your business."_

_Harry stared at the letter, those words. "What the hell!" He shouted. Harry turned to Ginny, "give me the rest of those letters please." His voice straining to keep calm, he held his hand out for them._

_"I really don't think—" She was interrupted by Harry simply glaring at her._

_"Ginny." He said firmly._

_She sighed and handed him the last two letters, "Harry you shouldn't even be reading them, she wrote them to Ron not to you."_

_Ignoring her, Harry opened the second letter, it was worse than the first. "Is she out of her mind?" He looked over at Ginny. Then he scanned the letter some more._

_The door opened and Ron came through he was whistling, he saw Ginny sitting on his bed and Harry reading something. "Oh man." He said. Ron walked up to Harry and snatched one of the letters from his hand glaring at him, "why are you reading my personal letters Harry?"_

_"Oh yeah they are personal all right, why is she telling you all of this?"_

_Ron looked over at his sister "Gin you should go."_

_"But I want to know why she's writing to you like this, this is disgusting." Ginny pointed to the letter in her brother's hand._

_"I'm sorry if you don't approve Ginny, but I wanted to know."_

_"Why?" Harry glared._

_"She had written me the first day of her spring break telling me that her neighbor finally noticed her, and that they were going to be spending time together while on vacation from school. She said some things were not going in the right direction here at Hogwarts and that Carlo was going to try and help her through them."_

_Ginny sucked in a breath knowing exactly what Ron was referring, "Yeah but she's letting him do all that—" She was interrupted._

_"Ginny, stop okay." Harry said, "I know what the letter said I read it." He turned to Ron "This guy is just using her, you know that. You've read the letters."_

_"It's both ways Harry, Hermione is not the innocent in this. She's just as bad."_

_"No she's not, and if you were a good friend you would not say that." He crumpled the paper in his hand._

_"Harry, no body is innocent when it comes down to sex." And he was going to prove it "did you get to the part where she —" The crumpled paper flew hitting Ron in the forehead._

_"I read every thing you don't need to recap for me."_

_"Harry settle down you are blowing this way out of proportion, no pun intended of course." Ron referred to the letter that was thrown at his head._

_"I don't even want to think about her doing that with him." Harry snapped._

_Ron turned to his sister, "Gin I really think you should leave. Harry and I need to have this out. Some things might come out that you don't need to hear or worry about."_

_"Ron, Harry you guys shouldn't keep secrets from me." Ginny pleaded._

_"Let her stay Ron, she wants to know, she wants to hear. And why shouldn't she?" Harry was bitter._

_"Fine, why are you the only one extremely angry about this? I'm not, Ginny's not? It's not really unusual that Herm would want to be involved with someone who makes her feel nice. I mean is it? Is she wrong to want—"_

_"Ron, it's not wrong far from it. But she just can't go around and do those things, with—" This time Harry was interrupted._

_"With someone who actually likes her?"_

_"No, with a guy who's just going to end up tossing her aside when she gets pregnant."_

_"She's not going quite that far yet, she even admitted that it probably won't be for awhile before she even gets that serious with anybody. These are just little fun games to play while she's waiting. She even said that. Did you read that part or were you just so blinded by fury. Or is it something else that you're blinded by?" Ron looked at Ginny, who looked back at him._

_Harry sighed long and deep, he stared at the floor. "I just don't want her to get hurt, I hate to see that look on her face. It breaks my heart to see her in pain like that. The way she looked at the Yule Ball, it was pure torture."_

_Breaks his heart? Ginny thought, she so hoped Cho wasn't right. Please don't let Cho be right, please don't Cho be right. She begged her brain to stop thinking that._

_"Yes Harry it breaks my heart too to see her like that, but we can't keep her sheltered from it. She's going to make friends, she's going to make lovers and she's going to make mistakes. It's just called life."_

_Ginny felt relief, oh good Ron has the same feelings. Well why shouldn't they? Hermione is their best friend. It would be heartless not to care about her. Ginny nodded she had nothing to worry about._

_The portrait door swung open and Ron came inside carrying a suitcase, Hermione followed. "Geeze Herm what did you bring back with you, everything in your room?"_

_Hermione chuckled, "nope just the necessities."_

_"I was right, everything in your room."_

_Her eyes rolled, she saw the boys dorm room door open and Harry came out followed by Ginny. She felt sick. Spring break was over far too soon for her taste._

_Harry saw her and it seemed like she had been gone longer than a week. "I thought I heard a familiar voice."_

_Hermione turned around looking for someone, "really, who's?"_

_Harry threw her a sarcastic look and walked down the stairs to her, Ginny watched from the top of the stairs. "You know it was really different around here without you."_

_"Really? I didn't think you would notice."_

_"Yeah Herm" Ron started, "there was no one to lull us into a blissful sleep when trying to listen to you explain Hogwarts a history to us."_

_"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, and let you off the hook without beating you down with my superior intellect."_

_Ron shook his head back and forth and continued up the stairs towards the girl's dorm._

_Hermione turned slightly to find Harry staring at her, "Um, Harry what are you staring at?"_

_"Nothing really, it's just you look a little different?"_

_"I do?" She looked down at herself, "I don't see how, I've looked this way well pretty much this way for awhile now."_

_"Oh never mind I don't know what I was thinking."_

_Hermione walked up the stairs, "well I should go unpack my things now."_

_"Do you want some help?" Harry asked as he watched her go up the stairs._

_"Well I don't really need the help, but I guess if you want to you can." She smiled and then turned and walked back up the stairs, Harry raced up after her. Hermione passed Ginny on the landing, "Ginny." Hermione greeted cold and unfriendly and went into the fifth year girl's dorm. Before Harry went into the girl's room Ginny stopped him with a gentle hand. He looked into her eyes smiling._

_"Harry are we going to take that walk you promised me?"_

_"Yes, we can go as soon as I'm done helping Hermione."_

_"But she said she really doesn't need help."_

_"I know, but I want to. So give me ten minutes and I'll be right down."_

_"Okay, ten minutes." Ginny said with confident smile._

_In the common room Lavender sat on the sofa, while Hermione was sitting on the floor brushing out her wet hair from the shower she had just taken. Yep no more bushy hair for me she thought to herself, it seemed that ever since she had grown in more ways than one, her hair seemed to settle considerably._

_Lavender looked over at Hermione, "so tell me about spring break."_

_"There's nothing to tell." Hermione said looking back at Lavender._

_"Oh yes there is, come on Herm. I won't say anything. I'm not Cho, I don't spread many rumors. I mostly just listen."_

_"Oh alright." Hermione stood and sat down on the floor against the sofa looking up at Lavender._

_Ginny and Harry came through the portrait hole, they walked in saw Lavender braiding Hermione's hair as she was talking to her. Both of their faces seemed flushed. "Oh my Hermione, you really did that?" Lavender replied taking out the braid and then brushing Hermione's hair straight._

_"I couldn't believe a person could feel that way with doing so very little." Hermione looked down at the fingers in her lap. "I mean all I did was—" She stopped in mid sentence seeing both Ginny and Harry, "I'll tell you later Lavender, okay." She whispered._

_"Okay but I want a full report when you come up to bed, is that clear?" Lavender teased._

_"Yes ma'am." Hermione saluted._

_"Herm don't move, you'll mess up your new braids."_

_"Sorry." She sat still._

_Ginny turned to Harry with a smile, "well I'm going up to bed now, I'll see you in the morning." She stood on her tip toes and was going to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, but he turned catching it on the lips, holding her there for a moment._

_After she pulled away Harry smiled down at her, "well good night then."_

_She started walking up the stairs, Ginny turned one last time to look at Harry. She saw him standing by Lavender talking to her._

_"Lavender, why don't you let me do that for awhile." He wanted to talk to Hermione about what he had discovered._

_Lavender stared, "you? Do you even know how?"_

_"It doesn't matter just hand me the brush and let me try, that is if it's alright with you Hermione?" He looked down as Hermione looked up at him._

_Hermione shrugged, "I don't care, whatever."_

_"Okay then." Lavender handed Harry the brush and stood up from the sofa, Harry took Lavender's seat._

_Lavender stretched up, "well I'm going to sleep, I'll catch you guys later."_

_"Night Lavender." She smiled._

_Lavender went up the stairs and saw Ginny staring down, "Ginny, what are you doing?"_

_"Nothing, I was just wondering when do you know you're in love with someone?" Ginny started walking all the way up the stairs with Lavender._

_"Well from my experience, I'd say when you feel love, everyone else around you always comes second. The one you love is always first on your mind when you wake up and last before you fall asleep at night. You always feel the need to protect the one you love from anything that would cause pain or suffering. There's so many things that you can describe to say if your in love or not. Why do you ask, you're not in love are you?"_

_"Not really I was just testing, and seeing if I was. But I have a suspicion of who very well could be." She smiled. Ginny looked down at the back of Harry's head, she could see him taking out those silly braids that lavender put in Hermione's hair. She then turned and opened the door to the fourth year girl's dorm. Lavender went into her room and closed the door behind her._

_Harry brushed out those silly braids, her hair was soft and the brush glided through the strands smoothly._

_Hermione's eyes closed feeling very content, Harry was sitting with her like they do every night. Nothing was different, Ginny was in bed, Ron was in bed too. She knew no matter what she did and who she was with, she would never get over him. She will be miserable for the rest of her life._

_"Hermione, I don't know exactly where to start." He said._

_"Start with what?" She was snapped from her daze when she heard his voice._

_"Okay I'm just going to say it, I found those letters of yours to Ron."_

_She turned facing him, "you did?" Hermione was horrified, she felt the chunks rising up in her throat._

_"I just want to know what was going through your mind, why would you do that with a person you really didn't care that much about?"_

_That was a fair question, "well I do care about him a little. He's been my neighbor for a long time. I was always trying to get his attention somehow. I guess it finally worked."_

_"Well I personally think you got a little more than just his attention."_

_Hermione looked to the floor, her cheeks flushing. "yeah I guess so,"_

_"I suppose I was shocked when having read those, which I can't believe you even wrote, and to Ron. Why did you do that?"_

_"Ron is a very typical guy, he wants to know anything and everything. I first wrote and said that I was going to spend time with my neighbor Carlo, he wrote back to me saying, what like dating? And I wrote back yeah I guess so." Hermione looked up at Harry, "He said well if you do date him I want to know every little thing that goes on, especially the hot stuff. So I wrote back asking you want me to tell you everything, hold nothing back? Which he said, of course. So I wrote exactly what happened in a way that would shock him senseless and that he would never ask me something so personal ever again."_

_"Yeah well it backfired you have Ron waiting for the next installment while having shocked me senseless."_

_"Sorry the letters really weren't intended for you, especially since Ron wrote saying that if you did hear about my spring break that you would flip out, I never got an answer on why he said that though."_

_"Well you know Ron always exaggerating." He lied hoping she couldn't tell that he was. She seemed to always know when he was telling a fib._

_Hermione searched Harry's eyes for the truth, liar. She thought to herself. "Well I'm glad you accepted it like a friend would, and not jump down my throat with all that stuff you pulled with Justin, even though I admit I made a horrible mistake with Justin. Still you didn't interfere and I appreciate that." She glanced down for a moment._

_"Oh believe me I wanted to interfere, but I didn't."_

_"And that's a good thing." She smiled._

_"Did I tell you yet today that it's kinda nice having you back here? It just wasn't the same without you."_

_Hermione nodded, "yes I think you already said that, a few times today in fact. When I first got in, also while you were helping me unpack my things. So yes you pretty much covered the welcome back Hermione." She smiled._

_Yes there was something slightly different about her, but he couldn't place his finger on it._

—"Harry, Harry are you okay?" Hearing his name being called Harry was immediately brought back to the present his fifth year memories of Hermione were gone. And she was now was standing above him waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention. He looked up at her, her brown eyes twinkling. She smiled.

* * *

You all just knew it didn't you, well stay tuned for Chapter 10 – Dream Away

Please Review thanks,  
Ryoko


	10. Dream Away

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

**This chapter has an R rating, there is quite a bit of lime in it. I warned ya **

* * *

Chapter 10—Dream Away

—"Harry, Harry are you okay?" Hearing his name being called Harry was immediately brought back to the present, his fifth year memories of Hermione were gone. And she was now standing above him waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention. He looked up at her, her brown eyes twinkling. She smiled.

"Uh yeah, I'm alright."

She grinned, "Oh good I thought you were dead."

"Okay, why would you think that?" He said curiously, still looking up at her.

"Well you were staring off into space, not blinking or anything. Just staring." She made a hand gesture looking dramatically up towards the ceiling.

Harry nodded, "I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"You mostly." He said with a smile.

Hermione made a tiny laugh "me, boy you see me enough as it is. I shouldn't be crowding your thoughts too."

"Hey, I like thinking about you."

Hermione sat down next to him, "well I'm done with my research, for tonight anyway." She leaned her head against the sofa cushion.

Harry turned completely; facing her "you know what we haven't done in awhile?"

She closed her eyes lightly then opened them, "no." Hermione turned her head looking at him, "what?"

"We haven't gone to Hogsmeade since we've been back at school, would you like to go?"

"Sure but what about Ron, wouldn't he like to go too?"

"I suppose so, why are you so worried about what Ron wants to do?" Harry's eyes narrowed slightly with suspicion.

Hermione saw that look, "oh Harry put that face away. It's just I've been feeling a little guilty you know. Ever since it's been you and me, I feel we're leaving him out. And he is still our friend right?"

"Yes he's still our friend."

"Then invite him along, I'm sure there will be some time where it's just you and me." Hermione said with a smile cuddling a little closer to him.

"The next time I see him I'll ask him if he wants to go," He put an arm around her pulling her against him. For some reason Hermione's necklace popped into his mind, "Hermione I still have that necklace you found."

She sat up straight looking at him, "you do? I had almost forgotten about that necklace." Hermione smiled briefly.

"Well do you still want it?" he reached out and moved the few strands of Hermione's hair off her forehead.

She nodded.

"Well let me go get it." He started to stand and Hermione stood too. He stared at her not knowing what or where she was going, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going with you." Hermione simply said.

"Oh I don't really think you should." Harry was cautious, he didn't know if it was a really good idea of her to go into a bedroom with him.

"Why not, it's not like I've never been in the boy's dorm with you before." She pointed out.

That was true, but things were different now. Yet they were only going to get the necklace and then leave. He nodded, "Alright then."

They both walked up to the six year boy's room, Harry opened the door and they walked inside. "Let me think where I put it." He walked over to his bed area and started looking around.

Hermione went over to the bed next to Harry's which was Ron's and sat on the edge, she started looking through his things.

Harry heard rustling of papers and he stood up from off his knees, he turned to see Hermione going through Ron's things. "What are you doing?" he laughed slightly.

"Nothing really, just seeing what deep dark secrets our friend is hiding. Go about your business, I'll go about mine." She smirked.

"Just to let you know last time I went through his things I found those none to pleasing letters of yours. So I would be careful going through Ron's things you never know what you're going to find."

"Well if I find those letters I won't be shocked, since I wrote them." She continued looking through Ron's drawers.

Harry shook his head in amusement and went back looking for the necklace. He could hear Hermione searching through everything, and she wasn't even trying to be discreet or quiet about it. She was probably making a bigger mess than Ron ever did. "Oh Ron you bad boy," He heard her say. The room went silent. There were no more movements, only the sounds of turning pages.

"I don't see what you guys see in reading this kind of entertainment." Hermione broke the silence. "It does nothing for me." She said teasing.

Harry turned to find Hermione reading one of the many magazines that Ron collected. Harry knew that Ron had learned the joy of adult muggle magazines, probably getting them from Dean Thomas since he lived as a muggle during the summer holidays. "Hermione don't read that." He walked over to her holding the necklace in his hand.

"Why not?" She looked up at him for a moment and then back at the article. "Now this is interesting, fifteen ways to—" she was interrupted by Harry pulling the magazine from her hands. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Alright no more reading for you," he rolled the magazine up into a cone and put it back in Ron's drawer and closed it. Harry sat down next to her.

"Oh you're no fun." She pouted crossing her arms.

"I am lots of fun." He held the necklace in his open hand.

Hermione uncrossed her arms glancing down at the necklace in Harry's hand, "wow I hadn't remembered it was so lovely." She gazed at the piece of jewelry.

Harry was staring down but not at the necklace but at Hermione, watching her taking it he felt her fingers lightly brush against the palm of his hand sending a powerful wave through him. Hermione held the necklace in her hand admiring it. Harry wanted to reach out and hold her, kiss her. He took in a quick breath watching her unclasp the ends of the silver braided chain and set it around her neck. His gaze roamed over her face as Hermione's fingers glided over the smooth opal. She then looked up at him, their eyes met, locked. Her golden gaze almost commanding him. He took a deep breath wanting more than ever to press her down against the bed and—_not now! _His head interrupted those thoughts, but he pushed away that thought he was so not going to listen to it. Harry looked over at Hermione who got to her feet.

"Thanks for giving the necklace back to me Harry, I suppose I'll go now." Hermione smiled and started walking towards the door, she opened it to leave but a hand slammed it shut again. Her heart jumped into her throat not even noticing that Harry had come up behind her. She could feel his gaze on her, penetrating, direct. She could not bring herself to turn and look at him, instead she stared at the door "I really should go now." Hermione felt his hands come down gently on her shoulders.

"You don't have to leave yet, you can just stay here with me for a little while longer." he pressed a tiny kiss on one of her sensitive spots just below her ear. "Cant you?" Harry whispered. Then trailed his lips down the side of her neck.

Hermione's eyes closed feeling his mouth against her thinking that she should leave, yes she should. _Right now!! _Her head shouted a command. She turned, looking up at him she could see his green eyes were now darker, wanting her. She was just a little taken back by this. She had never seen him like this before it was a little startling. "Harry, I—" she was silenced when he reached out and she was pulled up against him. His arms wrapping around her, Looking up at him she started to say "I think I —" Staring into his green eyes her words were lost, not to mention the rest of her mind as well.

Harry held nothing back as his mouth claimed hers hot, devouring, and pressing against then opening hers. His tongue thrust inside, strong and hard. Their mouths melded. Hermione was kissing him back just as frantically. Her heart beating wildly, she had never felt like this before. No matter what she had done in the past this felt all new, all captivating. Her arms went around him, holding him so tightly as she lost the use of her legs entirely.

She did not know when and exactly how she had come to be lying on her back in the softness of a bed with Harry on top of her still drowning in his kiss. That part was all a blur, but Hermione was so very aware of his fingers at the buttons of her blouse, she broke the kiss feeling his, hands, fingertips, caressing her on top the lace fabric covering her breasts. She gasped as his fingers dipped into the fabric coming in contact with her skin. Hermione swiftly grabbed his face within her hands and pulled his mouth against hers.

After a few moments of teasing and tasting the sweetness of her lips, her mouth. He trailed soft, sensual kisses down her throat. Feeling his pulse quicken, Harry lifted his head, looking down at her he breathed in deeply. "Hermione." He breathed her name lightly, almost not able to speak. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him, her gaze enraptured and craving his touch. That was what he wanted to see. That look. That impassioned look. She was so beautiful.

"Harry" he heard Hermione softly say staring into her eyes, he felt her palm flatten against his chest, slowly sliding downward. His gaze was still connected with hers as he felt her hands on the waistband of his pants, Harry looked down briefly, watching her other hand come up and unbutton them. He lifted his gaze to hers, staring intently as her hand slipped into them. His eyes closed in feeling her hand around him, he threw his head back gasping.

Hermione was breathing sharply now, she reached up with her other hand, under his shirt caressing his chest, stomach. Just simply letting her hand wander all over him. She felt his heart beat quicken with each movement she made. Hermione loved the way he felt, the way he moved.

His gaze flew open. Both staring at each other, their gazes intently locked. Harry had lost all restraint with feeling her touching him, arousing him. He clutched her face with his hands, his mouth came together again with hers hot, wanting, needing, in another powerful thrusting kiss. His palm slid down her side, underneath her skirt, resting on her inner thigh. Hermione broke the kiss crying out, gasping as his fingers came to a halt just before her—a loud cough was heard alerting them to someone else in the room. They both looked up and found Ron standing there with a smirk across his face. Both Harry and Hermione's faces were increasing in color.

"I really hate to be the party pooper here, but that is my bed. And if you two are going to do that I would appreciate it if you would do it on your own bed Harry." He stared.

Not even a second later Zara came into the room and gasped, her face flushed bright red and she turned to look away. "Sorry guys." Zara then looked back at them briefly trying not to stare. "Hermione I need to speak to you and Harry right now." She said very seriously.

Ron grabbed Zara's arm and started steering her from the room "let's give them a minute huh?" Ron pulled Zara from the room and closed the door behind him.

Harry got to his feet and fastening his pants back together and straightening his shirt, he glanced looked down at Hermione who seemed embarrassed at getting caught like this by Ron and Zara. "Are you alright?" He asked

Hermione looked up at him, her cheeks flushed "yeah I'm alright, how about you?"

"Well aside from being really, really frustrated right now, I'm fine." He winked with a smile.

"Doesn't Ron have the greatest timing?" Hermione was sarcastic.

Harry laughed lightly "Oh, there will be another time." He leaned over and kissed her lightly.

He saw her smiling at him and he held his hand out for her to take. And she did. They left the room to find Ron and Zara waiting down in the common room. They both sat down on the sofa looking up at Zara and Ron.

"What did you want to talk to us about Zara?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

Zara looked between the two of them, her mind in careful thought. She stood and started pacing back and forth, her hands slapped behind her back. She stopped and looked at them, "are you two prepared." Zara made a little hand gesture.

"Prepared?" Ron asked, "prepared for what?" He had no clue to what Zara was talking about.

"Yes prepared," Zara said. "Prepared, so that no one ends up popping out children." She said looking between the two of them and then at Ron.

Ron nodded knowing now what she meant, "yeah when I walked in, it was going on pretty heavy. You two are actually quite lucky I came in" He gloated with a smile.

Both Harry and Hermione looked up at Ron annoyed that he was right, but Hermione would never tell him he was right, not ever.

"That is where this comes in." Zara said getting everyone's attention again, as she pulled from her pocket a bag with some kind of root in it. "It is called Orgus root, the nurse back at Salemston was told that she should give it out, just to be safe. Both genders can take it to assure no one gets pregnant, it lasts three months. It's a shame it's not available to muggles, it would change the world." She smiled at both Hermione and Harry, "so which of you wants to take this?"

Harry turned and looked at Hermione, "why don't we both take it." He suggested with a degree of caution.

Hermione nodded, agreeing.

Zara opened the bag and pulled out the root, she took out her trusty pocket knife and sliced of two equal pieces of the root. She put the rest of the root back into her bag and sealed it up again. Zara handed the root pieces to Harry and Hermione, "now it will taste a little bitter, but it's a small price to play for worry free passion." She smiled.

She watched them eat the root and laughed at the faces they couldn't help making while they swallowed the last of it. Something sparkling around Hermione's neck caught her eye,

"Wow that's a right nice peace of jewelry Hermione." She admired.

Hermione lifted her fingers and touched the gem around her neck, she glanced down at it briefly. "Thanks, I found it not too long ago."

"Really?" Zara was astonished, "who would loose such a piece and not even wonder where it was. If it were me I would never let it out of my sight."

Harry looked up at Ron he remembered about Hogsmeade, "Hey Ron did you want to go Hogsmeade with us tomorrow."

Ron thought a moment, "sure thing." He smiled. "Hey Harry how about a game of chess?"

"Okay set it up." Harry said with a smirk, "I think I've been improving, I could beat you this time."

"Yeah we'll see, no one can beat me I'm champion and you know it." Ron gloated.

"I'm ready for you oh champion." Harry was really sarcastic.

Ron started setting up the chessboard as Harry took his seat. Harry glanced over briefly at Hermione, who was talking quietly to Zara. Just a moment ago they were wrapped in each other's arms, there was nothing better than that. He looked at Ron, and he supposed it was a good thing that he and Hermione were interrupted. He quietly thanked Zara in his mind for offering that Orgus root. This with Hermione was almost utterly perfect, he so loved her and never wanted to be without her. Tomorrow he would make his feelings known.

"I can't see you anymore so stop this, my brothers would kill you if they knew." Ginny said quietly.

"Then don't tell them." Draco said as he swung around the wooden beam smiling slyly at her.

"It's not that simple, they find out about everything." She sat down distressed.

"Did they find out about you and Potter last year?"

"Yes but they accepted him, he was already their friend. It was different." She searched his gray eyes, he seemed so alone.

"What about you and Longbottom, did they find out about him?" Draco sat down next to her.

"Yes, and they gave him several warnings, I don't know why though. Neville really wasn't that much of a threat or pushy or anything."

"Well I'm not going to tell them, and you're not going to tell them. We can just meet in secret."

"For how long, the whole rest of the year, all next year. I don't want to live a secret Draco. The worst part is making sure no one knows about the secret."

"Oh you're very good at that. I don't think you'll let it slip out. It's not like you're going to go up to them and say, oh hi brother Weasley. I have been secretly romancing with your greatest enemy, have a nice day." Draco smirked.

Ginny shook her head back and forth, "you are impossible to hold a serious conversation with, I hope you know that."

He draped his arm across her shoulder and pulled her against him, "don't worry Ginny, we'll think of something." He said quietly.

Harry had drifted to sleep really fast, probably from what almost happened earlier that evening. He turned over and hugged his pillow —_ he wrapped the sheet around his waste as he stood up out of the bed, he turned looking down at her, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever been with, she was softly smiling up at him, her eyes still dazed with desire from the recent night's activities. _

_"Did I tell you it was really stupid of you to enter that tournament." She smiled briefly._

_"I had to, you left me no choice."_

_"That's not true. Torrin, you could have been killed you know."_

_Torrin sat down next to her, "but I wasn't, and that Finley looked like a fool."_

_She laughed "yes he did, I had no idea you could do that."_

_"At least I learned something from my schooling."_

_Her gaze dropped to from his, a sense of heartache covered over her. "You know I promised myself I was never going to let you back into my life." She sat up, holding a blanket across her chest. _

_"Jasmine, I know I made mistakes. I know I had hurt you. But I don't want to go on without you. I have no other lady in my mind and heart but you."_

_"I really wish I could believe that, sure you say that now. But I know you Torrin, I know—" She glanced down at her fingers, twisting them together. "We are only sixteen Torrin, I see that you don't want to be settled with someone yet. And that's fine. But I'm not going to wait around for you."_

_He lowered his head, "I know you aren't, I don't expect you to. But know this." He lifted his head, his gaze locking with hers, "I love you and I will prove it, if you give me one more chance." He lifted his hand, holding it against her cheek "please Jasmine."—_ Harry opened his eyes slowly, it was already morning.

The sun was shining through the window. He turned to his right seeing Ron's bed was empty. He turned to his left seeing Neville's bed was empty. Harry lifted his wrist looking at his watch "ten thirty!" He shouted. _What a great start to a Sunday, the whole morning wasted_. He thought to himself as he jumped out of bed and raced to get ready for the day.

Harry raced down the stairs, no one was around. He saw Ginny coming through the portrait hole, "Hey Ginny."

"Hey Harry, running a little late are we?" She teased.

"Just a bit." He was only slightly annoyed.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you,"

"Can we hurry this up, I want to get to Hogsmeade, which I'm sure Ron and Hermione are already there."

"Nope they are still here, waiting for you. Are you going to tell Hermione how you feel?"

He looked at her in confusion, "how do you know how I feel?"

"Harry, everyone knows how you feel." She smirked and stared up the stairs towards her room.

Harry went through the portrait hole and down the stairs he could see Hermione and Ron waiting for him. He watched Hermione for a moment, she was laughing at something Ron had said and shook her head at the same time. They must be in another argument again. He went down the stairs and saw Hermione turn to him with a smile. _It was such a pretty smile_. He thought. "Well are you two ready?"

"The question is are you ready?" Ron started, "Zara asked if I wanted to go with her and meet you there, but I told her I would wait for you. She found that really cute but still went off with her friends."

"We'll have to use the secret passageway though, since I'm sure the train had already left."

Hermione nodded, "it did an hour ago."

"You know you two didn't have to wait for me, I would have eventually met you there." He smiled at both of them.

"We know Harry, but I wanted to wait for you. So Ron decided he would wait for you as well, he was just trying to prove that he's just a good a friend as I am." She rolled her eyes.

"Let's get going then." Harry said and they all went up the stairs towards the secret passage.

After visiting Honeydukes and purchasing a grand assortment of their favorite sweets, Ron met up with Zara and went off together. That left Harry and Hermione to themselves, who had decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

The waitress brought them their order and sat it down in front them, Hermione picked up the glass and drank from it, Throughout the whole meal she knew Harry was constantly watching her, she felt his eyes on her even now. After setting her glass down again she turned and looked at him. Harry had his elbow on the table and his chin resting on his hand just looking at her with a silly grin on his face,

"Alright what is it?" She smiled.

All he could see was Hermione, even thought it was extremely crowded and noisy with people, It was as if there was no one else around. He smiled, "nothing except I love you."

Hermione stared, he just said it. He did. Was she dreaming? She looked around the room. Is this just a dream and she hadn't woken yet? "What did you say?"

Harry sat up straight a small smile upon his lips, "I love you." He lifted a tender hand caressing her cheek, "do you love me?" He knew she did but he still wanted to hear it.

Her heart was pounding, echoing in her ears. "Oh great heavens yes." Hermione threw her arms around him embracing him tightly, feeling his arms around she melted against him.

"Hermione" His tone was soft, gentle.

Hermione lifted her chin and met his emerald gaze, she could barely breathe she was so lost.

Harry's gaze dipped from her eyes to her lips, leaning in closer his lips brushed over hers briefly, and then his mouth was on hers, urging her lips open wide and wider still. Their tongues meeting, entwining with an intensifying boldness. He felt her cling to him tighter, his fingers threaded through her hair. If they could get any closer they would have, he did have to show some restraint even though he didn't want too. But they were out in public. At least they could still enjoy each other's kiss.

"Ugh, I think I'm about to loose my lunch." A voice said alerting Harry and Hermione to someone's presence.

The two of them pulled apart slowly, they looked up who was standing there. It was Cho and she was holding the hand of a tall blonde man, she was standing directly in front of their table her arms then crossed over her bosom.

"Is there something you need Cho?" Harry asked.

"Public displays of affection should be outlawed, don't you people have any decency?" Her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Hermione turned to him. "Harry do we have any decency?"

Harry looked up to the ceiling in thought, then back down at Hermione, "no."

They both turned, looking up at Cho.

Hermione smiled up at her "sorry nope, no decency here." She turned looking at Harry.

Nearly a second later Harry's mouth was on hers again and they were enthralled in the passion once again. They didn't even notice when Cho left, nor when Ron and Zara came in.

"Do you think they are going to come up for air anytime soon?" Ron said to Zara but also loud enough for Harry and Hermione to hear them.

Both Harry and Hermione pulled out of each other arms looking at Ron with an annoyed look. Ron was just smirking trying hard not to laugh. Then he and Zara sat down at the table.

"So are you two just going to sit here all day making out all day or are we going to go do something fun." Ron asked looking between both of them.

"But this is fun." Harry said grinning, he glanced over at Hermione who was nodding, agreeing with him.

Ron threw sarcastic glares, "Come on you guys, Zara and I are so board. Let's go do something huh?"

Harry and Hermione nodded and they got up to spend some quality time with their friends.

Zara looked at the three of them as they walked through the town, "alright I've been trying to figure this out but it really doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Ron asked looking at her.

"Before I came here I really had no idea of who you people were, I have been having the oddest dreams about you people or people who look an awful lot like you. And then I get here and well there you all pop out of the woodwork so to speak." She glanced down for a moment, "yeah go ahead say I'm crazy, go on I can take it."

Ron shook his head, "no Zara you aren't crazy. I too have been having strange dreams, but I really don't pay attention to them, because well they are dreams they don't mean anything."

Harry and Hermione nodded their heads agreeing with Ron, "Half the time Zara we dream what we want to happen. And if it doesn't happen in real life it very well can happen in our dreams. I wouldn't put too much stock into them."

"Yeah but—" Zara paused, "Oh never mind," Zara looked up at Ron with a smile. She touched him lightly on the arm, "tag you're it." She said running away with laughter.

Ron just stared in confusion, Hermione looked up at him.

"It's a game Ron, people are suppose to run away from it, which is you. Now you're suppose to chase someone and tag them and then they will be it."

"Alright then." He reached out to tag Hermione on the head but she ducked and he missed.

Both Harry and Hermione were being chased by Ron trying to tag one of them, he kept missing. Most of the day was spent with Ron still it trying to tag someone else.

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep—_ He and Kai walked into the council meeting and took their seats. Sitting down next to his father in his appointed seat. He saw his father turn to him._

_"Glad to see you made it Torrin."_

_Torrin nodded looking at Kai while he sat down next to his mother and himself. The meeting was in full swing Torrin listened with a different kind of attention, usually he was so board that he would fall asleep, but this time it was different._

_"I find that very hard to believe?" Orvin replied walking up standing directly in front of him, as if challenging him."_

_"I know we've all watched her grow and learn, becoming more and more like her mother every day, yet her views are different from ours, she thinks the muggles, mudbloods, and squibs deserve their freedom."_

_"She is still young, in time Jasmine will come to learn that our way of life must and will remain the same."_

_"It's possible, but it's also possible that as soon as she casts one spell using that scepter, she could force us into doing whatever she wants, destroying the very foundation of society. To rule over us is what she really wants to do, you've all heard her views from the villagers and even in the royal palace court as well."_

_"What do you propose Salazar?" Orvin said looking stern._

_"I propose that we remove the scepter from her power."_

_"What good would that do, she is the only one who can use it. It's not like we'll be able to use it. Merlin did the Soul Weave, if anyone else knows how to do that it is Jasmine, she could easily make another."_

_"It means very little if she can easily make another. If she does not give up the scepter then we'll know her true intentions. That she wants to rule us, beat us down into submission. If she does not give up the scepter then we will have to enforce the strictest punishment possible."_

_"You mean—"Orvin was interrupted._

_"Yes execution." Salazar said almost with delight. _

_Torrin stood, "No!" He knew Jasmine would never give up the scepter. He felt a tugging on his sleeve. He looked down finding Kai looking up at him in warning, "no Kai let go, she'll never give up that scepter and you know it." Torrin looked up at Orvin and Salazar, "why is she such a threat to you? Jasmine would never use that scepter to control us."_

_"A young man's foolish heart speaks." Salazar spat out. "We can not go on the words of this boy, he's smitten with the young lady of course he would defend her."_

_"That's beside the point." Torrin said, he glared at Salazar knowing exactly what that man wanted. "You want the scepter for yourself, if you don't have Jasmine on your side of darkness, then you want her out of the way so she can not stop you."_

_"You dare slander me boy," Salazar took offense and started approaching but Orvin pulled on his arm. _

_Orvin looked at Torrin and then at his father, and firmly said "Godric control your son."_

_Godric__ stood, "why should he not speak Orvin? You gave him a seat on the council why don't you listen. What if there's truth to his words?"_

_Torrin saw Salazar glaring at Godric, and heard him speak. "I am not in league with the dark arts Godric, your son slandered me and my family name in front of witnesses, I want an official apology." He looked right at Torrin "in blood."_

_"You will get no apology from me." Torrin said firmly._

_Salazar turned to the council, "we will hear from Jasmine Ravenclaw in a fortnight to see if she gives up the scepter or faces execution, what say you?" A creepy smile crossed Salazar's face as the council agreed to the terms. He watched as the meeting was let out, he walked right over to Torrin. "You have made an enemy here tonight son of Gryffindor."_

_Torrin turned "you would do anything to have control, even murder the innocent." He was bitter. Torrin saw the smirk on Salazar's face spread._

_"Watch your back boy." He threatened then walked away. _

_Kai and his mother watched as Salazar left Torrin standing alone. The two of them moved over to where Torrin was._

_"Helga." Torrin gave a nod of respect in her direction then turned to his friend, "what am I going to tell Jasmine? I wish her mother was here to help us, why did she have to leave for Ireland already?"_

_"If you ask me, "Kai said. "It seems that ole Salazar was just waiting for Rowena to leave before he brought this up." _

_"I will owl Rowena, you two help Jasmine as best you can. Tell her what's going on. It's better if she learns it from you two then Orvin." Helga replied. As the two boys raced out the of the meeting—_ Harry woke sitting up straight, he heard rustling next to him and heard Ron sitting up too. He grabbed for his wand, "lumos." He whispered and the end of his wand lit up. He leaned over and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand, putting them on. He lifted his wrist looking down at his watch it was a little after two. Oh well. He looked over at Ron who was yawning. Ron slumped back down against his pillow he was out like a light.

Harry turned over his eye lids getting heavier as he fell back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hmmm? What do you think the dreams mean, well stay tuned for Chapter 11--The Secret Is Out.

Please Review thanks,  
Ryoko


	11. The Secret is Out

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

Thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot to me.

* * *

Chapter 11—The Secret Is Out.

_He knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it. The door opened and there she stood, her beautiful ruby red hair glistening in the light of the moon. He saw her smile but it soon faded. _

_"Ulrich what are you doing here?" She glanced down at her toes._

_"I couldn't stay away Alina, I had to see you." Ulrich tried to smile. "May I come in?"_

_Alina nodded and opened the door wider for him to enter her small house. She closed the door after him. _

_"I don't care what my father says, I love you and he will not keep me from you."_

_Her arms crossed hugging herself, "Ulrich you should just make it easy on yourself, you should choose Jasmine, it's what your father wants for you. That's what he told me."_

_"I don't want Jasmine, she doesn't want me. My father knows that, but he is determined to make sure that she is married into our family, he desires her himself." Ulrich shivered, poor Jasmine he thought to himself. _

_"That's horrible, but you would defy your father just to be with me? He is evil Ulrich, he scares me so much. I don't ever want to anger him who knows what he would do. I heard what he said and did at the council meeting, Kai told me all about it."_

_"I have a feeling Jasmine will be alright, she doesn't fear my father. She's probably only one of the few who doesn't." _

_"I wish I were more like her, she has so much courage always standing up for what she thinks is right. I can't see why you don't fancy her."_

_"I don't fancy her at all. I mean It's not that I don't care about Jasmine Alina, I do you know that. I have found a certain respect for her. Whatever she decides to do I will be at her side, just like you, Kai, and Torrin would."_

_"Torrin suspects you have feelings for Jasmine." She met his gaze directly. _

_Ulrich scoffed, "well Torrin is a jealous fool when others are merely friends with his Jasmine." _

_Alina laughed a little knowing how true that was, "yes I know." She turned from Ulrich. _

_Ulrich went to her, lightly holding her upper arms he turned her gently to face him. "Alina don't fear my father, I will protect you and keep you safe. You trust me don't you?" He saw her nod. Ulrich wrapped his arms carefully around her, pulling her to him.—_ Draco turned over opening his eyes, he sat up running his hand through his light hair.

Draco was pleased in convincing Ginny to keep their relationship a secret and it was really working out great. After a refreshing shower he dressed and headed to breakfast. He walked through the great hall with the usual snobby look on his face heading towards his table. Once there he sat down turning slightly looking over at the Gryffindor table. He saw Ron talking with Zara, his brother Fred or was it George he could never tell the difference between the two. Well, one of them was trying to get Ron's attention.

He then looked at Harry who was talking with Hermione, she seemed really interested into what he was saying. Draco saw Harry's hand on Hermione's under the table. He scanned the table more and found Ginny, their gaze connected. He noticed she averted her eyes quickly. Draco then gave his attention to his breakfast.

After Ginny finished her meal and she stood up from the table, she smiled down at her friends and walked out of the great hall.

Draco then finished his breakfast not as quickly as he wanted to, he wanted to go be with Ginny but he had to wait awhile so that it didn't look to fishy that he would be leaving the great hall following after her. When it didn't look like anyone would notice, Draco took his leave of the Great Hall. As he walked towards the doors he could feel Ginny's brother Ron's eye upon him, glaring.

Ron saw that no good Malfoy go through the doors and was glad when he was out of site. "One of these days, he's gonna pay. And pay dearly."

"Ron what are you going on about?" Harry looked up from his plate at his friend.

"If Malfoy even thinks about touching my sister, I will cut of his head and use it as a Quaffle in our next Quidditch practice."

Zara burst into heavy laughter, "I could just see you doing that too."

The whole table practically roared with laughter, after hearing what Ron had said. After the noise settled a bit Ron returned to his food. He felt Zara staring at him. Ron turned and stared directly at her. "Zara, do you want to say something?"

"I was just wondering what you people are going to do for Christmas break, that's all?" She looked between the three of them.

Ron looked at his friends, "well I was probably just going to stay here this year, nothing to exciting happens at home for me." He then looked at Harry and he knew he usually stayed, but now that he was living with Sirius he probably wanted to go home for the holidays.

Harry thought a moment, "I'll probably go home this year."

"Yeah me too" Hermione said, "I usually always go home. It's a good time for me to get quality studying done.

"Boy you people have dull lives during the holidays." She half teased half insulted. Zara pointed a bit at Hermione, "all you do is study at school, and you're going to go home and do more studying? I find that very unacceptable. Holidays are a time to let loose and have fun. So that's why I'm asking you. Would you three like to come home with me during the Christmas break?"

"With you? Where do you live?" Hermione asked.

"I live in the most romantic city in the world, The City By The Bay. The wonderful, the only, San Francisco California. It's the greatest place ever." Zara beamed with pride when she talked about her home.

Ron had never heard of such a place. He, Harry and Hermione huddled together to discuss it. "What do you two think, should we go?"

Hermione nodded, "I have always wanted to go to San Francisco, my family and I have been to New York and that was pretty amazing." She looked at Harry.

"It could be fun, I have never really traveled anywhere before. The Dursleys would always leave me with that blasted Mrs. Figg and her many cats. What a nightmare." Harry cringed at just the thought of that.

"I suppose it would be better than going to my boring home for the holidays." Ron said quietly. He lifted his head, "Okay Zara we will go home with you."

"Good because I already owled ma telling her to expect guests." She smirked.

"Boy you can be pretty forward, you didn't even ask you just assumed?" Ron said.

"Yep, I'm pretty good at assuming that you guys would want to come home with me. And I was right." Zara gloated with a huge smile on her face.

Hermione and Harry were running down the corridor towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, they were late. Hermione had never been late for a class in her whole life, she felt a little inadequate.

"Harry I think you're a bad influence on me, I have never been late before." She said with a smirk.

"Nah I'm not a bad influence, it'll do you some good to be late. It builds character."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "well just as long as I don't have explain why we are late you said we had plenty of time and not to worry."

They reached the classroom door before Harry had a time to respond.

"We will just have to continue this discussion later." Hermione said opening the classroom door.

"We'll just forget about this conversation in an hour or so," Harry replied knowing that most of their to be continued conversations never came up again. As soon as they stepped one foot in the class room all the students heads turned looking up at them followed by professor Arlene Wilkinson.

"Well I'm glad to see you two have decided to make an appearance in class" Arlene crossed her arms in front of her chest, "would you like to share with us why you two are late?" She said.

Harry hated Wilkinson, she reminded him so much of Snape. Probably a relation of his.

Harry looked at Hermione and then at the professor, "we were studying and lost track of time." He said hopefully with a convincing smile.

Arlene looked between the two of them not convinced at all, "what were you studying, each other?" She said with a smirk seeing their faces increasing in color and hearing the gasps and laughter from the other students. "Go take your seats, I'll let it slide this time, but don't ever be late for my class again. Do you understand?"

Harry went and sat down in his seat next to Ron while Hermione went to the other side of the classroom and sat in her seat next to Parvati.

Ron leaned over to speak quietly to Harry, "So what were you two studying, certain intriguing body parts?" He smirked.

He turned to his friend, "could have been, but I'm not going to say." Harry then looked up at the front of the class watching the professor move back and forth talking about how to defend yourself against vampire's mind control.

"Why not?"

"Some things are just better left unsaid." He continued watching the professor.

"Boy you two are sure being secretive all of a sudden." Ron sounded hurt.

Harry looked at Ron this time, "look some things should just be between Hermione and me, it's not entirely a new concept to have a little privacy."

"You can have your privacy. But just tell me are you two, I mean have you two, you know?" He said.

"If I tell you will you promise not to ask me ever again?"

"Yes." Ron said with a smile.

"No we haven't yet. There are you happy now?" Harry looked back up the front of the classroom.

Ron nodded, but he didn't look happy. He wanted to hear good stuff, so he was a bit disappointed.

Arlene looked around the classroom, "alright students, time to read your essays on mind control. I will call you off one at a time. You will stand up and give essays." Arlene looked around the classroom and called Parvati's name first. "alright Miss Patil, you may go first." She said with a smile.

Parvati stood with regret, "I don't have my essay done yet, could I pass and read my essay Friday. I just need another night or two to work on it."

Arlene nodded her head while Parvati sat down in her seat, Arlene looked to Hermione next, "alright Miss Granger please rise and give your essay." She smiled

Hermione nodded and stood she looked down at her paper, she cleared her throat to speak and looked up. "I wrote my essay on—" She took a deep breath, "the Orb or Ereena."

Arlene stood straight, "the Orb of Ereena?" she asked just to make sure.

Hermione nodded continuing to read her paper, "The Orb of Ereena is one of the worst forms of mind control, it leads you to believe what you fear most will happen. It first grabs hold of your mind by making you watch it constantly, soon after awhile you start to doubt yourself and everyone around you, pushing you into a horrible depression. Eventually through time and time of watching and fearing yourself, the orb will cause you to take your own life, as it would have been the only option, the only way out. I should know, I've experienced it."

Arlene stood astounded, "how did you come to have the Orb of Ereena in your possession?"

Hermione looked to the floor for a moment then back up at the professor, "I came by it on accident." She lied.

"Oh no you did not. Someone has to give it to you or it won't work. Someone wanted to control you. Who was it, who gave it to you?"

"Why should it matter who gave it to me? I don't have it anymore." Hermione said

Arlene looked at Hermione and the rest of the class, "The Orb of Ereena is not to be taken lightly. It is serious, very serious. It is mainly used to break down your defenses to make you easy to control, when you doubt yourself completely the person or being that wants to control you takes the orb away, you become a slave. You no longer have your own mind." She then looked at Hermione with a tender smile, "you are probably very fortunate, whoever gave this orb is evil. I don't know why you are trying to protect someone who would wish you harm."

She looked at the rest of the class, "The Orb of Ellia is it's exact opposite. It's twin. I mean why not both orbs were made by twin sisters, an evil twin and the good twin. The Orb of Ellia counter acts what the Orb of Ereena did. It lifts your spirits, makes you feel complete and powerful. I'm sure if Miss Granger here waited any longer to return the orb to it's owner, she would have had to find the Orb or Ellia to counter act the mind control. And you are lucky because as far as I know, that orb was destroyed along time ago.

Hermione handed her paper to the professor without saying another word.

Arlene looked directly into Hermione's eyes, "who gave it to you?"

"I don't know, a stranger gave it to me." She whispered. For the rest of the class Hermione did not say another word.

As the class was letting out Arlene asked Hermione to stick around for a moment.

Hermione nodded as her friends came up to her, she turned to both Ron and Harry, "I have to stay, but you two can go to dinner if you want. I'll be there shortly." She smiled

"We can wait for you if you want?" Harry asked with a pleasant smile.

"It might be awhile, she probably wants me to tell her who gave me the orb."

"Why don't you then, Malfoy will probably be expelled." Ron said with glee.

"Yeah Hermione then all our problems would be over." Harry replied.

Hermione was about to speak when Arlene called for Hermione, "you two can go, I'll meet up with you later" She started towards the professor, while Harry and Ron started towards the great hall for dinner. Half way down the stairs the spotted Malfoy talking with his goons. They both saw Malfoy looking up at the both of them when Crabbe and Goyle left him alone.

Ron still wanted to rip his head off, "one of these days I'm gonna kill him."

Harry noticed that he was very serious.

"You don't have the guts to kill me Weasley." Draco shouted up to them glaring.

"Is that so, if you go near my sister you will see first hand that I do have the guts to kill you." Ron heard Draco laughing at him, he and Harry walked down to stairs to face him.

"What so funny?" Ron glared.

"Your sister?" He laughed "what would I want with that disgusting little wench." He really didn't like saying that at all, it hurt for those words to come out. But he had to act like nothing was different.

"Well it's a good thing you feel that way Malfoy," Ron said with a smirk.

"So where's Granger? I assumed she was always following you two around like a little lost puppy." He asked with a smirk.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest glaring at Draco, "she's talking to Professor Wilkinson, probably about that orb you gave her."

"So you know about the orb do you?" Draco glared back, "tell me how did you find out,? She was suppose to keep it a secret or I would take my payment from her if she spilled the beans. And I know how much she hated that idea and she would never tell."

"It doesn't matter how we found out. She ended up telling me about it anyway, after I already knew." Harry said.

Ron glared remembering the night they got the information from her head about the orb.

Draco saw her coming from the top of the stairs and he decided to cause a little trouble. "You must have used some kind of spell on Granger to get her to tell you about the orb. What did you use?"

"And why would we tell you what we used, so that you can go and use it on some other innocent student." Ron said almost not able to control his temper.

Draco could see that Hermione's face was twisting with thought and anger as she was walking slowly towards them. She was definitely listening to what was being said. Draco looked at Harry again, "so you used a mind control spell or was it a potion on Granger?"

"Stop asking about it, we're not going to say." Harry said "whatever we used it allowed is to get into her head and find out what you were up to."

Hermione was standing directly behind Harry and Ron, glaring and feeling so very betrayed that her friends went into her head without her consent.

Harry and Ron didn't even know that she was standing there. Draco pointed a bit alerting to Harry that someone was behind him. Draco leaned in closer, "I think she heard you" and with a smirk he turned and walked away.

Both Harry and Ron turned to find the very angry gaze of their friend, both of them didn't know what to say, they just stared at her.

"Y—you went into my head?" She said with controlled anger which was not holding up very well. "How could you do that?" Her eyes were swelling with tears. "Both of you had no right. It's my head, my thoughts."

Harry stepped towards her and she jumped back away, almost as if she were afraid of him. His heart dropped into his feet. All he could do was stare after he saw that.

"You stay away from me," she forced out, her voice strained. "You two are supposed to be my friends." Hermione looked at Ron now.

"Herm we are your friends," Ron was very sincere. But he could see she didn't believe anything that he said, probably would never believe anything that he ever said again. Ron took a small glance at Harry who was looking very distraught and then back at Hermione.

"No you're not," Hermione was furious. "Friends would not have forced their way into your head, in a way you are no different than Malfoy and what he did to me. You two controlled my mind to get information out of me." She wondered if she could ever trust them again. "You put me, your friend under a spell. Maybe if I go and tattle on Malfoy I should on both of you too." She glared at both of them, her betrayed and angry tears spilling out onto her cheeks. Hermione didn't want to hear what they said, whatever came out of their mouths would probably be lies. She started backing away from them and turned heading as fast as she could up towards the tower.

Harry and Ron just stared up at the stairs that Hermione had gone up, Harry wanted to go up after her and explain, he stepped towards the stairs but Ron grabbed his arm. "we should let her alone, she's really upset with us. We are lucky she didn't hex us right here and now."

Not really wanting to listen to his friend, Harry decided it was the best thing to do. He and Ron turned and went into the Great Hall for dinner.

Sitting down at their table Zara scooted over next to them, she noticed they were a person short.

"Hey where's Hermione?" She asked looking around the hall for her. She turned to the seat next to her and asked Ginny the same thing who didn't know either, Ginny got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry glancing down at his empty plate he didn't feel much like eating anything, he knew what he had done was so terribly wrong, and he didn't blame her if she never wanted to speak to him again. He didn't even hear what Ron and Zara were talking about until he felt a tapping on his shoulder, he turned to see Zara looking concerned.

"She found out did she?"

All he could do was nod and he looked over at Ron. "I really should go and talk to her."

"Actually what you should do," Zara said. "Is leave her alone for awhile, she probably needs time to think."

"That's what Ron said, but I still feel—"

Zara cut him off, "listen to me I know a lot about these things, I'm a girl after all. I know how she must be feeling, give her a little time." Zara said with a delicate smile

It was half past nine when Zara and Harry walked up the stairs to the girls dorm, "okay you wait here by the door and I'll go in and talk to her first." Zara opened the door and walked inside closing it behind her, she saw Hermione lying on her bed in a white shirt and cotton plaid shorts turned towards the window. Her hand lifted probably still wiping away tears Zara thought.

"Hermione?" Zara asked softly, walking over to Hermione's bed slowly.

Hermione sat up still in the direction of the window, "what do you want?"

"To talk to you about what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said.

"Yes you do, I know you want too. You just don't want to talk about it with your friends."

"Friends? Ha, what friends?" Hermione's voice quivered through her tears.

"Ron and Harry, your best friends." Zara sat down next to Hermione.

"They are not my friends," Hermione sighed and glanced down into her lap. "They just proved it."

"Yes they are Hermione, or else they would not have done that."

Hermione's head snapped up, she couldn't help the glare in her eyes as she looked at Zara. "There is no excuse to go into someone's head and take control of their mind and force them to give information. No matter what."

"That may be true and I did tell them it was a bad idea. But what option did you leave them? They were so concerned about you. It proves that they were willing to do anything to help you, even risk loosing your friendship." Zara said "Doesn't that count for something? They are really sorry Hermione. You have no idea how sorry."

Hermione looked at Zara and then back into her lap. "How am I ever supposed to trust them again? Either Ron or—" She took in a breath, "Harry." She turned away from Zara, "how could he do that to me?"

Zara searched her thoughts and took a breath "He was honestly trying to help you, there is a great difference between what he did and what Draco Malfoy did. What Harry did, it was out of love for you not trying to control you." Zara knew she was getting through to her, "in just the short amount of time that I've known you and Harry, there is nothing that he wouldn't do or sacrifice for you. Don't shut him out just because he was trying to help you, you are so close to being happy do you really want to throw it all away?" Zara stood "he wants to talk to you, he's waiting out the door right now." She looked towards the door, "should I let him come in?"

Hermione thought a moment and then nodded, she continued to look into her lap as Zara walked towards the door.

Zara opened the door and saw Harry practically jump away from the wall, "well she's all yours now." Zara smiled. She stepped out of the room and Harry walked in. "Good luck." She said and she saw Harry close the door.

Harry turned around seeing Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed, her head hanging down. He could feel his heart still in his feet as he looked at her, "Hermione I am so very sorry."

"Are you?" She said without turning. "Why are you sorry? Is it because I found out what you did, and that you are sorry that you got caught?"

"No." He glanced to the floor briefly before slowly moving over to where Hermione was sitting. He stepped in front of her but she did not lift her head, it was still lowered. "I'm sorry for even doing that, I knew it was wrong. And I would understand if you never trusted me again."

Hermione looked up at him this time "why then, if you knew it was wrong why did you go into my mind?"

Harry looked directly into her eyes "You were suffering Hermione, I felt so helpless not being able to—" He sat down next to her "you are the most important person to me, when you are suffering I feel it too. I had to do something and I'm sorry I couldn't think of another way." He saw her searching him, his eyes, his soul, wondering if it was the truth.

_He's telling the truth_ she thought to herself. Hermione saw that he was truly sorry and yes he invaded her mind, but only to help her. Maybe she did overreact a little. If she would have just told him in the beginning what was going on, he would never have even thought about putting that truth spell on her. "Harry just don't ever do that again." She said firmly but quietly.

His arms went immediately around her, he was almost afraid he would never be able to hold her again. The way she looked at him earlier was heart crushing, he never wanted to see that look on her face ever again. He felt her arms go around his waist and her head lean against his chest, she just felt so good holding her in his arms he didn't want to move.

They just sat there in the silence of the room he knew that time was passing and that it was getting late. Harry lifted his chin off of Hermione's forehead, "Hermione I'm going to go now okay?"

Her arms tightened, "no."

Harry made a tiny laughing sound, "I have to go." He tried to pull her arms from around him, but she was persistent and he was not going to get away.

"You can stay in here with me, I don't want you to go."

"Hermione what about your roommates?" He glanced down at the top of her head.

"They can't have you, all mine." And her arms tightened.

He made another tiny laugh "alright, I know when to give up."

Hermione pulled back the covers on her bed and sat down while Harry removed his shoes and climbed in next to her. He removed his glasses setting them on the nightstand next to her bed. Hermione leaned her head upon his chest as his arms came around her, the soft and gentle beat of his heart lulled her into sleep— _She was on top of her bed lying on her stomach writing on a piece of parchment, she lifted her head looking back at him who had his head resting on her bare back, he was eating a bunch of grapes. "Torrin I don't know if they are even going to listen to me. Slytherin seems to have their ear and what ever he says is right." She looked down at her parchment again._

_Torrin lifted his head off of her sitting up he ran his hand through his dark hair, "If you want my honesty Jasmine, you don't stand a chance against the council and Slytherin. But don't worry I have a plan."_

_Jasmine sat up wrapping the sheet around her bosom, "a plan, Torrin what are you doing? You can not defy the council's decision."_

_"They are not going to put you to death without answering to me." He said heroically causing Jasmine to break into laughter. He glanced at her oddly, "what's so funny?"_

_She shook her head, "how are you going to stop them?" there was still a tiny hint of laughter in her voice._

_"Well if spells won't subdue them then the second plan will come into action. The surprise attack."_

_"Surprise attack?" Jasmine shook her head._

_"Yes the surprise attack. Ulrich, Kai and Alina have agreed to help me if it comes down to that."_

_"Ulrich is going to help me, he is going to go against his father to help me?" She didn't believe that for a moment._

_Torrin nodded his head, "yes he is."_

_"Torrin, I am not afraid to die for what I believe in. I will not give the scepter to them, The people will have their freedoms and I will die fighting for their rights if I have to."_

_"They will not take you from me Jasmine, I will not let them." He lifted a hand caressing her cheek. _

_She lowered her eyes from his "you have no control over what they do Torrin."_

_Torrin lifted his other hand holding her face he saw her look up at him, "I mean it Jasmine they will not take you." He was staring directly into her eyes "Trust me Jasmine, you will not die."_

_"I trust you Torrin." _

_He smiled briefly before he leaned in pressing his lips against hers—_"Zara he can't be in here." Harry heard whispering and woke from his sleep, he kept his eyes closed as if he were still asleep.

"It will be fine, he's already asleep so it doesn't really matter." Zara said

Harry heard more grumbling and complaining but it soon stopped and the room was silent again. Harry opened his eyes, the moonlight was pouring in through the window. He looked at Hermione who was sleeping soundly. He smiled briefly moving her hair away from her face and lightly kissing her forehead. He settled back against the pillow and closed his eyes to try and go back to sleep.

* * *

Fooled you all with the secret huh? Stay tuned for Chapter 12—California here we come.

Please Review thanks,  
Ryoko


	12. California Here We Come

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

* * *

Chapter 12—California Here We Come

Ron carried his suitcase towards the train following after his friends, Ginny was following after him. Ron set his case down on the ground and he turned to his sister. "Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself? You can still go with mum, dad, Fred and George to visit Charlie."

"I'll be fine Ron," Ginny smiled "You go and have fun, I want to hear all about your vacation when you get back."

Ron nodded with a smile and he picked up his case again, "well I'll see you in about two weeks. Stay out of trouble." He winked and climbed up onto the train

"I should be telling you that." Ginny shouted up at him with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Ron went into the compartment that Harry, Hermione and Zara were sitting in, and he closed the door behind him. He sat down next to Zara "so how exactly are we getting to where you live?"

"After we get off at that train station we'll have to take a muggle taxi to the airport." Zara pulled out four airplane tickets.

Hermione looked at them and then at Zara, "Zara are those first class tickets?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have bought anything but first class." Zara said with a smile, and held it out to for Hermione to take it for a closer look.

"And you bought four of them?"

Ron looked between the two girls, he really didn't see the big deal about it. "And that means what exactly?" He waited for an answer and when he didn't get it he just shrugged it off. As the train started moving down the tracks, Ron felt the need to use the restroom, "well nature calls, I'll be right back." As soon as Ron was out of the compartment Harry turned to Zara.

"You can afford to take three people including yourself in a first class section?" Harry felt a little concerned, she didn't even ask them to pitch in for the cost of the plane ticket.

"Yeah," Zara felt confused. "Is there a problem?"

"Ron isn't going to be able to pay you back for this, I mean Hermione and I can." Harry said he looked next to him at Hermione who was nodding.

"I don't expect Ron or you two to pay me back," Zara leaned back against the seat. "I invited you guys to come home with me, and I was always taught to be a good hostess. Trust me it will all be fine." She smiled with confidence.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other unsure and then back at Zara, Harry was about to say something else when the compartment door opened and Ron came back inside with a smile.

Both Hermione and Harry smiled at Ron, then cuddled closer to each other and gazed out the window watching the scenery go by. In what seemed like a short time the train pulled into the station. They got off the train at Platform 9 ¾ and walked through the barrier to muggle London. They hailed a taxi and were on their way to the airport.

Ron was in awe at the sight of the airport, he had never seen something so wonderful in his entire life. They checked their baggage with a little man at the counter who had a symbol of an American airline pinned on his uniform. They all started walking through the airport looking for their gate number. Ron saw a moving staircase, not like the stairs at Hogwarts, these were silver and only the stairs were moving not the whole thing. It looked like they were flowing gently up stream. The stairs next to it were flowing down stream it looked so easy.

Harry and Hermione went up the moving stairs first, Ron watched with amazement as they reached the top. "Whoa," he said then looking at Zara. "Do I just step on it and it will take me up there just like them?" He pointed up to Harry and Hermione.

"Yep" Zara smiled, trying her hardest not to laugh. "This is called an escalator where I come from."

"Okay." Ron lifted his foot slowly and set it down on the next stair that came up, half of him started rising up he panicked and pulled his foot back down. He looked at Zara who shook her head back and forth.

"Look you're gonna just have to go for it, I know it's a little strange at first but you really just have to jump in if you wanna get your feet wet." Zara said and took his hand in hers. "Come on we'll do it together."

Ron nodded and he did what Zara did, they lifted their feet and stepped up on the stairs that were moving upward. With in seconds they reached the top where Hermione and Harry were waiting.

"So how was your first time up Ron?" Hermione smiled.

"It wasn't too bad." Ron said in confidence feeling like he had overcome a great obstacle.

They continued walking through the upper level of the airport and found their gate number. The flight attendants weren't letting people on the plane yet, the last person from the flight that had landed was getting off. They sat down in these little plastic, uncomfortable red chairs. After the new pilot and attendants went onto the plane first, a microphone was sounded. First class passengers were allowed on first as the attendant called for the seat numbers.

"That's us." Zara said with a smile. She pulled the tickets from her carry on bag and handed each one to her friends.

They walked right up to the door and handed their ticket to the attendant and she checked and tore off something, she did that for all of them and the proceeded onto the plane.

Ron looked all around him as he looked through the narrow hall way towards a door with two ladies smiling. He couldn't hear what they were saying, for some reason his ears were getting fuzzy. Ron tapped Zara on the shoulder, "I can't hear very well."

She leaned closer to his ear, "Don't worry it's perfectly normal it's just the air pressure. It will be better once we get inside the plane. It won't be much better, but it will be better than it is now."

They went through the door and into the first class section, Ron could see down the walk way that the seats were smaller and there were more of them crammed into a smaller area. He looked down at his seat which was big, he ran his hand down the chair which was made of a fine, soft leather. He wondered where they got the dragon hide to supply this leather? Ron sat down in the seat next to Zara, the seat was cushiony soft and he felt his body relax in the seat. He had more than enough leg room as he stretched his really long legs forward. He looked ahead, there was some kind of flat object on the wall. An object he had never seen before. "Zara what's that?" He pointed to the object on the wall.

Zara smiled, _this was just too cute_. She thought to herself. For once she felt really smart. "That's a video screen for watching movies, usually in long flights like this they show a movie to keep us entertained."

"Uh, what's a movie?" He felt so confused.

Zara patted his hand tenderly, "you'll see."

In the seats in front of them Harry and Hermione got up on their knees and looked behind them, "How are you doing Ron?" Harry asked.

"This is all so strange, I don't know if I'll be able to handle any of this muggle stuff."

"You think it's strange now, just wait till the plane takes off." Hermione said with a smile. It will be kind of like that car of yours." She couldn't say exactly what it was for she knew not to speak of such things around muggles. She hoped Ron got the idea.

Ron looked behind him down the aisle, "why are those seats much smaller than these?"

"That's the seat they paid for." Zara said.

"Shouldn't the seats be equal if you all pay the same amount?" Ron looked forward again.

Zara looked up at Harry and Hermione who shrugged. Hermione nodded and made a motion with her hand to go ahead and tell him about the seating. The flight attendant's voice was heard over the loud speaker which cut off Zara. Which she was happy for, Harry and Hermione sat down and faced the front.

They heard the attendant welcoming them all on the flight while another one was standing up in front describing with props how to buckle the seat belt and what to do if the plane goes down. Zara looked next to her at Ron who seemed petrified at hearing what to do if the plane goes down. She could see the whites of his eyes and he wasn't even blinking. Zara tapped him on the arm and he turned slowly facing her.

Ron took in a deep breath "is this dangerous?"

"It can be, you just have to be aware that nothing is fool proof. It's a pretty relaxing way to travel. Don't worry more people die in car accidents than in an airplane." She smiled with reassurance.

Her reassurance didn't help him, he felt the plane start to move and he clutched the arms of his seat tightly, so tight that he was loosing all the coloring in his hands. The plane began to pick up speed which was really bumpy making his heart race. Ron shut his eyes tight as the plane lifted into the air and he was pressed back against his seat.

The plane leveled off and was flying smoothly through the sky, Ron opened one eye and then another, yep everything was alright. He let go of the arms of chair and he felt the blood rushing back into his fingers.

"Scared were you?" Zara said with a smirk.

"Nah," Ron said with confidence as he saw Zara turn and look out the window. She smiled at the world below. It was so neat looking at the world from so far up in the air, looking down on a world that had no idea that there was a hidden secret with in it.

For the first time in his life Ron had watched a movie, Zara told him the movie was called Pretty Woman. He was so impressed by it. Never had he seen one, let alone knew about them. The lives of the people on screen were amazing and perfect, the way they looked was perfect. He had found his first actress crush he would probably never see her on screen again. "What was her name?" Ron asked.

"Well in the movie her name was Vivian, but in real life her name is Julia."

"Yes you said this wasn't real, but it looked so real." He said with astonishment.

"That's the magic of movies." She smiled.

"They didn't use—"

Zara cut him off "of course not, it's just a term that we all use for it." She leaned in closer so she wouldn't have to speak so loudly. "Most muggles call it magic because it just looks so real, when it isn't at all." Zara smiled.

After many hours on the plane they finally reached the San Francisco Airport which was crawling with people, it was so busy that you couldn't even walk through it without almost bumping into someone.

"Boy this place is crowded." Harry said as he looked around at all the people.

Zara laughed, "yeah and this is just the airport." Zara jumped up looking for someone.

"Zara what are doing?" Ron asked.

"I'm looking for ma." She jumped again and didn't find her. "Man I hope she didn't forget."

"Forget?" Hermione asked in horror.

"Yeah she has a tendency to forget to pick me up or take me places, even when I was little." Zara jumped again, "I might have to find a phone booth."

Zara jumped and saw a hand waving to her, she sighed with relief and started to run forward.

Her friends followed after her as she went into the outstretched arms of some strange yet very good looking man with two tattoos on his arms. Ron couldn't help the slight disgusted feeling in his stomach as he approached Zara hugging this strange looking person.

Zara pulled away from him and looked up at him. "Where's ma?"

"She was detained at the club so she sent me." He said with a smile. He then looked at Zara's new friends, whom he thought would be the ones he already knew. "So are these your new friends, where's Jewel and Enrique?"

"They decided to stay this year, and yes these are my new friends." She smiled at them and pointed to each one, "this is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." She smiled up at Ron and then turned to her friend. "And this guy is Guido, my ma's fiancé."

Ron felt his stomach relax and he smiled at Guido.

"Well your ma told me to take you and your friends to the club to stop by and see her." Guido replied.

"Okay well let's go." Zara said.

After they picked up their bags and suitcases at the baggage claim they made their way though the large crowd of people out into the parking lot. The got into Guido's sixty six mustang convertible and he pulled out onto the road.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were staring at the scenery of all the buildings, Zara pointed out special land marks that you could see from the distance, like the koit tower for one, which on a clear day you can see so far. She pointed out the cable cars which is an excellent way to get around. Union square and the famous piers which grab all the tourists attention and perhaps they would visit them too. They were more impressed with all the houses being so close together and that no matter where they drove, the sidewalks were crawling with people trying to move quickly and get on with their lives.

Guido pulled the car into a parking lot and the four of them got out. Zara led her friends towards a building where there were people waiting in a line to get in. A neon sign formed the letter Club Gothic. They could hear muffled music beats thumping along outside. Two bouncers were standing next to the door with their arms folded across their huge chests. Ron, Harry and Hermione were a little nervous they didn't think they would be let in. Zara told them to come on and they followed her right through the line and up to the bouncers.

"Hey Snake, Blade." She smiled "how's it going, would you mind letting us in?"

"Pretty good Zara and sure you guys come on in." Blade announced with a smile.

"Any drug problems?"

"There were a few incidents when a group tried to sneak some in, but I caught them." Snake announced with pride.

"Oh yeah and this one person actually made it inside with some, it's a shame you weren't here to set them straight." Blade replied. "She's got a mean right hook." He said looking at Zara's friends.

"Yes we know, we've seen it." Ron said recalling the day she hit Draco Malfoy in the face with such a force that it knocked him off his feet.

"Don't make this gal mad or you may need to get yourself a new set of teeth." Snake replied with a smile.

"We'll keep that in mind." Ron said.

The bouncers opened the doors and let Zara and her friends inside. As soon as Ron, Harry and Hermione set foot inside the club they had to slam their palms over their ears, never had they heard such loud music before. Zara signaled for them to follow her and they did. Zara looked at the bar and over at the DJ and on the dance floor. She knew her mom must be in the office. Zara motioned for them to follow her up the stairs. They followed.

Zara opened the door to the office and there was her mother on the phone and she was angry. Zara saw her mom smile and wave lightly at her. Zara turned and waved her friends to come inside and she closed the door behind them blocking out all the noise from the club.

Zara noticed her mom was angry, but she didn't have that business look of anger it was something else. She always knew when the conversations switched, "now look you said that I would have that order by Monday and it's Friday. I've dealt with your company before and you always fuck with me." Mrs. Reynolds paused, "Look I'll use any language I damn well please, you have better fill that order and I better have it tomorrow or I'll see you in court do you understand me." She slammed the phone down "Asshole." She breathed then smiled at her daughter. "Zara, I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up at the airport."

Harry noticed that Mrs. Reynolds was speaking with a British accent. Yet she looked very similar to Zara, the same brownish gold skin tone, the dark eyes.

"It's alright, Guido said you were detained." Zara replied

"As I was dear," she looked over at her daughters friends. "Ah so these are the young people you wrote to me about." Mrs. Reynolds said with a smile as Zara went and introduced them for the second time today.

"Well it's good to meet you three." She turned to her daughter, "why don't you take them home and let them get settled in. I'm sure they had a long flight." She smiled at the four of them.

The three of them nodded and they all looked so tired, Guido then stepped inside the office and closed the door. He went over to Mrs. Reynolds and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Did you get everything cleared up Crystal?" Guido searched her eyes but she shook her head no. she looked over at Zara and her friends, "um Guido why don't you take Zara and her friends home we can talk about this later."

"Well why don't you just give me the keys, and you can stay here and talk with ma?" Zara said to Guido with an innocent smile.

Guido looked at Zara suspiciously "me, give you the keys to my sixty six mustang convertible. Hmm, do you have a valid drivers license?"

"Of course." Faster than light she whipped out her license and flashed it before Guido's eyes.

He inspected it then asked, "what about any DUI's?"

Zara looked up at the ceiling and then back at Guido, "it was only that one, and it was a long time ago. I'm responsible now. Please Guido." She begged like a child would beg for candy.

Harry, Ron and Hermione found that slightly humorous, they had never seen Zara beg for anything since they've known her. It seemed like now that she was at home, a more childish side was coming out.

Guido sighed "okay, but be careful. The last thing I want to see it little bits of Zara and her friends all over the highway on the eleven o'clock news." He held the keys out for her.

Zara snatched the keys from his hand joyfully and she started from the office, her friends followed after her, Ron was the last one out as he was leaving her heard Guido ask "so was that him on the phone, and what did you say?"

"I said no, what do you think I said?" Ron heard Crystal reply and he then closed the door behind him. He followed after them.

They went out of the club and back into Guido's car. "Alright are you guys ready for some fun?" She turned the engine on and a huge smile plastered across her face. "Listen to that." She turned to Ron, "isn't that a beautiful sound." She was referring to the engine and Ron nodded. Zara turned and pealed out of the parking lot and sped on down the road at a high speed. Luckily there were no cops to pull her over.

Zara pulled into a different kind of area of houses on the outskirts of San Francisco, the houses were still close together but not touching like they had seen before. The houses and yards were much bigger, bigger than Ron had ever seen. He looked up as Zara pulled the car into the driveway and turned off the engine. "Well we're here this is my home." She jumped out of the car and started for the front door.

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked up at the enormous house, Ron took a breath he felt so small and very, very poor. He now knew she came from a very wealthy family, how could he ever compare himself with her. He was not good enough for her. He looked over at Hermione and Harry who were just as astounded as he was

"How am I gonna—" Ron started to say but was interrupted by Hermione's voice.

"Ron, she likes you a lot. Not for what you have or don't have. But just for being you."

Ron looked at Hermione, "sure you say that now Herm but look at this." He made a wide arm gesture as he looked up at Zara's huge home. "She has no idea of where I come from."

"I don't think it really matters to her Ron." Hermione replied with a smile as she and Harry followed after Zara.

Ron looked up at the house and then started walking after them _I don't know about that Hermione._ He thought to himself as he went inside the open door.

The entry was floor was made of white marble, and Ron stepped down onto the shiny tiles standing next to Harry and Hermione. There was a staircase to the left and one to the right, the railings were golden or gold paint Ron concluded. He dropped his suitcase and just stared up at the white carved walls. The ceiling had a stained glass window of wine grapes so that when the sun would shine through it during the day it would sparkle heavenly. The floor that led out of the entry way towards the other part of the house was carpeted in a pinkish wine color. That same carpet ran up the stairs as well. It did look most elegant, too elegant for the likes of him Ron thought.

Zara came out of a room that was beyond the entry way and she closed the door behind her. "Alright follow me I'll show you to your rooms, our loyal servants have the evening off, they will be around in the morning."

Even though the thought of her having servants as well bothered him he didn't let on, he followed his friends up the stairs.

"We have five rooms up stairs and the master bedroom which is my ma's room down stairs." Zara smiled and opened the first door, "alright then Hermione this is your room." She smiled.

Hermione stepped inside the elegant pale pink room and set her suitcases down next to the door. She glanced about room, the walls had a rich looking colored paint and the furniture was made of fine mahogany, where three bookcases aligned three walls, there was a desk in the corner of the room with a touch lamp resting on it. What caught Hermione's eye was a nice king sized bed in the middle of the room, it looked so comfortable and fluffy soft. She hoped it was a soft as it looked. She was dead tired.

Hermione followed Zara out of the room and across from hers, Zara opened the door, "okay then Harry, here you go."

The room looked similar to Hermione's except the walls were an orange red color instead of pink, Harry sat his stuff down inside his and the followed Zara down to the next room which was next door to Harry's and Zara opened the door.

"Alright Ron, this is the room for you." She smiled at him as he stepped inside the bluish room which looked very similar to Hermione's and Harry's. He was just staring inside, he never felt so uncomfortable in his whole life. Zara noticed he was uneasy about something. "Ron is everything alright, are you disappointed in the room? Cause if you are I have other rooms you could take a look at if you want to change?"

Ron turned and looked at her forcing a smile, "no I'm alright Zara. This room will be just fine." He looked back into the room and he finally stepped inside.

She knew something was bothering him, she placed a hand on his shoulder. Zara saw him turn and look down at her "something is bothering you isn't it?" she searched him for an answer.

"No, not really." He lied, "I suppose I'm just tired from the journey." He smiled briefly.

Zara nodded, "well of course you are, it's been a really long flight and we did pass through a large time zone so I'm sure your nerves are a little raw." Zara turned her wrist over and looked at her watch it was nearing eleven. Even though they have stayed up later before, the change in time zone did have certain effects on people.

"I think I'll just get some sleep." Ron announced. And everyone else agreed that it was a good thing to do.

Leaning up Zara gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and wished him good night and she, Harry, and Hermione left the room.

Zara smiled then turned and walked down the hall to her own room which was all the way at the end. She waved to both Harry and Hermione and they waved back to her and she closed the door.

Hermione and Harry just stared at each other for a little while until she let out a large yawn.

Harry thought it looked really cute, "tired?"

Nodding, "so tired." She said sleepily with another smaller yawn.

"Me too." Harry moved towards her putting put his arms around her. He held her for what seemed like a long time. "Well good night then." He looked down at her as she looked up at him. His lips pressed against hers softly, he didn't want to start anything tonight that he couldn't finish. He was way too tired. Harry thought Hermione must have had the same idea because she pulled out of his arms smiling at him.

"Good night." Hermione said and she backed into her room closing the door. Harry did the same.

Ron had stood there watching them, his two friends had nothing standing in their way. He felt slightly jealous of the easy relationship that they two had, his brain told him that there was no way that Harry and Hermione's relationship was easy, it was way difficult. But there was no money matters between them. He argued with himself. Hermione said that Zara didn't care about money, but he didn't get that impression at all now. He closed the door to his room. He would try not to harp on the matters of money right now, he needed to get some sleep. Ron changed into his soft cotton pants and plain blue t-shirt and climbed into the bed.

His body relaxed on the soft bed and pulled the blankets up, he turned over to sleep. Within a few minutes he was drifting off—_ He was walking through the gardens of Ulrich's house, he was told to wait out here for him. He hated to see Ulrich but he had to get the information that Jasmine wanted on his father. He knew he was taking a big risk in trying to prove Salazar guilty of dark magic, but he agreed. And for some reason Ulrich agreed to give it to him. _

_He looked up and saw a young woman walking among the gardens as well, she was hugging herself tightly probably trying to keep herself warm. He recognized her as the woman that was given to Ulrich on his birthday. He glanced about her she was wrapped in lavender silk and holding the fabric tightly around her. Her face wasn't veiled like it was at the party. She had a small jeweled head piece worn like a headband around her head. He thought that she had beautiful Black hair, he noticed she seemed uneasy. His heart went to her, she was far away from her home and her family. He knew she did not want to be there. He decided to make his presence known. _

_"Excuse me miss." He said._

_The young woman lifted her head and stared at him, she nodded but did not speak, she looked at him but there was no happiness in her eyes._

_"I bet you miss your family, don't you?" He noticed she didn't speak, instead she hung her head. And he knew she did. "My name is Kai, do you have a name?"_

_She looked up at him and then lowered her eyes, "Leelee." She said quickly._

_"Leelee, that's a lovely name." He smiled, even though Leelee did not lift her head he could see that her face flushed at the compliment. "Do you like it here Leelee?" _

_"No." she answered truthfully._

_"I wouldn't blame you, I don't like it much myself." He smiled again._

_"It's too cold." She said._

_Kai knew she must have been trained to speak English, her family probably knew they were going to be selling her off to an English speaking master. "Ah yes you come from a warmer climate don't you."_

_Leelee nodded._

_"Do you miss your home?"_

_"No."_

_Kai found that odd._

_"I was raised to be a slave" she said probably trying to ease his confusion._

_Kai nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry to hear that."_

_Kai heard a voice calling for her, it wasn't Ulrich's voice but his fathers._

_Leelee looked up at Kai, "I—I must go." She started to turn._

_"Leelee can we talk again sometime?"_

_Kai saw Leelee thinking and then she nodded. He heard the voice calling for her again this time agitated. He watched Leelee take off quickly back towards the huge mansion. He could hear Salazar yelling at her "didn't you hear me calling woman? Honestly, can't they send one decent slave?" Kai heard that and he didn't like it, he saw Ulrich coming outside. Kai's mood just dropped, getting worse. _

_He saw Ulrich approach him, Kai was so angry he would have thrown a punch. But he remembered what Jasmine needed and he held himself back. Ulrich handed Kai a large written diary. _

_"Here, that should be enough. I had to make a copy." He twirled his wand about like a pro. "If my father knew I was giving this to you he would surely kill me, and I'm not kidding."_

_"Well it's a shame really, maybe I should alert him to your sneaky ways. Then you'll be out of all our hair."_

_Ulrich glared at Kai, "what have I ever done to you to make you loath me so?" _

_"Let's just say you were born." Kai turned to walk away._

_"Does this have something to do with Alina? What you're not in love with her are you?"_

_"No I'm not in love with Alina, but I will protect her from the likes of you. Torrin I could handle messing with her. But not you. You'll break her heart and she's the closest thing to a sister I have." Kai shouted at him._

_"Yes she is a half breed, your no good father went around fucking all the little wenches muggle or non muggle and look what turned up."_

_"You leave my family out of this." Kai rounded on him he had his wand pulled and ready to strike. _

_"Your mother won't even recognize her as one of your family, all because of your fathers—" He was cut off by Kai's angry face. Ulrich backed off._

_Kai knew Ulrich was just trying to anger him, he restrained himself from doing any harm to Ulrich. Jasmine needed his help and she was his friend. He would not ruin her plans over his anger towards Ulrich. He turned and stormed from the mansion grounds--_ Ron turned over clutching the blankets tightly.

* * *

Ron's first airplane trip WOW. But he sure has some self esteem issues wouldn't you all agree? Anyway stay tuned for chapter 13—Zara's Rival.

Please Review, thanks,  
Ryoko Blue


	13. Zara's Rival

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

* * *

Chapter 13—Zara's Rival

Around nine thirty Ron and Harry were in the bathroom brushing their teeth, the bathroom door was open letting out the steam from the shower that had been already used twice that morning. Hermione walked in carrying her toothbrush and toothpaste in her hand and bag was slung over her shoulder. She noticed the boys.

"Oh sorry, I'll wait my turn."

"It's alright Herm," Ron said. "We were just brushing our teeth, nothing to private."

"Yeah, I already took care of that earlier" Harry said. His hair was still slightly damp from the shower he had recently taken.

"Well I don't know about you two but I don't like people standing around watching me brush my teeth." She sat her toothbrush, paste and bag down on the counter next to the sink.

"We were just about done anyway." Harry said with a smile setting a towel on the rack, he moved out of the way of the sink, and Hermione took his place.

She untwisted the lid to her paste and put a good amount of the minty smelling toothpaste on to her brush. Reaching up she turned on the tap and water poured out of the gold fixture. Hermione held her toothbrush under the running water for a moment, then put it in her mouth beginning the process of cleaning her teeth. She looked in the mirror and saw her friends staring back at her. She immediately spit into the sink "hey, that was the hint for you two to leave."

Ron and Harry didn't say anything; they just watched her through the mirror. _It was so easy to irritate her,_ Harry thought laughing to himself. He watched her rinse her mouth out with the water completing the tooth cleaning. She pulled the towel from the rack and wiped her mouth dry.

"Okay now if you guys don't mind I would like to take a shower," she said.

"No I don't mind at all, go right ahead." Harry smirked not moving, he could hear Ron trying to suppress his laughter.

"That means you guys have to leave" Hermione started pushing Ron out the door. She turned back facing Harry "okay come on you too. Out, out." She saw Harry make a little pouty face, she just shook her head back and forth trying not to laugh. She walked right over to him and started pushing him from the bathroom. She noticed he was struggling a little trying to tell her he did not want to leave. But she managed to push him out of the bathroom. "See you in a bit." She closed the door.

Ron and Harry stood staring at the closed door, they heard the shower turn on.

"You do realize that she's naked in there." Ron smirked.

Harry still staring straight ahead shifted his eyes glaring in Ron's direction, "I know that, and you stop thinking about her being naked." He stared straight again.

They heard footsteps running up the stairs, Ron and Harry turned to find Zara coming up the stairs.

"There you guys are, breakfast is ready" she said with a pleasant smile. Zara looked around for Hermione. "Where's Hermione?"

Ron looked down at Zara, "she's naked—um I mean taking a shower." He felt the redness rising in his cheeks realizing what he said. It wasn't any easier on his ego when he heard Zara burst into laughter at hearing it. He didn't even want to look at Harry for he knew his friend didn't like that outburst, because it meant he was still thinking about his friend's girlfriend being naked. This morning was not going well for him at all, Ron trying to retain some dignity started down the stairs to breakfast.

Ron and Harry followed Zara into the dinning room where they found laid before them a different assortment of breakfast foods. They were stunned, Ron felt he was in heaven. It was just like at school. Boy all that food looked really good.

"Well I didn't know what you would like so I had our own chef make an assortment of foods for you, that way you can choose what you want. We have Belgian Waffles." Zara pointed to a stack of large, square shaped waffles. Two bowls of fruit, strawberries or blueberries and a can of whipped cream for the toppings. "Chef's pancakes are good too." She said pointing to the tray of silver dollar pancakes next to a pitcher of syrup. Also sitting on the table was scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, English muffins, bagels plain and blueberry with cream cheese on the side. A couple of items looked really appetizing such as the croissants, cheese danishes. And finally there were three pitchers of juice on the table, orange, cranberry, and grapefruit. "I know it's a lot of food, but we always give what's left over to the local humanity shelter." She smiled.

A few minutes after Ron, Zara and Harry sat down eating their breakfast Hermione walked into the dinning room. Her jaw dropped at the large quantity of food on the table.

"Wow you really didn't have to go through all this trouble for us Zara." Hermione looked at her with a tiny grin.

"I know but I wanted your first breakfast in my home to be memorable." Zara said with a smile lifting her glass of orange juice to her lips.

Hermione grabbed a plate and started helping herself to some of the goodies on the table. Mrs. Reynolds came into the dinning room as Hermione had just sat down.

"Good morning," Mrs. Reynolds smiled at her guests, "how did you all sleep?"

They all answered at about the same time before Mrs. Reynolds started talking again, "Oh Zara, Candice is coming over I need you to show her what she'll be doing in the club over this vacation."

Zara's fork dropped hitting her plate with a loud clang, "Candice, what is she doing at the club ma?"

"Oh didn't I tell you, I need some extra help and I hired her for the vacations."

"Ma, she can't work in the club. She's my age." Zara's was trying to hide her contempt, and she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Sure she can, just not serving drinks or getting anywhere near the bar. She can clean and sort files, do office work. Which is what I need since you will be busy with your guests." Mrs. Reynolds said with a smile.

"But ma, Candice?"

"Zara." Mrs. Reynolds voice was stern.

"Alright, fine." Zara said through gritted teeth and Mrs. Reynolds walked out of the dinning room.

Zara turned to find Ron staring at her with a question in his eyes. "Candice to me is what Draco Malfoy is to you."

Ron nodded in understanding "ah, I see, is she a witch?"

"Oh yeah, I don't know where she transferred to when Salemston ended. But I hate her so much." She squeezed her fist tight, making all the color in her hand vanish and turn white. A pitcher on the table shattered, making everyone jump back.

"Zara whoa, relax there. It can't be that bad?" Ron said putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to settle her down.

Zara's temper settled, "I'm sorry guys when I get really mad I tend to break things." She looked up at all of them knowing that they understood.

"At least you didn't inflate someone." Harry smirked.

"No I just shatter glass objects." Zara said looking down at her plate which now had pieces of glass on it. "You guys don't understand about Candice. I mean she does everything just to ruin my life."

"Come now, is she really all that bad?" Ron said.

"Yes, just wait. You'll see what I mean." Zara said as a maid rushed into the dinning room.

"I thought I heard a crash in here?" The maid looked at everyone.

"Yes Lucy I dropped a pitcher on the table, I'm sorry." Zara apologized.

Lucy just nodded as Zara and her friends stood up from the table.

"Well I need to wait for Candice to get here. Zara headed into the living room with Ron, Harry and Hermione following after her.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him back a bit, "you seem to be feeling a little better today."

"Yeah will the initial shock of it all has finally wore off." He said with a smile, "who cares if she has a wealthy lifestyle. She likes me and that's what matters right?" Ron grinned.

"Right" Hermione said with a smile and walked away from him, if she would have turned around to look at him she would have noticed Ron's grin fading. He still had a problem with all of this but he wasn't going to show it.

The door chimes wrung and a few moments later a short blonde young woman walked into the living room. "Barry your butler said I would find you in here Zara."

Zara glared, which led Ron, Harry and Hermione to believe that this was Candice.

Candice looked at all of them not recognizing them, "oh Zara I was hoping that Enrique would be coming home with you this year, who are these people?"

Zara was not going to introduce them to Candice of all people, she stood with her arms folded across her chest.

Not getting the introduction she wanted, Candice turned to Zara's new friends with a smile. "Forgive my bad manners, I'm Candice Laurel." She said with a smile. "And you three are?" She held her hand out to shake Zara's friend's hands.

"Ron Weasley." He said shaking her hand politely. He could see Zara twitch when he took Candice's hand even though he dropped it immediately.

"Hermione Granger." She said lightly shaking Candice's hand, she looked over at Zara who was staring at Candice with complete contempt.

"Harry Potter" He said and he shook her hand. Candice's face light up. _Oh no_ he thought to himself, another one like that Jewel.

Candice held on to his hand, "ooh the celebrity. How neat. How did a famous person such as yourself come to be friends with the likes of Zara Reynolds?"

"We're in the same house," Harry said trying to pull his hand from Candice's but she wasn't releasing him, _wow she's got a grip_ he thought to himself. He could see Hermione through the corner of his eye, and she did not like this at all.

"Ah, so tell me are you single?" Candice looked up at him, staring deeply into his eyes.

Hermione couldn't take it, she reached over and pulled Harry's hand from Candice's glaring at her, "he most certainly is not."

Harry turned smiling at Hermione he leaned in closer and whispered something in her ear that Candice couldn't hear. He took her hand and they stepped away from Candice near the wall, Hermione was still glaring at her.

"Hey I was only asking," Candice glanced down at her neatly sculpted fingernails which were a bright red color. "You don't have to throw a hissy fit?" Candice was sarcastic looking up at Hermione who was a lot taller than her.

Hermione started towards her but Harry puller her arm stopping her.

"Hermione she's just trying to irritate you." He said quietly.

She turned facing him, "yeah well she's doing a good job." Hermione looked back at Candice.

"Just don't pay any attention to her." Harry wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, he lifted gentle fingers to her chin and tilted up for her to look at him "pay attention to me instead."

Ron rolled his eyes he didn't want to watch his friends get all mushy right now he turned looking at Zara who was obviously trying to control her temper. He moved over to her and draped and arm over around her. "Just relax, calm down." He spoke in soothing tones into her ear.

"It's not that easy," Zara said quietly. "Please what ever you do, don't ever be alone with Candice Laurel."

"Just out of curiosity, why not?" Ron hugged her to his side.

"I have lost every one of my loves to her, she just targets them because they are with me. She doesn't really care about them, Candice does that just to hurt me and make me suffer." Zara looked at Candice who bent down to pet her cat Lovelace in a way that was giving everyone a good view of her back end.

"I think I see what you mean." Ron said he turned Zara to face him "you don't have anything to worry about I'm not going anywhere, that Candice can turn on every charm in the book and I won't be swayed from you." He bent pressing his lips softly to hers.

"Zara I hate to interrupt a good make out session, but I really need to get to the club and find out what I'm supposed to be doing. I have other things I need to do today. So can we please get going."

Zara who was very annoyed pulled away from Ron, "well I'll just be an hour at the most, you guys can stay here and lounge around until I get back."

Ron looked over at Hermione and Harry who were involved in each other's kisses and he really didn't want to stay there. "Zara can't I just come with you, all those two are going to do is be all kissy, kissy, and who knows what else. I'm gonna be so board."

Harry and Hermione pulled away from each other, they wanted to go also.

"We wanna come along too." Harry said.

Hermione nodded agreeing with Harry, "and we can do something after you're finished. There's a lot to see in this city."

"Alright let's go then." Zara smiled and they left the living room heading towards the garage.

Harry and Hermione decided to wait downstairs as Zara, Ron and Candice were in the upstairs in the office. Zara was showing Candice how to use the computer and to store files and go through the inventory. Ron was leaning over Zara's shoulder looking at the screen.

"So you use your fingers on that keypad?" He remembered Zara calling it that. "And the words just appear on the screen. Neat." He leaned over and touched the screen.

Candice looked over at him and then down at Zara as Blade knocked on the open door and came into the office.

"Hey Zara, Snake and I need to talk to you about a new procedure when we open tonight, we want to make sure it alright."

Zara nodded "I'll be right there," she watched Blade back out of the room. Zara turned to Candice "don't touch anything, I'll be right back." She glared, stood and left the room.

Candice looked up at Ron who was interested in the computer screen, "so are you like Zara's boyfriend or something like that?"

He nodded "yeah, something like that" Ron was sarcastic. He stood up straight.

"Are you and her serious?" Candice asked tilting her head a bit.

Ron looked right at her "very," he smirked.

Candice nodded, "I can see something different about you." She put an index finger to her chin.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Ron crossed his arms.

Rising from her chair she stood right in front of Ron. Candice glanced into his eyes, down the length of his tall frame, and back up meeting his gaze again.

Ron stepped back a bit knowing that this Candice was not trying to conceal the fact that she was checking out what he had to offer a young woman. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just you're a good looking guy and why would you want to spend time with Zara Reynolds." Candice was bitter.

"That's none of your business, I have known you what two seconds and already your flirting with me?" He was also bitter.

Her eyes narrowed, Candice was able to see inside his thoughts for a moment. She was going to be mean "I don't see how you accept her? Since you could never compare yourself with her high stature and wealth."

Even though he would never hit a woman Ron felt like slapping her, his blood boiled. "Shut up, you don't know anything you're just a stupid witch." He was very sensitive to the matters of money or lack there of.

Candice laughed "oh insulting me won't make your situation any better than it is now. There are always lots of guys with money who like Zara, why would she even settle for you, maybe just to have some fun waiting for a real relationship. Oh yes and you're probably a really good f—" She was cut short by Ron grabbing her upper arms almost painfully.

"Shut it if you know what's good for you." Ron stared with contempt.

She laughed again, obviously not phased by his hold on her. "Alright, alright. I know when to be silent." Candice had no intention of being quiet yet.

Ron let go and he stepped back, glaring with absolute hate. He could see why Zara couldn't stand this girl.

"You will never be important to her" Candice said very seriously, "I can read her thoughts occasionally and she's always looking for the better deal." She pointed to the window "see what I mean?"

Ron went to the window and looked out, he could see the whole dance floor more importantly he could see Zara talking to a fairly good looking guy, she was smiling up at him playing with his silk tie. He could feel his insides tying themselves in knots. Ron looked back at Candice who had an I—told—you—so look.

"That down there is Harmon Lee a muggle heir to a grand fortune. He comes in here all the time and Zara spends time with him." Candice said looking at her fingernails once again "if you want my advice I wouldn't put up with that behavior, you could do so much better."

Ron looked out the window and Zara was gone, he then saw her coming into the office. He saw her smile, but he did not feel like retuning the gesture. He walked up to her stopped staring right at her. Ron then brushed past her and walked out of the office.

Zara shifted and looked right at Candice, "what did you say to him?"

"Nothing, except that you couldn't possibly serious about him." Candice laughed her snobby laugh.

It wasn't the worst thing Candice had ever done or said to one of her relationships, but she was fed up this time Candice had gone too far. Zara walked right over to her lifted her hand; it connected with Candice's cheek with a loud, echoing SLAP!!

Candice immediately lifted her hand to her own cheek, where a bright red hand print was forming on Candice's cheek rubbing her face.

"I care about him very much Candice, I can't believe you are so spiteful and cruel to—" Zara couldn't continue, she knew Candice would never change. She was always trying to out do and ruin any kind of happiness that Zara had, and she didn't even know the reasons why. Zara left the office.

None of them really felt like sightseeing anymore, on the trip back to Zara's house she had never seen Ron so quiet before. It was disturbing.

Ron glanced over at Zara who was driving her muggle vehicle, he looked behind him at Harry and Hermione who were talking quietly and pointing to various places out the window of the car. He remembered what Candice had said, wondering if she were right. Was Zara only with him until she found someone suitable? He hated thinking that, and he couldn't ignore it this time. He finally spoke "Zara who was that muggle you were talking to today."

"Just a friend, Harmon. He's somewhat a close friend of the family." She turned slightly smiling at him, "why do you want to know?"

Ron shrugged, "you just seemed awfully cozy talking to him, that's all." He glanced out the window.

Zara arched a brow "Ron Weasley are you jealous?" She saw him look back at her and she could clearly see that he was. "Oh there is no reason to be, Harmon is not what you think."

"Oh really, how is that?"

"Because Ron, Harmon has a different idea about relationships than you."

Ron was confused.

"Ron, he's gay" She said bluntly.

Ron thought a moment, he looked back at his friends Hermione mouthed he dates other guys and he understood. He turned back to Zara "oh, oh I see." He felt so stupid for believe anything that Candice said.

Zara pulled the car into her garage and they got out.

Feeling intimidated once again Ron got out of the car slowly, he watched as Hermione and Harry walked in front of them. He saw Zara open the door that led from the garage into the house and his two friends walked inside.

Zara turned to him, "are you coming inside or are you just going to stand around in a garage all day?" She smiled.

Ron walked towards her, "Zara there's something we need to talk about." He said.

They both walked inside together.

"Like what?" Zara folded her arms across her chest as the door the garage swung closed.

"Like this." Ron made a large arm gesture signaling that he was talking about her home.

"Ron, I don't think my house is the only thing that is bothering you."

"Zara do you realize that I have nothing."

Zara's eyebrows arched into a question, she knew what he was referring to. "Ron I don't care about that."

"How could you not? Look at the way you live you have everything, you don't know what it's like to struggle and work and save. If you're with me—" He couldn't continue he was so distraught.

"You have no clue as to what you are saying Ron." She was offended by his lack of knowledge. "You've had it all, a warm loving family who cares about you. At least you had a roof over your head, hot meals and a warm bed every night." She almost couldn't suppress the tears of her past, they were swelling in her dark eyes.

Ron saw them. He knew she was never one to show emotion like this. Zara was tough, these emotions show weakness.

"My life has not been a happy one" Zara looked up at him, "my mom came over from England pregnant with me without one cent to her name. She used all she had to get here. I was born in a humanity shelter. You have no idea what its like to live on the streets, wondering where your next meal was coming from, most of the time you just starved that night until some rich ass takes pity on you and tosses you a quarter and if your lucky you would get a whole dollar." She wiped her eyes with a swift hand.

"The worst part was" Zara continued "trying to find a place to sleep, it's dark and cold. Most of the time you would just sleep under an over hanging roof of a building. When it rains, you can't keep dry because the rain water slants and hits you anyway. I lived that way for thirteen years."

Ron had no idea, he felt like such a prat. He had it way better, well maybe not way better. But better nonetheless. His arms went around her, bringing her to him. Comforting her, he stroked the back of her hair. "When did it change?" He spoke softly.

"When I was eleven I got accepted to Salemston, I didn't have money for any of the supplies or anything. My mother gave me her old things, they were so worn and old I didn't know where they came from. Or why she even had them, then the school loaned me money for the books and other school necessities. I finally had a warm bed every night, food three times a day. I couldn't ask for anything more, I was very content, even when school was over and I had to go back to living on the streets with my mom. "I often asked her why she left the wizarding world for this one. But she never answered."

Zara looked up at him, "it wasn't until I was thirteen when I received money from an absentee father, it wasn't like what we have now, but it was a very generous amount. It was a start, my mom and I were finally able to get an apartment, and there was even enough left over to start a business. We have often lived outside raves and such so we knew the kind of business was good, so she opened the Club Gothic, it was an instant hit. I have only been living here for less than three years, I often wake up with nightmares about my life when I was younger."

Ron held her tight "I don't know why I got all huffy about money Zara, it's true I've had a very poor existence. I just always think I'm not good enough, not for anyone and especially not for you. "

"Don't you see, you didn't have a poor existence. You have a family, people who love you. You have a good heart and that's what I love about you." Zara lifted a gentle hand, caressing his cheek, she watched him bend until her eyes fluttered closed feeling his lips against hers.

* * *

Well I hope Ron's money issues have been solved, what do you guys think? Well anyway stay tuned for Chapter 14—Sweet December. Please Read and Review, thanks, Ryoko. 


	14. Sweet December

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

* * *

Chapter 14—Sweet December

Something cold and wet hit him in the back of the head, he felt the snow dripping down his neck. Draco heard the sweet giggles of his lady fair behind him. He turned around to find Ginny smiling and holding another snow ball in her hand. She tossed up in the air catching it, she did that a few times threatening to throw it. Ginny threw the snowball but he ducked out of the way and it sailed over his head. He bent down and scooped up some snow forming it into a snowball and threw it.

The snowball flew hitting Ginny right in the face, she pouted and turned away from Draco holding another snowball.

Draco felt horrible, he didn't want her to be angry with him. It was just a little snowball. He moved over to where she was, staring at the back of her head. He loved the way Ginny's red hair felt when he ran his fingers through it. "Ah Ginny don't be angry it was just a little snowball." Draco spoke softly.

Ginny very seriously turned around looking up at him, "Draco" she said.

"Yes Ginny." Seeing the hurt look on her face, Draco was determined to make it up to her.

"Here," and with that Ginny shoved some snow in his face, rubbing it in. She took off running from him in a fit of giggles.

After wiping the snow from his face he chased after her, Draco chased her for awhile when he finally caught her they tumbled to the ground, landing on the soft snow.

Ginny looked up at him, her hand cupped his cheek. "I'm glad you decided to stay at school with me." She smiled.

"I'm glad I stayed too," Draco gazed into her eyes. He could see how much affection she had for him, it warmed his heart. He had never really known what it was like to feel loved or wanted, until now. His face drifted closer to hers until they're lips met in a soft and gentle kiss just tasting her lips, she tasted of sweet cinnamon. He pulled back wanting to look at her, Ginny's eyes sparkled with a happiness that he brought her. He now knew what love was, it was only one word, one thought. Ginny.

Ginny slipped her arms around his neck as he was leaning closer, Draco's fingers dancing lightly on her cheek, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip causing them to part slightly, she sucked in a breath. His mouth took hers. This time their kiss was demanding. Their tongues molded, deepened, her arms tightened around him. The world around them no longer existed, all they knew and felt was each others love.

From a high window Dumbledore could see both Ginny and Draco holding each other as if there were no tomorrow. He heard footsteps walk into the room and stop next to him. Turning, he found Professor McGonagall who was also glancing out the window.

"What are you thinking Albus?" She did not take her gaze from the window.

"Their lives are going to change drastically."

"Are you speaking particularly of Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley?" she looked at the two lovers.

"No." He answered plainly.

"I didn't think so." She crossed her arms, pressing a finger against her chin. "Do you think they are ready?"

Dumbledore turned, facing Professor McGonagall his warm blue eyes twinkling. "The task that lies ahead, well I'm sure they can handle just fine."

He turned back towards the window and continued to gaze out onto the world.

* * *

"Ron come on" Zara whined shouting up the stairs, she flipped over her wrist glancing at her watch. 

Harry and Hermione looked up the stairs waiting for their friend to finally come down.

"What's taking him so long?" Hermione whispered.

Harry shrugged his shoulders continuing to look up the stairs. Ron then came barreling down the stairs in rapid speed.

"Sorry, I'm ready so let's go now." He smiled.

By using floo powder they landed in The Golden Swan an American style pub and inn. The left the Golden Swan into Elius Boarderus Road to do some Christmas shopping. They agreed to split up and meet back at the statue of Elius in an hour.

After getting some fulfilling Christmas shopping

Hermione and Harry finally met up by accident of course. They walked together along the sidewalk. Feeling like someone was watching them, they both turned around and the same time and saw an old woman standing outside a building. They looked up at the sign.

"Lady of Divination," Harry said out loud. He looked over at Hermione who had an eyebrow raised with an as if look. He knew she never believed in that stuff.

The old woman lifted a finger in the air, beckoning them to come across the street. Hermione shook her head and she and Harry started walking away.

"I see the marks of the Orb of Ereena on you." The woman shouted at Hermione who stopped dead in her tracks.

Hermione whipped around staring at the woman, _how could she know_? Hermione thought to herself.

"I think you should come inside." The woman said.

Hermione looked at Harry, "what do you think?"

"Well she knew about the orb." Harry replied

"I'm not a fraud My Lady." The old woman shouted across the cobble street. "I have been expecting you two for a long time, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter." She said slyly.

Harry and Hermione both crossed the street to her, coming face to face with the Lady of Divination.

"How do you know our names?" Hermione asked staring at the woman a clears suspicion in her eyes.

"Come inside and find out my dears." The woman said turning, her green velvet cape made a swooshing sound and she walked into her building.

Harry and Hermione followed her inside. They found themselves in a room with red velvet along the walls, a cranberry colored carpet seemed to glide like silk along the floor. In the middle of the room sat a large round table with a very large crystal ball in the direct center of the table, on the left side of the table sat a wicker basket with different varieties of scented candles, and on the right side of the crystal ball sat a stack of tarot cards and star charts.

"I am Inas, please sit." She pointed to two chairs around the table as she sat down in front of her crystal ball.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other shrugging their shoulders and then sat down across from Inas, Hermione was first to speak.

"First of all I don't believe in Divination." Hermione said leaning against the back of her chair crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"I know that, I mean how could you with that crack pot Trelawney teaching at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Sure on occasion she has made what one or two predictions, but I have had a flawless record of very correct predictions, I have never been wrong."

"You know Trelawney?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, she happens to be my good for nothing cousin, she has no talent in the art of Divination. I don't know why Albus Dumbledore puts up with her? I know she probably has predicated your death about a half a dozen times Mr. Potter, but considering who you are it's not hard to assume you are going to die that very day." Inas said with a slight smile.

Harry gave a small smile, knowing how Trelawney predicted his death every single time they had class and not once has it happened.

Hermione was still unconvinced and Inas could see it, so Inas turned her full attention to Hermione.

"I know about you Miss Granger, I know everything about your past. I know several paths your future can take. You were recently involved with Orb or Ereena were you not?"

Hermione looked away.

"It still has its hold on you even now, do you find yourself wanting to look at it during the night."

"No." Hermione lied, she still felt the strong pull of the Orb even though it was no longer in her possession.

Inas decided to change the subject, "have you often wondered why you have magic in you and your parents don't."

_How did she know I was muggle born? _Hermione thought to herself.

"It's because of your grandmother." Inas said simply, "do you remember when you were little, before you knew you were a witch. You had often visited her, your father made sure you spent a lot of time with her, he himself was born a squib. He felt so ashamed that he might not be able to pass the gift of magic to his offspring. And when you were born Hermione Granger, your grandmother could feel the power in you, you were a very special child. It was known by your grandmother that you would have great power, she could feel it generating from you."

Inas looked at Harry. "Miss Granger's power is equal to your own Mr. Potter, it is astounding that you two found each other again."

_Again? What did she mean by again?_ Oh well she would think about that later.

"Miss Granger you were with your grandmother that day when you received your letter from Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded.

"You remember your mother not wanting you to go, she thought it would be a waste. You would over hear your parents arguing wildly, your father wanting you to go, telling her it would be good for you, your mother threatening to leave him if he continued on this path of nonsense. Your mother did not want you to go to a school where you would learn magic tricks that would not help you in life. Your father tried to assure her that they weren't tricks, that his mother was a witch and a very good one at that. You finally had enough you stood up and walked into the kitchen and told them to stop fighting, you were so mad that you were hovering three feet in the air." A smile formed on Inas's lips, "your mother fainted seeing you hovering like that."

"Your grandmother apparated into the kitchen and you nearly fainted, but you didn't. She revived your mother using a spell and they had a long talk And the next thing you knew you were on your way to Hogwarts."

Hermione glanced up at Inas "My parents almost split up because of me, how could you possibly know that?"

"Like I said I know a lot about you, the sign in front of my door says I'm the Lady of Divination, I knew all that would happen before it did, I even predicted it to a few of Hogwarts professors and so they have been looking out of your name to appear on their list of students."

Inas looked at both Hermione and Harry, "you two need to be really careful something is after you."

"I know that already I don't need a Diviner to tell me that there is some horrible monster after Harry." Hermione was getting angry.

"This just doesn't imply to Mr. Potter, it goes for you too. It actually applies to all six of you. All of you need to be careful, there will come a time where you will have to make a decision. What would you do if you were forced into a situation where you had no control, the choice to sacrifice yourself or "Inas looked right at Harry, "Or you Mr. Potter, where only one of you would get out alive. What would you choose?"

Hermione stood, "I've had enough, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you tell me that all of us who ever we are, are going to die. I know we're all in danger from," She paused, took a deep breath "You-Know-Who. No one is safe, not wizards, not witches and not even muggles. So tell me something I don't know."

Inas looked up at the enraged young lady, she looked and thought so much like _her_ it was astounding. "No Miss Granger, there is something worse out there than You-Know-Who. Something far worse."

"And just what is that something?" Harry was feeling irritated as well.

"I don't know exactly, but I can feel an evil power out there worse than You-Know-Who's."

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to this a moment longer, if you can't tell us exactly what is worse the You-Know-Who, then what good are you?" Hermione was bitter, she glanced down at Harry still sitting in the chair, "Harry I'm leaving." She started for the door. As Harry stood from the chair Inas was holding a small crystal orb in her hand.

Harry reached the door with Hermione, but Inas called to them.

Hermione turned around and Inas tossed the orb at Hermione.

"Here Miss Granger, you'll need this."

The Orb seemed to sail gracefully through the air and land in Hermione's outstretched hand. The second it touched her hand all the bad a depressed feelings she had were disappearing. She looked over at Inas.

"You will never know when the Orb or Ellia will be needed."

"So this is the Orb of Ellia." Hermione said quietly, mostly to herself. She glanced it at, she could feel the positive energy coming from it, instead of the negative energy she had received from the Orb or Ereena.

"It will reverse the effects the Orb or Ereena had on you, all you have to do is hold it once every day, you'll be back to your old self in no time." Inas said with a gentle smile.

Hermione nodded then glanced at Harry with a small smile, "I'm done here, if you are that is?"

Harry smiled nodding, "yes I'm all done here as well." He took her hand in his and left Inas's shop.

They wondered around looking for Ron and Zara, finding them by the statue as planned.

"So did you guys get everything done that you needed to do?" Ron asked, his arm was around Zara.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes Ron." Harry smiled.

They went into the Golden Swan pub and Zara paid for the use of the fire place, and proceeded to use floo powder to get back to her house. Zara threw the floo powder into the fire and said.

"Zara Reynolds house." And she was gone. The rest of them followed suit

After a lovely dinner, they relaxed in the family room glancing at the Christmas tree decorated with colored glass ornaments and multicolored, blinking lights. Crystal and Guido were talking about Christmas eve which was in three days and that the two of them would be leaving that day to go on vacation and wouldn't be back until New Years day. Crystal and Guido stood.

"Well I've gotta a club to run, I'll see you all tomorrow sometime." Crystal replied, "come on Guido let's get going."

Guido nodded and followed Crystal out of the room.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting alone on the sofa when Zara put the last Christmas present under the tree.

"There now, that should do it." Zara smiled looking at the Christmas tree, she has always loved Christmas, it was one her favorite holidays. She couldn't help a large yawn as she stretched up towards the ceiling. Zara glanced up at the clock, it was only eleven thirty, but she was tried. Turning around she faced her friends, "okay all, I'm calling it a night." She smiled and started walking out of the living room.

Ron stood immediately "uh yeah, same here." He yawned also, or at least he hoped it looked convincing. He too left the living room leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

Hermione snuggled closer to Harry, resting her head against his chest. She felt his hand stroking her hair.

"This is nice, just sitting here with you." She said looking up at him.

He smiled lightly gazing down at her, her deep chocolate brown eyes were warm with affection. He wanted to melt within them. If he looked hard enough he could probably see what eternity would look like.

"Yes this is very nice." Harry said, then kissing her lightly on the forehead, smoothing her hair way from her face. "Are you thinking about what Inas said earlier this afternoon?" He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her troubled thoughts.

Sighing, Hermione rested her head against his chest. "Yes." She answered truthfully. "But sense when do I take divination seriously, right?" Yet she sure seemed to know her stuff, that woman Inas knew things from Hermione's past as well. It was slightly disturbing. She would try not to think of that right now.

When he glanced down at her he found her gaze, she was looking up at him with slight worry in her eyes. He lifted his hand, tenderly cupping her cheek.

"We'll be alright Hermione." He lightly rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

Sitting up Hermione intently held his gaze, "Harry you know I love you. If it ever came down to it I would even give my life for you." A silent tear fell from her eye.

He smiled briefly "I would give my life for you as well." Harry leaned in kissing her tears away. He pulled back gazing at her. "We protect each other."

She nodded with a small smile forming at her lips.

An instant later his lips pressed against hers in a soft kiss, he was going to pull back but her arms wound around pulling him against her. They parted for a moment, he sucked in a breath, he framed her face with gentle hands and his mouth came together with hers. She tightened her embrace around him when his tongue swept along the seam of her lips which parted instantly allowing him to enter the softness of her mouth, he kissed her deeply, his tongue stroking against hers.

She fell backwards on the sofa, him on top of her. He pulled his mouth from hers, lightly pressing tender kisses down her neck, where he left a tiny love mark on the side of her neck. His mouth then wandering back up to her full, sweet honey lips. Hermione took in a breath. Harry pulled back a bit, gazing at her. Hermione reached up with her hand cupping his cheek, gliding her thumb along his bottom lip. That simple touch ignited the fire, a brilliant light flared in his eyes, and abruptly had her face in his hands and he was kissing her, pressing it open.

Her hands, fingers slowly trailed down his back, cradled his bottom, squeezing gently. He groaned, shifting his body so her thighs opened and his legs pushed between them. She gasped into his mouth feeling him between her legs. Even though they were both still fully clothed she could feel the hardest part of him press against her. He shifted slightly so his hand could drift down lower, to cover over her breast.

She would have pulled back from their kiss and gasped but he wouldn't let her go, their kiss continued, the heat between them growing, set aflame when she felt his hand close and caress, squeezing her clothed breast gently.

He wanted to touch and caress more of her, he quickly moved from atop the shirt, lifting the clothing from the waistband of her jeans and was able to get underneath the shirt. As soon as his fingers came in contact with the satin fabric covering her breasts, she pushed him away, "wait... a… minute." She managed to say, her words coming out in short breaths.

"Is something wrong?" He asked also trying to catch his breath.

She nodded, "we can't do this here someone might see." She nervously glanced around the room and then back up into his enchanting green eyes.

He nodded sitting up running his hand through his raven hair, "we can go up to my room, that is if you still want to. I don't want to put any such pressure on you."

Instead of speaking Hermione stood. She bent taking his hand in hers and pulled him to his feet. Hermione looked up at him, and he saw the answer shining in her eyes, the answer yes.

He felt a smile plant itself firmly on his lips, with her hand in his he led her up to his room. He opened the door for her and allowed her to enter first.

A new sense of nervousness crept over her as she stepped into the room bathed by the bright full moonlight. She heard the door close behind her and turned facing him, finding him leaning against the door. She wasn't sure if she should step near to him or wait for him to approach her, instead she turned around. Her back was to him.

She felt a pair of strong arms circle around her, gently pulling her back against him. Simply holding her probably wanting to ease her nerves, but the more he held her the more she wanted his intimate touch.

Harry knew she was nervous, he was too. But he had to make her feel right and comfortable. First romantic encounters tend to be really hard on person, especially a woman. "Are you nervous?" He asked in soothing tones.

"Oh great heavens yes." She blurted out without really thinking; horrified she turned around covering her mouth with her hand and glanced up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." Her voice was muffled by her hand.

Harry simply smiled and gently lifted a hand to pull hers away from her mouth, "it's alright, quite understandable really." He pulled her into his embrace, his arms going around her. Feeling her clinging to him he stroked her hair with a gentle hand. He let his fingers thread through the silk strands cascading down her back, he repeated the process a few times, before stepping back to look at her.

"You trust me don't you?" He asked searching her eyes.

"I trust you with my life." She said in a whisper.

"I already know that." Harry said with a smile, "Hermione do you trust me with your heart, body and soul?" His smile faded.

"Yes I do." She didn't have to think about it, she trusted him with anything and everything.

His smile returned and he stepped closer to her brushing his lips against hers, she shivered at the very brief encounter as their mouths had met for that split second.

Harry took her hand in his and led her over to the bed. He took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand next to the bed. He could see her very clearly, as if he didn't need his glasses anymore. Hermione wasn't that far away from him; they were almost nose to nose, so of course he could see her clearly.

His arms wrapped her in a strong embrace pulling her to him, he felt her palms lay flat against his chest and slide up over his shoulders and around his neck. He lowered his mouth against hers, feeling an equal pressure from her lips. His tongue glided over the seam of her closed lips, they parted, her mouth opened to him. His kiss deepened, tasting the very essence of her tantalizingly sweet mouth.

His hands wandered down to the edge of her shirt, he stopped for a moment looking at her, searching her eyes. Wanting to make sure that this is what she wanted as well, he didn't want to presume anything and make her feel out of control. Harry saw her give a slight nod, with his eyes still locked with hers he began lifting her shirt up, and then over her head. He dropped it to the floor and kicked it out of the way.

**

* * *

This scene was edited for content because of fanfiction net's rules

* * *

**

He watched her eye lids close, her lashes fluttering against her cheeks, "I love you." He whispered back he saw her smile and then hoped to join her in her dreams.

In her sleep Hermione shifted and turned over—_She turned facing the council, Salazar circled her. _

_"Are you going to give up Merlin's Scepter?" He spat._

_"No." She answered not taking her eyes from his_

_Salazar looked at the council members one by one, "did you hear that, she said no" He turned around facing her with an evil scowl. "And what pray tell is the reason for that Lady Ravenclaw?"_

_"My reasons for keeping the scepter Lord Slytherin, is plain and simple. I will do all I can to protect us all mystic kind and non from the forces of darkness."_

_"Oh I think not, I think you want to control all of us." He argued._

_Her eyes narrowed her head held up high she looked at the council knowing what they already believe. She then directly looked at Salazar her eyes locking with his in determination. "I am not afraid to die for what I think is right," She looked over at Torrin for a moment before returning her gaze to the council "and you all know that. Why would I control you when all I want is the freedoms of us all, muggles and sorts included? You want to keep them enslaved and for what?"_

_Salazar avoided her question. "Is it true that you Jasmine Ravenclaw can control the will of humanity with that scepter?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What makes us believe that you wouldn't use it for your own benefit?" _

_"What makes you believe that I will?" Jasmine challenged, "Is there darkness in your heart Lord Slytherin? Is the scepter's pull that strong for you to think that everyone will succumb to it?"_

_"There is no darkness in my heart Lady Ravenclaw," His eyes narrowed in anger he could see her amused grin behind her eyes that she knew the truth about him somehow. He would turn this around to his benefit. He looked to the council, "see she's already manipulating us into believing she will not use the scepter for her own benefit and desires."_

_"Desires of what, power? I have no such desire."_

_"Then give up the scepter." He stepped close to her and leaned closer to her ear so that only she could hear him. "Are you afraid Jasmine?" He smirked._

_"Afraid? No. I am not afraid of you." She lifted her head, " You know if I am put to death there will be no chance at all of you getting your hands on that scepter." She whispered._

_"At least you will be out of the way, you could not interfere." His smirk grew wider._

_"Ah, so that's your game is it? I know I could never convince the council of your dark doings this day. But don't rule out my abilities to bring them forth Lord Slytherin."_

_"Don't challenge me Jasmine, you will loose." He boasted then turning to the council, "I told you all what she would do and say, do we really know what darkness may lie in her heart, the desires for control and power she would never admit to them."_

_Orvin stood, "we will take twenty four hours to decide, that means you have until midnight tomorrow to bring forth any evidence that might help your case Lady Ravenclaw, I don't want to put you to death, but if we have to for the sake of all our wills I will not hesitate."_

_"I understand Lord Orvin." She nodded her head in respect for the middle aged wizard. _

_Orvin concluded the meeting and people started leaving the hall. _

_Jasmine turned and found Torrin heading in her direction—_ Hermione's eyes opened gently, the moonlight was still pouring in through the window. She felt a body pressed against her back and an arm around her holding her waist tightly. Hermione turned over facing him, a smile crept over her face as she watched him sleep. She smoothed the hair away, out of his closed eyes. A grin then crept across her face remembering what they had done earlier this night. She felt the warmth between her legs returning, the want and the desire to become one with him again drifted into her mind, and it was not going to leave her alone until she succumbed to her own want and need. Hermione leaned closer to his ear.

"Harry," she whispered into his ear. "Harry, wake up." She spoke in soothing tones while rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

It took a minute but his eyes fluttered opened and he smiled lightly, he noticed it was still dark out. "Hermione, what time is it?" He asked sleepily.

Hermione glanced at the clock, "a little after two a.m." She smiled gently.

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

She nodded.

Harry felt confused.

Hermione could see the confusion in his eyes and that he was wondering why she woke him up, she knew he didn't want to seem rude to ask. She grinned and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek before leaning closer to his ear "I wanna do it again." She pulled back a bit so she could look at him to see his reaction, hoping it was the one she wanted.

It took a moment but then a small smirk crept across his lips "Do you?" He looked at her not sure, "hmm? I could still be asleep, how do I know this isn't just a dream?" His eyes searching hers for the answer.

She pressed her lips to his for a moment before he opened his mouth to her no longer sleepy, feeling her tongue press against his he couldn't resist the sweet taste of desire while he kissed her back. Her hands flattened against his chest, she reveled in the feel of his chest, stomach. Her hands sliding, wandering down.

**This scene was edited for content for fanfiction net's rules**

* * *

Muffled noises woke Ron in the next room, his eyes opened he couldn't help the glare as he glanced at the wall on the other side of the room. "They're at it again." He said annoyed sitting up. 

She shifted and turned over to face him, "Ron go back to sleep." She yawned.

"How can you sleep through that?" He looked at her, "I should go and bang on the wall and tell them to cut it out people are trying to sleep."

"You weren't trying to sleep fifteen minutes or so ago." She laughed lightly.

"Ha, ha, you think you're so funny don't you?" He was sarcastic.

"Of course" Zara smirked, leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She reached over and turned on the radio to a nice soothing station, she turned the volume up so that it would block out the sounds from the next room but not be uncomfortable to sleep. "There, how's that?" She was sleepy.

"Better." He said lying back against the pillow, he pulled Zara over so that she had her head resting on his chest. And they both seemed to fall back to sleep nearly a second later.

After a moment of trying to catch his breath, he lifted his head looking down at her, she was still regaining her composure, she smiled lightly her eyes were glazed over and so very beautiful, he pressed a soft gentle kiss against her lips, moving off of her. They laid on their sides for a moment just staring at each other. He trailed his fingers up and down her hip in a relaxing gesture. She then she rolled over on her back taking him with her so that his head on her chest and put and arm around her, holding her tightly. Hermione pulled the blankets over them.

He felt her fingers run through his hair, soothing him with a gentle scalp massage, she loved feeling of her fingers in his hair, her action was so soft and gentle that he started to drift off to sleep, he felt her fingertips a few more times in his hair until her hand stilled, his eyes closed sleep could not wait_—He answered the door and she stood there her cloak fastened tightly around her._

_"Can I come in?" She asked with a smile._

_"Of course" He moved out of the way and she brushed past him entering his house. He sat down in the chair looking up at her. _

_She tossed Salazar's journal down on the table, "He's evil Torrin." She removed her cloak and hung it the back of another chair._

_Torrin reached for the journal, picking it up in his hand. He glanced at the leather bound cover and opened it, he began to read it stopping a few times to glance up at her. He continued reading._

_"Torrin my friend you're going to have to show it to the council tomorrow night."_

_He looked up at her and then stood crossing the room to meet her._

_"Torrin they will think I made it all up if I give this to the council, they already believe what Salazar said, how can I sway their judgment? But if you bring it to the surface it might convince the council to not believe everything Salazar Slytherin says." She said with half a smirk._

_"I'll do what I can Jasmine, It's good to know that you came to me to help you with this and not Kai or Ulrich."_

_"Yeah well Ulrich was occupied with something important so he told me to ask you." She teased. _

_Torrin could feel his blood boil hearing her talk about Ulrich "Jasmine you know I don't like you teasing me like that."_

_She gave him a smirk "oh Torrin you take everything so seriously, you know I would come to you first for anything," she smiled._

_He glanced at the floor feeling foolish, "I know" Torrin looked at her. "You're mother will be at the meeting tomorrow night, maybe she'll be able to sway the council if your evidence doesn't hold up."_

_"I know the council always values my mother's ideas and opinions, but I don't think they are going to budge on this. She has been gone while the case was going on, they probably don't want to listen to someone who hasn't been involved the whole time. That's why you are so important to this Torrin, you have been here with me every step of the way."_

_"Yes, only because it involves you." He stepped closer to her, "Jasmine you are my everything, my life would cease to exist without you in it. We will beat this, Slytherin is not going to win, mostly because we are powerful together, not one of us could do this alone. It's us together, Kai, Leelee, Alina and yes even Ulrich." He said Ulrich's name a little bitterly hoping Jasmine didn't catch the tone, but he knew she did, she was always very perceptive. "Together Jasmine, remember that. Together we are unstoppable." He leaned in pressing his lips to hers, giving her a sweet tender kiss. True that's how it started, but it grew stronger, and Jasmine wanted more than just a mere peck._

_She ran her tongue along the seam of his lips causing them to open and she freely explored his mouth with her tongue slowly, teasingly, driving him crazy. He pulled back a bit gazing at her._

_"You Jasmine Ravenclaw are a tease." He saw her smirk slyly and he dove back in for more. He felt her arms go around him in a tight embrace—_ The happy chirping of birds caused him to stir a bit, the sun shone brightly through the window across Harry's eye lids, and he opened them. It was morning. He turned his head and found Hermione sleeping in the same position. He rested his chin on her shoulder and lightly traced her lips with his finger, he touched her cute little nose. His fingers danced along her cheek, a devious grin found its was upon Harry's lips. He tickled her cheek with a gentle finger.

"Hermione," He said gently, "It's time to get up." He tickled her cheek again.

Hermione swatted at the tickling sensation, it only stopped for a moment but then continued. She vaguely heard the gentle voice telling her to wake up, she swatted at the tickling sensation again.

"Hermione" Harry continued tickling her cheek, he didn't want to rush her to wake up, it was fun watching her swat at him and miss. _She probably thinks it's going to go away _he thought to himself trying to stifle his laugh as he continued. "Hermione, Hermione." He said repeating her name softly, over and over again.

She groaned and pulled the blanked over her head to block out the sounds and whatever it was that kept tickling her cheek. She felt a tugging on the blanket and her eyes slowly opened, she saw the blanket being pulled away from her face and a pair of emerald green eyes looking straight into hers.

"Hermione it's morning, time to wake up."

"I don't wanna, I'm sleepy."

"Well we were up half the night you know." He grinned.

"I know." She said quietly looking at the clock noticing it was ten till eight, "Why are you up so early?"

"I woke up in a very good mood, which happens to be your doing." There was a slight hint in his voice and he was sure she caught it. "And well I couldn't sleep another minute longer. So come on let's get up and enjoy the day." When she didn't respond Harry noticed her eyes starting to close again. "Oh yeah, I know a way to wake you up."

**This scene was edited for content for fanfiction net's rules.**

* * *

He could feel her heart beating against his, yet it was slowing a bit, he finally decided to say something. "So, are you awake now?" He smiled slyly. 

Hermione looked deeply into his eyes, "yes, but now all I want to do is sleep again." She smirked.

Harry picked up a pillow and smacked her with it, she laughed taking the pillow from him and smacked him back with it. Hermione then and jumped out of the bed before he could take the pillow from her. She stood there before him completely naked, she looked so beautiful. He felt that familiar stirring between his legs once again.

"Alright Harry I am awake now." She smiled looking down at him, "I think I'm in need of a shower. She bent down and picked up her shirt and put it on then she slipped on her jeans not bothering to button them, she then picked up her brassier and her panties holding them tightly in her hand.

Harry watched her flip her tousled, yet strikingly beautiful hair over her shoulder before their eyes met.

"Well I'm just gonna pop over to my room and grab some fresh clothes and head to the shower. With a warm smile Hermione leaned over giving Harry a quick kiss, she stood straight and turned towards the door, she smiled back at him before she was gone out the door.

Sighing he laid back down on his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about her. _Man, she was becoming some kind of obsession, but a good obsession at that_. He thought with a smirk to himself. The way she felt, looked, smelled, tasted. He would never be able to get enough of her all together. He stood walking to the dresser and pulled out the clothing items for today and started putting them on. After he was done dressing he left the room. He looked over at the bathroom door, then looked at the stairs. Who was he kidding? He wanted her all over again.

Instead of going down the stairs he went to the bathroom door and banged on it. A few seconds later the door opened and Hermione stood there wrapped in a gray towel, her hair only slightly damp, she must have just gotten in. He could see the droplets of water caressing the skin on her shoulders.

"Harry is something wrong, why were you banging on the door as if there was an emergency?"

Harry noticed she looked concerned not angry, "well I just missed you." He looked down at the floor noticing her toe nails were painted a dainty rose color. He looked back up at her, staring into her eyes.

She tried not to grin so widely, "Harry I just left you less than three minuets ago, how can you miss me already?"

He shrugged, "I don't know I just do." He lifted his hand lightly tracing the water droplets on her shoulder with his finger making a pattern. "I'm sure it's awfully lonely in there, are you sure you don't need some company?" He met her gaze.

"At this rate you're gonna get tired of me."

Harry shook his head, "nope, that's never gonna happen." He smiled brightly.

As the two of them were staring at each other Ron came out of his room, he noticed the two of them, Hermione was wrapped in a towel and they were talking quietly. He saw Hermione grab Harry by the front of his shirt and pull him into the bathroom closing the door.

Ron stared at the bathroom door as Zara came up behind him, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's up Ron?" Zara stared into his eyes as if trying to read his thoughts.

He gave a small smirk, "If all goes well Harry will be." He let out a chuckle pointing to the bathroom door telling her that both Harry and Hermione were in the bathroom together.

Zara shook her head back and forth a smile crossed her lips, "you are hopeless Ronald Weasley, but I love yah for it." She smirked crinkling her nose. Zara grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him down stairs and they headed to breakfast.

* * *

Ah, love is all around us sigh Anyway stay tuned for Chapter 15-- Another Day, Another Duel. 

Now you can find the completed version of this chapter at , just look my up author name Ryoko Blue and it will take you to my list of fanfictions. Until next time readers,

Thanks for reading,  
Ryoko Blue


	15. Another Day, Another Duel

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

* * *

Chapter 15—Another Day, Another Duel

Harry and Hermione came into the dinning room, Ron looked up from his breakfast grinning, a very wide and very annoying grin.

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ron said returning to his scrambled eggs.

"Have fun last night?" Zara looked up at them with a smirk of her own.

Harry and Hermione's faces flushed, they both looked at each other with the same expression mirrored in each other's gaze. _They know._

"Maybe if you two weren't so loud we wouldn't be having this conversation." Ron smirked again.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at him, glaring. "Sod off Ron." They said in unison. They both looked at each other and immediately broke into laughter. They sat down to enjoy their breakfast.

Zara was helping herself to some scrambled eggs when she looked at Harry and Hermione with a dreamy expression on her face. Knowing that they were truly in love, she was just so happy for them. She immediately shook her head coming back to reality.

"Well today is going to be fun, I'm going to take you three to pier thirty nine."

"Pier thirty nine?" Harry asked as he poured some cranberry juice into his cup.

Zara nodded "Yep, it's a muggle tourist trap. But I love going there just the same, also there is the Koit tower to see if you want. It's a really beautiful view of the almost the whole city, and it's a very clear day so it would be an excellent time to see the tower." She smiled at her friends then continued with her breakfast.

Crystal walked into the kitchen holding a stack of papers, she took a glass off the table and poured herself some orange juice. She looked up at her daughter, "Zara I need your help at the club before you leave for your activities today."

Zara put a piece of ham into her mouth nodding, she wiped her mouth with the napkin. "Certainly, but what about Candice? Isn't that what you're paying her for?"

"Yes, but as you know there are just some things" She put an emphasis on the word things, "that Candice can not know how to get into."

"Sure Ma, we'll be there after breakfast." Zara smiled up at her mother.

Crystal gave a small nod then looked at Zara's friends, "well have a good breakfast." And she turned and walked out of the room.

After breakfast was over Zara, Ron, Harry and Hermione found themselves at the club. Zara was at the computer putting information into a secret file concerning money and she really didn't want to go to the bank to put money into the accounts so she told Ron she was doing online banking which was a lot easier and faster then doing it at the bank.

Ron very interested in what online banking was sat next to Zara watching the screen, the internet was explained to Ron and he so wanted to try using it. He might never be able to use it again. She smiled at him, promising him that before their trip was over he would have a shot on the internet, and that she would introduce him to some of her friends she had met in chat groups and message forums.

"I never knew Muggles were so clever, to be able to talk to people on the other side of the world is completely astounding. They sure do a lot without the use of magic." He now knew why his father was so bent on muggle rights and inventions. But he wouldn't become obsessed with it like his father had become.

Guido came into the office with a smile, "Hey Zara would you and your friends like something to drink, you guys have been here a few hours." He asked with a smile.

They all nodded and Zara finished up on the computer, she stood and stretched her arms up way over her head.

"Yeah, that would be great." Zara said and they all left the office following Guido to the bar area where he turned on the tap, he offered them cola or lemon lime soda, they could have juice too if they wanted. After getting the approved beverages they sat at the bar and drank the choices slowly.

As they were drinking, the back door opened and Candice walked it, with her oh so normal snobbish look, as if to say I'm better than you know matter what you have.

"Good morning all." Candice said taking a seat at the bar next to Zara.

Ron who was also sitting next to Zara could feel the anger just rising from Zara as she sat there trying to calmly drink her beverage.

"What no welcome for me?." Candice scanned their faces, she did not like feeling left out of anything. "Well no matter, I'm here now and that's all that's important."

Zara turned with a forced smile upon her lips, "go away Candice, nobody wants you here."

"Sorry Zara, I can not leave I have work to do."

"Then why don't you go and do it then." Ron smirked.

Candice glared at Ron, "well aren't we touchy this morning." She got off her stool and walked over to Ron who was sitting next to Harry, she threw her nose in the air at Ron, but gave Harry all her attention.

"So how is Mr. Popularity this morning?" Candice asked with a smile trying to capture his gaze. She was very frustrated when he wouldn't even look her in the eye.

Harry could see Hermione glaring at Candice out of the corner of his eye. Trying to sooth her mind Harry covered Hermione's hand with his.

Hermione looked at him with a smile, and she saw Harry look at Candice, directly in the eyes.

"I suggest you find someone else to flirt with." Harry said, "I'm already spoken for." And he gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze.

Candice shrugged, "you don't know what you're missing then."

"I'm not missing anything, I have everything and everyone I need." He turned to Hermione with a smile.

Candice had never felt so inadequate in her entire life, by now she would have had these guys begging at her feet, but they were barely acknowledging her presence. And she did not like that at all.

Ron smirked seeing the distress on the young lady's face, he turned to Harry, "this is the time when you're suppose to kiss your love Harry."

Hermione sipped from her glass then sat it down back on the bar, "oh he doesn't need any excuse to— " She was cut off as Harry's mouth was now on hers in a powerful, deep kiss. Their arms found their way around each other.

Candice rolled her eyes at seeing the passionate interplay between those two and stepped away from them, she walked back over to where Zara was.

"You think you're so perfect Zara, you and your little friends." Candice was bitter.

Zara looked at Candice like she had grown another nose, "what are you talking about?"

"But you and I both know what you really are."

Zara stood her hands planting firmly on her hips "and what am I Candice?" She was trying to control her anger.

"Nothing but trash Zara, that's what you are. Even your father knew that, that's why he never came to see you. He doesn't want anything to do with you or your Mudblood mother you half breed. He screwed her good and left her pregnant. You were just a mistake, one he didn't want to deal with."

Ron abruptly stood knowing what Zara's reaction would be; every time Hermione was insulted like that Ron would always jump to her defense. Now it's true that Zara wasn't muggle born she was at least a half blood, but he knew the comment still hurt. He put a hand on Zara's shoulder he could feel her shaking with fury.

Her arms fell to their sides, where her fists clinched hard and her knuckles turning white. "How dare you talk about my family, when yours consists of a bunch of freakin' Death Eaters."

Candice was completely furious at that remark, "take that back." She said through clenched teeth.

"The truth hurts doesn't it Candice?"

"How dare you! You have insulted me and my family. I challenge you to a witches duel."

"Are you stupid or something? You couldn't beat me in the dueling club at school, what makes you think you could do it with your life at risk?" Zara tilted her head still glaring at Candice.

"What's the matter Zara, is the pampered British life making you soft, are you refusing my challenge?" There was amusement in her tone.

"I'm not soft Candice, fine I accept your challenge."

"Meet me at Elius Boarderus Road by the old mill at midnight tonight, there we'll settle this." She turned to walk up the stairs to the office then spun around, her blonde hair whipping harshly behind her. "And remember to bring your second, someone to take your place when I kill you." And with that she disappeared into the office.

"Zara have you gone mad, why did you just accept that challenge? It's illegal to use magic off of Hogwarts grounds." Hermione replied

"Not here it isn't, the American Bureau of Magic does not prohibit dueling. They think it's a way for us to build up our defenses in case You—Know—Who should make an appearance here. I know he wants European domination at the moment, but his forces are forming here now as well. We need to keep on full alert and protect ourselves." Zara lifting her wrist, glancing down at her watch. It was getting it was already a quarter after twelve. "Well we should get going if you wanna see the sites of muggle San Francisco, it gets really crowded and then we won't find a good parking place."

They left the club and headed towards the tourist sites of San Francisco they went to a hidden wizard bank and exchanged their money for American muggle dollars.

After a visit to the Koit Tower, they made their way to pier thirty nine which was quite an experience.

The smells of seafood cooking filled the air with a wonderful aroma, yes there was no other place like it in the world. The crowds of many tourists also flooded the pier with their loved ones and friends. Ron had bought his sister a pink muggle t-shirt with a small picture of a sunset over the pier and the words San Francisco were written in lavender with an elegant cursive script.

They looked out on the ocean and they could see that muggle prison Alcatraz way out there in the middle of the cold looking water. The large prison sat on a rocky cliff. It was said to be impossible to escape from, and it was. Zara told them that the prison housed the most notorious criminals during the nineteen thirties and forties; it wasn't in use any more. But you could take a tour of the famous prison. Unfortunately the tours weren't running at that time of day.

Harry looked at the prison and immediately thought of Azkaban, and how Sirius was doing this holiday season. (A/N: Hmm? Do you think Rowling's had Alcatraz in mind when she thought of the wizard prison Azkaban? Well it's just a thought.) He knew Sirius was expecting him to come home, but was sure Sirius understood that he wanted to spend time with his friends and see a different culture since he never got to travel anywhere before.

Also wondering what it was like for Sirius being in a prison like that? Kept away from everything he loved, he never even committed the crime. A great part of his life had been wasted and he would never be able to get it back.

Hermione noticed Harry blankly staring, she slipped her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked over at her.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry nodded, "yeah I was just thinking about Sirius."

She slipped an arm around Harry. "At least he's been cleared now, and he's finally getting back into society."

"They just took so many years of his life away."

"Well now he can make up for lost time with his loved ones and friends, you should at least be happy about that."

"I am happy about that Hermione." He smiled briefly putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side.

"Let's go get something to eat already, I'm starved." Ron said

They grouped together and decided where to go for dinner.

Around midnight they stood by the old mill at Elius Boarderus Road waiting for Candice to show, Zara knew she would be bringing a whole group just to see her defeat.

"I know it comes at rather last minute, but Hermione could you, no would you be my second. You know Just in case?" Zara looked at Hermione with a hopeful look

"Sure Zara." Hermione said with half a smile, she was about to say something else when out of the corner of her eye she saw Candice followed by a group of people walk up to them.

Candice smirked, which in fact made her look a lot like Draco Malfoy. Zara knew she was no relation to that no good Malfoy but she supposed that all evil smirks tend to look alike.

"I see you decided to show up and not chicken out Zara, remember we're not on Salemston's grounds, no one to cut off the pain and suffering I will inflict upon you."

A harsh laugh burst out of Zara.

"You have been watching way too many muggle movies Candice."

"I'm gonna wipe that smile of that horrid face of yours Zara Reynolds." Candice glared.

Zara rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." Zara replied as she pulled her wand from a secure belt loop.

Candice had hers ready as they bowed to each other. Candice was about to speak when she heard Zara shout with her wand pointed right at her

"Furnunculus!" Zara's wand was pointed at Candice's face

All at once boils popped up all over Candice's skin and she growled.

"Look what you did to me!"

Knowing how vain Candice was Zara took this opportunity, shouting more hexes her way.

"Tarantallegra! Rictusempra!"

Candice's feet started dancing about and at the same time she couldn't help the uncontrollable laughter as she felt the savage tickling running through her body.

A dark haired man from the crowd pointed a wand at Zara and was about to cast a spell.

"Expellarmus!" Hermione shouted with her wand extended and the man's wand flew from his hand into her own. "I don't think so." Hermione said with a smirk. The dark haired man glared at Hermione as she tucked his wand into her pocket.

"Finite Incantatum." Candice gasped out ending all curses upon her person. "Incendo!" Candice also shouted aiming her wand at Zara's feet but Zara jumped out of the way of the way before the curse reached her.

Candice and Zara shot a good number of hexes at each other some of which Harry had never heard of. Zara was bent over gasping for air as was Candice.

In a flash Zara stood upright.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Zara shouted pointing her wand at Candice and she lifted up into the air.

"Finite Incantatum." Candice shouted in panic, she forgot she was at least five feet or more off the ground. The spell ended and she landed down on the ground, the wind knocked out of her, her vision a little blurry.

With her wand still extended protecting herself Zara walked over to Candice looking down at her. Zara found Candice glaring up at her.

Knowing that she never really was very good at dueling, Candice was even angrier at having been embarrassed in front of all these people. Her foot shot up kicking Zara in the shin, which brought Zara down to the ground. Candice crawled over to Zara and attempted to punch Zara in the face, and at the last second Zara turned her head to avoid Candice's fist.

Two people from Candice's group of followers went over to Candice and attempted to pull Candice off of Zara. They were expecting a duel not a brawl. Candice kicking and screaming to be let go as they pulled her from Zara.

Ron and Harry went to help Zara up off the ground.

"You okay?" Ron asked concerned.

"Yeah, did you see that I won." She smiled triumphantly.

Zara's triumph was short lived as Candice managed to break free from her friends grasp and charged at an unsuspecting Zara, Candice jumped on Zara's back knocking her to the ground again. Harry, Ron and Hermione attempted to help pull Zara and Candice apart as the two girls were fighting on the ground. Candice was on top of Zara her hands around her neck attempting to choke the life out of her. Zara clawed at Candice's wrists, digging her fingernails into her skin.

That wasn't working to well, Zara reached up scratching five fingernail marks across Candice's perfect cheek drawing blood, and her leg shot up kicking Candice in the back with a force that made Candice released the hold on Zara's neck, and fall to the side.

Hermione, Ron and Harry had their wands extended going to stop this insane fighting, but the dark haired man stood in front of them who was no longer glaring.

"Let them fight it out," He said calmly. "This has been building up in the two of them for a long time."

"They are going to kill each other if we don't do something." Ron replied.

"This has nothing to do with you three, this has everything to do with Zara and Candice. Don't interfere."

Hermione pulled out that man's wand and handed it back to him. "Don't cause any more trouble."

He glared taking his wand from her and turned his attention to Candice and Zara.

Ron couldn't help feeling sick with worry at Zara fighting with Candice. It looked like a really bad fight he wanted it to stop, yet he knew that sometimes you just have to let things go till the end.

Both girls had managed to get to their feet at one point during the fighting, Zara was punching Candice in the face, she had done it a good couple of times. Candice then fell to her knees. Zara wiped the blood flowing from her nose with a shaking hand.

Candice looked up her face was scratched, bruised and bloody, her eyes were stinging and her nose felt broken, she tried to glare but found it extremely difficult to do anything with her face.

"I hate you Zara Reynolds," She was exhausted and sore from fighting.

Zara shook her head back and forth looking down at the pitiful girl, "I really don't care." She turned back facing Ron, Harry and Hermione who cringed at the sight of her all broken and bruised. Unconsciously they touched their own faces as if they could feel the pain as well.

Candice was determined to get the last word even if she had been defeated.

"You're a waste of humanity Zara, if you ever wonder why your father doesn't love you? It's because you're just like your mother and he knows what becomes of whores—"

Candice was cut off because Zara's foot lifted kicking her in the face casing the girl to fall back to the ground unconscious. Zara was breathing hard from anger, exhaustion and pain.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione came up behind Zara and watched as Candice's group levitated the unconscious girl.

"Her reputation will never be the same Zara, you have really beaten her down." The dark haired man said.

"I know Gary, well she had it coming. I really have no idea why she despises me so?"

The dark haired man nodded. "It's because you're better than her at everything. You never really had the kind of benefits that she had and you still manage to come out on top."

Zara smiled though it hurt and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Gary, I'll see you around."

Zara turned to walk away and wobbled a bit, Ron reached out to steady her.

"Can you walk? Do you need me to carry you?" Ron offered.

"No thanks Ron I can manage." Zara started walking again, then felt a bit dizzy and wobbled.

Without asking permission, Ron bent down and scooped her up cradling her in his arms.

"Look I said I was fine, you don't have to do this." She struggled trying to get out of his hold.

"Zara I know your tough, but you can hardly walk." Ron replied as he held her tighter.

Zara stopped struggling and let Ron carry her to the Golden Swan Inn where they would floo back to her house.

They landed in the fireplace in Zara's living room one by one, they heard a glass fall and break. Zara's mother stood up from the sofa in shock.

"What in heavens name happened to you Zara?!" Crystal maintained a calm voice but you could tell she was angry. "Don't tell me you got into another fight?"

"Alright I won't tell you." Zara snapped at her mother.

Crystal sucked in a breath as her temper was starting to boil. "Kitchen… Young lady… Now!" Crystal was livid. She was struggling to control her temper.

Zara turned and walked into the kitchen with her mother trailing behind her. As soon as the kitchen door closed you could hear muffled yelling on the other side from both Zara and Crystal.

Even though they couldn't really understand what was being said, Harry, Hermione and Ron looked worriedly at each other hearing the yelling going on in the other room.

The front door opened and Guido who was whistling walked in the house, he heard the yelling going on in the kitchen. He looked over at the other three teenagers, Harry and Hermione were holding on to each other while Ron was just standing there with his arms folded across his chest. He walked up to them.

"What's the trouble?"

"Zara got into a fight." Harry replied.

"Ah," Guido nodded and he walked towards the kitchen.

The yelling had died down and he opened the door to the kitchen. The sound of someone crying came from the open door. Harry, Ron and Hermione darted over to the open door and saw Zara and her mother.

They were both sitting in chairs at kitchen table and Crystal had pulled Zara into a really tight embrace, while her daughter cried. She stroked her daughter's purple hair, which was starting to lose its color, the black roots were really visible.

"Zara, it doesn't matter what that Candice says. You are not trash." Crystal pulled her daughter back, her hands framing her face. "You are a bright and wonderful young lady, it's Candice who is trash for saying such things. And it is quite noble of you to defend your family, no matter what."

Zara sniffed trying to get control of her emotions, she wiped her tears away with two fingers. She smiled a bit.

"Here, here what's all this about?" Guido said with half a grin. "Did I hear you got into a fight Zara Reynolds?" He crossed his arms sternly.

Zara looked to the floor feeling uncomfortable, she knew Guido was disappointed in her. She should have stopped the fight with magic but she let it continue to the end.

"Just tell me one thing." He said very seriously.

Zara's head snapped up looking him in the face, her eyes red from tears.

"Did yah win?" Guido grinned.

"Yes," Zara smiled. She could hear the laughter coming from her friends who were standing behind Guido.

"Now." Crystal interrupted their laughter, she stood and walked over to the counter and opened a drawer pulling out her wand. She walked back over to her daughter and sat down. "Let's see what we can do about these injuries." Crystal immediately and began healing her daughters cuts, bruises and anything else that was broken.

After a long half hour of mending her daughters wounds, some of them wouldn't heal all the way by magic, they would have to heal the muggle way. Crystal stood up and stretched. "Well Guido and I will be leaving for our vacation tomorrow, but don't worry we'll be back to take you four to the airport. Have a good Christmas. With that she shooed the teens off to bed.

After readying themselves for bed and brushing their teeth, Ron saw Hermione pull Harry by the hand into her room this time. He smiled to himself then watched Zara's movements, he could tell she was still in a little bit of pain. He opened the door to his room, but Zara stopped him, putting her hand on his.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Into my room?" He asked slightly confused.

"I would really appreciate it, if you would come with me in my room, I really don't want to do anything, but I don't want to be by myself either."

Ron understood as she took his hand and they walked into her room, down at the end of the hallway.

They snuggled close together under the blankets, after awhile Zara heard the steady heartbeat and Ron's quiet breathing. Finally, she was drifting to sleep as well, with one last movement she snuggled closer to Ron, sleep overcame her and she was at the God of Slumber's mercy—_ She was standing with her hands folded behind her back, her head was lowered as her master paced back and forth, yelling at her._

_"I don't care what my son has told you, you belong to me. You are my property, do you understand."_

_She nodded._

_"I know Ulrich gave you permission for that idiot Kai Huffelpuff to visit you, but I forbid it." He lifted his head yelling at the door. "Ulrich get in here!"_

_In an instant the door opened and Ulrich stepped into room._

_"Yes father, you wanted to see me."_

_"You gave my slave permission to be with another man?" Salazar glared._

_"If I'm not mistaken father I thought she was my property?" Ulrich looked up at his father._

_"Everything in this house belongs to me, you own nothing boy. And that includes her." He pointed to Leelee._

_"She wants to be with Kai, who am I to stop it?" Ulrich wanted to kick himself why had he said that in front of his father._

_Salazar raised his fist as if to strike him for his insolence, but his fist stopped in mid air. "It doesn't matter what a slave wants, she is to serve her master and nothing more." He turned around to Leelee, "she is a clever little witch isn't she, this slave has bewitched you into doing what she wants, I will take your weakness at this moment not as fault on you, this time." He paused. "But on her."_

_Ulrich stared at Leelee and then his father, he knew that Leelee also knew what was coming. And he could do nothing to stop it. He saw silent tears fall from her eyes. _

_As the silent tears fell, she prepared herself for the worst, as Salazar's hand connected with her cheek two times. She did not cry out loud with the pain. Now the back of his hand hit against her other cheek a few times, she didn't know how many times he had hit her, she lost count. The last blow to her face knocked her to the ground._

_Leelee looked up into his eyes and Salazar glared._

_"Are you looking up at me woman?!" He yelled._

_Leelee immediately lowered her eyes from his hoping to avoid punishment. _

_"It's your fault that I inflict this punishment on you Leelee, don't defy me or you will not live to see another sunrise." Salazar looked at his son, "take her back to the tower."_

_"Yes father," Ulrich helped Leelee from off the floor and he walked with her to the tower. "Leelee, I'm sorry I couldn't help you."_

_Leelee didn't answer, she stared at the floor as they walked._

_Ulrich nervously ran a hand through his hair._

_"There is someone waiting for you in the tower." Ulrich opened the door and Kai was sitting on the edge of the bed, he stood when he saw them enter the room._

_Kai ran over to Leelee, bruises were forming all over her face. "What happened?" He glared at Ulrich, "what did you do to her?!"_

_"I didn't do anything!" Ulrich glared back, "my father did."_

_"That bastard, I'll kill him." Rage was clearly written on Kai's face._

_"Don't be stupid, you won't stand a chance against my father." Ulrich replied as he pushed Leelee towards Kai. "Just take her and go."_

_Leelee stepped away from Kai, "I—I can not go with you." She didn't lift her head._

_Ulrich looked down at her, "what are you talking about, of course you can."_

_"N—No, I can't leave. Your father will kill me if I do." More tears fell from her eyes._

_"He can not kill you, if he can not find you." Ulrich lifted Leelee's face with a gentle finger, "go with Kai, he loves you, you love him. Nothing should stand in your way, not even the threats from my father."_

_Leelee looked at Kai she longed to go with him, it was true if they left together not even Salazar Slytherin would be able to find her. She nodded with a tiny smile and flung herself into his arms. Leelee felt his arms circle around her, holding on so tight. _

_She pulled back then grasping his hands, She felt a soft piece of material caressing her shoulders, Ulrich had thrown his warm cloak over Leelee. She turned back to look at him._

_"Thank you Ulrich." She had tears in her eyes, but these were tears of joy, not pain or suffering._

_"Go on, go before you get caught." Ulrich replied._

_Kai pulled her towards the window, and told her to climb on his back and wrap her legs around his waist. She did. He stepped out of the window and onto the large windowsill, Kai grabbed a hold of his rope and started climbing down to where his horse was waiting for him._

_They reached the ground and Leelee let go of Kai, He climbed up onto his horse and bent down some grabbing a hold of Leelee's arm helping her up behind him. _

_"Hold on tight." He said with a smile._

_Leelee did just that. And she and Kai atop a mighty stead were heading further and further away from Salazar and her prison._— Zara's arm tightened around Ron's waist, and she smiled in her sleep.

* * *

'sigh' What a beautiful ending to this chapter. Well stay tuned for Chapter 16-- Do You Remember When?

Please Review, thanks,  
Ryoko Blue


	16. Do You Remember When?

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

* * *

Chapter 16—Do You Remember when.

The morning sunlight caused Ginny to open her eyes, she looked over at the clock on the wall it read six thirty. She had just enough time to get dressed and head down to breakfast before classes started for the day.

It was week into the new term, and she was finding it harder and harder to keep her relationship with Draco a secret, it seemed that ever since her brother came back from his trip he had been extra nosy. She walked into the great hall and saw her brother and his friends already eating at the table, all except Hermione who was eating and reading from a text book at the same time. It simply amazed Ginny that Hermione could carry on like that without spilling anything onto her book while she ate.

Ginny sat down across from Hermione sitting next to Dean Thomas, the table shook a bit as she got comfortable and grabbed for a piece of toast. Hermione looked up at Ginny when the table shook.

"Good morning Ginny." Hermione said pleasantly returning to her book.

"Hermione can I talk to you, you know," Ginny leaned in closer to Hermione who was closing her book. Ginny got as close as she could get being across the table. "About love, can we go somewhere private and talk."

"Sure Ginny, we can talk on the way to my Arithmancy class. Since Harry and Ron have Divination right now we have to go in opposite directions." Hermione was about to get up from her seat when she felt a hand grab hers and she stopped. She looked to find Harry smiling at her.

"Gonna go talk girl talk with Ginny?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll see you in potions." She smiled lightly.

Harry pulled her to him and kissed her but only for a moment. Hermione pulled back with a cute smile upon her lips, she threaded her fingers threw his hair a few times, "I'll see you later." Then she stood and left the great hall with Ginny.

"So Ginny, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh Hermione I did something horrible." Ginny sounded desperate.

"What is it Gin?" Hermione was genuinely concerned.

"I fell in love Hermione, that's what I've done." She looked down at her feet as they walked.

"Well that's not a horrible thing Gin, that's really good."

"Hermione, I've fallen in love with Draco Malfoy." Ginny said as tears started to swell in her eyes.

"Gin, you know already what I'm going to say."

"Yes I know, he's bad, he'll never change. I've heard it all before Hermione. But you don't understand him, no one does. He's lived a life void of love."

"Yeah well so has Harry and he's not a bastard. I would just be really cautious around Malfoy, who knows what he's really capable of. After all he did give me the Orb of Ellia don't forget."

"I know that." She said with regret.

"I just wouldn't trust Malfoy as far as I could throw him, and that's not far."

"What do you think I should do, I can't ignore my heart, but I'm also afraid of what will happen when my brothers find out." Ginny was so depressed.

"Well I don't want to tell you what to do Gin, but do what you think is right. If you want to follow your heart then do it. Malfoy, Ginny, are you sure he's the one?"

Ginny nodded.

"You two haven't—"

"Let's not get into that shall we." Ginny interrupted Hermione rather quickly.

"Ginny you're only fifteen how could even think of doing something like that?" Hermione was shocked.

"Oh Hermione, don't you tell me you haven't."

"We aren't discussing me, we are discussing you."

"Well you weren't exactly innocent at fifteen yourself you know, those nasty letters you wrote to Ron."

"Ugh, why does everyone bring that up again and again?" She looked up at the ceiling as if asking the heavens for advice.

Ginny grinned "because, let's face it Hermione, you are a bad girl, you may have looked innocent, but on the inside you were baaad." She smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at that comment "Ginny, all I'm saying is be careful. If you love Malfoy—"

"Draco." Ginny corrected.

"I am not calling him that," Hermione spat, "but if you love Malfoy then go for it, but I stress caution. He can be very sneaky." She placed a gentle hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"You won't tell Ron will you?"

"No I won't, but I suggest you tell him, it's better if he finds out from you then from the grape vine."

"Well, I'll consider telling Ron. Oh dear I'm gonna be late I have to go down to see Madame Pomfrey for my training."

"Oh yes you're trying to get into healing aren't you?" Hermione replied.

"Yep, well I best be off, see you at Lunch." She turned and rushed down to the hospital wing and Hermione headed towards Arithmancy.

After Harry and Hermione spent some time in the astronomy tower gazing up at the stars and cuddling close together, they were walking under the invisibility cloak heading back to Gryffindor tower.

Harry stopped turned to Hermione and pushed her up against the wall, since no one could see them, they could do anything. It was true he found a certain courage while being invisible. He pressed his body against hers and covered her mouth with his. After a few moments of tasting her he pulled back, breathless, "I know we agreed that we wouldn't be intimate at school, but I'm finding it harder and harder to resist you. Wanting to touch you and please you, takes such willpower not to break our agreement."

"I know love, I feel it's tough too. I have hard time controlling myself around you as well." Her hands gently framed his face and she looked deeply into his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity she pulled his mouth to hers.

She was lost in the sensations of his kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he begged for entry by flicking his tongue against her lips., she obliged and her mouth opened beneath his, as their tongues met, and a tingly sensation swam through both of them as he deepened the kiss. His body pressing hers harder up against the wall. They didn't even notice the cloak slipping off of them revealing them to just about anyone that would be in the hall that night.

Hearing a meow, Hermione pulled her mouth from his to look over his shoulder. She found Mrs. Norris looking right at her. "Um, Harry?" She breathed as his mouth was busy elsewhere.

"Hmm?" He wasn't really paying attention as he was kissing the spot between her neck and shoulder.

"I think Mrs. Norris can see us, she's looking right us and she made a noise."

Harry lifted his head and turned slightly to find Filch's cat looking at them, he then noticed the cloak was pooled at their feet behind them.

"Oh crap!" He cursed and quickly bent to pick up the cloak, and he threw it around the two of them.

"What is it my sweet?" Filch asked his cat Mrs. Norris as he rounded the corner, "Students out of bed?"

Under the invisibility cloak Harry and Hermione pressed themselves up against the wall as they edged quietly away from the caretaker. Harry felt something digging into his back it had to be a rock, he reached behind him and tried to push the rock away, but rock seemed to push in like a button.

"There's no one here my sweet." Filch said as he picked up his cat and started walking from the invisible students, he was soon around the corner and out of sight.

With very little sound a piece of the wall fell back and so did Harry and Hermione, then landed on their backs staring up at a ceiling the wind knocked out of them. They heard the sounds of a large rock door shift and move, the last remaining light vanished and they were left in the dark.

"Where are we?" Hermione sat up rubbing the back of her head where it had hit the floor, there would be a huge bump there was no doubt about that.

"I don't know." Harry too sat up rubbing the back of his head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. "Lumos" He said and the tip of his wand lit up. He looked around noting that they were in a hidden, possibly secret room.

He noticed there were candles all around the room. And he and Hermione went around sparking them to life. In no time the room was brightly lit and they could finally get a good look at where they were.

Hermione pressed on Harry's arm, getting his attention.

"What is it?" He looked at her.

She didn't say anything, only pointed ahead. Harry looked to where she was pointing, he had to do a double take at what he saw. He walked right up to it, touching it as if it were a mirror. "What in the hell is this?"

"Harry, why do these portraits look exactly like us?"

"Well it doesn't look exactly like me, I mean the person in the portrait doesn't have a scar or glasses."

"Harry be serious, it looks exactly like you." She stared at portrait that looked exactly like her down to ever last detail. She looked to the next portrait and it looked exactly like Draco and that was disturbing. The next one looked like Ginny and then one looked like Zara without the purple hair, and then the last one. It looked like Ron but without freckles. "What does this mean?" Hermione didn't like this at all, it was downright frightening.

"I can answer that." A voice said.

Harry and Hermione turned to the sound of the voice and saw a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said "Are you following me?"

Turning to Hermione, Harry tapped her shoulder. "Hermione do you know this ghost?"

Hermione faced Harry, "I met this ghost at the lake, I wouldn't have found that necklace if it wasn't for the ghost."

"I hope you haven't lost it." The ghost said, "it's very important that you don't loose it. It is more valuable than you know."

Hermione put her finger to her sinuses, rubbing them. Things were going on around her, mysterious ghosts where popping in and out of her life as if to complicate it more. And she was finding it very confusing, she did not like feeling that she wasn't in control of her thoughts.

Harry pulled Hermione against him and her head rested against his shoulder, he knew her moods so well. "Just exactly who are you and why are you haunting Hermione, what has she ever done?"

"You have a right to know what's going on."

"You're damn right, now get to the point." Harry replied he had run out of patience.

"In my mortal life I was once Rowena Ravenclaw, something has happened and I was sent from the heavens to set it straight, it seems that some fool has resurrected Lord Salazar Slytherin. Who ever did it, well it was probably done on accident, Slytherin was tricky in way that would bring him back from the dead. The spell was said to grant Salazar Slytherin's power to the one who spoke the incantation. Little did the fool know that it would also bring him back from the dead as flesh and blood, not just an apparition like me."

"You're joking?"

"Do I sound like I'm making a joke?" Rowena replied bitterly. "It is true, why else would you be having the dreams that you do."

Harry thought a moment, "this has to do with me?"

"Not just you, but you and your friends." Rowena said as she sat down in an available chair.

She smiled at Hermione who lifted her head from Harry's shoulder. Rowena pointed to the portrait which looked exactly like Hermione. "That was Jasmine Ravenclaw, my daughter." She then pointed to the portrait that looked exactly like Harry, "that right there was Torrin Gryffindor son of Godric Gryffindor. Torrin and Jasmine were oh how do you say it now a days? A couple, together.

Hermione was still confused, "I still don't understand why we look exactly like them?"

"Now don't be frightened when I tell you this, but you are them. They are you. As soon as the soul chooses the body, the body well it always looks the same. Who knows how long their souls were around, they could be very old souls, but they would still look like that. I know it's hard to understand, I find it confusing myself. "

"That's not possible, I'm nothing like the girl in my dreams."

"And I'm nothing like the guy in my dreams who gets a kick out of sleeping with every female in the entire world. I'm just not like that." Harry added,

Rowena tilted her head slightly, regarding Harry and Hermione chuckling a bit. " It's true that Torrin was quite the ladies man but being sixteen back in the eleventh century was different, now a days it seems that more people tend to wait before taking serious steps in romance, Well maybe not you too." She saw their faces increase in color. "Just because you have their souls in your body, doesn't mean you're exactly like them. It just means you might do some of the same things. If you're wondering why you are so comfortable with each other it's because you were together in your past so it just seems natural for you. I mean it's not the only path you can take for love, but it's the most fulfilling so far.

I have been watching you all closely since your sixth year began and well I was watching your fencing class when it first started, certain talents you have, have come from a past experience. Do you realize how heavy a sword is? I heard around here from other spirits that you," she pointed to Harry "at the age of twelve used Godric's sword. That bloody thing is so heavy I couldn't even pick it up as a grown woman. But you, you lifted it as if it weighed nothing at all. Torrin was an excellent swordsman as well a wizard. He could do it all. But I suppose if anyone had Godric for a father they would turn out to be excellent with a sword."

"Well what exactly do you need from us?" Harry asked.

"I need your memories, of your past life, I am in search of a weapon if you will. It's a scepter and it holds great power."

"I know what you're talking about." Hermione spoke up , "in my dreams it was referred to as the Soul Scepter because the one who's soul is woven into it is the only one who can use it."

"That's right, and those aren't just dreams my dear, they are your past memories. And I need to see them. The scepter was hidden and only Jasmine and Torrin know where it is."

"How can we help?" Harry asked as the hidden door swung open and professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore stepped inside.

"See I told you the two trouble makers would be in the forbidden room. You are aware Mr. Potter, Miss Granger that there are alarms all over this room. Oh yes this is cause for expulsion" Snape hissed.

"Go and cool off." Rowena said as she stood confronting Snape. "They were meant to find this room."

Snape stared at the transparent woman. "Are you a new ghost, what is Hogwarts coming to allow such riffraff ghosts in?"

"How dare you insult my school or me, just who do you think you are?" Rowena snapped.

"Your school? Great a ghost who's lost her mind."

"I founded this school you pitiful excuse for a human." Rowena spat.

"As much as I love to hear insults fly back and forth," Dumbledore said with a smile, "I think we should get on with why you have come to us Rowena."

Rowena then turned to Hermione and spoke softly, "Jasmine got her acid tongue from me, which I think you have her gift of sharp remarks as well, she was always ready with an insult to throw back." She then turned her attention to Dumbledore. "You know of Slytherin's rising?"

"I am aware of it yes."

"Well I need to get inside Harry and Hermione's head to retrieve information, on a certain." She looked at Snape. "I don't know if we can trust him." She eyed Snape suspiciously.

"You can trust him Rowena." Professor McGonagall said.

"Well like I already explained to both Harry and Hermione, I need to find the Soul Scepter which my daughter and her lover hid at least a thousand years ago."

Dumbledore turned to both Harry and Hermione, "are you two up to this?"

Hermione looked at Harry who nodded his head, "yes sir, we are willing to help."

"All right." Rowena smiled, "You'll have to be put in an unconscious state for us to use the spell and I will have to join your minds until the search is over." Rowena gave a small laugh at the faces they were making wondering if this was going to be painful. "Trust me, you won't feel a thing." She saw them sigh with relief.

Professor McGonagall transfigured the table into a comfortable bed and Rowena had Harry and Hermione lay down next to each other. She smiled as she saw Harry reach over and cover her hand with his. Their fingers laced together as they felt the comfort from each other's simple touch.

Professor McGonagall cast the sleeping charm over her two students, while Rowena using Dumbledore's wand used a charm to join Harry and Hermione's mind into one.

"This certain spell allows us to see the memories as if we were watching a muggle form of entertainment that I was privy to this past year, such great inventions since the eleventh century." Rowena smiled with appreciation for muggles and their inventions.

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape along with Rowena stood watching the air ahead of them, it looked like a muggle movie screen.

"And why these two trouble makers? Why not go inside the head of Mr. Malfoy since he also seems to be apart of this." Snape hissed, looking around at the room at the portrait that looked like Draco.

"Because, these are the two that actually hid the scepter and the only ones who know where it is. Also if we went into that Draco Malfoy's head, who knows if it's being monitored by Slytherin at this very moment, he would know we were poking around in his head looking for information. I will not take any chances, we need to be one step ahead of Slytherin not behind." Rowena replied with growing impatience. "I underestimated him once, I will never again."

Rowena looked down at Harry and Hermione's sleeping faces, it was time to poke into their minds and retrieve the memories.

"This is where we will see the memories." Rowena said, "we have to find where they hid that scepter and how we may obtain it. This may be the only thing we can use against Slytherin."

"How long is this gonna take I think we wasted too many hours of precious time on a ghost's theory." Snape snapped bitterly.

"Like I said," Rowena was becoming impatient, "this may be the only device you have to protect yourselves. And let me guess you were a member of Slytherin house, how could you not with that black heart of yours" Rowena shot back.

"Let's just get this over with."

"It may take some time, who knows what memories we would be going through, and there's no way to speed ahead or go back this has to flow straight through, we can't miss anything, everything may be very important." Rowena cleared her transparent throat, "Sometimes the memories will mix with each others and sometimes we will only see a one sided view. Since the spell we used has them sharing the same mind, occasionally we will see some of their very own, they tend to push through if they are strong enough."

"Alright, let's begin." Professor McGonagall replied as she lifted her wand and spoke the incantation. "How far back are the memories going to start?" as the magic like screen ahead of them started to flicker and practically come to life, it looked like a movie.

"I'm not sure." Rowena said as she sat in chair facing the memories—

A young man who looked exactly like Harry minus the glasses and scar sat at a bar with another young man who looked exactly like Ron without the freckles, they were drinking some frothy beverage out of steins when the door to the tavern opened and another young man who looked exactly like Draco walked in with a taller, more sinister looking older fellow following in his wake.

"Look Torrin, the wind brought something foul smelling into the tavern." The Ron look alike replied pointing in the direction of the Draco look alike.

"I heard that Hufflepuff."

"Like I care." He replied.

"Kai?" Torrin started. "Must you always taunt Ulrich? I mean he can't help being an ass."

Ulrich just glared at the two and walked next to them, he simply sat down at the bar. The Bar Keeper looked at him waiting for an order. "Ale." Ulrich simply said, and the bar keeper filled another stein with his best brew and passed it to Ulrich. He gulped down half if it before taking a breath. "I don't even like her." He whispered mostly to himself.

"What's the matter Slytherin? Who don't you like?" Torrin asked over hearing Ulrich talking to himself.

"Well if you must know, I don't like Jasmine Ravenclaw all right."

"You're not alone in that dislike Slytherin, if there is one thing we agree on is our dislike of the perfect I— will—never –be –wrong Ravenclaw." Torrin replied bitterly as he took another drink of his ale. "Why should it matter, she has been gone for years studying with Merlin."

"It was sure peaceful here without her always poking her nose into our business, trying to tell us what to do." Kai said to Torrin, "I hope she never returns."

"That's just it Hufflepuff," Ulrich spat angerly. "She is returning tonight during the King's celebration. And father wants me to make a good impression on her."

"Has it been four years already?" Kai stared into his almost empty ale stein suddenly feeling really depressed.

"Yep, she was due to return the summer before her sixteenth birthday." Ulrich said then drinking down the last of his ale.

"Well good look with the Ravenclaw horror, you'll need it." Torrin replied before he and Kai stood from the bar and left the Tavern.

A footman opened the carriage door and offered his hand, a white gloved hand accepted it daintily as she was helped from the carriage. After setting both her feet on the ground she thanked the footman politely and turned her attention to the tall castle, she could see the glow from the courtyard as it was bathed in bright lights. It was the muggle King Malcomb's yearly celebration. More importantly they were welcoming her home. A few months ago she had received an owl with the greatest news, upon returning to her home she would be granted the Title of Mage not every witch or wizard got such a Title, it was a great honor especially at her only being fifteen going on sixteen. Not even her mother had such a Title.

She walked into the courtyard seeing everyone in the village that she had known as a child, true they all looked older but she still knew who they were. She walked through the crowd, several young gentlemen bowed before stepping out of her way showing their respect to such a fine looking lady. She was not stunned by how they were acting, she had gotten quite used to it living in Camelot where they always treated her like a lady. She continued walking into the grand hall where the celebration was continuing. She remembered attending her mother's school here before getting accepted to work with Merlin, she knew everyone else still had at least two years of schooling left, except for her. Working with Merlin for the past four years allowed her to no longer need schooling.

She saw two familiar looking boys off to the side flirting shamelessly with a group of girls. She was going to ignore them, the way they treated her before she left was appalling. She did not like them, and will never like them. She looked around for someone important like her mother.

Torrin was leaning closer to a young lady whispering something sweet in her ear and then he gave her one of his flawless smiles. He saw her face flush bright red and she turned away from him to giggle with her friend. What he puts up with to bed a woman he thought to sarcastically to himself. He noticed Kai really didn't mind the giggling girls, Torrin shook his head with amusement. He was looking through the crowd for any more attractive females.

As the crowd parted a bit, he was dumbstruck. There stood the most beautiful young lady he had ever seen, she's so flawless that she could be an angel. It was obvious she had long hair, but was pinned up with dainty tendrils hanging down around her face, she held herself with great poise and elegance. He was sure he had never seen such a woman before in his life.

He felt a nudge in his side he looked next to him to find Kai looking at him with a funny expression on his face.

"Alright Torrin, just who are you staring at now, I was sure Clarisse was good enough for you, you have to go searching the crowd as well?"

"Clarisse is missing something in the head if you ask my opinion, like her brain."

"You don't screw her brain Torrin." Kai replied nonchalantly, almost as if it didn't make a difference. And to him it didn't.

"That may be true Kai, but sometimes I do like to have a little conversation before diving for the sheets."

"You are so strange Torrin, I hope you know that."

Torrin chuckled lightly, "what do you think of her." He jerked his chin in the direction of the angel.

Kai looked into the crowd and spotted Torrin's angel, "pretty, do you know who she is?"

"I don't know, that's why I was kind of asking you."

Torrin somehow caught the woman's gaze, he noticed her eyes narrow and glare at him, he flinched. "Now that was uncalled for." He said out loud but trying to speak softly.

"What?" Kai replied hearing his friend speaking softly.

"That lady just glared at me." Torrin said unbelieving that anyone would glare at him, especially someone who didn't know him.

Kai chuckled, "maybe she's heard of you and is not going to be easy prey for you my friend."

"Yeah, well we shall see about that." He stared walking towards her, people seemed to get in his way. It was almost as if on purpose they were stepping in front of him. He was almost upon the angel when someone walked up to her. "Jasmine Ravenclaw?" He heard the older man say. His heart stopped, no way was that Jasmine, it couldn't be. Could it?

She nodded, "yes?"

"Lord Salazar Slytherin wishes you speak with you."

Jasmine smiled politely, "alright."

"Come with me please."

Jasmine followed the messenger out to the gardens, she was not aware of someone following slowly after her. She was led into a well lit garden and there before her sitting on a bench was none other than Salazar Slytherin. He stood upon her approach.

"Jasmine Ravenclaw." he bowed with respect.

"Lord Slytherin." She nodded once with her greeting.

Salazar lifted her gloved hand and placed a tiny kiss to her knuckles. "My dear Jasmine you have grown." He noticed she had grown tall and filled out in all the right places. He always knew she would grow to be a ravishing beauty.

She gave a soft smile. "Yes sir, one tends to grow up after awhile." She pulled her hand from his. "Is there something you wanted to see me about?"

He hid a smirk _Oh there certainly is something I want to see about you all right, try wearing nothing at all_. He thought to himself, "I just wanted to be the first to welcome you home my dear." Salazar offered her his arm which she accepted.

"Well my Lord, thank you for the welcome." Jasmine said as she started to stroll along the gardens with him.

"How was it learning with Merlin?"

"It was fulfilling, I learned a lot from him." She sighed. "I will miss him terribly." Jasmine glanced to the ground knowing in her heart that Merlin will always be with her, even if he was no longer in the mortal realm. "I am sorry that Ulrich didn't get accepted to study with Merlin, I know who he was up for the position as well."

Salazar hid an evil glare, "oh don't you worry about that, the best person for the position achieved it." _There are so many positions I would like to see you in_. He brought his mind back to reality. He had wanted his son to obtain the knowledge of the great and powerful Merlin, now that ship had sailed he had an even better plan to marry her into his family that way he would be able to have that knowledge and that he would be able to use it. "So the council is giving you title as Mage, I am impressed, Merlin must have owled them with your great achievements. You will no longer be Jasmine Ravenclaw daughter of Rowena, but Lady Jasmine Ravenclaw Mage."

"Yes it is quite an honor, I don't know if I'm worthy of such an honor."

"Ever since you were little, you have always had a issue with self confidence. You have a great talent in magic my dear, you always have."

"I wasn't aware you watched me so closely My Lord." She said hiding a glare of her own.

Salazar was about to say something when he was interrupted by a shout of his name. "Slytherin, I think you've held up Miss Ravenclaw quite enough tonight, his royal highness is ready to start."

Both Salazar and Jasmine turned to the sound of the voice and found Godric Gryffindor heading in their direction and walked right up to them. The two grown men glared at each other as if they were still children.

"Gryffindor, who cares what that muggle says."

"You will show respect for the king, Slytherin, or you will answer to me." Godric spat hatefully. "Muggle or not he deserves your respect."

Salazar turned to Jasmine, "I've taken up quite enough of your time Miss Ravenclaw." He bowed keeping eye contact, then he turned on his heels and started for the Great Hall.

As soon as Salazar was gone Godric turned to Jasmine with a smile "are you alright Jasmine?"

"Of course Lord Gryffindor."

"Lord Slytherin can be quite a handful at times, he tends to take advantage of certain situations."

"Well sir, I am aware of that."

"And well I promised your mother that I would always look out for you."

Jasmine looked to the ground for a moment she didn't like to be considered a weakling. She lifted her head. "I don't want to sound ungrateful for your service as a protector, and with all due respect I have been studying with Merlin for the past four years, I know I can defend myself if the situation calls for it." She didn't mean to sound snappish, after all he was only trying to help. But she didn't like being treated like a child either.

"Yes you probably can, but it's always good to have an extra pair of eyes and hands if the situation calls for it." Godric smiled pleasantly.

"Yes that's true as well, and I do thank you for your help."

"Have you spoken to my son, since you've been back?"

Jasmine's eyes narrowed "no, and I don't intend to. Your son has never been very kind to me."

"People change you know, you two were just children." Godric replied with a gentle hand gesture he signaled that it was time to head into the Great Hall for the ceremony

Jasmine thought a moment, maybe she would speak with Torrin, yeah right if the sky all of a sudden decided to fall and it was then end of existence, maybe even then she would remain silent. The entered the Great Hall just as King Malcomb was starting his speech.

Malcomb rubbed his hands on his red velvet robe, "I would like to welcome you all tonight and remember tonight everyone is equal so eat, drink and be merry. Now to some important business before we get down to the pleasantries. Tonight a young lady returned to us from four years of studying with the great Merlin, we have been informed that this young lady used great magic skill during times of war fighting along side with Camelot, Merlin requested we give her the title of Mage as she is worthy. Your council has approved of this will you please step forth Jasmine Ravenclaw." He smiled seeing the young woman approach him to stand before him.

"Kneel my dear."

She got down on her knees in front of the king and someone handed him a sword, "I dub thee Lady Jasmine Ravenclaw Order Of The Mage." He tapped her shoulders gently with the sword. "You may rise Lady Ravenclaw."

Torrin from the corner of his eye saw Kai approach him.

"Torrin do you realize that we just said that Jasmine Ravenclaw was pretty." He made a vomiting motion.

"Yes I realize that, and it's true."

"Now that I know it's her, she doesn't look that good to me. I'm gonna go spend some time with Clarisse, since you obviously don't want to anymore." Kai left Torrin standing alone who was watching Jasmine get her Title.

Torrin carrying his spell book was walking through the village, he spotted Jasmine talking with the local barmaid, one that he knew very well at times. He still hadn't spoken to Jasmine since he saw her at the celebration last week. He sat down at the table next to theirs they didn't even notice him they were so involved in their conversation. They were eating something, probably the mid-day meal.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you, those people shouldn't be treating you that way."

"Jasmine you're buying me mid-day meal, that's all I will accept from you, I make my own way."

"Well sometimes you need a little help, you were just robbed for heaven's sake. Please Alina allow me to help you out." Jasmine searched the girl's eyes.

"Oh I'll be alright Jasmine, they got a right beating from you they did. I don't think they'll mess with me or you again."

"All I did was a simple exploding charm on their boots, and then I used the same charm on their clothing."

"Yeah it was great, they had to run buck naked through the village to get to their hovels, I couldn't stop laughing." Alina broke into a fit of giggles again.

"Alina could you possibly stop that excessive giggling, people here are trying to read." Torrin's voice from the table next to theirs alerted him to their presence. He turned and faced the two ladies.

Jasmine's eyebrow arched, last time she saw him was at the celebration last week, and it was from a distance, now she had the chance to see him up close. Well he certainly looked different just the sight of him cause her to stomach to flip over. She shook her head. _Remember, he was always mean to you,_ she thought to herself. "Well, well, if it isn't Torrin Gryffindor. Who's always behaving like an ass."

Torrin shook his head with disbelief, "did you just insult me?" No one ever insulted him, especially members of the opposite sex.

Jasmine leaned a bit towards Alina "boy, he's a smart one isn't he?" She said sarcastically and still loud enough for him to hear, she would continue insult Torrin.

"I can't believe you just insulted me Ravenclaw. You have a lot of nerve, what have you come back here for, just to stir up trouble?"

"No, you do that fine on your own. I wouldn't be surprised if you got a few little ones running around the world somewhere."

Torrin tossed his book on the table, "just what is that suppose to mean?"

"Just that news has spread about you Gryffindor, spread as far as Camelot, possibly even further." Jasmine could tell he was confused, "you want to know how the word was spread about you, a few young court ladies were talking in the village square while I was in Camelot, and well upon their visit to their cousin's or uncle's or other family members well it was said that you prey upon the innocence of every pretty face that turns your head.

"It seems I'm pretty well known." He said with a smirk.

"That's not something to be proud of, it's downright disgusting."

"Maybe in your opinion, you seemed to be awfully concerned about my reputation, how sweet." Torrin was sarcastic.

"Concerned isn't the word, disgusted is more like it." Jasmine shook her head.

"Well you're a pretty face, and the question is do you turn my head?"

Jasmine's eyes narrowed in anger, _how dare he compliment me! He'll just find some way to turn it into an insult _Her mind shouted. She turned to Alina, "I think I'm finished with lunch now, I'll be on my way. It was good talking to you Alina." She stood up from the table, glaring at Torrin. Before tossing her nose in the air and walking off.

Torrin turned to Alina and tossed her the book, "keep an eye on this for me, I'll be back."

"I'm not your slave Torrin, it's your book." Alina shot back with a glare in her eyes.

He tossed her three silvers, "here I'll pay you to watch the book."

The silvers landed in her hand and she gave a soft smile as she saw Torrin quickly rushing after Jasmine. "Yes good bloody luck in getting that lady, she won't fall for your tricks she much too smart." She said quietly to herself with a small giggle.

Torrin finally caught up with Jasmine and he stopped right in front of her, causing her to glare at him more.

"You are in my way."

"I know." He smirked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and tried to side step him, _arrogant fool!_ She thought bitterly as he continued to stand in her way. "Excuse me!" She was becoming impatient, "I suggest you get out of my way before I hex you."

"Look I'm sorry for what I said back there,"

Jasmine felt confused for a moment, "wait a moment, you stopped me because you wanted to apologize?"

"Yes." He said with a genuine smile.

That smile almost caused her to loose the use of her legs, she felt her bones turn to butter. She closed her eyes _get a grip! He's just a man_ she told herself, _yeah a really attractive man,_ her mind said after. _No, no, no. Remember he's just gonna come up with some kind of insult, he's an ass." _She said to herself and was able to get a hold of her emotions and her eyes snapped open. "Well I don't accept your apology." She brushed past him to walk away.

Torrin wasn't used to having ladies turn their backs on him, he acted quick and grasped her hand before she could get away.

Jasmine whipped around glaring at him, "how dare you touch me." She found she couldn't keep the glare, she rather liked the feel of his hand on hers, she felt slight tingles travel through her body. _What's the matter with you, don't be weak!_ Her mind shouted.

"Why won't you accept my apology? I didn't even say anything remotely wrong."

"Then if you didn't say anything wrong, don't apologize." She pulled her hand from his." She had to get out of there, she was loosing her mind and to Torrin Gryffindor for that matter, they hate each other, it was no excuse to be feeling that way around him." She turned on her heels and walked away from him in a rush.

Torrin smirked, he was making much progress it had only been two conversations, he was certainly pleased with himself.

"What's the matter with me?" Jasmine said out loud, as she walked through the forest "every time I come in contact with him I loose my mind, gee a month of running into him is not doing me any good, I should just stay away." On the other side of a row of trees she saw a flash of white rush past her. She stopped feeling slightly eerie, Jasmine started walking again and something abruptly stopped in front of her, she gave a squeal. But then realized that the creature made no further move.

Oh it was so beautiful, she knew there were unicorns in the forest but she had never seen one up close before. It stared into her brown eyes, as if searching something. It moved closer to her and nuzzled its nose against her cheek. Jasmine laughed slightly, and patted it on the nose softly.

It kneeled down before her, "what is it that you want?" Jasmine thought a moment, _what would it do if I? _She asked herself and put on leg over the kneeling unicorn so that she was sitting on it, it stood to it's full height. Jasmine immediately felt at ease, nothing was bothering her, her mind was clear and she felt a certain joy travel through her. The Unicorn took off in a small run to the pasture area away from the forest, she held tightly to the mane as it picked up it's pace.

Torrin walked over the tiny hill towards the forest, he came across the pasture and saw a sight so pure that he just stood there staring. Was it possible? He never knew of unicorns to allow a human rider. He found himself smiling as she rode the majestic beast without a care in the world. When it finally came to a halt near a tall pine tree it kneeled down and Jasmine slid off. As soon as the unicorn was upright again, it nuzzled her cheek once more. She smiled into its eyes and it trotted off back into the forest.

Jasmine turned around to find Torrin standing there, "Oh great, what are you doing here?" She was annoyed.

"I can walk here same as you, I wanted to admire the beauty of the forest." Torrin replied walking towards Jasmine to stop right in front of her, almost close enough to feel the heat radiating from her body.

"Well then go walk." Jasmine snapped looking up at his much too handsome face.

"I changed my mind, I think I'll admire the beauty of what's in front of me if you don't mind." He was looking right at her

She knew what he was implying and her eyes narrowed in anger, "I do mind."

Torrin smirked and took one step closer, as if on cue she took one step back. He took another step towards her and she took another one back, but this time she couldn't go any further for she was up against a tree. She glanced around nervously, she didn't even notice Torrin stepping one more step practically pinning her to the tree.

"What's the matter Jasmine," He whispered slyly, "do you fear me?"

"Ye—No." She blurted out a little too quickly. Her mind was turning to mush with him so close, she could smell the scent of him and felt slightly intoxicated. She cleared her throat "I mean no, I don't fear anything." She said trying to sound calm.

He lifted a hand and pressed it against her cheek, "I'm not really all that bad you know." Torrin whispered as he leaned in closer, so close that his mouth was hovering inches from hers. He stared directly into her eyes. He brought his other hand up cupping her other cheek.

Her heart was pounding fiercely, aching to break out. Jasmine was sure lucky she pressed up against the tree or she would have fallen to the ground as she lost the use of her legs. _He's trying to kiss you, don't let him! STOP!!_ Her mind shouted. _Get away from hi—" _Her mind melted as his lips where now crushed against hers. She could no longer think, her mind has betrayed her and left her on her own.

Torrin savored the feel and taste of her lips, oh it was like heaven. But he wanted more. His tongue gently nudged against her lips making her gasp, he took advantage of it and his tongue entered the softness of her mouth, lightly flicking against hers, wanting to feel her respond to him. As he deepened the kiss he pressed her harder against the tree. He dropped his hands from her face and his fingers trailed down her shoulders, along her arms. He grasped her hands and pulled her arms around his waist so that she was also holding onto him, he enjoyed the feel of her arms wrapped around him.

She couldn't help it, she gave into his kiss and almost immediately joined in on the play of lips and tongues. She relished in the feel as his mouth completely covering over hers, as he kissed her slow and deep. An involuntary moan escaped her and he pulled her from the tree crushing her against him.

In their need for air Torrin pulled his mouth from hers, He took a breath looking deeply into her eyes, which were still half closed and her breathing was erratic. "Jasmine." He breathed out in a silky whisper. He pressed his lips to the spot just below her ear, she shivered a bit as he continued to move his mouth down her neck.

Jasmine angled her head a bit to give him easier access to her sensitive spots on her neck and throat. Her eyes closed it total and complete bliss.

Torrin pulled back a bit gazing at her, he watched her wet her lips with the tip of her tongue, and he kissed her again.

This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tighter while he kissed her.

Torrin was searching in a shop for just the right piece, but he just couldn't find one that suited.

"I know that look." An older man with a long white beard said.

Torrin looked up and came face to face with the old man. "Sir?"

"The look of love my boy, it's written all over your face." The old man said with a smile.

"Oh yes, of course." Torrin couldn't help the sheepish grin as he thought about her. He looked down at the many choices, "I just can't seem to find the right piece you know."

"So this young lady, she's something pretty special?"

Torrin nodded, "yes I think, you know she might be the one. And I need something really rare and special that no one has seen."

"If this damsel loves you, it shouldn't matter what you give her, even if you didn't give her anything at all except your heart."

"I know, she is like how you said. She wouldn't care if I gave her a gift. But I want to." He said with a smile.

"I know what you can give her, but this piece can't be taken lightly. It's is the most important thing you can give another. You have to be absolutely sure."

"Well what is it?" Torrin's face lit up with excitement.

"A part of your soul." The old man smiled.

"You can do that?" Torrin looked at the old man as if he had grown another head.

"Yes I can, it's very rare and only a few lovers have ever joined by giving a piece of their soul. It's the most endearing show of love you can do, but you have to be absolutely sure. Do you love her enough to give her a part of you?"

Torrin thought a moment, "All right I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" The old man asked.

"Absolutely." Torrin nodded.

"Come with me into the back room." The old man replied

Torrin followed the old man to the back room and sat down on a stool.

"Shall we begin?"

"Will it hurt?" Torrin's face scrunched up a bit.

"No, you will not feel a thing, you might feel a slight pull or a tightening in your chest, but you shouldn't feel pain."

Torrin took a deep breath "All right, I'm ready."

The old man sat directly in front of Torrin, he chanted something in an ancient language and sure enough there was a tightening in his chest, he glanced down his whole body was outlined in some kind of green aura and it was glowing brightly, after the old man stopped chanting a small glass jar was filled half way with an opal like light that shimmered brightly.

He didn't even feel tired or empty, Torrin still felt as if he were the same.

"Now you go wait out there while I craft it into something." The old man said looking at a piece of Torrin's soul.

Torrin nodded and went to stand out in the shop, after about a half hour the old man appeared through the door holding a ivory box with a rose carved into it. He walked up to Torrin and opened the box revealing the prize piece.

Torrin was astounded, as he lifted it from the box. "Extraordinary!" He held in his hand what looking like a large opal that shimmered brightly on a silver braided chain. "So this is a piece of me huh?" He set it back in the box. "Now what do I owe you?"

"Don't bother with the payment."

"No, no I insist."

"Listen to me, I don't need to be paid. I get paid enough with helping out those who are in love." The old man smiled.

"Are you sure, because I really feel I should pay you for all this work that you've done."

"Nonsense, just go and give this to the damsel that you love, that's payment enough."

Torrin started for the door.

"By the way, what's her name?" The old man asked with a smile.

Torrin turned around with a smile on his face, "Jasmine, Jasmine Ravenclaw." And then he was gone.

Torrin approached Jasmine as she swung gently on her swing, in a garden of beautiful flowers. "Jasmine, I have some bad news."

"Slytherin confronted the council, didn't he?" She looked up at him as he continued to move closer to her.

"Yeah, I was there Jasmine. He has them against you already and you haven't even spoken yet."

Jasmine scooted over, "come sit with me Torrin." She smiled sweetly up at him.

Torrin slowly sat down on the swing next to Jasmine. He watched and felt her wrap her arms around his neck and lean her head on his shoulder.

"Torrin I already have Ulrich doing something for me, he's gonna retrieve Slytherin's journal for me, so that I may find something that connects him with the dark arts, They will know he is after power and then they will discredit his charge against me."

Torrin sighed and rested his head atop hers, they swung gently back and forth. "Jasmine, they're gonna execute you."

Jasmine smiled a bit, "I already knew that. You see Slytherin wants me out of the way. He knows I won't use the scepter for his benefit, but I would use it to stop him."

"I know, that's what I told the council." He didn't want to tell her about the part where Slytherin threatened him, he left that part out. She didn't need something else to worry about. "Are you afraid of Slytherin, Jasmine?" He looked down at the top of her brown head.

"No, I'm not. I never have been. I've always known there was something off about him." Jasmine said with a sigh. "He has never frightened me like he has others."

"Well you're strong, and we'll get through this." Torrin said then he kissed the top of her head.

Jasmine stood before the council ready to receive her sentencing when Torrin stood up out of his seat.

"Wait, don't pass judgment yet." Torrin shouted, "how do we know that Lord Slytherin is telling us the truth. I know for a fact that Jasmine would never use the scepter for power, she would use it to stop those who endanger us all. Lord Slytherin wants to control us, not Jasmine."

Salazar had enough, he stood. "This is the second time you have slandered me, you better have some proof to back up your story." He glared evilly at Torrin.

"Proof, you want proof you say?" Torrin smirked, he turned slightly bending picking up the journal from off his seat. He stood upright facing the entire council showing them the leather bound journal. "I have here written in Lord Slytherin's own hand, his plans for total domination of both muggles and us." Torrin opened the journal, "he has created such creatures as a Basilisk which his hidden in some secret chamber with in the castle. He has created horrible beasts that kill and destroy with a simple look."

Salazar saw his journal in the boy's hand, _How?_ He thought to himself. He looked over at Jasmine who waved a bit with a smirk on her face _Jasmine, how did she—_ He couldn't even finish his thought as Orvin reached for the journal.

"Let me see that." Orvin said taking the journal in his hand, He looked up at Salazar and then started to read the journal. He couldn't believe it. All Salazar's plans where also written down, he attempted to force Jasmine to use the scepter for him while trying to put her under the Imperious curse, he read of the failure of that curse, she had too strong of a mind to control. So he planned to get her out of the way so that he could not be stopped. Orvin handed the journal to several different council members. They all stared at Salazar.

Salazar didn't like this at all, he turned to Torrin. "This is all your fault." He pointed at Torrin, "I will make you pay for this, boy. This is far from over." And with that he apparated before he could be arrested.

"Find him, he must be caught." Orvin said as a group of armed guards headed out the doors.

"Hey what about Jasmine?" Kai shouted standing up.

Orvin turned to the four main council members they whispered something, Orvin faced Jasmine, "Jasmine Ravenclaw you are cleared of all charges, we realize that you were trying to keep us safe, I was gonna put us into the hands of death and you would have died innocent.

"Sir now is not the time to worry about me, I have a proposal if you are willing to listen?"

"Certainly Jasmine." Orvin said with a smile.

"Now this will benefit both our kind wizard and muggle, and it will protect every one. There will always be someone trying to achieve absolute power, I know that. I propose we hide our world from the muggles world, it will give both of us protection from the other. I mean you don't have to decide right now, but you could at least give it some thought."

"I'll run it by the council and see what they say, I can't promise anything though."

"I know that." She smiled.

Orvin returned the smile and then confronted the rest of the council, "we must find Slytherin, he must not escape."

Torrin looked up at the cave, "so this is where you studied all those years?" He looked over at Jasmine.

"It's a lot nicer on the inside than it looks on the outside." Jasmine replied.

Jasmine put her hand on the boulder, and in after a few seconds, the boulder moved out of the way. "Merlin and I are the only ones who can open his front door." She said with a smile.

"So where exactly are we gonna hide this thing."

"I want the Soul Scepter to be put out of peoples minds forever, I wish Merlin had never created it. Once a muggle called Mordrid got a hold of Merlin's scepter, at that time anyone could use it wizard, witch or muggle. It wasn't until Merlin came up with combining a soul with the scepter to allow only that one person to use it. If a wizard or witch is clever enough, they can reverse the soul weave so that it can be used by anybody again. But I doubt anyone is that intelligent, even I couldn't do it."

"Jasmine, where are we gonna hide it?"

"In a vault, where it will be forgotten." They walked to the far end of Merlin's cave to a strange looking wall. "Torrin I think it should be you and me to speak the spell that opens the vault that way only you and I together can open it. No one else will be able to get the scepter without both of us there."

"So that means if we die, no one will ever be able to retrieve the scepter, right?"

"Yes, and that's a good thing." Jasmine looked at the silver scepter in her hand and set it next to the wall. "This thing should never have been created, it's caused nothing but trouble." She looked at Torrin who was standing next to her, "now give me your left hand and with your right hand point your wand at the vault door. I will speak the words of the spell so you know them and then we should speak them together." She cleared her throat. "Earth, sun, moon and sky, open now and reveal thee to thine eye." She looked over at Torrin again, "there did you get all of that?"

"It seems pretty simple." Torrin replied,

"Now we will say it together, and only us will be able to get into the vault." She smiled briefly.

The pressed their hands together, palms flat and fingers intertwined. They pointed their wands to the vault door and spoke the incantation, a moment later the door opened revealing a large vault, full of gold, silvers, jewels, silks, and weapons practically dripping off the walls. Jasmine set the scepter in a silver holder on a pedestal. "there, now it's safe from those who wish to inflict harm."

Torrin and Jasmine started for the door of the vault, she turned looking back at the scepter one last time before she closed the door and it sealed on it's own. And with that, they walked from Merlin's cave.—

Rowena stood up in front blocking the memories from the professors. "Stop the memories now please, we have what we need." There was a deep sorrow in her voice, "we don't need to see what comes next, just know this. They died." A transparent tear trickled down her cheek as Professor McGonagall stopped the spell. "Now revive them, they need to go and retrieve the scepter."

* * *

Boy those were some memories, weren't they. Well I hope you weren't too board, just wanted to give you an idea what Torrin ad Jasmine were like. Well stay tuned for chapter 17 So It Begins,

Remember to review, Thanks,  
Ryoko Blue


	17. So It Begins

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

* * *

Chapter 17—So It Begins

Harry sat up rubbing the back of his head, where sure enough there was a large bump from where his head hit the floor earlier.

"Enervate." McGonagall said, pointing her wand to Hermione's chest. Hermione sat up, she looked over at Harry with a tiny smile.

"Welcome back to the world of the conscious my dears." Rowena said with a smile.

"Did you get what you needed?" Hermione asked, also rubbing her tender feeling sore spot on the back of her head.

"You don't remember?" Rowena seemed a bit disappointed.

"I only remember bits and pieces, and it's all really hazy.

"That's the trouble with past lives." Rowena said, "you barely remember what happens. All you need is something to trigger your memories for you to remember them in your conscious state rather than dreaming them." Rowena floated about the room a bit. "So how are you feeling Harry?"

"I'm all right, just a bit confused with everything you told us. It's quite a lot to take in you know." Harry said, he pressed lips together forming a line.

"And you Hermione? How are you feeling?" Rowena smiled a bit, there was still a trace of sadness in her grayish eyes.

"I feel a bit like Harry does," she turned to look at him for a moment then returned her attention to Rowena. "Very confused, I really don't know what to make of all of this."

"There is something else we are going to need you to do." Dumbledore spoke up this time.

Both Harry and Hermione turned in the direction of Dumbledore's voice, the saw his smile didn't look the same. He looked a bit worried.

"You are going to need to go to Merlin's cave and retrieve the scepter and bring it back here. Since you can not apparate, you are going to have to either walk or find another way of getting there. A portkey will only take you so far. Merlin has placed special magics all around his cave and the city of Camelot for protection, it has been known that his protection even starts at Destiny Lake and continues on from there. It will be at least a three to four day journey from Destiny Lake to Camelot." Dumbledore saw the confused look upon Hermione's face he could see she was restraining herself from shoving her hand up in the air. "You have a question Miss Granger?"

"I thought Camelot was no longer there?"

"Oh it is still there and a thriving city at that. We get a lot of new magic ideas sent to us from visiting dignitaries from Camelot." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why do we need to get the scepter, can't you send someone professional like an Auror or something?" Harry asked while looking between the professors and Rowena.

"I'm sorry that's quite impossible. You see it's your souls that will open the vault." Rowena started. "Nothing else will do it, no one else could do it. It's you and Hermione, and only together can the vault be opened. You will have to speak an incantation, your left hands joined, your right hands holding your wands to the door."

"Merlin certainly had an obsession with soul weaving didn't he?" Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Do we even get a say in this, I mean can we refuse to go?" Harry didn't like this idea at all. He had enough to worry about and he really didn't want to go walking blindly into danger.

Rowena narrowed her eyes at Harry, "you can refuse, but it would be very selfish of you. The world is will be under Salazar Slytherin's power unless you retrieve the scepter, he is far worse than any other Dark Wizard that might be trying to achieve absolute power. Is that who you want ruling your world? And that's exactly what will happen, all because you didn't want to go." Rowena looked at Harry and Hermione, both their heads were hung in shame, they didn't realize they were being so selfish.

All Hermione wanted was to keep Harry alive, and she didn't want him running off risking his life and get into more trouble. But now she was a part of this too. What a royal mess her life was turning into. It was bad enough she had to constantly worry about the one she loved but now she has to worry about her own neck as well.

Rowena regretted her words and her temper settled, remembering that they are young, and that Harry does have weight of the world resting on his shoulders with just the recent Dark Lord trying to constantly kill him. Trouble always seems to follow him around. "Please forgive my temper we are all a little stressed I suppose. Look I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I know there's a lot going on here. And I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't in the best interest of you all."

Rowena smiled a bit, "all your going to do is just get the scepter and bring it back here. That's all. We didn't ask you to fight Slytherin until only one of you is left standing. Believe me that's the last thing I want you to do. So please, you're the only ones who can help us at this point."

Harry turned to Hermione, "this is probably going to be really dangerous, I don't think that the journey is gonna be all that smooth."

"I agree with you, there are so many dangers out there. But all we're doing is getting that scepter. I don't think it's too much to ask for. Perhaps we'll even get extra credit." Hermione said with a silly grin.

Harry gave a soft laugh, "just like you to think of grades at a time like this" He rolled his eyes with amusement. "You're right, it's not too much to ask for."

Dumbledore cleared his throat looking at both Harry and Hermione. "I suggest you two get some sleep, you'll want to leave early to get a good start on the travel. It's quite murder on the feet, and you'll need all the rest you can get."

Harry and Hermione both nodded and they stood from the bed, Harry picked up his invisibility cloak which was still by the door where they fell into the room. The left without looking back at the professors and that ghost.

"Well that was quite an evening." Harry said as they stepped out into the hall.

"You can say that again." Hermione thought a moment then looked at Harry while keeping his pace. "I was thinking that ghost might know what happens to us, she can go anywhere in time. She doesn't want you fighting against Salazar Slytherin. I don't want that either, but do you think she's seen you attempting to battle Slytherin without this Scepter and loosing? Now she went back into a time where she could find the right weapon in order for you to bring his downfall?"

"I don't think she would want anybody to fight him, well alone anyway. From what I've read about him in the history books was that he was pretty damn powerful. I'm suspecting the fool was Voldermort who wanted Slytherin's power and accidentally brought him back from the dead."

They stopped at the portrait that led into Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady looked at them oddly. "A bit late for you two to be out dears, don't you think?"

Harry and Hermione just ignored the Fat Lady and Harry spoke the password, the portrait opened letting them into their common room.

Ron was pacing back and forth, he heard footsteps and the voices of his best friends coming into the common room. He sighed with relief. "Where have you been? McGonagall has been here looking for you two. Did you get caught? Did you get detention?"

"Ron relax, we didn't get detention." Harry replied trying not to break out into laughter at seeing his friend looking so worried.

"We got a mission instead." Hermione said regretfully.

"A mission? Why would they send you two on a mission?" Ron sat down on the couch.

"Because, we're the only ones capable of doing the job." Harry huffed and roughly flumped down into a red velvet chair.

"Well where are you going?" Ron said staring into the fire.

"To Merlin's cave." Hermione replied while sitting on the small sofa across from Ron.

"Where is that located?"

"In Camelot, where else would it be?" Hermione replied with a bit of sarcasm, she couldn't help her tone, she was in a terrible mood.

"You don't have to get all snippy now Herm," Ron replied glaring at her.

"Don't start with me Ron, I just learned a whole bunch of crap and I'm in no mood t—"

"Oh no Hermione Granger just learned something, and what she didn't like it?" Ron's voice dripped with Sarcasm.

"Ron stop it, leave her alone alright, it's not easy to take in what we just learned." Harry replied in aggravation.

"Oh yes take her side," Ron spat looking at his friend.

"Ron grow up, this has nothing to do with taking sides." Hermione shot back.

Ron glared at her, standing "of course you would say that, you have Harry here wrapped around your little finger."

Hermione jumped to her feet, "I do not!" She was livid.

Ron laughed harshly, "Right Hermione, what ever you say." He smirked, "how do you always get him to agree with you, everything I suggest or say lately is wrong. But no, nothing is wrong when it comes down to you. Miss Perfect. Miss Tight Ass." The look on Ron's face was as if he hit it right on. "Oh I get it. I know why he's always agreeing with you. It's because if he ever disagreed with you and pissed you off, he wouldn't get to fuck you anymore, and let's face it, it's probably the only thing your good fo—" He didn't get to finish his comment because Hermione's hand connected with his cheek. A red hand print was forming where she had struck him.

"You're a bastard Ronald Weasley." She said barely above a whisper, her eyes filling with tears. Hermione turned on her heels and headed straight for her dorm room.

"That was low Ron, even for you." Harry said trying to control the anger he felt toward his best friend. He didn't trust himself not to throw a punch, he needed to get away from Ron or there would be pain. Shaking his head back and forth as he soon followed after Hermione.

Ron sat down again, simply staring into the fire.

Hermione's alarm clock woke her at six o'clock in the morning, she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She did not want to go to Merlin's cave, but then it wasn't really a choice. She stood up and stretched, all her joints cracking and releasing their tension. She picked out a pair of jeans, a plain light blue t-shirt, and the necessary undergarments and headed to the shower in the girls dorm.

After a short but thorough shower, she dressed and used a drying charm on her hair. She pulled out an elastic band and put her long hair up into a pony tail. Since she was going to be doing a lot of walking and possibly hiking over mountains and such, she didn't need her hair flying in her face, bugging her.

She went over and found her school bag, she dumped her books and things out and replaced it with several changes of clothes at least five days worth. She then used a shrinking charm on her bag. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." She shouted.

The door swung open and Harry walked in, "you ready?" She turned and faced him, she still had that sad look from last night, when Ron said those horrible things to her.

Harry sighed, seeing that look on her face he immediately reached out and pulled her into his comforting embrace. Hermione's arms went around his waist while he stroked her back affectionately, letting her hold onto him for as long as she needed. It was the same thing they did last night, they just held onto each other until she fell asleep, Ron's words were hurtful and cruel and Harry didn't want her to suffer through her emotions alone, he wanted to be there for her. He would always be there for her if she needed him. He also wanted to prove that what Ron has said is not true.

Harry broke the depressing silence, "Hermione, let's go down and get some breakfast and then we can be on our way, we have a long way to go."

She nodded against his chest. Hermione pulled her head from his chest and looked up. She wiped her eyes with two slender fingers. Hermione noticed she was looking up at him, but not too much to tower over her, more like the perfect height to her. She herself had finally reached a good five foot ten. So that would make Harry at least six foot one. It was perfect. "Harry, you've grown."

He glanced down into her eyes, "It looks as though I have, we we're keeping up with each other's height there for awhile." A light smile flittered across his face.

"I kinda like it this way," She didn't have to reach up too much as her arms went around his neck. "It's not that I didn't like your height before Harry, I loved everything about you. But I feel somewhat more protected. Does that make any sense to you?"

Harry bent slightly, and rested his forehead against hers. "It makes prefect sense." He whispered then placing a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose. "Well we should head down now, as much as I would just love to sit up here and hold you and kiss you, we really should be on our way."

Hermione nodded and stepped back from Harry, "do you have your stuff?"

"Yep." Harry lifted a bag off the floor. "You?"

She turned and picked up her bag off the bed, it was so small it fit in the palm of her hand. Hermione showed it Harry with a grin on her face. "Yep." And she tucked it into the pocket of her jeans, and gave the pocket a soft pat.

Harry grinned, "could you do that with mine too?"

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry's bag and spoke the shrinking charm. "There, how's that?"

"Perfect." He smiled also tucking his mini bag into his pocket, "It pays to have the most brilliant witch in the world as my girl." He flashed a radiant smile of white teeth.

Hermione tried to look stern and poked her finger into his stomach. "Okay Mr. Flattery lets get going." She couldn't hold the stern look and her face broke into a delightful smile.

They headed down to the great hall, where breakfast was waiting for them. Not to many students were up this early. But Harry and Hermione had to get a start on their long journey. They sat down at their table, Hermione picked at a grapefruit. While Harry started in on eggs and ham.

The Great Hall doors burst open and Snape quickly rushed in, he abruptly stopped next to Harry and Hermione.

"Do not mess this up, let's see if you can do at least one thing right." He looked around making sure no one was looking. He sat a vile of silver potion down on the table next to Hermione. "It's a healing elixir, you might need this just take a drop if necessary. Taking too much will make you inflate and bloat up. Good luck." His face softened a bit and he gave a tiny half smile. He heard the door open and his face returned to its normal sneer. "Maybe you'll do us all a favor and get lost." He turned and headed towards the High Table.

Hermione turned and gave Harry the oddest look, "was I just dreaming this or did Snape just smile at us and wish us luck?"

"Well then we must be sharing the same dream, because I saw it too." Harry said looking over at Snape who took his place at the end of the table. He then returned to his breakfast.

As they finished breakfast, Harry and Hermione stood ready to leave the Great Hall, Ron along with his sister walked in.

"Well you were out of line Ron, Zara's not gonna talk to you unless you apologize for what you said to Hermione. She'll probably even sit with the Slytherins today all because she doesn't want to be around you." Ginny said, looking up and sure enough Zara was about to sit down between her two friends Jewel and Enrique at the Slytherin table. She didn't even turn to look towards the Gryffindor table.

Ginny wished she had enough nerve to go and sit with the Slytherins after all the love of her life was over there and he was looking at her. But she knew the Slytherins didn't tolerate her as much as they did Zara. Zara was tough and somewhat sneaky at times, she fit right in with them. The only Gryffindor to ever be tolerated, not liked mind you, but tolerated by Slytherins.

"I'm not apologizing." Ron said breaking up Ginny's thoughts. "So she can just ignore me until I die for all I care," Ron said. He looked ahead of him as saw the angry glares of his ex-friends.

All they did was stare menacingly at each other before Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the Great Hall. They ran right into Dumbledore.

"Ah, just the two students I wanted to see." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now Rowena wrote down the incantation for you." He handed the parchment to Harry, "I suggest you read it and commit it to memory, if it falls into the wrong hands, all the wizard or witch would have to do is kill you and use your souls to get into the vault. And we don't want that now do we?" He winked with a smile. And also handed them a satchel of galleons, knuts and sickles. Just in case.

They heard a popping sound and Dobby stood there holding a large bag of food and some bottle of water. "Harry Potter sir, we is giving you food for journey." The elf handed the large bag to Harry and he accepted it with a smile.

Hermione pulled out her travel bag from her pocket, using her wand she removed the shrinking charm and the bag grew to its normal size. "Here Harry give me the food."

Harry handed her the food and she put it in her bag along with that vile of elixir that Snape gave them and the sack of money. She closed the bag up good and tight and put the shrinking charm back on her bag, and tucked it safe away into her pocket.

"That's right intelligent of you Miss Granger, shrinking you bag. I assume you did the same for Mr. Potter here." Dumbledore praised and he saw her flush with slight embarrassment. "Shrinking charms are somewhat difficult to grasp at first, it's good thing you know how to use the charm, since you don't want to be bogged down with heavy objects, you need to be light on your feet."

Dumbledore scratched his chin a bit, "now I'm not going to sugar coat this for you, you are old enough to understand the truth. There are dangers out there, not just from wizards or witches gone bad. But beasts, and thieves and killer plant life. It's not going to be easy, but you two are very capable and I'm sure you'll be just fine. Just come back to us in one piece, that's all we ask."

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

"Now, I've set up a portkey to take you as far a Destiny Lake, after that you are on your own. Just be on your guard and everything will be alright."

"Well be careful professor." Hermione said looking into Dumbledore's blue eyes, they seemed clouded with worry. But he smiled anyway.

"I trust you will." Dumbledore said. "Now then are you ready?"

"Wait." A female voice said.

Harry and Hermione looked up at saw Rowena floating down the stairs in haste, she reached the two teens and smiled at them.

"I just wanted to wish you luck, I would hug you if I could, but this whole see through me crud prevents me from it." She smiled. "Okay get on with you now, you've got lots of ground to cover." Her transparent like eyes started swelling with light see through tears.

Dumbledore opened a box and there was a small cloth, both Harry and Hermione reached for the cloth touching it at the same time. In a flash they were gone.

Rowena wiped her eyes, "I hope they'll be alright."

"They'll be fine Rowena, they'll be fine." He smiled walking towards the Great Hall, he found Ron Weasley leaning against it.

Ron watched the headmaster pass him and enter the Great Hall. He straightened his stance and pulled on his robe. Silently wishing that they would never return, and for them to also be careful at the same time. He returned to the Great Hall, his sister passed him in a rush. "Ginny, where are you going?"

"I uh, left my transfiguration book in my dorm and I need to get it." She said with a smile and she rushed up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower while Ron went back into the hall.

She stopped climbing the stairs and turned to make sure the Great Hall doors were closed. Ginny cautiously started down the stairs and towards the secret room that she and Draco always meet in. She knocked on the door three times and it opened and she stepped inside. The door closed.

"What took you so long?" A male voice said.

"I had to wait until the coast was clear, I had to make up a story about leaving a book in my dorm." She turned smiling up at her love.

His arms were immediately around her and she was pulled into his loving embrace. "Draco, I was thinking about telling Ron about us."

"He won't be too happy with you, and he'll probably try to kill me."

"I know, but it's the right thing to do. And no matter what he says I will not stop being with you." She smiled looking up at him.

He returned the smile, then his mouth was pressed against hers in a warm, loving kiss. Draco noticed she wasn't putting all her heart into their kiss. He pulled back glancing down at her. "Is something the matter? You seem distracted."

They both sat down on the sofa, "I suppose I'm just worried about Hermione and Harry."

"Why?" He scoffed.

"Well Ron told me that they are going on a mission to Merlin's Cave." Ginny glanced at her hands which were resting in her lap.

"Really?" He simply said, then gently covered her hand with his. "Well I'm sure they'll be alright, I can understand how you would be worried about them. After all Potter and Granger are your friends, it would be heartless not to worry. I can just sit here with you to help ease your emotions and nerves if you like. We don't have to do anything else."

Ginny smiled at him, "you are so wonderful."

"Yes, yes I am." He smirked. "Ginny why was that Gryffindor Reynolds sitting with the Slytherins at breakfast?"

Ginny sighed "oh, she and Ron had a fight and she didn't want to be anywhere near him until he apologized to Hermione. At least that's the impression I got when she went to sit with her other friends."

"What was the fight about? It had to have been bad for Reynolds to openly sit with us extremely fabulous Slytherins." He praised his house mates.

Ginny shook her head back and forth trying not to laugh. "Not really, she told me around the first time I met her that the Sorting Hat was debating between Gryffindor and Slytherin, probably because she's kinda like my brothers Fred and George. But it decided on Gryffindor. And well she's ignoring Ron because of the fight he had with Hermione and Harry last night."

Draco's face lit up with merriment, "tell me about that. Anything that breaks up the Mighty Trio has got to be good to hear."

Ginny rolled her eyes, thinking that he could be so silly at time. "Well I'm sure you've heard of my brother's and Hermione's famous get—out—of—hand arguments, right?"

"Who hasn't, sometimes those two break into a full blown-out row right in the hall on the way to classes." Draco replied shaking his head back and forth.

"Well Ron said some inexcusable things to Hermione last night, earning him a nice smack in the face. I could still see some of the bruised mark on his cheek this morning, she really let him have it."

"He probably deserved the smack he got from Granger, I remember when she let me have it. I was completely stunned out of my mind." His eyes narrowed recalling that incident back in third year.

"Ron just doesn't know how to control his anger, and he ends up hurting her a lot. But I'm sure they'll make up. They always do. I don't think he even really meant to say those things." Ginny feeling Draco's thumb rubbing against the top of her hand, she glanced down.

"You're friends will get back together in no time, and then they'll be back to throwing me insults and threatening me like usual. I just know it."

Ginny smiled looking up into Draco's bluegray eyes. She felt the world fall away as she stared into those deep pools. She leaned in and pressed her lips timidly against his. Ginny had never started a kiss with him before, she was always waiting for it. But this time, he had made her feel so much better and happier that she just couldn't resist.

Draco returned the kiss, pressing his mouth just a bit harder against hers. Just as they were getting into their moment, the door to their room opened.

"Are you sure you left it in here Seamus?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, when Lavender and I were in here last night, I took it off and set it on the table in the back of the—"

Ginny and Draco quickly pulled away, looking up to find Ron with Seamus standing there. Ron had the look of pure rage spreading across his face.

"Get your slimy Slytherin paws off my sister!" Ron shouted while Seamus just glared at Draco.

Ron approached them and grabbed his sister's arm pulling her to her feet, "What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Ron calm down." She pulled her arm from his grasp and went to stand by Draco, who was now standing. "I'm in love."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." He shouted throwing his arms wildly in the air.

Draco stood in front of her sparing her the wrath of her brother.

"This has got to be the stupidest thing you could have done Ginny."

"No it's not!" She stepped out from behind Draco, glaring at her brother. "I love him and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're not thinking straight, he's done something to you, probably taken control of your mind like he did Hermione's."

"No he hasn't, I'm in my right mind Ron, and Draco loves me too."

Ron burst out into harsh laughter, noticing he's been doing that a lot lately. "Ginny he is not capable of love."

"You shut it Ron! I will be with Draco and I won't stop just because you want me to."

"You've lost your mind. I hope St. Mungos is comfortable this time of year." He was very sarcastic.

Ginny took a deep breath trying to calm down. "How dare you say such a thing to me, no wonder Hermione slapped you, no wonder Zara won't even go near you. You are horrible." She sighed, "I am in love with Draco and he is in love with me. We are going to be together whether you like it or not."

Ron glared at Draco and without warning he lunged at him and before anyone had time to react he threw a punch which connected with Draco's face. They didn't even hear Ginny scream as the two boys fell to ground, Draco throwing punches back, hitting Ron in his side a few times. They wrestled on the floor until Seamus pulled Ron from off of Draco.

"Ron stop, Malfoy is not worth it."

Ron stopped struggling against his friend, "you wouldn't say that if it was your sister."

"Well I don't have any sisters so you can't use that analogy." Seamus tried to make a joke, but Ron didn't find it funny as he just glared at his friend.

Ginny helped Draco up off the floor, she turned back looking at Ron, her rage was clear. "Just stay away from us Ron, just stay away."

Seamus grabbed Ron by the arm sleeve, "come on Ron, there's nothing more you can do."

"You will regret this Malfoy." Ron sneered and turned walking out of the room with Seamus.

Ginny turned to Draco looking at his bruised face. "Oh look what he did to you." She pulled out her wand.

"What are you going to do?" He looked at her, he eyes full of apprehension.

She laughed, "oh Draco, you know I've been working with Madame Pomfrey, I'm going to be a doctor you know. I was just gonna heal you up"

Draco relaxed, "oh right I remember."

Ginny pressed the tip her wand to Draco's bloody lip and muttered a spell, in an instant, the wound was healed. She did that to the rest of his face, which was flawless once again. "There now, all better."

"I'm sorry about your brother Ginny." He said with sincerity.

"I kinda expected that reaction, didn't you?" She said looking to the floor.

"He's just going through a lot it seems, he's just lost his friends, his girlfriend and now his little sister has taken up with his worst enemy. I kinda feel sorry for him." Draco said smoothing Ginny's hair from her face, he ran his fingers through the thick, ruby red strands. "I wouldn't stay mad at him for long, after all he's the only Ron you have."

"You are so understanding. How did I ever get so fortunate to have you in my life?"

"I think we're both fortunate, my love." He leaned in an captured her mouth with his own, they were soon drowning in the essence of each other.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione looked down at Harry with worry as he was sitting on the ground.

"Yeah," he looked up at her, "portkey travel is not fun, I seem to get dizzy."

"Oh yeah you traveled that way once before." She looked away from him, not really wanting him to see the look on her face.

"It's alright Hermione, I've learned to talk about it."

Hermione squatted down next to him. "It's not that Harry, it's just you could have been killed."

Harry lifted his hand, resting it against her cheek, "but I wasn't." He gazed into her eyes a moment.

"I know and I'm glad." She stood and held her hand out for him to take.

He grabbed her hand securely and Hermione helped pull him to his feet. Harry wiped his hands on his jeans trying to get the dust and dirt off.

They finally looked around and sure enough they were at Destiny Lake. Harry remembered being here not too long ago. There was still the same large lake with the boulder resting in it, and the same golden sun streaming down upon the lake giving it a crystal image look.

"Which direction do we head in?" Hermione looked up at the sun and then back at Harry.

Harry pointed north, "that way."

"What dangers do you think well find?" Hermione said, a slight quiver in her voice.

"I'm not sure, but not something that we can't handle together." He gave her a soft smile and reached for her hand.

She accepted the warmth of his hand by grasping his, "you're right." She looked towards their destination, a creepy feeling washed over her and she squeezed his hand tighter but she pushed those thoughts away, she could face anything as long as Hary was there with her, every step of the way.

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other

"And so it begins." Harry said. They started on their way to Merlin's Cave.

* * *

Well do you think Ron was out of line? I certainly did. Well stay tuned for Chapter 18 –Onward To Camelot.

Remember to Review, Thanks,  
Ryoko Blue


	18. Onward to Camelot

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything ;)

* * *

Chapter 18—Onward To Camelot

They had already been walking for hours as Harry and Hermione pushed their way through the dense forest, a few white barked tree branches scraped and seemed to dig into Hermione's right arm. She felt the sting of cool air as it hit her opened wound, and quickly covered her scratch with her palm.

"Harry can we stop a minute?" She moved her hand a bit, and saw her thick red blood beginning to glide out smoothly from her wound.

He looked back at her, noticing her looking at her fresh wound and cringing. "Sure Hermione." Harry looked around and found a fallen log, "I suppose we could use a rest." He sat down looking up at Hermione who was still more interested in her new wound to even notice Harry had sat down.

"Here let me take a look."

She nodded and sat down beside him, "it's not as bad as I thought, and the bleeding has stopped."

Harry lifted Hermione's arm looking at her wound, the area around the cut had puffed up a bit. He lightly touched the cut with his finger and Hermione let out a strangled gasp. He looked up at her in shock. "Does it hurt that much?"

"Well, it is a cut Harry. I think it would be strange if it didn't hurt." Hermione said while watching him lightly pat around her wound with his finger.

He nodded still looking at the wound. "It looks strange Hermione, see it's all puffy here." He softly touched the area around the cut, "I mean I'm not a doctor or anything, but I've had my share of cuts and bruises and mine have never looked like this."

A bunch of red sparks flew past them, hitting a tree right next to Hermione making her shriek and jump a bit.

"Whoever you are stay right there!" An angry voice shouted.

Harry and Hermione sat there, not moving as a figure approached. He held a wand menacingly at them. "Who are you and why are you trespassing on my land?" His gray eyes were dark with anger. Another fellow came up behind the man, who was just as intimidating.

"Sir we had no idea we were trespassing, we need to get across your land." Harry said standing, he held his hands up in a defensive gesture, and to show that he was not armed.

"Bring the girl and come with me." The strange man said through clenched teeth.

Harry looked down at Hermione, who's eyes were wide with distrust. "It'll be alright Hermione," He held his hand out for her to take.

Hermione reached up clutching his hand as he pulled her to her feet. Still hand in hand they followed the man through the forest, going in a slightly different direction. They were being led by one of the men, while the other stayed behind them. Probably making sure they didn't run off.

Harry and Hermione were brought to a quaint little cottage just beyond the forest. Harry glanced around there were all kinds of armor and weapons laying about the yard. What looked like a boxing ring stood just to the left of the cottage. There was a large wall with several different kinds of spears all lined up in a neat row from smallest to largest.

The door to the cottage opened and a young man looking like he was in his early twenties stepped out, "ah, I see we have guests." The young man said cheerfully.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other oddly, _Guests?_ They saw the question in each other's eyes. They felt more like prisoners rather than guests. They were brought to the young man. "Please forgive my brothers, they don't like trespassers too much."

Harry decided to speak up, "we had not meant to trespass, it's the only way through the forest. There was—" But he was interrupted by the young man.

"There's no need to explain." The young man said with a smile, "I'm called Gavin and those two big louts are my brothers, Edber and Rico."

"Why have we been brought here?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her arm.

Harry glanced down at her wound noticing the puffiness was spreading, it did not look right, even for a cut.

"Well you were trespassing, I thought maybe we could help you get back on track to where it is you were going." Gavin said with a delightful smile.

Hermione nodded.

Gavin glanced down at Hermione rubbing her arm. "Let me see that." He pointed to her wound.

Hermione removed her hand from her wound, and saw Gavin's eyes widen.

"Oh dear," He sighed. "You must come with me, we need to take care of that."

"What, why?" Hermione said looking at Gavin.

"You have poison running through your veins my dear, we need to take care of it before it spreads and causes damage."

"Poison?" Hermione stared, the sound of his voice was low and far away as Gavin spoke. Almost as if she didn't hear him. Hermione felt herself moving, she shook her head and her mind returned. She found Harry pulling her inside Gavin's house, where the scent of cinnamon apples filled the cottage. They were greeted by and older man and woman. Probably his parents.

Gavin had Hermione sit down at the table, the older man came over.

"What's going on here Gavin?" The older man asked.

"Father, this young lady was scraped by a Morginite tree."

The older man nodded and reached behind him grabbing a box from the shelf. He sat it down before his son. Gavin opened the box and pulled out a small vile of glittery potion, "this will reverse the effects of the poison." He opened the vile and poured a little of it into Hermione's throbbing cut. A little bit of steam rose from the wound. "There, in a few minutes the swelling will go down and the poison will be no more."

Hermione relaxed, "thank you." She sighed with relief then felt Harry put his arm around her, pulling her up against his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Gavin smiled at the two of them, his face now became stern and very serious "you two are actually lucky my brothers caught you, a few more minutes and there would've been nothing we could do to help you, you would've been dead in less than an hour."

Hermione turned her head into Harry's chest cringing at the word dead. He held her even tighter.

"What kind of tree was that again? We would probably like to avoid it in the future."

"It's called a Morginite Tree." The Older man sat down in a chair across from Harry, "it's very dangerous, the bark is used in weapons."

"Is there a way to tell it apart from other trees, because it just looked like a simple oak tree to me." Harry replied.

"The Morginite does look a bit like an oak tree, that's how so many people have died from it, they think it's an oak. But the way to tell is the Morginite has small ringlets going around the bark." The older man replied.

Hermione lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and glance down at her wound, the swelling was gone and so was the cut. She smiled thankfully at Gavin.

Harry glanced out the window, still seeing all the equipment,

"This is a training ground for armies or individuals who just want to learn the art of weaponry." Gavin said as he too looked out his window. "We also make weapons and use the Morginite bark in our arrow tips."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to take a look?" Gavin's father asked.

"Maybe just a quick look" Harry replied. But then he looked over at Hermione thinking that she might just want to leave and continue on their journey, "that is if you don't mind."

Hermione shook her head, "not at all Harry, I'm quite fascinated myself." She said with a smile.

Harry smiled as did the older man. All of them except Gavin stood and headed to the door and stepped out into the mid afternoon sun.

"By the way I'm Ordon, and you are?" The older man asked.

Harry sighed he always hated this part, "I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger."

Hermione smiled.

Ordon just nodded, "well it's good to meet you Harry, can I call you Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "sure."

They walked over to the training area, Ordon showed them all the weapons. He picked up one it looked like an iron ball with sharp spikes, it hung on the end of a chain, he called it a mace. Ordon swung it around. It was one heavy weapon if you weren't used to the weight. They were really quite fascinated with it all. Ordon then pulled out his best sword and proudly held it up, the sun's rays caused the silver steel to shimmer brightly. "This is my most prized weapon, it was given to me by a friend of mine, Morat Atkins."

"Morat Atkins is your friend?" Hermione was in awe.

"Yep, we've been good friends since our Hogwarts days" He sighed "which was a long time ago." Ordon looked at Hermione oddly. "How do you know Morat Atkins?"

"Well he happens to be one of our professors." Harry said

"Ah well I'm not surprised, he always loved to teach weaponry." Ordon put his finger to his chin, "is there a woman working with him?"

Hermione nodded, "yes, an Oria Bunn I think, she's his assistant." Hermione said.

Ordon smiled, "yes, well she happens to be my sister, she left here not to long ago. Off to see the world she said. I didn't think she would go and work with Morat." He started chuckling. "I've always thought she had a bit of a crush on Morat, in our younger days Morat would—" Ordon stopped his comment looking at Hermione. "I'm afraid I can't finish my thought with this young lady standing here." He glanced about Hermione's face.

Hermione scoffed. "believe me I've heard worse, my two best friends for most of my life happened to be boys, I know how your minds work." She said to Ordon.

"That maybe true, but I have certain rules pertaining to the proper conversations while in the presence of a lady, I don't even let my own daughter listen in." Ordon looked over her head and saw his daughter stringing a bow. "Look there she is, my daughter Sienna."

Harry and Hermione both turned in the direction of where Ordon was facing, and sure enough there was a young blondish brown haired girl about Hermione's age stringing a bow.

"Why don't you go and talk to her Hermione, so I can have a little talk with Harry here."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ordon, who was he to tell her what she was allowed to hear or not? She was not his daughter.

"It's just manly talk, trust me you would be quite board." Ordon said.

"Fine," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Have your manly talk." She turned and headed towards Sienna.

Both Harry and Ordon watched as Hermione walked up to Sienna and greet her with a smile, Sienna also smiled nodding her head, she began showing Hermione about the bow she was stringing.

Ordon titled his head regarding Hermione from a far, "lovely girl you got there Harry."

Harry nodded with a smile.

"You'll need to be careful with her around these parts. There's Gypsies in these woods." Ordon said with a degree of caution.

"Why should we worry?"

"Well my boy, they would kill for a pretty face, and I mean that literally. They could fetch a fair price for her."

"You mean they would kill me and then sell her?!" Harry shouted his shock.

"Shhh!" Ordon said, "keep your voice down." He swung his blade in the air a few times. "Yes that could happen, are you a good fighter? Now if your not, you have to appear strong and in control of your woman, and they wouldn't attempt to harm you or her."

"In control of her? How do you mean?"

"That she would obey your every command."

"That's just stupid, I would never want her to do that." Harry said looking over at Hermione who was holding the bow in her hand and pulling the string back.

"If it looked like she belonged totally to you then they wouldn't attempt to take her, it's a male domination thing when it comes to these gypsies, if they see her talking back and speaking her mind, they would assume your not fit to control her and that you are not even man enough to put her in her place. So they would kill you, break her spirit and then sell her off." Ordon was very serious, he started making a stabbing motion in the air with his sword. "I would suggest discussing this with her to play along in case you run into these gypsies. I mean you don't want her taken away do you?"

Harry shook his head frantically, "no, no, not at all. I need her." He looked at Ordon. "I will talk to her."

Ordon smirked, "let's see what Atkins taught you, how about a go with me, you can pick any sword from the rack over there." He pointed towards the large rack of swords.

Harry nodded, "all right then." He walked over to the rack of swords and picked a nice blade from the selections and headed back towards Ordon. He took a quick glance over at Hermione.

"How is Hogwarts Hermione? I've always wanted to go there, but I have no magic in me, unlike my brothers." She glanced down at her feet, "I'm a squib, and it's right disappointing."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"Oh don't be." Sienna replied with a smile, "you've done nothing to be sorry for." Sienna handed Hermione an arrow.

"I've never used one of these before. I mean I've seen it done many times on the television." Hermione said looking at the bow in her left hand and the arrow in her right.

"Television?" Sienna was confused.

Hermione shook her head, "it's nothing, a muggle thing."

"Ah." Sienna nodded. "Enough said." She glanced at Hermione with a smile. "Alright then, put the feathered end which has a little space, put the end against the string. Make sure the string is inside the space." Sienna gave her a demonstration of how the arrow was suppose to look.

Hermione caught on, she positioned the arrow in the bow, "now you want to aim for that black middle circle on the target." Hermione heard Sienna say.

"Now Hermione, if you hit anywhere on the target that will be great since you are a beginner. Watch me, I'll show you how it's done." Sienna loaded the arrow and pulled the string back, she closed one eye aiming for the bullseye. She let the arrow go and it rushed through the air hitting the blue circle around the bullseye. Sienna smiled at how close she had gotten to the bullseye. "Okay your turn."

Sienna stepped away, she knew how some beginners had no aim and their arrows ended up going in a completely different direction then the intended.

Hermione positioned her arrow, pulled back the string aiming for the bullseye, she let the sting go and her arrow rushed through the air, hitting the direct center of the bullseye."

Sienna stared, her jaw dropped. "Oh my." She looked over at Hermione who had the same expression on her face. "Try it again, it must be beginners luck."

Hermione shook her head and regained her thoughts as Sienna handed her another arrow. Taking the arrow, Hermione positioned it and let it loose. It hit the bullseye again.

Sienna stared, pointing at Hermione. "Are you fibbing me?"

"No, not at all." Hermione stared at the bullseye that had two arrows in it." She watched as Sienna walked over and pulled the arrows from the target

"Here, keep doing it." Sienna picked up a large amount of arrows and placed it in a leather bag, she handed Hermione the quiver full of arrows. "let's see how many you can shoot. I'll be right back."

Sienna hurried over to where her father was, "pappa." She shouted breaking up Ordon and Harry's mock fight.

"What is it?" Ordon said looking over at Sienna.

"You have got to see this, come, hurry." She then spun on her heels and ran back towards the archery corner.

Ordon shrugged and he and Harry followed after Sienna.

They approached just as Hermione shot another arrow hitting the bullseye, Ordon noticed the whole bullseye was full of arrows.

Sienna pulled on her father's arm, "she has never shot an arrow before."

Ordon looked at Hermione, "is that true?"

Hermione nodded looking a bit stunned.

Both Ordon and Sienna were starring at Hermione, and she started to feel a bit awkward. She looked at Harry who was just as amazed but didn't show it on his face like Ordon and his daughter did, but she could tell by the way his eyes stared directly into hers, that he was also impressed with her talent. "Harry, we should get going now." She said breaking the silence.

Ordon looked at Harry, "where is it that you are heading?"

"To Camelot." Harry replied.

"Well then you two have quite the journey." Ordon said with a smile.

"Yes and we really should be on our way." Harry and Hermione turned to go when they saw Gavin running towards them. He stopped holding a small vile of the same glittery potion.

"Here." Gavin said panting, he handed Harry the vile. "In case of any more Morginite poisonings." He smiled at the two of them

Hermione nodded her appreciation, and she and Harry turned to head back into the woods. They were just at the edge that led into the forest,

"Sorry about the trespassing." Harry shouted back at Ordon and his family.

Ordon smiled, "hey, don't worry about it. We're friends now, it's not trespassing anymore." He shouted.

"Come back and see us again." Sienna also shouted, waving her hand.

Harry and Hermione both waved and then disappeared into the woods. They continued on their way towards Camelot.

"Well they were nice, I don't think we are always gonna be so lucky when it comes to people who dwell in this forest." Hermione said, walking next to Harry.

He glanced over at her for a moment, "there's something we need to talk about."

"What is it?" Hermione was concerned, he looked so serious.

"That guy back there Ordon, well he said that there are gypsies in this forest, and that we have to be prepared in case we run into them." He said with a sigh.

"Okay, well how are we to prepare for gypsies?"

"You have to do whatever I say, no matter what." He saw the confused look in her eye, "I mean not right now, but if we run into them. You have to act like—" Harry couldn't finish he didn't like telling her that he would have lord over her until they got away from the gypsies.

"Like you're in charge." Hermione finished for him. She noticed he looked uneasy, and she let out a small laugh. "it's alright Harry, I understand. If we run into those gypsies I'll do whatever you say."

Harry stopped, he pulled on her arm getting her to stop also, "we should practice a little, so it looks natural."

Hermione eyed him with suspicion, "something tells me you're going to get a kick out of ordering me around."

"Oh never, I would never get a kick out of ordering you around." He thought a moment, "well maybe a little kick." He grinned.

Hermione nodded, "fine, we'll practice. Okay tell me what to do, I'm ready for it."

Harry thought a moment, "Okay touch your nose with your finger."

She shrugged and touched her nose with her finger, and then brought it down again.

"Now touch your nose with your finger again and keep it there till I tell you to drop it." He smiled.

Hermione touched her nose with her finger again, and not moving it. She felt really silly.

"While keeping your finger on your nose, also hop on one foot."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and began hopping on one foot. "you're having fun with this aren't you?"

Harry couldn't help it, he let out a chuckle watching her hop on one foot while keeping her finger on the end of her nose.

"Oh you think this is funny do you?" Hermione said, looking angry. That just made Harry burst out into even more laughter. "Are you done having your fun now, can I stop hopping?" Hermione glared.

"Yes, yes. You can stop." Harry said waving his hand giving her the stopping motion.

Hermione stopped hopping but she continued to glare at him, "Oh thank you for letting me stop, oh mighty lord." She said sarcastically.

Harry held up his finger "ah, ah did I say you could talk?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes, silently thinking that she's really gonna make him suffer as soon as this is all over.

"Just one more thing, close your eyes."

She eyed him suspiciously then closed her eyes.

Harry leaned in and captured her mouth with his. She instantly responded as her arms went around his neck and he pulled her tighter against him. He nudged her mouth open and he deepened the kiss, kissing her slowly.

"Zara," Ron said.

She continued to ignore him as she walked down the hall.

Ron called out to her again, he sighed knowing she wasn't going to have any of it as he caught up to her. "Zara, please talk to me." He put his hand on her arm. And she whirled on him glaring. Oh if looks could kill.

"No, Ron I don't want to talk to you, if that's how you treat your best friends whom you care about, then I don't even want to know how you would treat a girlfriend whom you would be in love with." She spun around to walk away.

"Look I've had time to think and I'm sorry."

Zara stopped, "sometimes sorry comes to late." She said quietly. Zara turned around facing him and walked right up to him. "Look I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Zara sighed looking up into his bright blue eyes.

He noticed the look of disappointment in hers, not anger.

"It's not like I'm Hermione's best friend or anything, hey she probably doesn't even consider me as good a friend as she did you. What you said I know was probably out of anger and feeling left out. Believe it or not, your friends always thought of you first. They might never forgive you for what you said, and like I said before, even if you say sorry, sometimes sorry comes too late."

"Why does everything we talk about have to end up about Hermione and Harry?" Ron said softly, glancing at the floor.

"Because you are feeling guilty for what you said, and you seem to think we are always talking about them. Ron we hardly talk about them, every time we do, you always bring them up, and I'm quite tired of hearing about it."

"Zara, are we, you know okay?" He stared deeply into her eyes, "I don't want to loose you because of something stupid I said one night out of anger."

She sighed looking away for a moment, she then lifted her dark eyes. "Ron, I still care about you, more than you probably realize. But you have got to get a handle on that jealousy of yours. So when you stop acting like a ten year old then you can come to me, but as it is. I want nothing to do with you."

"But I wasn't jealous, I have no reason to be."

"Yes you were, you might not be jealous because Hermione and Harry are together, but you are jealous of the amount of time they spend together, without you. All our lives change whether you want them to or not. It's called growing up and we all have to do it sometime. You will always be their friend Ron whether they are in love or not. Well maybe you're not anymore."

Enrique poked his head from around the corner, "Zara come on,"

Zara looked towards Enrique annoyed, "all right keep your pants on." She turned back looking at Ron, "I've got to go I have friends waiting for me. I'll talk to you later if you decide to grow up and start acting like the guy I fell for at the beginning of the year. See you around Weasley." Zara turned and quickly moved away from Ron, her heels clicking against the stone floor.

Ron solemnly turned and went in the other direction, he was very sorry about what he had said to Hermione, Zara was right he was angry and jealous, he had been left out again. After a night and a day to think about it, he had been wrong. He began worrying about them when he heard Dumbledore speak of the dangers that they might be facing and he had the nerve to curse them in his mind for it last night. "Why do I have to be such a git?" He said out loud, to no one in particular.

Hermione pulled away still holding on to him.

"Sorry for making you feel silly."

She turned her face into his chest as smiled. Hermione looked up at him, "you're forgiven."

Harry laughed as his embrace tightened a little more. He sighed looking over her head, and straight ahead of them was the worst sight he had ever seen. "Look Hermione."

Harry sounded distressed as he pointed ahead Hermione pulled away from him, She turned and saw the murky waters of a really eerie looking swamp. There were so many dead looking trees poking up out of the water, some of the water was even pea soup green. There was a really foul smell of which was somewhat between the scent of rotten eggs and melted flesh.

Hermione suddenly felt really tired, "I am not wading through that," She said with disgust, "who knows what could be in there." She then cringed at the scent that was floating about the air. "Oh and it doesn't smell very pleasant either."

"Well Hermione, we're gonna have to go through it, there's no other way around the swamp."

"If I die and become a ghost I'm gonna annoy that Rowena for all of eternity."

Harry shook his head back and forth, he reached out taking her hand in his. "If you go down, I'm going down with you."

Hermione looked up at him wide eyed. "Oh please don't say such things like going down while were in this swamp."

He chuckled lightly as they started walking through the swamp, Hermione could feel the squishy mud beneath her feet, not to mention the water was as cold as ice it was soaking into their jeans.

"Bleck." She felt nauseous as some of the mud sloshed into her shoes. "This is so disgusting."

Harry nodded, agreeing with her one hundred percent.

The muddy ground started sloping downward, and the water was getting deeper it was no up to their waste. "I just bet there are all kinds of creepies in this swamp, I really don't want to end up dinner for some swamp dwelling spawn of evil."

"Well you would certainly be one tasty appetizer." Harry grinned slyly.

"Harry, how could you of all people flirt while we're trudging through this nasty swamp?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I guess it comes sort of natural for me." Harry said with a smirk.

If she didn't have to swim as of now she would have smacked him on the arm.

They now had to actually swim through the murky water, they could see more of the forest a bit off in the distance, that usually meant that it would start to get shallow again, at least Harry hoped it would start to get shallow again soon.

Hermione froze feeling something down below rub up against her leg. "Uh, Harry something is down there." She looked around frantically. "I knew it, I knew it. Where gonna be monster chow." Harry laughed, Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Oh Harry this is not funny we are going to be supper for a squid or something, this is no time to laugh."

"Hermione, relax that was just me." He rubbed his leg against hers a few times, "see. So far there is nothing down there."

She sighed with relief, as they continued through the swamp, and to their relief the water started to get shallow, their toes finally touched the muddy ground. Hermione felt for her wand that was in it's secure loop around her waist. She patted the wood with reassurance, almost afraid she had lost it during the swim across the swamp. They were able to walk up from the swamp water and back into the forest.

They were soaked, so Hermione pulled her wand from it's secure holder. And got it ready to cast the cleaning charm.

"Wait!" Harry shouted.

"What?" Hermione asked alarmed, noticing that Harry was staring at her with a far off look in his eyes.

"Just a few more minutes." He said and continued to stare at how her wet clothes clung to her very generous curves, almost as if it was becoming part of her skin.

Hermione rubbed her forehead, "Harry as much as I would love to just stand here so you could drool over the way I look, I am very cold."

"So I noticed." He lifted an eyebrow with a grin.

She smacked him in the arm, "you're lucky I'm in love with you or you would be belching slugs." She said with a bit of amusement while she cast the drying charm on herself and Harry, the cleaning charm was to follow.

And they continued on in the forest, Harry hearing music abruptly stopped, making Hermione who was following run into his back

"Harry, what is it?"

Harry put his finger against his lips making a quite gesture. "Do you hear that?" He said in a whisper,

Hermione nodded.

They continued walking following the sound of the music as it got louder. Harry pulled back some tree branches and looked between the trees and found a large group of wagons and men and women of all ages, sitting, or dancing around a fire. While a young looking man played a fiddle, he was smiling and having a grand time. Or so it looked.

"Gypsies," Harry pointed in the direction of the camp.

Hermione leaned in closer to Harry, "Oh Harry what are we gonna do? How are we gonna get around them?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure. I really don't want to alert them to our presence." Harry said.

"It's too late for that friend." A man's voice said. Both Harry and Hermione's eyes widened with fear and shock at the sinister sounding man behind them. They both turned around, and found they had to look up. Hermione gulped down a breath of air at seeing just how tall this guy was, there was no doubt that he was half giant like Hagrid.

"Why don't you join us friend." It wasn't a request.

Harry nodded, "sure." He had to adjust his voice, for it had raised a few octaves, "I mean, sure." He said hoping to sound tough.

"And bring the tender morsel with you." The man said pointing to Hermione with a jerk of his chin.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she was about to say something when Harry nudged her lightly in the side. She closed her mouth immediately.

Using his massive strength the man pushed the trees to the side and Harry and Hermione stepped into the gypsies camp. "Lookie what I found snooping around." Said the half giant to the group.

"We weren't snooping around, we were just passing through." Harry said

A middle aged but very good looking man stepped up to Harry and Hermione. "I am Niffler, the ruler here." He said looking up and down his new guests. He stared into Harry's eyes, looking for defiance. "So you say you were just passing through?"

"Yes." Harry said no taking his eye contact from the ruler.

"Where is that you are heading?" He said trying to stare Harry down, to make him feel inferior.

"We are heading towards Camelot, and I apologize if we entered you camp, it was unintentional."

The Ruler smiled an awkward grin, it looked more like a sneer, "you will join is here tonight, perhaps we'll let you leave in the morning. It is far safer with us in these dark woods, than you being on your own" He then looked over at Hermione, he gave her a appraising grin. "Well, well." He said circling her like a vulture, letting his eyes wander about her. "aren't you lovely."

"Hey!" Harry said not liking how this guy was looking at Hermione. He put his arm around her waist in a possessive gesture. "Watch what you're looking at, she belongs to me."

Niffler turned on Harry, "does she now? Would you be willing to sell her to me, I would give you a fair price."

Harry's fists clinched at his sides in rage, "no." His voice straining to remain neutral, "I am quite happy with her. I do not wish to sell."

"Perhaps by morning I could convince you otherwise."

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." Harry said narrowing his eyes at Niffler. He was not going to let Hermione out of his site for one minute tonight.

Niffler nodded "please eat, drink. You are our guest tonight. Enjoy your evening." Niffler nodded once towards the fiddler and he started up a merry tune. Niffler turned and went back into his wagon and closed the door. All the gypsies went about their business.

Hermione's arms went around Harry in relief, "that was horrible."

"I'm sorry." He didn't like anything he said to Niffler, it made him feel queasy.

"Oh don't be sorry for anything you said, you did what you had to." She leaned her head against his chest holding onto him tightly. "It was what that Niffler was saying and doing that was horrible."

"I know, but I still feel horrible having to treat you like that, it's just not right." He said as he lifted her chin with a gentle finger so that he could look into her eyes. He didn't like it that she had her head lowered when he had to speak to her. He enjoyed looking onto her eyes, seeing her soul and all the love she had for him.

After eating what the gypsies had to offer, the rest of the band headed off to their wagons for the night. Harry and Hermione were lying on their backs, the half giant was staying out there with them. Harry had his eyes closed, his glasses were resting on his chest. Hermione stared up at the stars, then she looked over at the half giant who was snoring loudly.

"Harry, you asleep?" She whispered.

"No." He said.

They turned over on their sides, to look at each other. Harry slipped his glasses on.

"Harry, I don't think they are going to let us leave tomorrow."

Harry glanced over at the sleeping guard. "I know what you mean."

"Well have to leave as early as possible, possibly before sunrise." Harry said, he reached for a lock of her hair which was somehow pulled free from her pony tail. He glanced at the colored strand within his fingers.

Hermione then stood. Harry looked up at her oddly. Where you going?"

"I need to, you know. Use the bathroom." She said in hushed tones

Harry stood "all right then."

Hermione stared, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going with you, you'll have your privacy of course."

"Harry, I'm a big girl I can go to the bathroom with out help."

"I just wanna make sure that one of these guys isn't gonna try and snag you, trust me."

"Oh, all right." Hermione said and they headed towards the edge of the camp.

Harry leaned up against a wagon while Hermione went into the trees a little more. Harry heard the voice of Niffler talking to someone, a strangely familiar voice, he leaned his ear closer to the door of the wagon. To his surprise the door wasn't closed all the way and it opened a bit, luckily it didn't make a noise. He looked in and saw Niffler looking into a large mirror and talking to the figure of a familiar looking man.

"Our master wants you to know that you are doing well."

"Thank you sir." Niffler said with a smile. "Now then the reason I contacted you, is that you said to keep a look out for certain individuals."

"Yes, and?" The man in the mirror said with growing annoyance.

Hermione came back from the trees and noticed Harry standing by a slightly opened door. She came up behind him, and saw exactly what Harry was seeing. Harry turned a bit and glanced at her for a moment, then they both continued to watch Niffler talking with the mirror.

"Well you said to look out for two young people, on their way to Camelot. It just so happens those two walked into our camp not to long ago."

"They're talking about us, how did they even know about us?" Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded, "I don't know but we have to get out of here, now." He took one last look at the mirror, and then it clicked. He knew who that was. It was Lucius Malfoy, and there was only one person he was working for and calling master, Voldermort.

Lucius was pleased. "Make sure they stay with you until we get there. Our master is pleased."

"Now, what about my reward?" Niffler spat bitterly.

Lucius glared. "Helping our master should be your only reward." The man in the mirror faded a moment then returned. "On second thought, he thought you should have something, you shall receive your weight in galleons." And with that Lucius's head vanished from the mirror. Niffler rubbed his hands together greedily. He just happened to look out his window to see his prisoners leaving the camp, the girl looked over her shoulder and then the boy grabbed her hand and they fled into the forest.

"Oh Hell!" Niffler shouted.

Niffler barreled out of his wagon and down his steps, shouting at the top of his lungs, Wake up you oafs, get up!! They're getting away!" Niffler kicked the half giant's foot waking him "Get up Sims," He shouted, "I thought you were on guard."

"I was just restin' my eyes for a minute."

"Yeah." Niffler said sarcastically then he slammed his fist against Sims's jaw.

"Ah boss whadya do that for?" Sims said rubbing his now sore jaw.

"Because they are gone you big idiot!" Niffler shouted.

Within minutes the gypsies were running through the forest looking for the escaped prisoners.

Harry and Hermione were in a good hiding place, a large hole in the ground that had just enough space for the two of them. There were four large logs lying on top of the hole, which was covered loosely with dirt and leaves, there was enough large holes between the logs so they could see. As the gypsies ran across the top of their roof they couldn't help their quick breathing as they feared for their lives.

"They couldn't have gotten too far." One of them shouted.

"Try over there Broady." Sims shouted to another gypsy as he ran across and over the hiding place.

Someone stopped on top of hiding place and stood there for awhile. Hermione buried her face in Harry's chest, her heart was beating wildly. Harry held her tight, to protect her if they were discovered.

The man above them sighed with defeat, "I think they apparated out of here."

"Yeah, they are no where to be found." Broady said then smirked. "I think Niffler is in big trouble he already contacted the master, heh, heh." All three of them looked at each other and broke into fits of laughter, "Maybe they'll hang him."

"Nah," Troler said walking up to them. "More like they'll just use the killing curse on him."

"I happen to think they would torture him first, I heard that someone among them likes the old fashioned muggle torture. I can just see them shoving red, hot iron spikes up his—"

"Too much information Broady, I really don't wish to envision that." Troler replied interrupting Broady as quickly as he could.

Harry and Hermione listened intently as the voices got further and further away.

"Do you think it's safe?" Hermione asked, her voice was a little muffled as she still had her head resting against Harry's chest.

"I'll take a look." Harry lifted his arms, pressing his hands against one of the logs and pushed it up and over it took a bit of strength to push it over. He raised his head out of the hole just enough to see out. He glanced about not seeing any torches or lanterns of anything. He reached down and pulled his wand from it's holder "I'm gonna get some light."

"No, Harry what it's a trick and they want you to use your wand." Hermione whispered as loud as she could

"I need to see if it's safe to come out, and this is the only way." He crossed his fingers on his left hand hoping that the gypsies were really gone. "Lumos." He whispered and his wand lit up. It didn't attract any gypsies, only a few insects. He sighed with relief. "It's safe, we can get out of his hole now."

Harry got out of the hole, then Hermione was soon to follow.

"That was too close." Hermione said brushing off her clothing from the dirt. She pulled out her wand and lit the end of it.

The two of them continued walking with their wands lit, the soon got out of the vicinity of the gypsies. Harry noticed a cave and pointed to it. Hermione nodded and followed him towards the cave.

It wasn't a very deep cave, it was basically just a hole in the wall. But it would be good enough to sleep in for the night. Using their wand light, they two of them gathered up some wood to build a fire. They set the wood down in a little pile inside the small cave.

"Incendio" Hermione said pointing her wand at the wood, which created a lovely fire that warmed them up.

They sat together, and cuddled close to one another, they were so tired and exhausted that they fell asleep in what was like two seconds flat, which was actually more like five or ten minutes. In her sleep Hermione leaned shifted and turned over—_ She stood there outside the window, looking at him. His blonde hair falling over his eyes as his father back handed him. She shook her head wondering what kind of a father would injure his own son._

_"You are a disgrace to the family, how dare you give secret information to my enemies!" He shouted so loud that she could hear it and a second late his apparated and was gone._

_She walked over to the window and tapped on it. He turned and opened the window. "Jasmine, what are you doing here. If my father comes home he will kill you."_

_"He's left for good Ulrich, the council is after him, he's a man running from the law. He won't be back."_

_"Jasmine, we can not be friends, never."_

_"Ulrich what are you saying, of course we can."_

_"There's something about me that you won't quite understand, I'm going to leave. It's better if I do." Ulrich sighed._

_"Ulrich, Torrin and I are going to Camelot to hide the scepter, it will be safe there."_

_"Jasmine, this is the last time I'm going to speak to you, I'm dangerous and you should stay away from me." His eyes narrowing with bitterness. "My father is going to die."_

_"Ulrich you don't know that, you're not a diviner."_

_"Jasmine, I know he's going to die. Just trust me." Ulrich said as a smirk so much like his father's graced his flawless face. "Now you should go and leave me, or I won't be held responsible for things I would do to you."_

_Jasmine wide eyed stared at Ulrich, "don't go down that path Ulrich, all it will lead to is your own death and the loss of your soul. Please consider what I have said."_

_Ulrich nodded, "I will consider it." He smiled._

_Jasmine noticed it looked forced, but she shook her head back and forth leaving Ulrich staring out his window at her.—_ Hermione turned over and her head rested against Harry's chest as they continued to sleep the night away.

* * *

Ah beware the gypsies they will take your women and sell them for a profit. Oh well hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for Chapter 19—The Village People.

Remember to Review,  
Thanks,  
Ryoko Blue


	19. The Village People

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything ;)

* * *

Chapter 19—The Village People

_They stood inside the small hovel, both of them watched as the young lady walked out of her bedroom._

_"Jasmine, Torrin? What are you two doing here?" She asked surprised to see them in her house._

_Jasmine folded her arms across her bosom, "where are you going Alina?"_

_Alina looked at Jasmine and then at Torrin who looked just as disappointed. _

_"Answer the question Alina." Torrin said firmly._

_"Who do you two think you are my parents? In case you have forgotten I've never needed parents so stop treating me like a child."_

_"Alina," Jasmine's voice was impatient. "Where are you going?"_

_"I'm going with Ulrich."_

_"You really shouldn't, he's not the same Alina. I could see it in his eyes." Jasmine was concerned._

_"You don't know what you're talking about, just because his father is the most evil man on the face of the earth doesn't mean that Ulrich is exactly like him." Alina gathered some of her belongings into a leather knapsack. She went into the small kitchen and pulled food from the cupboard, some salted meat and fruit. She put it into her sack, closed it and swung it over her shoulder._

_"Alina, Jasmine told me that she suspects Ulrich is going off to find his father to murder him." Torrin said with worry._

_"Well I wouldn't blame him, you should see how Ulrich's father treats him." Alina spat bitterly._

_"No matter what Salazar Slytherin has done, Ulrich has no authority to take a life. He would face serious consequences, even if his father is trying to dominate the world. You would be considered an accomplice if you are even standing next to him. Is that what you want? You would be thrown in a dungeon for the rest of your life." Jasmine's voice was full of concern._

_"I would risk it. I love him Jasmine, Torrin." She looked at both of them. "Ulrich and I are going to be happy together, as soon as his father is out of the way." Alina said and she headed for the door, she turned around looking at the two of them with a small smirk. "Don't worry about me, you know I always manage. I'll be fine. Now go and hide that scepter, humanity is counting on you to keep it safe." Alina smiled brightly, she turned, her flaming red hair whipping around gracefully while she walked away from them, out on her own once again.—_ Harry stirred from his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes and the world came into focus well as much as it could for him anyway. He turned his head and found Hermione looking at him. Her chocolate eyes were filled with a sweet admiration for him, he could see she was glancing all about his face, when his gaze met hers he noticed she let a tiny smile curve upon her lips.

"Morning," Harry covered his mouth with his hand fighting back a yawn.

"Morning." She said. Hermione lifted her hand running her fingers through his raven hair, gently and affectionately massaging his scalp. He closed his eyes again, he sighed in comfort, he loved the feeling of her fingers in his hair. He could sit there all day just letting her play with his hair, it just felt so wonderful.

"Harry." She spoke quietly, "we should get ready and head out. We still have at least a day's worth of travel. And hopefully sometime by tomorrow we should be in Camelot."

Harry opened his eyes looking at her, "well then you should stop that." He signaled looking up at her fingers still threading through his hair. "You're just lulling me back into my peaceful slumber." He smiled with contentment.

Nodding, Hermione sat up and reached into her bag that was sitting next to her; she pulled out the bag of food. She looked in the bag and pulled out an orange holding it out for him to take. "Here you go." She said with a smile.

Harry too sat up and grabbed his glasses from off the large boulder next to him and slipped them on so he could see properly. "Thanks," Harry said and took the orange from Hermione's outstretched hand and began to peel the fruit. He looked at her for a moment while continuing to peel the orange until it was free from its skin, he noticed she had already changed her clothes and put her hair up into a fresh pony tail. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour." She said crossing her legs underneath her to sit in an indian position.

"Well why didn't you wake me earlier? We could have gotten on our way sooner." Harry tore the orange in half, then in quarters. He pulled one of the quarters in half and placed a piece of the orange into his mouth.

"I was gonna let you have at least another hour of rest, you were up later than me last night."

Harry nodded, "I just wanted to make sure we were safe before I went to sleep. I don't like sleeping out in the open where anything can jump out at us. That cave we spent the night in two nights ago was the best place, shielded from the dangers of this forest. The hollowed out log we found the night before last, well was a bit better then how we slept just this past night." Harry said finishing off the orange. He looked in the bag of food for something else, he found a banana, some grapes. "Geese didn't Dobby put anything but fruit in here?" He said in half amusement and half annoyance. "I mean I like fruit as much as the next guy, but that's all that seems to be in here." He continued looking and to his surprise he had also found a piece of carrot cake.

"Well eat the cake slice, I grew tired of fruit as well so I had some of the cake. It's very good. The elves did a good job on it." Hermione said while watching Harry continue to look through the bag.

He just shrugged and pulled a piece of the cake out and began to eat it. It was surprisingly moist and the cream frosting was still smooth and tasted like vanilla. "Well you're right, it's good."

While Harry finished off his cake piece, Hermione dug in her travel bag again and pulled out her toothbrush, toothpaste and a bottle of water, handing it to Harry.

Harry smiled with thanks and appreciation, "what would I do without you?" He had forgotten to pack his own teeth cleaning supplies, and he was sure lucky that he had Hermione around who thought of every little thing they might need. She of course didn't count on Harry forgetting something very important like his teeth cleaning supplies. Besides she really didn't mind him using hers.

Harry stood and stretched up, bending back a little to get rid of stiff ache in his back from sleeping on the ground. He heard several tiny cracks as the tension in his back released. He bent down and picked up his bag, which he had used as a pillow and held it in his left hand while carrying Hermione's teeth cleaning supplies in his right. "I'll be back." With a smile he turned and headed further into the woods where Hermione couldn't see him while he took care of his bathroom business. Some things should be kept private even from the one you love, and going to the bathroom was one of them.

Ron looked around the room in amazement, wondering why it was kept a secret. He stared at the portrait that seemed to look exactly like him, except he himself had freckles and the guy in the portrait didn't. "This is just freaky," he said out loud.

Walking over to the book case Ron pulled out a book. But it wasn't a book, it was a diary. Ron read the cover out loud to himself, "I belong to Jasmine Ravenclaw. If you find this please return it to me, or else I will hex you so bad you'll have tentacles growing out your ears. And don't think I won't do it Torrin." Ron chuckled, thinking that this Torrin fellow would probably keep this diary just to irritate this Jasmine lady. And for some reason that last part about the hexing sounded a lot like what Hermione would say to someone who might be snooping around in her stuff.

He opened the diary and was about to read the first page when a feminine voice caught his attention.

"You shouldn't read that, some thoughts in there are very private."

Ron snapped the diary closed and stood up, he looked in the direction of the voice and saw a ghost. "Who are you, and why are you spying on me?" He said eyeing the ghost suspiciously.

"I'm not spying on you, I occupy this room."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't sneak up on people. It's not very nice." Ron sat down again and opened the diary.

"Did you not hear me Ronald Weasley? I said you shouldn't read that diary." The ghost was irritated.

"What does it mat—hey! How do you know who I am? I've never seen you before."

"I know a lot, let's just say I can partially read your mind."

Ron looked at the ghost wide eyed with shock, "you can read my mind?"

"Not very well, the only thing I get out of your head is that your name is Ronald Weasley, you have four older brothers and a younger sister, who is in love with an—" She paused with a smirk, "asshole. At least that's what you think about Draco Malfoy."

Ron's eyes narrowed at the very sound of Draco's name. "That guy is gonna rue the day he—" The ghost interrupted him.

"Yes, yes we all know how you feel about Draco Malfoy." She said with an annoying wave of her hand.

Feeling angry, Ron couldn't help his glare at the ghost. "Just who are you?" He lifted the diary so she could see it. "Is the reason you don't want me to read this because it belonged to you at one time?"

"No, no silly boy." She said as she floated about the room before sitting in the chair across from Ron. "First of all, I was once called Rowena Ravenclaw. You might have heard of me." She said with a smirk that told him she enjoyed her fame.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Rowena said glaring, but she couldn't help the amusement appearing upon her transparent face. "Okay maybe I'm a little proud of my school, you students are doing so well." She smiled with pride. "Now, that diary belonged to Jasmine who was my daughter. So please forgive me if I'm a little hesitant to let a strange boy read her most private thoughts."

Ron really wanted to read what was in the diary, he could tell upon the anxious face that Rowena also wanted to know what was in there. "Well wouldn't you like to read your daughter's thoughts, it would be like she was here with you again."

Rowena sighed glancing down at the table, "she kind of is already here."

"What do you mean?" Ron said very interested.

She lifted her head, peering into his eyes. Rowena was silent for a moment. "My daughter's soul inhabits the body of your friend Hermione Granger."

Ron's eyes widened. "That's impossible. Hermione well, is Hermione. She's an original. There's no one like her in the world, Muggle or Wizarding."

Rowena took a breath and explained to Ron what she had explained to Harry and Hermione a few days ago.

"So you are saying that I have this Kai Hufflepuff's soul in me?" Finally, he was someone important. He liked it. "I can live with that." Ron said with a proud smirk.

"Boy, you certainly accepted it quickly." Rowena said with a smile.

"Why isn't your soul in another body?"

"Because I chose not to travel," Rowena gave a soft smile. "I'm tired of Body Jumping. I will remain a spirit or ghost until my mission is complete and then I will return to the comforts of the heavens. Zeus, or as the Italians like to call him Jupiter is a very close friend of mine, and we spend our days just watching the mortals below. It's really fulfilling. Jasmine's soul likes to Body Jump, I don't think she'll ever get tired of it."

"Well I suppose there's nothing like a restless soul to brighten humanity's existence." Ron smiled as did Rowena.

The late afternoon sun was streaming down on Harry and Hermione as they found themselves trudging up a steep mountain; they had been hiking up the mountain side for a few hours. It was a good thing that both of them were in excellent shape or their legs would be killing them by now.

"You know it's times like this that I'm sort of glad that I still have to live with the Dursleys for part of the summer."

Hermione was confused. "Why is that?" She asked while swinging her leg over a fallen tree, Harry did the same.

"Since I have to help Dudley loose that weight, I get to go to Fitness World with him. This climb won't wear me out as quickly." Harry replied as they were now on the other side of the tree and continuing on their way.

"Oh yes, I remember you saying something in your letters to me over the summer about that." Hermione nodded in remembrance. "How does Sirius feel about you spending half the summer with your horrible relatives? I didn't think he would want to split up the time with you for anything."

Harry shrugged, "there's nothing he can do about it. Dumbledore says it's still necessary." Harry glanced over at her for a moment, "at least I get the Christmas holidays and Easter breaks with Sirius without having to divide of up my time, I only have to stay with the Dursleys for the last month of the summer."

"But then you got to stay with Ron's family for the last week of the summer." Hermione remembered she was invited to stay the last week too but had to decline because she was under that orb's influence.

"Yeah," Harry smiled a bit. "My uncle said he was not going to take me to the train station any more that I had better find a way of getting there on my own." Harry shook his head back and forth.

"Jerk." She muttered quietly, mostly to herself. But Harry heard her.

"What was that?" He chuckled lightly.

Hermione sighed "oh Harry, I'm sorry but your uncle is a jerk. And you know I don't like to talk badly about people, but he deserves my anger."

Harry laughed a bit, "I know. You can get angry with him all you want. I won't stop you."

Hermione pulled on his arm to stop him from walking, she was about to say something when she noticed that ahead of them were two extremely high walls on either side of them. Her thoughts immediately flew from her mind when she also heard the restful breathing of something very large. Harry heard it too.

They walked slowly and very carefully ahead and the breathing echoed louder since the walls around them seemed to amplify what ever was in there with them.

They saw it a mighty beast which was thankfully sleeping, Hermione was cringing at its extremely large body covered with brownish-red hair, it had at least five legs but they were curled around it. No doubt when it woke it would be very hungry. Every once in a while it would open its mouth and you could see two rows of razor sharp teeth. It made kind of a growling, snarling noise while it snored peacefully.

They could see a village off in the distance; the only problem was this creature was blocking the way through the trees. They couldn't go around the creature since there was that twenty foot or higher stone wall preventing anyone from going around it.

"You know if you ask me it seems like this is a cage or something." Harry whispered looking around.

"I think it's a wall to prevent what ever this beast is from getting into that village." Hermione whispered back.

They pressed themselves against the wall to avoid the sleeping creature the best they could. One of the creature's legs shot out as if the beast was having some kind of spasm tripping both Harry and Hermione, they fell to the ground with a thud and the creature shifted a bit. It pulled in a deep breath.

Harry and Hermione stayed perfectly still, not even daring to breathe loudly as the creature settled back into its curled slumber. Harry thought the creature kinda looked a bit like a spider's thorax without the head, the legs reminded him of a club that mountain trolls use. There was probably massive strength within the legs, they appeared thick and muscular even in their curled up state. It's possible the creature could jump far distances in one jump.

The two of them got up from the ground very carefully, stepped over the leg that tripped them. They were in the clear they could see the village just ahead. The quickly and quietly walked towards the edge of the woods towards the village. A smaller figure was approaching them holding something in its hand. As they got closer to the figure Harry was quite interested to know why a child was roaming around in the woods it was a little girl who looked around ten years old. She held up something in her hand as she neared himself, Hermione and the creature.

The child saw Harry and Hermione and her eyes widened, but she was still determined, she lifted what was in her hand as she neared the creature.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "stop her, she has a bell in her hand. She's gonna wake up the creature." Her voice came out panicked but quiet.

Harry nodded and figured out that the little girl had a cow bell in hand and she was gonna ring it. Harry made eye contact with the girl and shook his head no. She obviously didn't agree. Before Harry and Hermione had a chance to stop her she waved the bell about and it made a loud clanking noise. The creature shifted making a loud racket. A gut wrenching, ear piercing roar that shook the trees burst out from within the beast.

Harry grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand and they started to run from the beast, Hermione stopped causing Harry to jerk backwards and almost loose his balance.

"What?" Harry sounded irritated but he kept pulling her towards the village. He heard the sound of the girl in tears.

"That girl, we can't leave her." Both Harry and Hermione said at the exact same time. They turned around and saw the little girl crying wildly as the creature approached her slowly, its fangs dripping with acidic saliva.

"You run to the village I'll get her." Harry said and without waiting for a reply or argument, he sprinted off into a run back towards the beast. He brought out his wand and pointed it at a large boulder. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The boulder lifted in the air and he moved his wand towards the creature. The boulder continued to rise up in the air as Harry quickly hovered it over the creature. He ended the spell and rock fell from the sky onto the creature. The creature sank to the ground stunned.

Harry barely noticed it was still moving as he reached the girl. Swiftly he picked up the girl who wrapped her little arms and legs around him and buried her face into his chest as he ran towards Hermione who hadn't moved from the spot when he told her to run towards the village.

As soon as Harry was close enough, Hermione started running for the village with him not far behind.

They were running towards the gate of the village they felt the earth shaking beneath them, the creature wasn't that far behind them as it leaped into the air every once in awhile to reach its food as they ran away from it.

Harry and Hermione ran closer towards the village gates when they saw two people standing by the gate yelling at them to hurry and waving them forward. Hermione snapped her head around and saw the creature was on their heels. They ran through the gate as the two people closed the large iron door and two other half giants carried a large tree trunk and set it in its holders to lock the door. The creature was going so fast that it ran right into the door, shaking the walls about the village. It charged the door again but it didn't even dent the iron.

Harry and Hermione were lying on the ground breathing hard, completely out of air. The little girl was still holding on to Harry as she was still crying.

A group of people ran towards Harry and Hermione, a woman pushed her way through the crowd and pulled the little girl off of Harry. She was in tears.

"Elsa, oh Elsa what were you thinking?" The woman said hugging her child tightly to her. She glanced down at Harry and Hermione, "thank you." She said in even more tears. She sat her child on her feet. "Now what on earth did you think you were doing?!"

Elsa looked up at her mother, her eyes puffy and swollen from crying, "Jord and Braden dared me, they said I wasn't brave enough to confront—" She was interrupted by her mother.

"I've heard enough Elsa." She squatted down hugging her daughter to her again, although angry with her carelessness but relived that she's all right. She was definitely going to have a serious talk with those boy's parents. She stood and glanced down at Harry and Hermione who were still panting heavily, they saved her daughter's life. "I don't think there is anything I can do to repay you."

Harry waved his hand up at her, "it's nothing, really." He said still trying to catch his breath.

"Nonsense young man, it wasn't nothing." Elsa's mother replied. "You saved my daughter's life." She beamed. "Name what you want from our village and it shall be yours." Elsa's mother replied.

"That's not necessary, we don't need anything. Except maybe a place to stay for the night."

"Granted." Elsa's mother said with a smile. "I'm Elaine, you may stay with me and my family tonight."

"What are you two doing in the forest anyway?" Someone asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other wondering if they should trust these people, anyone out here could be working for Voldermort, they've sure had enough sense not to say where they were going.

"We are Herbalogists and we were studying the plant life." Hermione said quickly.

"It's a bit dangerous for you two Herbalogists to be out studying plant life this far west." Someone else said.

"Well no one said Herbalogy was easy or safe, some times it's down right dangerous." Hermione replied with a convincing smile. "besides, we like a challenge don't we Kevin?"

Harry glanced at her oddly he saw her eyes widen with some kind of signal, and then it snapped ok so they weren't going to give their names. He caught on pretty quick, "oh yes Tilly's right we do like a challenge."

"What was that thing anyway?" Hermione asked as she and Harry got to their feet.

"That creature is called a Quintaped, they are nasty things. So far there's only one of them in these parts." Elaine said. "It makes it difficult, almost impossible for any of us to leave the village."

"Why is that, aren't you Wizarding folk?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we are, but it takes a lot to even knock it out, let alone kill it." An ancient looking man with a long white beard walked towards Harry and Hermione.

Harry noticed he had twinkling blue eyes, kinda like Dumbledore. He had a kind expression on his face. "It's very rare that we have visitors at all." He said with a kind smile.

"We have to be able to leave tomorrow, to continue our research." Hermione said.

"It looks like you two are stuck here, unless you can figure out a way to trick it or even possibly kill it. The Quintaped hangs around outside waiting to eat anyone that might leave the village."

Hermione shuddered. She felt Harry's hand clasp hers tenderly. She glanced at him with a smile.

Harry noticed the old man watching them intently and he forced eye contact with the old man. He saw the old man smile at him with a nod of his head.

"You two must be hungry, why don't you come to my hovel so we can chat." The old man offered with a smile.

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other for approval of the situation, they nodded at the same time. It was nice that they really didn't even need words to understand each other. They always knew what the other was thinking.

"All right that sounds good," Harry said with a smile.

"Well follow me then." He old man started walking from the center of the village towards his hovel with Harry and Hermione following.

The old man opened the door to his small but quaint little hovel, and the three of them stepped inside.

"Why don't you have a seat?" He said pointing to the table in the kitchen which was set with silverware, enough for guests if the should happen to pop by. While Hermione and Harry sat down at the table the old man opened a cupboard and pulled down three cups and three plates. He opened his brick oven and pulled out a pan of roast beef and little red potatoes.

Hermione stared at the old man in awe since he didn't need oven mitts to retrieve what looked like a hot pan. She nudged Harry in the side getting his attention.

"I know." Harry said in a whisper staring at the old man as he put the hot pan on the counter.

The old man cut three slices of the roast beef and put it on the plates, he then put about four of the little red potatoes next to each slice of meat. He put the plates in front of his guests. He returned to the counter and pulled a hot kettle from the fire place and proceeded to pour some hot tea into the cups. He sat those in front of his guests.

"There now eat up, it's pretty good." The old man said with a smile, and he helped himself to his own plate of beef and potatoes.

After finishing their meal and their plates were cleared, Hermione looked up at the old man. "Thank you sir, it was really good."

"You can call me Nilrem" He said with a smile.

Hermione nodded, "what is it that you do here Nilrem?" She sipped from her cup and set it down with a soft clink.

"Well I teach, since the children can't leave the village they still need to learn the ways of magic." Nilrem said with a smile. He studied both Harry and Hermione from across the table. "So why don't you tell me who you really are, and what you were doing in the forest?"

Hermione felt Harry squeeze her hand underneath the table.

"I know you were lying, so why don't you just be honest with me." Nilrem said.

Harry sighed with defeat, "okay, we are not who we said we were. And forgive us if we're a little hesitant in telling people who we are and what we're doing. We ran into some people, and well let's just say it's hard to trust strangers."

"I can understand that." Nilrem said leaning back in his chair.

"All I'll say is that we are on an important mission and hope that we will reach our destination soon." Harry said with a tiny smile.

"I suppose that's fair, you don't want to give any information to someone who could be an enemy." Nilrem smiled. "Well you can rest assured that I am not an enemy."

"How can we be sure of that?" Hermione asked eyeing him suspiciously

"You may be right, how do you know for certain who to trust?" Nilrem said looking at Hermione then at Harry. "I myself have no idea of you're the enemy or not, but I invited you into my home. Now don't you think you could afoot me the same trust that I put in you two?" He looked between the two teens who looked they were thinking.

Harry rested his arms on the table and leaned forward onto them, "all right Nilrem, we'll give you the benefit of the doubt." He looked directly into Nilrem's eyes looking for any kind of deception or evil that might be in him. "We are on our way to Camelot to retrieve the Soul Scepter for a ghost called Rowena Ravenclaw." Harry then leaned back in his chair.

Nilrem nodded, "It sounds like a grand quest my boy and I hope you succeed. Now it's a good thing you told me where you were going since there are a few things you need to know about Camelot, for one there is a protective shield around the city to keep beasts and possibly anyone who would want to destroy the great city out. It only opens every two days for a few hours."

"How far are we from Camelot anyway?" Harry asked

"Just a few hours," Nilrem answered. "If you can get past the Quintaped tomorrow it should only take you three to four hours to get there from here.

Harry nodded, he looked over at Hermione who was covering her mouth fighting a yawn, he then felt himself start to yawn. "Hermione, don't do that." He teased but still couldn't fight it the huge yawn that pushed its way out of him.

She smirked, "sorry."

"Ah, so that's your name." Nilrem said with a smile. "That's a much better name then Tilly, what fool thought of calling you Tilly if you needed to use aliases."

"Hey!" Harry scoffed, "It's not like we planned this. I just said the first name that popped into my head besides her own." He crossed his arms over his chest trying to look mad.

"It's not like Kevin is a much better choice either." Nilrem smirked at Hermione's glare.

"My dad's name happens to be Kevin, and it's a perfectly wonderful name." Hermione said holding her finger up in the air as if she were giving a lecture to Ron about him doing his own homework.

"What is your name then if it's not Kevin?" Nilrem asked Harry who was stilly trying to appear angry.

"Harry." He muttered.

Nilrem saw Hermione yawning again, "why don't you two stay here tonight, I'll go and tell Elaine that you're just too tired to walk all the way across the village and that you just want to sleep here."

Both Harry and Hermione nodded while trying to hold back their yawns.

"The extra bedroom is through that door and the bathroom is to the right." Nilrem said pointing to each of the doors. Harry and Hermione stood and headed for the bedroom while Nilrem gathered up his cloak around him and headed out the door to tell Elaine about the teens staying with him. "I'll be back in about an hour." Nilrem then left the hovel.

After Harry and Hermione readied themselves for bed, they snuggled under the nice warm covers. It had been a good few days since they had the comfort of a bed. The ground was no place to sleep that's for sure.

Hermione lay on her back staring up at the ceiling thinking about the journey they made and the fact that they also had to go back was getting to her. Harry, who was next to her regarded her profile; he could tell she was troubled.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She turned her head so she could look at him, "I was just thinking after we reach Camelot and get that scepter, we'll have to come all the way back to Destiny Lake. Another four days of travel, more of that swamp and perhaps even those wretched gypsies."

Harry nodded with a sigh, his arm went around her shoulder and he pulled her over so that she was lying on his chest. It was his turn to play in her hair, so automatically his fingers threaded through her brown tresses. "Try not to think about that now." He said, trying to soothe her always busy mind, "we'll think about that when we come to it." His other arm went around her and he was holding her tightly yet gently. "You know there is something that I'm gonna miss when this mission is over."

"Well it's not the blood sucking insects that's for sure," Hermione said.

"No, that's certainly something I'm not gonna miss." He gave a half grin. "I'm gonna miss this. Us, being like this I mean. It's really nice waking up next to you every morning; I just know I can get through the nights if you are here with me."

Hermione lifted herself up a bit so she could see him, she lifted her hand cupping his cheek tenderly, "Maybe we can work something out with professor Dumbledore when we get back, It's worth a try."

He lifted his hand, covering hers and he pulled it from his cheek. He held her palm against his lips giving her hand a small affectionate kiss. "And if he says no, one of us can always sneak into the other's room."

"That could work too," she said with a small smile. Hermione leaned in pressing her lips against his.

Harry's hand immediately cupped the back of her neck holding her there so she couldn't pull back. It had been a few days since he had a chance to kiss her properly; they were always in too much of a rush and trying to reach their destination, that there was hardly any time for themselves. Harry did not want this moment to end so quickly, and his mouth was pressing harder against hers, wanting more.

Hermione must have sensed his urgency since her mouth opened beneath his and she felt his tongue tasting and twirling together with hers.

He took his time kissing her so deeply and slowly that it seemed that time had stopped only for them. Hermione pulled away in her need for air, she caught her breath.

"Harry, we really need to sleep. I'm about to fall asleep sitting up."

Harry nodded and pulled her back so her head was lying on his chest again, he had one arm around her waist his fingers trailing up and down her side leisurely, just making her feel at ease. He kissed her forehead and his head settled back against the pillow.

"I hope you're not too disappointed." She said sleepily.

He glanced down at the top of her head, "not at all." He thought a moment, "well to be honest I am a bit, but it's possible that if you weren't feeling so tired that it would probably be a different situation. Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She nestled her head into his chest more.

"I just want you to know that I would never, ever push you into anything. I'm not one of those guys who demands it every chance they get. I want to share in the passion, not just take it."

Hermione smiled a little and even though she was almost asleep, she heard him. "You are so wonderful Harry, I lov…." She couldn't finish, reality vanished and the God of Sleep had taken her away.—

_She flipped back her brown hair as she walked along the pond bank, she heard someone approach her. She turned with a smile._

_"Ah Jasmine, how does it feel to be back in Camelot?"_

_"Well Finley, it feels great. I've always loved it here."_

_"You know the last time we met was back in your home city. How have you been these past months?" He folded his hands behind his back as he walked with her._

_"I've been doing really well."_

_"Are you having any more trouble with that Gryffindor lad?" Finley hoped she did._

_"Nope, everything is fine with him. In fact he is here with me."_

_Finley looked around, "really? I haven't seen him with you." _

_"Well he's talking with William the weapons master, so he'll probably be gone for a few hours. One of Torrin's passions are fine swords."_

_"You should be his only passion." Finley said._

_Jasmine whirled around to face him, "that is not appropriate conversation with me Finley, I am spoken for and not to mention it's incredibly rude of you to say such a thing."_

_"What? I didn't say anything." He said looking around._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes._

_"It's just he doesn't appreciate you,"_

_Her eyes narrowed, "that's enough Finley, just because you are bitter and alone don't take it out on Torrin, he doesn't deserve it."_

_"What was so wrong with me eh? Why couldn't I capture your heart?" He glanced at the ground and kicked a rock with his foot._

_"It's nothing against you Finley, you are a wonderful person and a great athlete. And if I wasn't in love with Torrin, it probably would be you that I would be with. I'm sorry, we can't choose who we fall in love with, sometimes I think it's already set with fate who we love."_

_Finley sighed "well, he's very fortunate to have someone like you to love him." He heard the trumpets sounding. "The feast is starting, we should go." _

_Finley and Jasmine walked towards the outside area where they held the feast, Jasmine sat down next to Torrin who was still talking with the weapon's master. He then turned his attention to her. _

_He leaned over to speak quietly to her "Jasmine, when can we leave? This weapons master is a real arrogant fool and he's not even that good with any weapon, sword ,battle axe, and he has a really hard time with archery, maybe you could teach him a thing or two about archery. "_

_"I've known William for years, and he's more shouting and yelling then a man of action. I don't understand myself why they elected him weapons master. And well we cant leave until tomorrow, after the protective shield around Camelot opens, this was my own idea to keep Camelot safe from evil creatures and beings. It only opens every two days for two hours to let people in an out" She smiled._

_"You are sure brilliant."_

_Jasmine blushed a bright shade of crimson "thanks Torrin." She smiled._

_"What are you blushing for?" A tiny smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth._

_"I can't help it, sometimes the things you say or do in public cause me to turn crimson." She then turned her attention back to her food._

_"If me telling you that you are brilliant makes you turn crimson I wonder what would happen if I did. . ." His hand went under the table and rested against her knee. That was nothing out of the ordinary so she didn't bring his attention to it. She picked up a piece of bread and split it in half she lifted the bread to her mouth but stopped in mid air as she felt one side of the skirt of her gown being slowly lifted and she could feel the cool air on her bare thigh._

_"What are you doing?" She whispered._

_"You'll see, more like you'll feel." He replied whispering in her ear as his warm hand started at her knee and slowly wandered upward to her thigh to pass over a piece of silk which she used as an undergarment. _

_She couldn't help her quick breathing and her face indeed was turning a deep shade of crimson. When she felt his fingers slip into the silk cloth and come in contact with her sex, she had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from gasping out loud. "Torrin, please don't do this here, people will see and hear."_

_He then pulled his hand away and dropped her skirt over her leg again, he heard her sigh, "I just wanted to see if you would turn red, and well you did."_

_Jasmine looked over at him, "just you wait, you are going to pay for that."_

_Torrin smirked, "Oh I hope so."—_The sound of chirping birds woke Hermione and Harry. Hermione stirred and slowly opened her eyes, the warm sunlight was streaming in through the window. She sat up and stretched as if trying to reach the heavens.

Hermione glanced down at Harry still sleeping, "come on Harry, time to get up." She said while shaking his shoulder gently.

Harry opened one eye seeing her looking down at him from a sitting position, "morning already?"

"Yep, now come on. We need to get going."

They quickly dressed and headed out of the room, they took care of their bathroom duties as the smell of breakfast filled their senses.

Harry came from the bathroom carrying his bag over his shoulder, he set it down on the floor next to the table and sat down in a chair next to Hermione.

Nilrem walked over carrying plates of breakfast foods for them, some scrambled eggs, toast and he seemed to fry the potatoes they didn't finish last night.

The two of them immediately started in on the food. They were sure sick of fruit they had been having every morning, noon and night.

"Did you have a restful sleep?" Nilrem asked as he too started on his breakfast.

"At least we didn't have to sleep on the ground." Harry replied.

And the three of them finished their breakfast.

"I assume you two want to get out of here pretty quick." Nilrem said looking at his fingers

"Yeah, no matter what is out there we need to get to Camelot. We'll just have to chance it." Hermione replied as she set down her fork and glanced up Nilrem who's eyes were twinkling.

"You two are sure brave and I wish you all the luck in your quest."

Harry and Hermione stood up.

"Thanks for your hospitality." Hermione said with a smile while she and Harry who picked up his bag headed for the door. When Hermione was out the door Nilrem spoke up.

"Harry could I see you a minute before you leave?"

Harry turned around, "sure."

Nilrem approached him holding a sword in his had, he handed it to Harry. "Take this with you, you'll never know when you'll need it. This is a very special sword, it should only be used in great need, and if the situation is right."

Harry took the blade in his hand, it was as if it were singing to him, he could hear a pleasant humming in his head. The metal looked a little pure and it shimmered, The sun wasn't even shining on it. "Are you sure you wanna give this to me?"

"Yes, I know you'll take good care of it." Nilrem said.

Harry glanced at the sword for a moment, he nodded then opened his bag and set the sword in it. He closed up his bag. "Thanks Nilrem, Hermione and I will never forget you."

"Same here my boy," Nilrem smiled.

Harry came out of the house finding Hermione sitting on the porch railing.

She stood, "there you are." Hermione smiled upon seeing him, she pointed to his bag. "do you want me to?"

"Please." He answered with a smile of his own.

Hermione shrunk his bag for him and he tucked it into his pocket. They started towards the gates of the village. And approached two men who were sitting in chairs next to the gates

"Is it safe to go out?" Harry asked the two villagers.

There was a different station with peep holes around the village wall so that they could see outside, several different people who positioned at their stations were looking out the holes. They each gave an okay signal and the two half giants pulled the log lock off their large door, and two smaller men pulled the gates opened.

Harry and Hermione cautiously stepped out of the village and the gates slowly closed behind them. The beast was no where to be found as the continued away from the village.

"Do you think it's hiding?" Hermione asked glancing about the woods.

"That's probably exactly what it is doing." Harry said while grabbing a hold of her hand in a protective gesture.

They hadn't gotten to far from the village when the heard that same loud, ear piercing roar from the beast. It jumped from an unseen area to land right in front of them. The whole ground shook that Harry and Hermione almost lost their balance, they turned to run the other way, but the Quintaped jumped again landing directly in front of them.

Both Harry and Hermione had their wands out, pointing it at the Quintaped, "stupefy." They shouted several times at the beast, and tried the leg locker curse, but that was doing little damage, the creature was still descending upon them. The spell hit one of its legs, but it seemed to just shake it off and continue towards them.

"Incendio!" Hermione shouted pointing her wand at the creature, a fire stirred around the beast, but it didn't even touch the Quintaped. "Great a beast that happens to be fire proof" she said in irritation.

They tried more spells, but nothing was affecting it.

"Nothing is working." Hermione shouted.

The Quintaped swiped its leg at their feet causing them to fall to the ground, Harry and Hermione landed on their backs stunned, they were now looking up at the creature who was above them, it's mouth open and the acidic saliva dripping from its teeth. The saliva dropped onto the ground next to Hermione's head and they could hear the loud hiss of the dissolving leaves and sticks. It was now directly over them ready to bend down more and sink it's sharp teeth into one of them.

Harry noticed it had a soft looking underbelly, well it was worth shot. His foot shot up and kicked the creature in the stomach, it squealed and backed off a moment. It lifted its own leg to bring it down on them, but Harry and Hermione rolled out of the way just as the foot came crashing down, barely missing them.

It just started swiping it's legs at them in different directions, they knew they couldn't out run the Quintaped, every time they attempted it would just change directions as quickly and use it's massive legs to jump in the air and land preventing their escape. No wonder the villagers had a hard time with this creature, once it has its heart on eating you, it won't relent until you are in its stomach.

After dodging the legs it shot out trying to either hit them or trip them, Harry pointed out that it does have a weakness. Harry could feel the something warm trickling down the side of his face, he lifted his hand and wiped at it, but he didn't care if it was blood since he had so many cuts and gashes from this creature that another one really didn't matter.

The Quintaped had chased Harry and Hermione into a garden of huge rocks and boulders, they were trapped. The two of them jumped behind a large boulder attepting to hide from the creature, even if it was only for a moment.

"How—do—we—kill—it?" Hermione said panting for air, feeling exhausted and very sore. Her ankles were killing her, it took a lot of pain endurance to keep standing from whenever the Quintaped would trip them since it would smash its leg into their ankles.

"I think whatever we should do it, aim for the underbelly, it seems to be a vulnerable place. I mean the hairs are razor sharp and it also protects the creature."

"One of us has to get close enough to it to reach the underbelly, while the other is the distraction."

Harry nodded, "all right you be the distraction."

"What? I was thinking more along the lines of you being the distraction."

"Hermione, this is no time to argue about it. Just do it. I have an idea." Harry said.

Hermione agreed "let's just hope it works." She ran out from behind their hiding place and jumped up and down, making a lot of noise and waving her arms in the air like a maniac. The creature started towards her quickly as it neared her more it slowed down, looking for ways its prey would escape, there were none as Hermione pressed herself up against the dead end, it was directly in front of her still as can be.

Harry walked around the other side of the boulder while it was distracted by Hermione, he laid himself down on his back so he was facing upward. He slid underneath the beast since there was a gap between the ground and the beast. Harry lifted his wand pointing it at the beast's stomach which did look very soft and squishy. "Incendio." He whispered and the spell shot out from the wand catching the Quintaped's stomach on fire. The beast shrieked as the fire spread through all over the creature, it was jumping wildly in the air away from Harry and Hermione, it couldn't go to far because the fire was causing much pain and suffering on the shrieking creature.

Harry and Hermione felt sorry that they had to do that its shrieks and screams were pitiful, it was suffering. He opened pulled his bag out of his pocket. "Hermione remove the shrinking charm."

Hermione glanced at him oddly but she removed the charm, She watched as Harry opened his bag and pulled out a weapon, it wasn't just any weapon it was a sword. "Where did you get that?"

"That Nilrem gave it to me," He quickly ran over to the beast as it was still in agony, it was turned over on its back still writhing with anguish. Without another thought Harry stabbed the sword into the Quintaped, ending its life. The creature stiffened and its legs hung limp, it's breathing ceased. It was dead.

Harry pulled the sword from the dead Quintaped. Hermione who was limping walked up behind him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did what you had to do, now the villagers can leave their village and they won't have to live in fear anymore from this creature."

He nodded, agreeing. Harry with Hermione walked back over to where his bag was and he put the sword away. Hermione reached into her own pocket and pulled out her bag. She removed the charm and opened her bag, pulling out the vile of healing elixir. "We should use some of this."

Harry sat down on the ground, leaning up against the boulder. "How do we know it's not poison, after all it did come from Snape."

It was as if Hermione didn't hear him because she lifted the vile over her mouth a let a drop drip into her mouth. She swallowed it. "I'll let you know." She felt all tingly where her cuts, bruises and sprains were. Not even a second later she got to her feet, feeling very good and healthy.

Harry had watched Hermione as her cuts and bruises vanished from her face and arms. And she held the elixir out for him. He accepted it also taking a drop of it. He felt himself heal up and he also got a boost of energy.

Hermione and Harry put their stuff back in their bags, Hermione shrunk them and they were returned to their pockets.

Without looking back at the dead Quintaped the started climbing over the large boulders.

After climbing over the huge boulders, they got to the edge of the rock garden and could see far and wide over the landscape. It was magnificent as they saw the city of Camelot down below.

Harry turned to Hermione with a smile, "we're nearly there."

Hermione smiled back as she too looked upon the great city of Camelot.

* * *

Yay they are almost there and wow what an evil creature huh? Well stay tuned for Chapter 20—Cave Of Wonders.

Please remember to review, thanks  
Ryoko Blue


	20. Cave of Wonders

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything ;)

* * *

Chapter 20—Cave Of Wonders

The city of Camelot seemed to glitter in the afternoon sun; the goldenrod walls going around the city gave a slight Middle Eastern feel to it. There was a large castle in the center of the great city, with red and gold flags waving from the roofs. There were nice size houses around the castle and the streets looked busy with the daily routines of it's happy citizens. You could hear children laughing as they played in the parks and some splashed about a great water fountain in the middle of the town.

Harry and Hermione climbed down from the mountain and approached the front gate where a young man in a cart was just waiting there. The gate looked open. And he was just sitting there for a long time.

The young man heard them come up he turned to look at them.

"Sir, could we ask why you're just sitting here?" Hermione asked, "The gate looks open."

The young man gave her a smile. "Well I'm waiting for the shield to drop, which will be in about five minutes."

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

"So this is Camelot." Harry was impressed he looked up and saw the banner that read Home of the Camelot Falcons. "Home of the Camelot Falcons?" He asked out loud.

The young man nodded with a huge smile. "Yep, we won the World Cup this year. It was very exciting."

"Oh, so the Falcons are a Quidditch Team?" Harry found that odd. "Well why haven't we heard of them?"

The young man sighed, "up until now we never qualified for anything, I tell you we had the worse team ever." He said shaking his head back and forth with disgrace. His face then broke into a huge grin. "Well the worse team that is until we got a new coach last year. We have been practicing extra hard since he came to us that we actually made it to the World Cup."

Harry nodded.

"So what brings you two obvious travelers to Camelot?" The young man asked with a smile.

"Just need to get into Merlin's Cave that's all." Hermione replied.

After what sounded like electricity fizzling and cracking the barrier gave way and the city of Camelot was open.

"Ah, it's open." The young man said. "Why don't you two hop in the back of my wagon? I can drive you over to where Merlin's cave is located."

"That would be great, thanks." Harry replied as he and Hermione climbed into the back of the wagon. The young man started up his horse and they headed into the city. "By the way if you ever need anything you can ask for me. I'm Caleb. I run one of the local pubs and Inn." He said looking back at them for a moment.

"Thanks Caleb we'll remember that." Hermione replied.

"I have better prices for the stay in case you're wondering. My archrival always has it in for me, trying to make me look bad. Whatever you do don't believe a word he says." Caleb said as he pulled his wagon to a stop by the base of a hill. "The entrance to Merlin's cave is up that hill behind the waterfall." Caleb replied with a smile as he watched the two travelers jump down from his wagon bed.

Harry and Hermione started up the hill, it felt more like a tiny mountain then a hill while trying to climb it. As they reached the top a waterfall stood in their way. A nice mist came from the base of the waterfall as they carefully stepped along the small stone pathway; there were flecks of gold in the stones going behind the waterfall. They stepped into a cavern where amethyst crystals of deep purple and the size of their heads were sticking out of the walls. As Harry and Hermione stepped near to one it lit up with light. They approached the entrance to Merlin's cave where a large boulder stood in their path preventing them from entering Merlin's private sanctuary.

Ginny raced down the corridor she came to a door and could hear yelling on the other side of it. She knew Draco and his father were in there and it didn't sound good. She opened the door very quietly, just enough to see inside and not bring attention to herself.

Lucius had grabbed his son by the front of his robe and was yelling at him "You will do what you're told boy!" He snarled, dropping the robe from his grasp.

"I will not," Draco openly defied his father. "I will have nothing to do with that pathetic—" Draco was interrupted as the back of his father's hand connected with his cheek.

Draco rubbed his cheek as his father glared at him.

"How dare you speak that way about—" Lucius paused taking a breath. "This is your only warning, you defy me again and well let's just say I know of another who will take your place as Heir, or rather should I say Heiress." With that Lucius swung around, his cloak flying out behind him as he neared the door.

Ginny seeing him head in her direction backed away from the door, she moved away from the door a bit and hid in the small alcove available there. She saw Lucius step out of the room and look in both directions before heading down the corridor and out of sight.

She opened the door and stepped inside, she found Draco staring out the window his arms folded across his chest. "Draco, are you alright?" Her heart broke seeing him in such distress.

He whirled around facing her, his face set in a glare. As soon as he saw her, his glare softened. "I'll be fine Ginny."

Ginny closed the door behind her and moved towards him, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face within his chest. "Are you sure?" She said asked her voice muffled a bit.

His arms went around her, "yes I'm sure, everything will work out you'll see." Draco's hand framed her face and pulling up so he could look her in the eye. "Soon my father won't be able to bother me anymore."

"Do you plan on leaving home after next year?" Ginny felt a bit confused.

"No." He shook his head, knowing that this was not the time to tell her. "My father and I will come to an understanding of sorts." Draco rubbed her cheek lightly with his thumb. "Whatever happens you'll stay by my side, won't you?"

Ginny nodded, "you know I would."

Draco smiled to himself, hiding a grin of extreme satisfaction. "I knew I could count on you." He whispered then he bent down capturing her mouth with his in a powerful, mind-numbing kiss.

Ginny felt herself loose control of her legs, Draco must have sensed this as he wrapped his arms around her more holding her tighter to him. She felt his tongue beckon and command hers to respond.

After many spells and Harry trying to move the boulder physically, Hermione out of frustration had even kicked the big rock to see if it moved. Instead, she ended up hurting her foot. She had to use more of that healing elixir. The two of them were leaning against the boulder out of ideas; they were just staring straight ahead. Harry suddenly jumped up.

"How about this? Open sesame" Harry's arms were extended dramatically towards the heavens. Nothing happened.

Hermione was looking up at him oddly, "that was supposed to do what exactly?"

Harry shrugged "I don't know, it worked for Ali Baba and the forty thieves. Why wouldn't it work for us?" He grinned down at her.

"Well, for one I doubt Merlin was one of the forty thieves." She said as her eyes held a bit of amusement.

"Okay if you think you're so smart, how do we get inside?" Harry said crossing his arms over his chest, still grinning at her.

That sounded like a challenge to her, she started to get up. Hermione rested her hand against the boulder to help hoist herself up off the ground getting to her feet. In little less then a second the boulder started to move and roll out of the way.

Harry's jaw dropped and then he looked at her; Hermione had a shocked statement on her face as well. "How did you do that?" He asked in awe.

Hermione recovered from her shock. "Uh, it's all in the mind." She said pointing to her forehead looking like she knew what she was talking about.

"Well then why didn't your mind open the door before?" Harry smirked.

"Because, it didn't want too. It wasn't the right time." Hermione replied with her own smirk.

He was going to say something else but before he could she stepped into Merlin's cave. Harry shook his head back and forth with amusement and followed after her. A large diamond sticking down out of the ceiling automatically lit up filling the entire room with what looked like bright sunlight.

"Wow." They both said as the glanced about the cave.

There were shelves along the walls of the cave; on the left side of the cave on the top shelf was a row of crystal balls in all different sizes and colors. They could see that some of them were formed of quartz while others were formed of a dark green stone that could only be identified as Emerald. Idols of stone statues and gargoyles and other creatures aligned the second shelf down. The third shelf down was filled with scrolls. On the other side of the cave was the same layout only at the top was what looked like Muggle versions of telescopes.

The shelf beneath that held thick leather bound books, on the last shelf were staffs made of gold and onyx. One staff in particular caught Harry's eye and he walked over to the shelf he looked over at Hermione who was already looking through opened scrolls of parchment messily strewn about a large table. He turned his attention back to the shelf and the staff and picked it up. There was what looked like an amulet resting atop of long staff. He picked it up off the shelf and saw a ting label hang off of it. He read it quietly to himself _Amulet of Torna_. There was a small but impressive green stone in the direct center of a webbing of gold.

Harry set the staff back down on the shelf, he looked up at the wall and a map of an ancient city was to his right. Down in the left corner of the paper read City of Torna, a wonderful spot for relaxing. He laughed to himself, he never imagined Merlin the one to ever relax. He looked back over at Hermione who was studying an ancient looking scroll. He walked over to where she was standing and read over her shoulder.

"Can you read that?"

Startled, Hermione jumped a bit not having heard him approach. She turned her head looking at him. "Yes." She said with a smile.

"How? It looks like a foreign language."

Hermione smiled into his eyes, "it is. It's called Romaji; it's a written form of Japanese. Of course there are so many forms and ways to read Japanese, this is one of the easiest."

"You can understand Japanese?" Harry was impressed.

She nodded, "and Spanish and French, oh and a little bit of German."

"Wow, so all those times Cho was yelling at you or saying things under her breath that wasn't in English whenever you were near her, you could understand?"

Hermione shook her head, "uh no. Cho is Chinese not Japanese. I mean sure some words sound similar but it's still not the same."

Harry couldn't help the blush of embarrassment rise to his cheeks, "I knew that."

She couldn't help but smile, Harry just looked so cute when he was embarrassed. "It's okay; a lot of people get them mixed up. You aren't the first."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." He said looking away from her.

"And what did Cho say about me whenever I was near her?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"How should I know?" Harry replied with a smirk.

"Cause you just said that she would say things about me in English, why did she suddenly have to hid her comments from you." Hermione's hands found her hips.

Oh Harry remembered very well what Cho had said about Hermione, but he wasn't stupid enough to tell her. For the fear of after they got back to Hogwarts, Hermione might go and tear Cho to shreds. By hand. "Only that you are far prettier than she was, and that you were smarter, taller and well the best damn witch Hogwarts has ever seen."

Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you sure?"

Harry crossed his fingers behind his back, "would I lie?" He didn't lie it was true of what Cho had said, but there were a lot of insults along with those words.

"About what Cho said, yes you would." Hermione saw Harry had his arm behind his back, "what are you doing there." She tried to look and he immediately uncrossed his fingers. She looked at him her jaw dropped in half amusement and half annoyance, "you did lie." She narrowed her eyes and started to turn away from him in her growing anger for his lying.

He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders before she could turn away completely and pulled her against him, she was about to protest when his mouth covered over hers and his arms went around her. Harry felt her struggling in his embrace but he only tightened his hold and deepened his kiss. His tongue touching hers, craving to taste more of her.

Hermione gave a soft whimper as she felt herself responding to his kiss and his touch; she stopped her struggling and melted against him. Her arms then went around his neck as she pressed her mouth harder against his, as the strokes of his tongue against hers grew more confident and almost demanding. This only caused her to hold onto him tighter.

They both pulled away when the need of air became too much to bare, his hands gently framed her face and she glanced up at him.

"What does it matter what Cho has said?" Harry spoke softly leaning closer to her ear. "What matters is what I said and how I feel." He pressed a tiny kiss to the spot just below her ear, giving her the sweet feel of tingles running through her. Her eyes closed in bliss feeling his lips and tongue dance her neck and throat. Hermione's fingers reached up into his hair as his mouth moved towards her collarbone, and his hands found their way under her shirt rubbing up and down her back, his fingers leaving tingly trails wherever they touched her.

"Harry." She panted, "need—to—stop." Hermione almost couldn't finish her sentence, it was almost too much to handle. Her body and its desire were almost controlling her. Almost.

"Why?" He asked innocently and continued to kiss up her neck.

"Uh," her eyes blissfully fluttered closed. _You feel so nice, I don't want you to ever stop, _she thought to herself. _No, no the scepter remember?_ Her head reminded her. "Harry, if we don't stop now, I won't be able to in a minute. And we still have to find the scepter." She took a deep breath as Harry pulled a little bit away to gaze into her eyes that were dark with desire and need.

Harry gave her a soft smile, "All right Hermione." He also took a deep breath trying to regain his composure."Besides, I don't think Merlin would appreciate two hormonal driven teenagers going at it in his private sanctuary, do you?" He said shrugging his shoulders with an adorable grin on his face.

Hermione cracked a smile, "no I suppose not." She said straightening her shirt from its rumpled up condition.

She glanced about the cave some more as Harry went to look along the other shelves for anything important about the scepter they were searching for.

"Hermione." He said from a squatting position on the floor. He looked up at her "I remember Rowena saying something about the scepter being in a vault.

Hermione nodded, she remembered that bit too. "What does the vault looks like?" She continued looking through the scrolls on the table for anything describing what the vault would look like.

Harry shrugged. "It's probably huge or a good enough size for someone to walk into it." He noticed there were a lot of large crystals of different shades and colors and several triangle shaped prisms gathered about the floor in several different corners of the cave. He found an opened scroll that told him about Crystal lighting and how a simple crystal can harness the suns rays providing light even in the dark for several weeks at a time. An ancient version of the Muggle light bulb Harry thought.

As Harry stood something glittered once getting his attention on the other side of the cave where it was still dark. He carefully walked towards the darkness another ceiling crystal lit up illuminating the darkened area of the cave.

Hermione too saw the light come on and caught up to where Harry was. They both stood facing a giant silver door with no handle.

"I think we use the incantation to get into the vault." Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "Okay, what is it?" He looked at her as she slowly turned her head to face him.

"You mean you don't know it, didn't you read the parchment that Professor Dumbledore gave us?" Hermione said wide-eyed.

"Yes, but I don't remember it. I thought you would." He said his eyes just as wide as hers.

"Well I certainly don't remember it, I only saw it for a second." She was getting a huge headache; she closed her eyes rubbing her temples with tired fingers.

"Well," Harry stepped in front of her and reached over and with gentle fingers took her hands down and started massaging her temples for her. "Let's try to remember. I mean it must be in our heads somewhere." He heard her sigh with relief, "Feel alright?"

She nodded as he continued to rub her forehead. Hermione thought hard, poking into the back of her head, as far as she could. But nothing was coming to her.

Harry's fingers dropped from her temples, only for him to rest his forehead against hers. He reached down with his left hand and grasped hers tenderly. A strange feeling came over the both of them at the same time. Both their eyes closed, it was like the time they felt the minds join when Rowena used that spell to see inside their memories. Harry wrapped his right arm around her waist as Hermione wrapped hers around his. They stepped closer together as if on cue, they could feel each other's heartbeat. It was as if some dam broke in their head and the information they were looking for flooded their minds, both their eyes popped open and they knew what it was they had to do.

"I've got it." They both said at the same time and they couldn't help the echoes of laughter coming from them.

They pulled their wands from their holders and held them in their right hands pointed towards the vault door, while their left hands remained intertwined. "Earth, sun, moon and sky, open now and reveal thee to thine eye" They spoke at the same time.

The vault door started to shake a bit, dust seemed to erupt from the seems of the door as it opened agonizingly slow. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with the same statement on their face. That how—long—is—this—gonna—take look.

Hermione shrugged, "well the door had been sealed for over a thousand years, maybe it's a bit stuck." She said with a half a grin.

"Perhaps." Harry said.

The door was open completely. Harry and Hermione stepped inside as the air still seemed thick as they seemed to fight for the need to breathe. After taking a couple of breaths the vault seemed to fill with air enough to breathe comfortably. They couldn't believe all the jewels and gold in large piles all over the ground. Necklaces of diamonds, pearls, sapphires and rubies hung on hooks upon the wall. Beautiful gowns of silk and satin were also on hooks across from the jewels they went with. Robes fit for a king made of velvet with satin trims were also in the mix.

There were several pieces of pure spun gold draped across the roof of the vault. Several different goblets made of thick quartz crystal and pink rose quartz were resting on tables made of marble. On the back wall of the vault was a portrait of a man wearing king's robes holding a sword up towards the heavens in a mighty intimidating pose. Hermione figured that the portrait was of King Arthur and his sword Excalibur.

They found a large crystal ball resting on a red velvet cushion, which sat on a black marble table in the center of the vault. There was a message written in ink on a piece of parchment that said whoever opens the vault press your hands to the crystal ball and see what happens. Harry had read it out loud to Hermione who was still looking at everything in the vault in complete awe.

Hermione then walked over to where Harry was and looked into the crystal ball, "well are you going to touch it?"

"I just hope it's not some type of burglar alarm that will fry me for trespassing into the vault." Harry said as Hermione picked up the parchment and also read for herself what it said.

Hermione got ready to touch the crystal ball, "well if you won't do it I will."

Harry quickly grabbed her hands to stop her from touching the crystal; he couldn't take it if she was burnt to a crisp so he immediately charged in. "No, no I'll do it."

"What you don't think I can handle it?" She lifted an eyebrow as if challenging him.

He thought a moment, "well I just don't want you to get hurt."

"So you'll endanger yourself instead? Well I don't want you to get hurt either." She said firmly.

Harry took a deep breath. "All right we'll both touch it at the same time, how does that sound?"

"That sounds fair enough to me." She said with a nod of her head.

They both lifted their hands and placed their fingers on the crystal ball. Purple mist swirled within the crystal, Harry and Hermione pulled the hands back watching the swirling mist until a figure's head appeared in the ball looking at them with a huge smile on his face. Harry and Hermione found it odd that old man from the village's head popped into the crystal ball.

"Nilrem?" Both Harry and Hermione said and in confusion.

"Harry, Hermione how are you two doing? Hope you found everything all right?" Nilrem said with a smile.

Harry stared at Nilrem oddly, "Sir, what is your head doing in this crystal ball?"

"This is kind of like a Muggle phone system, but very old. I thought of it myself, now a days wizards and witches use fireplaces to call on each other." He said with a grin.

"How could you have thought of this, it's Mer—" Hermione stopped in mid sentence and started laughing. Harry looked up from the crystal ball at Hermione who looked like she had just grown another head.

"Hermione what's so funny?"

Now Nilrem was laughing too.

Hermione calmed down, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "Harry sweetie, spell Merlin backwards."

Harry spelled it backwards in his head and then his jaw dropped, he looked into the crystal ball at the still laughing Nilrem or should he now call him Merlin. "Merlin, you are Merlin?"

Merlin nodded, "you are right my boy."

"We all thought you were dead? How is this possible?" Harry asked.

"I'm not dead, far from it. I have been granted immortality." Merlin said with a smile, "on some conditions, I can only travel a few hours from Camelot."

"Why do you still prolong your life, if you can't really go anywhere?" Hermione asked as she sat in a blue velvet chair next to the table.

"People still need my guidance my young one, these people in the village needed me more than anything." He smiled. "But now that the Quintapod's gone, the children can finally attend Hogwarts where they will get a proper education. And I may return to Camelot where I belong."

"Why don't you just return now?"

"I will return to Camelot at the start of the new year when the children start Hogwarts, it will give me time to say goodbye to all the people I've met and became close with." Merlin grinned, "What do you think of my vault?"

"Very impressive." Harry said.

"Thanks, feel free to use anything you want from my vault." Merlin said with a nod of his head.

Hermione shook her head, "oh no sir, that's not necessary."

Merlin smiled up at her, "such a sweet girl you are my dear. But I insist. The yearly feast takes place tomorrow. And since the shield doesn't drop from Camelot again until the day after the feast, you'll be stuck there for another day and night." He paused a moment remembering when he attended the yearly feasts, they were always so much fun. His mind was then brought back to reality. "Now for the feast the Camelotians like to dress up in older fashions for the occasion anything from the eleventh century to the seventeenth. It will seem like you jumped back in time and it's loads of fun. Everything in my vault has been enchanted to fit its wearer no matter what size or build you may be. Anything you buy would just about cost you an arm and a leg. And if you use my belongings, you won't need to spend anything and you'll look just as good as the rest of them, Possibly even better." He smirked.

"You are too kind sir." Hermione said.

"Nonsense, it's my pleasure." Merlin looked behind him and then back at Harry and Hermione. "Now I have to go, it's story time for the little ones and they want to hear about Arthur and his knights. Hope I get to talk to you two again someday. Now try not to worry so much and have fun at the feast tomorrow. You two deserve a day of rest." And with that his head vanished from the crystal ball.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Harry said.

Hermione shook her head back and forth, "I can't believe I didn't pick upon it before. Nilrem is Merlin." She chuckled lightly to herself a moment, a thought then flashed into her head. "Harry let me see your bag please."

Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out his bag he set it on the floor in front of Hermione and she removed the shrinking charm. He watched her open his bag and pull out the sword that Merlin had given him. He then knew what she was thinking.

"No way, he wouldn't give that to me, would he?" Harry watched Hermione walk towards the portrait with his sword in her hand.

Hermione held up Harry's sword next to the one in the portrait, it was an exact copy of the legendary sword.

"It looks as though Merlin has given you Excalibur." She held the sword out for him to take it back

Harry shook his head retrieving the sword from her grasp, "why would he do that?"

"Merlin must have thought you worthy enough." Hermione said with a smile.

"Well I certainly don't think so." Harry said shoving the sword roughly back into his bag.

"I do." She simply said.

He looked at her and smile crept across his face, "honestly?"

"Honestly." Hermione smiled, "I don't know of anyone more worthy than you to have that sword."

Harry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face; he didn't care what the rest of world thought or how they saw him. The only one whose opinion and view of him mattered was Hermione's. He glanced past her a moment as saw it, the Soul Scepter. It was resting on a golden pedestal. Harry pointed behind him and Hermione turned around to see what he was pointing at.

She saw it; the scepter was like nothing she had ever seen. The scepter's rod was made of what looked like diamond; there were rubies on both ends of the rod. At the top of the rod in a webbing of pure silver with a large shimmering opal stone that flickered a bit in the direct center of the webbing. Hermione stepped up to the pedestal gazing at the scepter. She reached out her hand and grabbed a hold of the scepter by the rod she saw a flash of light—_now Jasmine I am entrusting this scepter into your power and care, I have seen inside your soul and your heart. Only someone whose heart is pure can give love from the scepter and restore light. Those with a black heart can cause great destruction. See to it that you keep it safe. I trust you Jasmine, I trust you with the lives of many._

_"I won't disappoint you sir, you can count on me." Jasmine said with a confident smile._

Another flash blasted through her mind and the memory was over, she could see Harry looking back at her with a worried statement on his face. Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione what happened? You just stood there not moving, not doing anything. You didn't even blink."

"I saw something," She said shaking her head again. "I saw Merlin entrusting the scepter to Jasmine."

Harry smiled. "I'm so relieved, I thought something happened to you and you lost all your will to move or even think."

"Oh no I'm alright." She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled her bag out and un-shrunk it. She put the scepter into her bag and closed it up. She returned the bag to its small size and put it back in her pocket.

They stepped from the vault and it closed on its own, Harry took Hermione by the hand and they started from the cave.

"Let's to see that Caleb for a place to stay for these next two nights."

"All right." She said and they started away from Merlin's cave and the boulder rolled back in its closed position. They headed down the hillside towards the city.

They walked along the stone pathways towards the heart of the city, they walked along the many shops as finally came to the inn where the sign read Caleb's. Harry opened the door and the two of them stepped inside the busy pub. It was so crowded that you couldn't even hear yourself think. The two of the stepped up to the front desk and saw the familiar face of Caleb. He smiled upon seeing them

"Hello, it's good to see you again." Caleb said.

"Same here, could we possibly have a room for the next two nights?" Harry said with a smile.

"Ah so you're here for the feast aye, well I don't blame you. Word has spread far and wide about our grand feasts people come from all over the world just to attend." He looked into his book of registered guests. "Well I can have a room ready for you in about fifteen minutes. Why don't you two go have a seat and I'll call you when it's ready."

Harry and Hermione went over and sat on the cushiony bench right next to the check in desk, after a few minutes Harry felt a small pressure on his shoulder. He glanced down and found Hermione's head resting peacefully on his shoulder. At that moment Caleb came from down the stairs and approached them.

"All right, you're room is ready." Caleb said with a smile.

Harry nodded and picked up his sleeping Hermione and carried her up the stairs following after Caleb.

"Here you go." Caleb said opening the door.

"Thanks Caleb." Harry said with a smile.

"No problem." Caleb then watched as Harry carried Hermione into the room and laid her down on the bed. Caleb then closed the door leaving the two of them alone.

Harry climbed in the bed next to her and snuggled close, pressing herself up against her back with an arm around her waist. Within a few minutes he was asleep.

* * *

Okay who do you think the New Quidditch coach is? Well please stay tuned for chapter 21—Beauty, Banquets and Bruises.

Please remember to review,  
Thanks,  
Ryoko Blue


	21. Beauty, Banquets and Bruises

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything ;)

* * *

Chapter 21—Beauty, Banquets, and Bruises.

The sounds of two people talking roused the sleeping beauty from her restful slumber.

Hermione blinked back the sleepiness as she tried hard to open her eyes and greet the morning. She could tell it was morning from the sounds of happy birds chirping and the warm sunlight that was softly caressing her cheeks. She fought for control from the God of Slumber and her eyes opened and she could see the world before her. Hermione was looking around the room and could see Harry standing by the door talking to Caleb.

Harry, hearing shuffling coming from the bed turned his head to find Hermione sitting and stretching her arms up. He turned around with a bright smile on his face and a sliver looking tray in his hands. Harry walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Ah, so my sleeping beauty has finally woken. And I was gonna do the whole Prince Phillip thing to wake you too." He said in half disappointment but with a small grin on his face.

"Prince Phillip thing?" Hermione felt confused.

"Yeah, you know in the Walt Disney film Sleeping Beauty? Well to break the spell the prince had to kiss his true love to wake her." He said setting the tray in Hermione's lap.

"I didn't realize you were such a Walt Disney fan." Hermione replied lifting up the covering on the tray and found her favorite breakfast of French Toast covered in maple syrup, with a light sprinkling of powdered sugar, and a small bowl of strawberries and cream. She smiled to herself and looked up at Harry with a huge smile of appreciation on her face.

"Well I can kinda relate to some of their lives a bit." He said while watching her pick up the fork from the tray.

"Relate, how?" Hermione cut a small piece of the French toast with her fork and stuck it in her mouth.

"I suppose I can relate to Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame a bit, since he was treated without love and well very badly. Then this intelligent young lady came into his life and changed an existence void of love to one full of nothing but love. And well I never thought I was something to look at, you know?" He said glancing down at his fingers, wondering if he should stop biting his fingernails.

Hermione's fork hit the tray with a loud clang. Harry looked up and found a statement on her face as if she had just caught Snape doing the Tango with Draco Malfoy while sharing a passionate kiss.

"Are you kidding?" She was in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" He lifted an eyebrow in thought.

She quickly put the tray of food on the nightstand next to the bed and scooted closer to him. "Oh, you really have no idea do you?" Hermione noticed the blank look on his face. "Why do you think witches throw themselves at your feet? I'll tell you this; it's not really because of your famous title. Well, maybe it is a bit. But it is also because you are just so cute. They all love you."

He gave her a soft smile. "But you're the only one I want to love me."

"How could I resist, you are just so cute." She said, tilting her head to the side.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he reached up and pulled her to him so that she was lying in his lap. "Are you saying that you love me just because of my looks Granger?" His tone was teasing.

She glanced up at him with a smirk on her face, "That could be one of the reasons." She reached up and stroked her fingers through his hair a few times, "I love the way your hair feels when I do this." She let her fingers dance through his hair a few more times, and then hooked her arm around his neck. "I love the fact that you are dead sexy and that you have a really cute butt." She said with a mischievous grin.

"You look?" He seemed surprised but he still held a pleased grin.

"All the time," she smiled brightly then paused a minute gathering her thoughts. "I love when I hold you so tight that I can feel your heart beat. I love the way you respect me and my thoughts. I love that you are just so kind and gentle. And most of all I love you Harry Potter, for just being you." She smiled tenderly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He said with a small smile that managed to light up his entire face. He leaned in, his mouth hovering closer to hers when there was a knock on the door. Both Harry and Hermione sighed with disappointment. The door opened and a maid walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was still in here."

Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes as their moment was ruined. They decided to get up and get dressed and to go and pick out their clothing. The two of them left the inn and headed towards Merlin's cave.

Hermione touched the boulder and it rolled out of the way and allowed them to enter the cave. They immediately went over to the vault and spoke the incantation and that door opened, still slowly. After the dust settled they walked into the vault, Harry and Hermione looked at the selections of clothing. They each picked out what they were going to wear and hurried back to the inn to change.

Rowena floated through the corridor as classes were let out for lunch, she passed by what she thought was an empty classroom, and it was. Since no one was inside she decided to float on in, she sat down behind a large desk up in the front. She let out a sigh as she glanced about the room. She remembered this room well. It was as if it were yesterday that they held Salazar in this room for questioning about the murders of Jasmine, Torrin, Kai, Leelee, and Alina—_Ulrich had stepped quietly into the room behind Rowena and stunned her with a freezing charm, she couldn't move but she could see what was going on and understood everything. Ulrich and Salazar were already in conversation._

_"They are dead." Salazar who was standing there in chains smirked at his son._

_"Like that matters to me." Ulrich spat bitterly while glaring at his father. _

_"You aren't disappointed that your friends are dead?" _

_"They were never my friends." Ulrich glanced away a moment, then with a smirk he faced his father. "I was only using them to get the information about you out. You see I hate you, so very much."_

_Salazar laughed cruelly, "I'm rather pleased with myself that I continued on with killing that red headed wench I told you to stay away from." _

_"You took the only thing that mattered to me."_

_"So you admit you thought of her as just a thing, not as a person that you would love." Salazar grinned with pride. "See you are like me son, whether you want to believe it or not."_

_"No, I'm not like you." He lifted a thick Muggle dagger from within his robes, which looked more like a small sword then a dagger; his initials were engraved into it. "I'm better than you, I have the desire for more power then you would have ever had or even wanted. I read your journal, what you had down is nothing compared to what I want. You are weak."_

_"I was never weak." Salazar glared, "I never fell in love, and emotions make you soft. You born out of lust and power, not love."_

_"That maybe true, but certain types of love gave me power. One that you will never understand. For one it's giving me the power to do this." He lifted the dagger in his hand—_Rowena shook her head trying to get rid of that memory.

It was the worst thing she had ever been witnessed to and of course she couldn't do a thing about it. Rowena stood up from the desk and glanced down at the floor, she was sure that if she stood there staring at it long enough she might be able to still see the pool of blood that was left by Salazar Slytherin's body.

"Ulrich," she whispered out loud in sadness and disappointment. That day Ulrich was sentenced to execution for murder as well. She wiped her transparent face from the small clear tears that began to fall.

Rowena could hear the students nearing the classroom, which meant classes were starting again; she floated from the room as the students started filing into the room.

Harry was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling in his velvet robes of dark blue with silver satin trim, a silver sash was around his waist, and he also wore a silver amulet with a blue sapphire stone in the center which hung low around his neck. It was to go with the gown Hermione chose. The bathroom door opened and he heard two sets of footsteps on the tile flooring heading into the room.

He quickly got to his feet as the maid who was helping Hermione into her gown smiled brightly before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom in a dark blue velvet gown with silver trim. The tight bodice laced up in front with silver satin strings, which enhanced her already generous curves. The gown puffed out around her hips and hung down to the floor, just the tips of her silver satin slippers were visible. She wore a simple three stone sapphire necklace that hung against her collarbone and simple sapphire studs shinning in her ears. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant French twist with wisps of curled tendrils hanging down framing her face. She saw Harry staring at her and a small blush rose to her cheeks.

She glanced down at her feet, "This blasted gown took forever to get into."

He stepped nearer to her, and gently lifted her chin "I think you look absolutely beautiful." He noticed that Hermione had a natural beauty to her, not like Cho, Lavender or Parvati who spent an exceedingly over amount of time applying cosmetics to their faces. Hermione never wore make up she didn't need any, she looked beautiful without it.

The sound of trumpets came through the open window signaling the start of the feast and ruining their moment.

"Well we should get out there and see what this is all about." Hermione replied with a smile.

Harry nodded and took her hand in his and they left the room.

Outside the sun was warm, there was music playing from nearby stage as the people of Camelot where dressed in the fashions of the past. There were some children between the ages of seven and ten playing games. Harry and Hermione stopped to see a little boy tossing a small leather ball to knock over three milk bottles that were stacked up. He missed on every toss. They stopped along the businesses that had tables set up outside their shops as the citizens glanced at their supplies.

"Translation Beans! Translation Beans!" Someone was shouting as Hermione and Harry neared the table and looked up at him in curiosity.

"Can I interest you two in some Translation Beans?" The merchant asked.

"Translation Beans?" Hermione was intrigued.

"Yes my dear. Understand any language, anywhere. Even the dead languages. You could read, and even speak it under the influence of these beans." He tapped his table with a confident hand. "Are you interested? Two pounds of beans for only five sickles, you can't get a better deal than that. What do you say?" He held up a large bag in front of Hermione's face.

"Well I know I'm interested." Harry replied with a smile.

"Yeah it would be great to just know another language," She glanced at Harry then opened the velvet bag hanging on her side and pulled out five sickles and handed them to the man. "There you go."

The merchant smiled, handing them a sack of beans, and Hermione pulled her wand from the holder around her waist that she had stuck to her left side and cast the shrinking charm on the sack of beans and slipped them into the money purse and closed it up securely.

"Just out of curiosity, how long do these beans last?" Harry folded his arms across his chest.

"The effects of the beans last at least a week." The Merchant replied.

Harry nodded and he and Hermione started on down the line of tables again. The bookseller's table caught Hermione's eye and she lingered a few minutes, Harry noticed the eager look in her eyes.

"Hermione if you want you can look here a little longer, I'll check out the other tables and then I can meet you back here in a few minutes."

"You don't mind?"

Harry shook his head, "Not at all."

Hermione smiled and leaned in giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "Thank you, I won't be long."

Harry nodded with a smile, and Hermione looked up at the bookseller who had gotten her attention. He decided to see what other shops were supplying and he continued to walk down and looked at the other tables. Harry ended up buying some Every Flavor Beans from the candy store owner. He ate one and was relived that it was Cherry, he tried another and he lucked out, as it was Toasted Marshmallow. He barely heard his name being called he glanced around seeing who was calling to him, it didn't sound like Hermione's voice. After a few minutes he shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at tables while popping another bean in his mouth. Ack, Sardine! He spit it out making a funny face. He tried another one hoping it was better, no such luck. Dirt was not a good flavor.

"Harry Potter!!"

He heard his name again this time he saw a familiar face and someone coming towards him. He grinned largely as none other than his old Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood stepped up to him.

Oliver grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. "Well how's my favorite seeker doing?"

Harry managed to pull his hand from the tight grip of Oliver's "I'm doing well, I didn't know you were living in Camelot."

"Yep, I moved here last year. I'm the Falcon's coach." Oliver beamed with pride.

"So you're the one that lead this team to win the World Cup?" Harry was impressed.

"It took a lot of work to bring this team out of the dirt. But we managed." They continued to walk along the shops. "So what brings you to Camelot?"

"We just needed to get something from Merlin's Cave." Harry replied with a smile.

"Oh, so someone is here with you?" Oliver said looking around for someone else familiar, thinking that it might be one of the Weasleys. He hadn't seen them in a long time and quite frankly he missed seeing the twin's pranks.

"Harry!" Both Oliver and Harry heard a happy shout and Hermione came towards them in a quick pace, she had a bag in her hand, which meant she bought a book.

Hermione walked right up to Harry and Oliver. "Harry, there you are." She was out of breath, that tight bodice was cutting off her air. It was a good thing women didn't have to wear these things anymore. She looked between the two boys, "Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting something?"

Oliver shook his head, "No, not really." He glanced at the girl for a moment, where did he know her from? She looked somewhat familiar. He watched her full pink lips move as she was talking with Harry showing him the book she got. Oliver's gaze drifted up to her deep brown eyes, which were sparkling with happiness as she was talking to Harry. Oliver noticed that Harry was equally interested in what she was saying as she seemed to grab all of his attention. He wondered if there was something going on between these two, and for some strange reason he hoped there wasn't. Well it didn't hurt to find out. "So are you going to introduce me to your friend Potter?" He asked with a radiant smile.

Both Harry and Hermione turned to look at Oliver, Harry felt guilty for having ignored him. It was just whenever Hermione was around she seemed to make the whole rest of world fall away. Harry saw Hermione roll her eyes.

"Gee you make someone's glasses repel water one year and then after it's over they forget who you are." Hermione replied with a hint of sarcasm and amusement.

Oliver's eyes lit up with the realization, this was little Hermione Granger. He bit back a laugh; well she's not so little anymore. "Harry's best friend?" He said with shock. Oliver watched as Hermione slipped her hand into Harry's who squeezed it gently.

"Yep." Harry said with a smile. "You remember Hermione don't you?"

"Certainly," Oliver said.

"Harry I met some girls over at the book sellers table and they asked me if I could go get something to drink with them, you don't mind do you?" Hermione glanced over at Oliver and then back at Harry. "And if you wanted to come with me you could I don't think they would mind, but I'm sure you two would want to talk about Quidditch or something."

"Oh it's all right Hermione; you go and have your fun. I'll come and find you in an hour or so. How does that sound?" Harry asked with small smile.

"That would be great, and then we can go up and look at the castle. It's been turned into a museum you know, and I'm sure it's quite fascinating."

Harry nodded and felt her hand squeeze his before her fingers left the warmth of his palm. He watched her quickly walk off in the direction she came from and turned his attention to Oliver who was doing the same thing.

"So that was your best friend huh? You two sure have changed a lot since I last saw you guys." Oliver replied then turning his attention to Harry. "Tell me about Hogwarts, is Snape still a git? And is Trelawney still predicting your death everyday?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah it's all the same, but it is great nonetheless."

"I believe you, I miss it a lot." Oliver sighed, "Of course you know me, I'm still Quidditch crazy, probably even more so now." He laughed a bit. "I get these players up earlier than I used to get the Gryffindor team up."

"Well from what I heard this team needed all the practice they could get." They started strolling along the seller's area while having a conversation about how bad the Falcons were before Oliver had come here.

About an hour later Harry and Hermione met up, Oliver decided to tag along with them and offered to show them the sites and the castle as well.

They walked through the museum, their shoes clicking on the white marble tile. There were red velvet ropes preventing them from getting too close to the exhibits encased in glass. One of the exhibit's they looked at were in the music section of the museum, a little sign read Golden Lyre. This was a musical instrument of the ancient world. It looked like a small guitar.

The three of them walked into a very large room, what lay before them was a site to behold. The Round Table.

Hermione and Harry both stood staring at it in awe, Hermione rushed up to the table and glanced down at the stone. Each knight's name was engraved in gold at a particular spot where she was sure the knights had sat. "Everyone was equal, none better than the other including the king himself." She touched some of the gold lettering, "Truth, Honor, Valor, Trust, Respect." She said quietly to herself.

"King Arthur sat there." Oliver pointed out.

Harry and Hermione walked over to where Oliver was pointing and glanced at the name King Arthur Pendragon. His name was also carved in gold to the seat on the kings right was the name Sir Lancelot. Oh she remembered what he did, he fell in love with Lady Guinevere who returned his feelings in kind.

Oliver, Harry and Hermione stepped into an adjoining room that connected to the meeting room, which was filled with portraits and beautiful works of art. Oliver was standing in front of one on purpose, hoping they wouldn't notice. Harry and Hermione walked around the room looking at the different portraits.

"Oh no." Harry heard Hermione whisper in distress. "What's the matter?" He looked at her with concern.

Hermione jerked her head towards the portrait, "Look at that."

Harry looked in the direction she signaled and found once again Hermione's face, her eyes staring back at them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that it was not the name he thought it was. His eyes opened and he looked at the little label. Yep he was right, it read Lady Guinevere Pendragon.

"And look Harry, there's you again." She said quietly to him.

Harry glanced at the portrait that looked like him, he was a bit relieved that the name under his portrait didn't read King Arthur, but was just as irritated that it read Sir Lancelot. "Oh boy, who would have thought?" He shrugged his shoulders and silently wondered where Arthur's portrait hung. He looked around for it but didn't see it anywhere.

"This was like six hundred years before Rowena's time Harry, just how old are the souls that are inside of us?" Hermione said with slight amusement.

"They do seem pretty old don't they?" He said with a small laugh.

"I'm surprised we aren't tired of each other, I mean the same person over and over again, and you would think it would get a little routine."

"I don't think we'll ever get tired of each other I mean thousands of years must mean something." Harry said grinning.

"I would gladly spend another thousand years with you." Hermione replied as a soft blush rose to her cheeks, she glanced down at her silver satin slipper.

He moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace, "I wouldn't have any objections. Another thousand years just wouldn't be long enough." He said quietly to her, he leaned in—they heard the sound of someone coughing, they both turned with slight annoyance and their sweet moment spoiled for the second time that day. Some days it did not pay to get out of bed. Sometimes Harry really hated being around other people, he was just about to kiss his girlfriend senseless and someone else spoiled the moment. He sighed with a slight disappointment, but didn't really worry there would be plenty of time for this later. Or so he hoped. They reluctantly stepped out of each other's arms.

"Well you two the feast is about to start, we should head down to the town square now." Oliver said with a smile.

Harry and Hermione both nodded and they started walking from the portrait room.

"You know I didn't see a portrait of Arthur in there." Hermione replied.

"Neither did I, but it's not like we haven't seen his portrait before. There was one hanging in Merlin's vault." Harry reminded.

"Yes but I didn't take the time to get a good look at it, I mean I saw it sure, only because I compared the sword. And plus he was wearing some kind of helmet in the portrait so I kinda wanted to get a good look at him today." Hermione said with disappointment.

"Well as soon as we return these." He lifted up the hem of his robe, "then we can see the portrait," his voice dropping lower so only she could hear him. "I wonder myself who we have known through out the lives of our souls, I'm thinking that everyone that we know now have always been intertwined with our lives in one way or another"

"That is an interesting theory." Hermione said with a smile, "and a very good one at that."

They walked down to town square where there were large tables gathered around what looked like a dance floor. Harry and Hermione sat down next to each other while Oliver sat down next to Harry and another friend of his.

The set up was somewhat like the Hogwarts feast at the beginning of the school year, someone spoke telling about all the great achievements that happened to Camelot over the past year, including the winning of the World Cup which caused the a loud cheer to erupt from everyone. The food then appeared and everyone dug into the grand banquet that lay before them.

Hermione helped herself to some spicy chicken wings and couldn't help herself from taking some cherry tarts. Harry wondered when she developed such a sweet tooth. Nowadays it seemed that Hermione liked a lot of strawberry and cherry flavored dishes and sweets. He also saw Hermione take a small helping of scalloped potatoes in creamy cheddar cheese sauce and a leg of lamb. Each item seemed to melt in her mouth like butter, it was so creamy and tender that she ate her fill. She then helped herself to some lemon-flavored ice that stayed frozen even out doors.

A lovely slow tune had begun by the piano, harp and flute players and couples joined together on the dance floor.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Would you care to share a dance with me Lady Granger?" Harry asked with a proper gentleman's tone.

"Oh, Harry you know I can't dance very well." She said glancing down at her empty plate.

"Well neither can I so we'll just move slowly to the music. Mostly staying in one place, it's easy." He assured her and stood. Harry held his hand out expectantly while Hermione looked up at him with a smile; she placed her hand in his also getting to her feet. Harry then led her to the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him and Hermione's arms went up and around his neck pulling him just as tightly to her. The two of them moved slowly, just as Harry said. They moved in small circles staying in one corner of the dance floor. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder while his cheek rested against the top of her head as he breathed in the scent of her strawberry scented hair.

Hermione heard him softly sigh and she lifted her head off his shoulder glancing up a bit, his vivid emerald gaze held such a warmth of admiration and affection for her. She reached up and traced his cheek with a slender finger. Harry softly grabbed her hand in his and held it next against his chest, he leaned in slightly. He watched as Hermione's eyes were drifting closed as his mouth neared hers.

Oliver watched from his seat, he saw how much affection they had for each other and someday hoped that he would find a love like that to call his own. Someday he would find that one special lady and perhaps he would be just as lucky as Harry was. He leaned back in his chair and lifted his mug of Grape Fizzy and was about to drink some when he saw the town bully and his goons heading towards Harry and Hermione. Oliver knew that Darrius Kent was just going to stir up trouble.

Darrius tapped Harry on the shoulder who turned and looked at him with a question in his eyes. "Would you mind if I cut in?"

Harry felt Hermione clutch Harry's arm a little tighter, which usually meant, you better not. Harry held a glare he didn't want this other guy to cut in on his lady either. "I'd rather not."

"You don't have much of a choice friend." Darrius said with a smirk.

Oliver was up next to them in flash, "Oh leave them alone Kent you aren't interested in that sixteen year old girl."

Darrius turned to Oliver with a glare in his eyes, "You stay out of this Wood, it's none of your business."

"These two happen to be my friends Kent, this is so my business."

"And I don't believe that this girl is only sixteen, I met her in the tavern just a few hours ago and she seemed old enough to me." Darrius said with a smirk.

Harry turned to Hermione, "Is that true?"

Hermione nodded, "He was quite rude too if you ask me, just assuming any young lady was available."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Darrius Kent here is always harassing the women of Camelot."

"Oh you know they want it Wood." Darrius was confident.

Hermione scoffed, "Yeah like they want a disease."

Harry chuckled softly at her comment yet put his right arm around her waist protectively, while Oliver leaned in closer to Harry, "He's not really interested in her. I wouldn't worry. He's just an ass."

Darrius was glaring at Hermione for her comment, "Such a smart mouth you have on you girl." His glare vanished but was replaced with a horrid grin. "I bet with a mouth like that you give great head."

Harry's left hand clinched at his side at hearing such a vulgar remark, and Oliver looked ready to jump Darrius as well. Harry and Oliver would have acted if Hermione hadn't beaten them to it.

"Well you'll never get to find out you insignificant prat." Hermione smirked and pulled on Harry's arm signaling to leave. "Come on Harry let's go."

Harry glared as he, Hermione and Oliver started walking away from Darrius.

Darrius snapped his fingers and his two goons followed in step as he decided to follow after those three. It was true he wasn't interested in that girl but it was fun to rile them up, he hadn't been in a fight in a while and he was itching to cause one. He figured the best way to get to them was to insult the girl. "So what's the bitch like? I bet she's a screamer." Darrius shouted to them causing Harry to stop in his tracks.

Hermione looked at Harry with concern when she saw his fists clenched at his sides, all the blood seemed to have left his hands, as they were completely white. "Just ignore him Harry, they're just words they can't hurt us."

Harry nodded stiffly and they continued walking away, but Darrius still followed them.

"She looks like the type who likes it rough, perhaps a little smacking around. With tail like that she probably likes to take it up the ass." He said with a smirk on his face as he envisioned himself doing just that to her.

Both Harry and Oliver spun glaring at Darrius while Hermione was just trying to ignore him. She wasn't going to let him get to her; she knew he was just saying those things to make a scene. It was the same thing he did with Patrice and her boyfriend in the tavern earlier this afternoon.

"Shut up." Harry said.

"The truth is she was all over the men in the tavern this afternoon." Darrius folded his arms across his chest.

That's it; she could take insults but that was a down right lie. "Why you filthy liar," Hermione shouted. "I did nothing of the sort, the most I did was ignore you, you toad. It was you who throwing yourself at Julie and Patrice."

"I'm just trying to save you some dignity," Darrius said to Harry. "Well maybe you don't want to keep your dignity since your probably screwing this innocent looking whore."

Darrius didn't have time to smirk for Harry's fist connected with his jaw sending Darrius sprawling backwards, but he managed to keep his balance.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Harry said firmly.

Darrius glared while touching his lip with the back of his hand and wiped the thick red blood from the side of his mouth. He looked down at the blood on his hand, "You're going to pay for that." He turned to his goons "Get him."

They both nodded and descended on Harry, just as they reached him Oliver shot out his foot which tripped one of the goons causing both of them to fall on top of each other in front of Harry, Hermione and Oliver.

"It looks like they enjoy taking it up the ass." Harry said with a chuckle, Hermione and Oliver too had joined in on the laughing.

Darrius took off and rammed full and hard into Harry knocking him to the ground. The two of them wrestled around on the ground, both Harry and Darrius both got in several good punches. Both Oliver and Hermione tried to pull Darrius off of Harry.

Hermione and Oliver both reached for her wands but Harry had a similar idea and already held his in his hand pointing it at Darrius and shouted "Stupefy!" Darrius fell unconscious. Oliver then pulled the unconscious jerk from off of Harry and left him lying in the dirt. The three of them continued walking heading towards Caleb's inn.

"You really don't need to take anything that jerk says seriously Harry." Oliver said with a smile.

"I will not stand around when someone, anyone, insults someone I love. They can insult me all they want but if they bring someone I care about into it, I will defend them." Harry said sounding very heroic without realizing it, he turned looking at Hermione.

"Oh, my hero." She said in a corny damsel in distress tone while clasping her hands together against her chest dramatically and batting her eyelashes. The three of them broke into a huge fit of hysterical laughter.

"Any time my lady." Harry bowed like a gentleman, which caused another round of laughter to erupt from them.

They stopped in front of the inn. "Well Harry, Hermione," Oliver smiled. "It was fun seeing you two again. I hope you two got what you came for and if I don't see you before you leave tomorrow I wish you the best of luck. Give my regards to the Weasleys." He held out his hand and Harry grabbed it in a strong handshake.

"Thanks Oliver and yes it has been fun." Harry said with a smile then letting go of Oliver's hand.

Oliver then leaned in giving Hermione a small hug, which for some reason caused his stomach to do flip-flops. "Well you two try and stay out of trouble." He pulled back from Hermione's arms and felt a sudden loss when he saw Harry and Hermione clasp hands.

"Thanks for showing us around Oliver." Hermione said with a smile and she and Harry started walking inside.

Oliver watched as the two of them disappeared behind the now closed door of the inn, he sighed with disappointment as he turned slowly and headed back towards his home, alone. He thought a moment and wondered what Julie was doing tonight, his mood perked up when he decided to pay a visit to the tavern and visit his favorite tavern keeper's daughter and not to mention a damn good Quidditch Chaser.

Harry opened the door to their room and they stepped inside he closed the door behind them. The dim, light crystals lit up giving the room a soft glow.

"Well this was an interesting day." Harry said he watched as Hermione roughly flopped down on the bed she tucked her legs underneath her, staring up at the ceiling. She looked so beautiful amidst her dark blue velvet, which was billowed out around her. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her also staring up at the ceiling.

Hermione turned glancing about Harry's face. She lifted her finger pressing lightly at the small bruise that formed on his cheek. "Does that hurt?"

"A little," he then smirked. "Especially since you're poking it with your finger."

She pressed her lips softly against his bruise. "There, is it better now?" Hermione smiled.

Harry nodded with a grateful smile, "it's so much better now." He lifted his hand to his other cheek, "this one over here is a bit painful too."

Hermione lifted her head looking at his other cheek, "I don't see anything."

He touched the side of his face, "Ow." Harry said touching the spot. "It's there, it is still forming. But it does hurt." He poked his finger into his cheek. "Ow, ow. See?" He glanced at her innocently, making a face of slight pain.

She leaned over him and gave his other bruise a small, gentle kiss. "There." Hermione said with a smile. She knew what he was up to, but she played along. It was fun.

"Ouch, there's one here too." He pointed to another spot on the side of his neck.

"Really?" Hermione replied with concern. She leaned in and pressed her lips to the side of his neck, her mouth opened a little as she suckled on his sensitive skin there. He closed his eyes as delight at feeling her mouth against his skin. His breathing increased as she moved her mouth slowly up and down his neck. She pulled back a little and his eyes opened. She caught his gaze. "I think I see one more bruise."

"And where might it be?" He said finding his voice.

"Right here," Hermione said then leaned in covering his mouth with hers. Her mouth pressed harder against his as the tip of her tongue sought out and touched his timidly with growing confidence, while her tongue was stroking against his slowly as she deepened the kiss causing his senses to soar. She explored the warmth and feel of his mouth; hearing him moan softly. Her arms went around him pulling his body against hers.

Harry pulled his mouth from hers and found her gaze; she was staring at him. He lifted a hand cupping her cheek tenderly, he traced her lips with his index finger while his other hand reached up into her hair and pulled the pins out that kept it up, and he watched as her glorious tresses cascaded down her shoulders and framed her face. Harry took a deep breath then brought his mouth against hers and kissed her, her lips parted allowing him access. His tongue teased and caressed hers with such vigor that her arms tightened around him.

Hermione felt the need of his warmth and body growing with in her as she pressed her mouth more urgently against his. While he was kissing her, his thumb caressed her cheek for a moment then his hand began drifting downward and his fingertips leaving a trail of tingles down her neck. His mouth left hers only to kiss where his fingers had been. He kissed down the trail coming to rest against her collarbone and linger there a moment. Harry heard her moan softly as his palms gently drifted down her velvet bodice over her breasts, coming to the satin silver string that kept it together.

* * *

**The scene has been edited for content for fanfiction net's rule**s

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Harry said; his voice came out in a soft whisper.

She lifted her head a little, so she could look at him with a gentle smile playing upon her lips. "Tell me again."

Harry smirked, "You are the most beautiful witch I have ever known. I love everything about you, your beautiful long legs." His fingers trailed up and down her thigh. "Your beautiful slender hips." His fingers wandering up her hips, "The beautiful curve of your—" Hermione cut off his words with a gentle kiss. His arms wrapped around her, holding her so tightly. She pulled her mouth from his and watched him as his eyes opened and he looked up at her. Her fingers touched his cheek, dancing lightly about his skin and reached up into his hair so she could play in his dark, thick strands.

She enjoyed as his eyes closed to the wonderful feelings of her fingers up in his hair. Harry felt himself relax starting to fall into a restful slumber, he wanted to stay awake but it was nearly impossible. Hermione watched him as he drifted off to the world of his dreams. His face took on a peaceful, innocent look. Hermione pulled her fingers regretfully from his hair and nestled herself against his chest a little more. She grabbed for the blanket and pulled it up and over them.

Her eyes closed and she too met the God of Slumber, but this time welcomed him with an open heart.

* * *

So what did you all think of that chapter, bet you didn't count on Oliver Wood as the Quidditch coach. Haha! Well stay tuned for Chapter 22—Salazar Slytherin

Thanks for reading,  
Ryoko Blue


	22. Salazar Slytherin

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything ;)

**(IMPORTANT A/N!!!!): alright just to warn you all, this chapter is going to be very violent, itsrated R for voilenceand Lucius Malfoy is very, very cruel, when he inflicts pain it gives him pleasure. There are certain things I have to do. Even though I didn't want to, I still had to. It proves a valuable point. But if you don't want to read it you don't have too, in fact you might not want to continue reading after (I hope you want to continue reading) But you'll be happy to know that this is as bad as it gets. The rest is tame compared to this chapter. You can skip this chapter if you want. It's really gruesome. You will all find out what happens anyway in chapter 23 if you decide to skip this one.**

**Anyway onto chapter 22**

* * *

Chapter 22—Salazar Slytherin

_"They've lost their minds." She said looking up at him._

_He leaned back in his chair, his fingers resting his chin in deep thought. "Jasmine, are you absolutely sure?" He asked._

_"Lord Gryffindor, I would not lie about something as serious as this." She held out her diary to him. "I've written all down in here you can see it for yourself. I've witnessed them performing some of these spells. A while back Lord Slytherin confronted me, he asked me to help him by using the scepter. I told him no and he inflicted all kinds of tortures on me, both Muggle and magical. I'm surprised I didn't break."_

_Godric nodded, "I know they are stronger together, and I myself have been suspicious of their acts before. But I didn't think they would go that far so soon. And how and when are they finding the time to practice these spells, Slytherin is in hiding."_

_"I don't know sir, but I am not going to be forced into using the scepter for their benefit; Torrin and I are going to Camelot to lock it in Merlin's vault. Lord Gryffindor, we are not coming back. I can't stay here any longer knowing what I know." She felt a hand squeeze hers tenderly she turned her head looking at Torrin. _

_Godric looked to his son knowing that this was probably the last time he was going to see him. He stood and approached Torrin, "Well son, I wish you the best of luck." He threw his arms around him holding him tightly. "You take care of Jasmine and be careful out there."_

_"I will." Torrin said as his father pulled back from him._

_There was a knock at the door and Rowena poked her head in, "Good day Godric is Jasmine around?" She asked with a smile then found her daughter standing there. "Oh good I didn't miss you before you left."_

_"No mother, I'm still here." She returned the smile._

_Rowena stepped all the way into the room, "I just wanted to tell you Jasmine to watch out for Salazar, he has been spotted by __Destiny__Lake__. You two will have to take extra caution for he wants revenge on both you and Torrin." Rowena paused a moment, "The council has sent the authorities to __Destiny__Lake__ to try and find him before he finds you two."_

_A sudden nervousness swept over Jasmine and she felt an icy chill run down her spine. "Of course mother, we'll be careful." She said with a smile._

_Rowena nodded then turned to Godric "we have to talk." She said as a most serious expression graced her flawless face._

_"We most certainly do." Godric replied with the same expression._

_Jasmine and Torrin started for the door._

_"You know what Jasmine? I used to think that your mother and my father had something going on awhile back."_

_"Well that was probably true," She closed the door behind her and she and Torrin continued walking through the palace heading for the entrance. "It doesn't matter anymore though. Let's get a move on we have a long way to go." _

_Torrin nodded, and they were on their way. — Hermione_ opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. She noticed the grassy spot next to her empty. They had finally made it back to Destiny Lake, after another four long excruciating days of travel.

Hermione sat up and found that Harry was already up and about. He had just finished washing up by the lake.

Harry saw her get to her feet and head in his direction, and he smiled lightly. "We should eat something and then use the portkey to take us home."

"Well can't we just use the portkey now? We can get something to eat back at Hogwarts. It will only take us a few minutes to get back to school." Hermione replied as she kneeled down next to the lake splashing her face with the cool water. Harry handed Hermione his small hand towel and she wiped her face dry.

"Well that's a good idea." He opened his bag and searched for the object the used as the portkey. "I know it's in here." He said shuffling around in his bag

"Unfortunately for you, you won't get a chance to use it." A slightly eerie voice echoed through Harry's ears, and in no time at all they were surrounded by Death Eaters. Harry felt Hermione step closer to him and grab onto his arm, he instinctively put his arm around her holding her tightly against him as the Death Eaters circled them.

The Death Eaters all wore the same black robes with white porcelain masks upon their faces. They're heads were cloaked with thick velour hoods, you couldn't tell if one of them had brown hair or blonde hair, if one was a woman or one was a man. Harry could feel Hermione trembling as he held her closer to him as the crowd parted and the only unmasked Death Eater stepped forward.

"Nice to see you again Potter." He said, heavy with sarcasm, "And your pretty Mudblood girlfriend too." He said glaring at Hermione.

Harry instinctively stepped in front of her blocking her from this man's insults. Harry wondered how it was possible that Lucius Malfoy had not already been arrested, he was sure his house was littered with dark art material not to mention Harry himself had identified him at the graveyard a couple of years back. _Damn Fudge! _He thought to himself.

Lucius stepped right up to Harry; they were eye to eye. He smirked evilly then glanced at the young lady who was being shielded by Harry. "Master will definitely be pleased to see you." He then turned his attentions back to Harry. "Where is the Scepter?" Lucius asked with a grin.

Harry and Hermione stayed silent, they weren't going to say anything. Lucius was growing impatient; when he asked a question it had better be answered right quickly or there would be trouble. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry, "Now I ask you again, where is the Scepter?" Harry and Hermione were both silent again. Lucius opened his mouth when his attention was caught by another Death Eater.

"Sir, the Scepter is here." A muffled voice said.

Lucius turned to find a Death Eater lifting a diamond rod with a shiny pearl like opal resting upon the top of the rod from a leather bag. The scepter sparkled in the morning sunlight. Lucius's eyes widened with the sight of Merlin's diamond Scepter resting in the Death Eaters hand, he needed to feel the jeweled rod with in his hands. "Bring it here." Lucius commanded.

The Death Eater stepped up to Lucius with the scepter in his hand, Lucius quickly grabbed and holding it firmly in his hands. He could feel a great energy surge running through him, and suddenly felt all powerful like no one could stand in his way.

"Sir?" The Death Eater spoke carefully, "we have to take it to the master now."

"I know that fool." Lucius snapped. He then looked at both Harry and Hermione giving them an evil grin. "Bring them with us." Lucius replied as he started from Harry and Hermione and with that he apparated out of their sight.

The Death Eaters grabbed Harry and Hermione by the arms and they too were soon apparating with the Death Eaters away from Destiny Lake.

Ginny pulled on Draco's arm, "Look there she is, now to make amends with her." She flashed a brilliant smile of pearly white teeth.

"I don't know Ginny. I mean Reynolds hates my guts, she won't just let me approach and apologize to her." Draco glanced over at Zara who had leaned against the wall trying to situate her books she had stacked up, she opened her Muggle backpack and placed her books inside and zipped it up. She swung the pack over her shoulder.

Zara felt the eyes of someone watching her, and her head snapped up and she glared in the direction of the stalker. "What are you looking at?" She spat.

Ginny nudged Draco in the side with her elbow. "Say something to her." She whispered.

Draco nodded,_ right_ he thought to herself. He searched his head for something to say. "Did you know you can see the color of your roots?"

Zara rolled her eyes and stood up from the wall not even gracing him with an answer and started walking away.

"Hey!" Draco shouted. "I asked you a question it would do you best to answer it!" He then felt a sharp pain in his side again he glanced down at Ginny's angry face.

"Or you'll do what to me?" Zara asked with a hint of sarcasm, "I don't see your two stupid freaks with you." She stepped right up to him and Ginny trying her best to look intimidating. "There's nothing you can do to me by yourself."

"I didn't mean for my words to come out like that, I really just wanted to talk to you." Draco said. He glanced down at Ginny and then back up at Zara, he didn't like the look she was giving him.

"Well I really don't want to talk to you. Not now, not ever." Zara turned on her heel and stalked down the corridor.

Ginny looked at Draco with disappointment, "I thought we agreed you were gonna apologize, not make her even more angry."

Draco stared into Ginny's eyes with a question burning in his own, "Why do I even need to ask for her forgiveness, I mean I knew what I was doing." He never really had to sugar coat anything for Ginny's benefit, she accepted him for who he is and what he had done in the past. Just as long as doesn't continue playing with people's hearts and minds.

"That's not the issue here; the issue is that I want Ron to accept you as part of my life. And if he sees Zara acting somewhat civil towards you, he might follow that example too. Both of you are a big part of my life and you two should at least be able to get along." Ginny said.

Draco nodded and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. "Well I suppose for you and your precious brother." He said with slight sarcasm. "Oof." This earned him a playful punch in the belly from Ginny." He smiled, "You've got quite a good arm there Gin. But for you yes I will try to make an effort to apologize to Reynolds."

"Thank you." Ginny said with a dazzling smile, then rising up on her tiptoes she pressed her lips against his.

Harry and Hermione were led into a large room filled with expensive looking furniture. Two large high back iron sculpted chairs with a satin green cushions, wrist and ankle cuffs, were bolted to the floor. The chairs were placed in front of a hard, black throne with a large green satin cushion was adorned with serpents. The large serpents that were etched into the black marble had glittery red rubies for eyes and a sliver of gold for their tongues.

Peter; who was also known as Wormtail, was the only other man besides Lucius in room; the two of them turned upon hearing the Death Eaters with their prisoners enter. "Master will be pleased that you could join us for tonight." Wormtail said with sneer.

Without warning Lucius fist shot up, back handing the small pudgy man in the mouth. "Only I will speak to the prisoners unless master has said otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"

Peter cringed and stepped back from an easily enraged Lucius Malfoy, "Yes sir." He quickly left the room, hoping not to rouse the anger of Lucius again.

Lucius turned with a sneer etched on his evil yet handsome face. "Why don't you two have a seat?" He gestured in a gentlemanly fashion with his hand extended towards the two chairs.

Harry looked at the chair and then at Hermione, who shook her head no. He agreed. "We'd rather not."

"I said sit!" Lucius voice echoed through the room. He noticed the prisoners were stubborn and didn't move an inch. This could prove a problem, if they didn't cower before him, he wondered if they would cower before the Master. Most certainly they would. Lucius smirked and snapped his fingers the Death Eaters all snapped to attention, their backs straight and their arms firmly slapped against their sides waiting for orders. "Help our guests to sit." Lucius said.

The Death Eaters descended upon Harry and Hermione, though both of them tried their hardest to struggle in the Death Eaters grip, they still felt the many pairs of fingers and hands violently lifting them into the air. The Death Eaters as a whole were much too strong for the struggling prisoners. Both Harry and Hermione were forced down into the chairs; while they were being held down by strong arms they felt the cold iron cuffs close over their wrists and around their ankles, binding them to the chairs. The Death Eaters then stood back to their positions. They seemed to be waiting for something.

"There now, that is much better." Lucius said with an evil smirk.

Within five long excruciating minutes the door opened and two men walked inside. Their heads were covered with thick hoods. When they walked across the room their mere stride intimidated who ever is in their path, they both held themselves in a very domineering fashion as the neared closer towards the throne. Two Death Eaters scurried towards the two men, the bowed before them like worthless slaves and kissed the hems of each of their robes. They stood and helped the two men out of their hooded cloaks. The bowed several more times while backing up heading back to the line with cloaks in hand.

Hermione gasped at the sight that stood before Harry and herself, she cringed and felt her blood run cold at the site of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He looked more human than Harry had described to her in the past. She had only read books about him. This was the first she had ever seen him, and she was sure it probably wouldn't be the last. The man next to him looked even more sinister and more evil than she had ever seen. Of course she recognized him from the portrait of the founders hanging in Hogwarts. It was of course Salazar Slytherin himself.

Harry glared at Salazar as he too felt the icy wind of fear grace his body but he would dare not let it show. It was easy to take advantage of the scared and Harry was not going to let on one bit that he too was afraid. He glanced over at Hermione noticing her hands were trembling; his probably were too.

"I see Mr. Malfoy has made you comfortable." Salazar said. His voice making everyone in the room pale and step back, when Salazar spoke his voice held a cold cruel tone. Salazar sat down on his throne, "I am Salazar Slytherin, and welcome to my home." He said with a smirk. "Now I have always regarded myself a gentleman, and if you two cooperate with me I will see to it that you will leave this place."

"Dead or alive?" Hermione whispered under her breath.

"What was that!?" Salazar jumped from his seat, "What did you just say girl?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"I don't think I gave you permission to speak." Salazar said stepping towards Hermione. He let his lip curl into a sneer. "Did I?"

Hermione's eyes were still wide, but she did not say another word and that irritated Salazar.

"I asked you a question wench now you had better answer it!" Salazar stepped right up to her, standing at his full height so that he was towering over her

"Just leave her alone." Harry said his teeth were clinched, if it was one thing he couldn't take it was someone threatening the people he cared about. All his fear ebbed away; he was in control.

Salazar turned his head glaring at Harry, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut, unless you want your precious little lady here ground into hamburger and used for food." He stepped away from Hermione "Things are done differently here. You woman, will speak only when spoken too. Is that clear?" His voice was suddenly calm. It was as if she hadn't heard him, as if his words hadn't even made an impact in her mind. He didn't like that.

Without warning his hand connected with her cheek, her head moved with the force of his blow. A bright red mark was already forming on her cheek, as she felt the hot sting of tears swell up in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but the shock and pain from his hit made it impossible for her to keep her emotions in check.

"Now see what you made me do." Salazar said, "It's your fault that I hit you. Now be a good girl and obey me and I won't hurt you." He took a quick glance in Harry's direction he saw that Harry had gripped the sides of the arms of the chair so hard that all the blood had flowed from his knuckles. Harry looked like he wanted to kill him and he probably would given the chance. Salazar was looking forward to that. "Mr. Malfoy, the scepter, give it to me."

Lucius hesitated a moment, he looked over to Voldemort and saw his master narrow his eyes and glare at him. That was usually not a good sign. Lucius carried the scepter over to Salazar who ripped it immediately from the servant's hand.

Salazar felt a grand energy pass through him as he held the scepter, his face lit up with an unearthly glow as the power continued to pass through him. The scepter was probably testing to see if his soul was weaved into the scepter. The energy stopped and the diamond scepter grew cold, nothing would spark it to life except the one whose soul was intertwined with the Scepter.

Salazar's gaze drifted about her face. It was Jasmine again, just as defiant. He noted that she looks almost exactly like her, there was just one difference, her hair color is a tad lighter brown. His gaze then connected with hers, "you will use the scepter for me." He pointed the scepter at her.

She shook her head.

"Why not?" Salazar's voice held impatience.

"For one I don't know how to use it." She started to answer right away, "and even if I knew, I wouldn't help you. You would certainly use it for evil."

"There is no such thing as good and evil, there is only power and weakness." He looked about the room at the Death Eaters, "Do you see these morons, I control them because I have power, and you could have power too. Wouldn't you like to have everything at your feet?" He then turned to Harry since it would be useless to try and convince this girl of greatness, she seemed to have the same determination as Jasmine did. But maybe he could get this boy to convince her, if he used just the right angle. He's heard so much about this young fellow from his servant Voldermort. "What about you, surely you can understand that if you have the power you can control the world."

"The world isn't meant to be controlled like that." Harry said firmly.

"You have yet to see. I know you go to that, that school." Salazar spat bitterly, "I could show you things that they won't even consider as part of the curriculum. Powerful magic that could turn you into the wizard that you know you want to be. People would fear you and at that point you could have the world in the palm of your hand. When people are afraid they are easy to control."

Harry shook his head, "No thanks, I'm happy with the way things are."

"You are a foolish boy," He snarled. Then turned his attention back to Hermione. "You will use the scepter for me, whether you want to or not. You don't have a choice."

"I will not." She said.

"I will force you."

"There's nothing you can do to make me." She said in a confident tone and watched as a creepy smirk carved itself into Salazar's face. Hermione felt a cold rush of ice travel up her spine.

"Is that so?" Salazar leaned in closer to her so that his mouth was mere inches from her ear, "When I get through with you, you will beg me to kill you." He pulled back and Hermione wide eyed tried not to show her fear, which was impossible. Anyone in this position would be afraid. She could feel an abundance amount evil coming from him. Salazar stood up straight, he snapped his fingers and the Death Eaters again snapped to attention. "Take this boy to cell B." Salazar commanded.

At the mention of cell B Voldermort and Lucius faces lifted into cruel, evil smiles. The Death Eaters had freed Harry from the bindings on the chair and were literally dragging him from the room; he did not want to leave Hermione there with Salazar. But the Death Eaters again proved too strong to fight off. The Death Eaters dragged Harry down the hall as he still attempted to dig his feet into the stone flooring to stop himself from moving. They reached an open cell and he was flung in. The large Iron door slammed behind him with an echoing thunder.

Harry noticed that the cell was empty, all except some straw in the floor in a corner and an old torn up ratty rag, which was probably the only source of warmth provided in the ice-cold cell. There was only one small window in the door, Harry stood up to it and glanced out. He wondered what was happening to Hermione being there all by herself. He was hoping that nothing would happen to her, but he knew that hope was squashed. He had read about Salazar Slytherin. And it was not a good thing to cross paths with him.

Salazar paced back and forth in front of Hermione with his hands behind his back; he smacked his back lightly with the scepter as he paced. "I give you one last chance to agree to help me willingly."

"Master if I may." Voldermort spoke up.

Salazar turned partially around facing him "You may."

"Why would she have to agree to use the scepter, I would just use the imperious on her."

"It's true I could do that, but I know for a fact that in her head lies the brain of Jasmine Ravenclaw who was impossible to control under the imperious. Now even though this girl is not entirely Jasmine, she still has enough of Jasmine's intelligence, plus her own. It is twice as strong it would cause the imperious to bounce off of her and hit me and I would be under her control." Salazar then smirked, "Of course you know all about those types of things don't you?" Salazar smirked he could hear Voldermort mumbled something under his breath which enraged Salazar. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Voldermort said. He secretly wished that he knew how to kill Salazar, why did he bring him back? Oh yes he remembered. Before he could think on it some more he heard the voice of Salazar.

Salazar's temper settled, "Why don't you go and see that prisoner of yours and let me deal with mine."

Voldermort nodded, he signaled for Lucius to follow him, but Salazar held up his hand in disapproval, "no leave him here I'm gonna need him, take that worthless Wormtail with you." He saw Voldermort nod and then stalk from the room in an angered fashion.

Salazar turned back to Hermione. "Now will you use the scepter?" He asked in a sweet, friendly tone.

Hermione shook her head "No." She said.

"Very well." He leaned his elbow in the back of her chair leaning on to the chair casually. While looking down at her he spoke to Lucius. "Go and retrieve the devices, not the big ones yet those we will save. You know it's like I always say, save the best for last."

Lucius smirked and left the room in a flash.

Salazar lifted his hand and ran it through her hair; she turned her head away from his grasp. Salazar chuckled lightly to himself though keeping a serious expression on his face. "You look just like her you know, well not exactly. Jasmine had darker hair; it looked more like her mother's. I bet yours looks like your mother's. Lucius told me that you were born of Muggles." He shook his head in disgust. "If I didn't need you I would have already killed you regardless of whose soul you have in your body."

Hermione lifted her head looking up at him she was about to say something when Lucius returned to the room carrying a box.

Salazar ran his hand through her hair again; she flinched and attempted to move her away. Salazar's other hand reached up and slapped her hard in the face. "Don't move away from me wench!" He demanded. He saw the red mark appearing on her cheek.

Lucius put the box on the floor next to Salazar, "I think there is something you need to know about me, I enjoy Muggle tortures as opposed to Wizarding tortures. Salazar said as he bent and opened the box, he was searching for something in particular. "Ah, here we go." He pulled a small funny looking object from the box, it had a thin hook with a screw on top. It was held together with a small iron handle. "Do you know what this is?" He waved it in front of Hermione's face. She squeezed her eyes shut trying not to look at it.

"No?" Salazar chuckled, "I call this The Ripper." He watched her for a reaction. "It's used to rip the fingernails from the subject's body. It really hurts." He smirked. "So I think we'll start with this." He looked at Lucius. "Now I know you will enjoy this my servant, come here and have your fun." He held out The Ripper for Lucius who grabbed it with an evil smirk upon his face.

Lucius stepped in front of Hermione and she closed her eyes as she felt the thin hooked blade go underneath her fingernail, her other hand gripped the arm of the chair as the sharp pain ran up through her arm. She bit down on her lip to prevent her from yelling out in pain. Hermione felt a tightening pressure as a little screw pressed down securely on the top of her nail. A few seconds passed and Lucius yanked hard pulling it away from her finger.

This time she could not hold back the loud scream as felt the ripping and heard the sound of her fingernail being torn away from her finger. The flesh that was beneath the fingernail was exposed to the cold air and she felt a monstrous stinging sensation as the area where her fingernail used to be filled with blood and trickled quickly down over her other fingers.

"This is just the beginning, if you use the scepter for me I won't have to do this to you." Salazar said from his throne.

Hermione's breathing was shallow as she opened her eyes looking up at him. "I—will—not—help—you."

Salazar nodded and stood. "I'll be back in a few hours to see if our guest has had a change of heart, continue with the torture with what ever you like until I return." He waved his hand to continue.

Lucius nodded with a smirk, he looked over and picked out nine other Death Eaters. They approached him with caution. Lucius showed them The Ripper and they each found one inside the box.

Hermione leaned her head back against the chair as she felt nine hooked blades go underneath her remaining fingernails and then the pressure upon the tops of her nails. Again a few seconds passed, Lucius gave a signal and at the same time nine death eaters yanked hard, and she let out an even louder scream as she felt ripping and tearing of her sensitive now tender flesh of her fingers. She felt her blood flowing from her new wounds covering her hands in its heavy thickness. Two Death Eaters then squatted down and removed her shoes and socks from her feet. They all backed away.

Lucius went through the box and found some iron footwear; he opened the iron sandal and squatted down in front of her, "such pretty feet." Lucius said looking up at her with a smirk, "pity they won't stay that way." He slipped the iron sandals onto her feet and took out his wand whispering a heating charm.

Hermione felt the shoes begin to heat up, first the heat was bearable only a little uncomfortable. But that quickly changed as the rising temperature of the sandal was rapidly growing. The sandals were turning a bright orange and again she gripped the arms of her chair, her fingers ached and she felt the fiery heat engulf her feet, she squirmed about in the chair but that did little good. She yelled out in the pain as the hot iron surrounding her feet was still growing hotter, if it were even possible? Hermione felt blisters begin to form and swell then burst, wherever the blisters had been the dead skin melted off, she was sure where the barred sandals were; her skin had melted to it.

Lucius kept the shoes on her feet for only three minutes, but to Hermione it felt like an agonizing hour or even longer. He ended the heating charm the iron immediately grew cold, Lucius pulled the sandals off. Sure enough there were lines of bloody flesh where the sandals had been. The blood filled, and then overflowed the deep trenches that the sandals had made, then traveled down her feet, between her toes hitting the floor in small puddles. Lucius then lifted a small container of white salt crystals and a large knife from the box. With the knife he sliced her pant legs starting just above the thigh, creating jean shorts so that he could cut into flesh with the knife. He pulled the loose material off her revealing her long legs to his sight. He stood there staring for a moment.

He placed his hand on her thigh and saw her eyes close even tighter and her whole body began to shake violently. He leaned in closer to her ear, "There's only one thing Mudbloods are good for." He whispered. Lucius looked at the spot between her neck and shoulder. He leaned in more and opened his mouth wide, sinking his teeth into her soft flesh, hard. She screamed. That only drove him more, the sounds of her screaming ignited more of his desire and he bit down even harder. He could taste her blood, it was intoxicating and he wanted more. He sucked hard on the new holes he had made in her skin, and when he couldn't get very much more. He lifted his face from her neck.

Hermione saw his eyes glazed with lust as he licked his lips to get the remaining sweet nectar that came from her body around his lips. He closed his eyes and moved to the other side of her neck, doing the same thing. Hermione felt his sharp teeth sink into the depths of her flesh; it hurt so bad that she screamed out again. Her screams echoed through the room. And that made him suck on her neck even harder. She couldn't even struggle out of his grasp as she was bound to the chair. She tried to move away but his other hand reached up and held it in place as continued to drink his fill of her. She stopped struggling as she felt her body weaken. Hermione felt tired; probably from the loss of her blood. She heard him grunt and groan as he continued.

He pulled back a bit, and caught her gaze, which was very frightened as the tears trickled from her eyes. He enjoyed seeing a woman trembling in fear before him, it gave him a sense of power. He lifted hand and trailed his fingers along her cheek. She flinched, moving from his touch. That enraged him and his hand roughly grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her mouth against his. She stiffened in disgust; her lips pressed tightly together, and her eyes were shut tight. Hermione tried to pull away but it was useless, he had an iron grip on her.

"Open." He murmured against her lips, but she did not obey. He bit down hard into her lower lip. She couldn't help it, it hurt and her mouth opened in an agonized gasp. He took advantage as his tongue thrust hard into her mouth, she did not respond to his rough and painful kiss. But he didn't care as he nearly forced his tongue down her throat. He brought his hand down from around her neck and covered her breast with his hand; she squirmed trying to move her body away from his hand. She felt his hand move up, only to slide down into the top of her shirt and his hand came in contact with her cotton covered breast, his fingers moved the material out of the way a bit and cupped her bare breast and squeezed hard. She screamed out in pain into his mouth, which made him squeeze her even harder.

She felt his other hand now between her legs, rubbing the material of her jeans against her sex. She felt him quickly with unbutton and unzip her jeans; his hand went inside her pants and was nearing her. _Oh God please make him stop._ She begged silently.

He was breathing hard and he had barely begun to touch her when the sound of a cough came from behind him. Lucius stood straight and looked behind him; Salazar's face was looking at him from a mirror.

"I really hate to interrupt here but please get back to the torture; I need the scepter's powers now. You can have at her later." Salazar said with authority.

Lucius held back his glare "Yes master." He said. Then turned his attention back to Hermione. He closed his eyes for a minute settling his nerves. He picked up the knife from off of the table he slowly waved it back and forth in front of her face. He glanced about her neck that was covered in his teeth marks, _why do I have to restrain myself now?_ _That damn__ Slytherin!_ He cursed silently. She looked so tempting sitting there bound to a chair, covered in wounds and her own thick blood. His own wife never looked that tempting. Lucius brought the knife down slowly towards her leg. He would still get pleasure out of this even if he couldn't have her, yet.

He held the knife in his hand and kneeled down and laid his palm against her thigh. "This is really going to hurt." He announced looking up into her eyes that were wide with fear. He smirked and brought the knife down into her thigh stabbing her. She let out a blood-curdling scream as the knife was being pushed agonizingly slow into her flesh. Lucius leaned forward and licked the small amount of blood of her thigh that was trickling from her wound. He was sure as soon as he pulled the blade from her leg it would gush out and fast. He was right. Lucius was rewarded with the sight of her dark red, thick blood.

He stood up taller on his knees and covered her wound with his mouth, drinking in the very essence that gives her life. As he continued to drain her of her life's fluid he lifted the knife again plunging it into her thigh just below her wound he was sucking from. As he pulled the knife slowly from the new wound he plunged his tongue into her open wound that he was feeding on earning him an agonized hissing moan. He continued plunging the knife into her leg in several different spots on her thigh, earning him a loud echoing scream every time. Lucius moved over to the other leg, continuing to stab her leg and suck her blood from the wounds.

Harry who was sitting on the floor against the wall slammed his palms over his ears, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Hoping it would drown out the echoing scream he knew that was coming from Hermione, his eyes were red from the tears he couldn't stop from flowing. She did not deserve whatever it was they were doing to her. His heart ached, and he felt violently ill.

Voldemort who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest smirked down at Harry as the echoing scream stopped for the moment and Harry pull his hands away from his ear. "It's a beautiful sound, don't you agree?" Voldemort said with an evil grin, he noticed all Harry did was glare at him. "I'm sure now you know why we put you in this particular cell."

Harry heard the start of Hermione's voice and his palms slammed over his ears again; he squeezed his eyes tightly as a few silent tears fell from his eyes. He rocked back and forth against the wall. If he leaned up against the wall he could feel the vibrations of Hermione's screams. The whole room vibrated when she wailed, the floor even shook. So every time she made a noise he would have to rock back and forth to try and block out the sounds and vibrations. The rocking helped him with the vibrations, but her screams still fought their way into his ears. The screaming ceased and he dropped his hands from his ears. He opened his eyes and found Voldemort had a very pleased statement on his face.

"This cell is specially built; it echoes anything from the main room ten fold. This room tortures victims also just in a different way, as I'm sure you are experiencing." Voldemort said tilting his head to the side a bit. "You know this all could have been avoided if she would have just agreed, I don't see why you have to suffer for her mistake."

Harry just glared.

"I mean it's her fault that you are in this situation."

"It is not her fault." Harry said while continuing to glare.

"If you convince her to use the scepter I'm sure this will all stop." Voldemort said with a smile.

"I will not convince her to do anything."

"Do you want her to use it now?" Voldemort straightened his posture.

Harry heard Hermione's scream start and once again his palms slammed over his ears, this time he buried his head in between his knees as he rocked back and forth trying to keep the sounds out. As much as he would want all of this to stop, he knows that she would never agree to anything like that just to save herself. She would put herself before anyone. And he would do the same.

He brought his hands down again glaring at Voldemort, "not if it meant putting anyone in danger."

"Stubborn fools." Voldemort glared down as he watched Harry slam his palms against his ears. He opened the door to the cell and quickly left through it, he slammed the door leaving Harry all alone inside the cell as the screams came louder and more quickly. Harry now heard a loud snapping sound then a loud yell of pain, plus a glass-shattering scream.

Hermione was now face down on a long wooden table, her wrists and ankles still bound to poles sticking up from four corners of the table. Her shirt had been sliced down the back so that it was open and her back was exposed, there were at least thirty long gashes upon her back, which were bleeding. Lucius poured some salt crystals into his hand and rubbed his palm into her new fresh wound. Hermione screamed her pain loudly that it echoed off the walls. This caused Lucius to bend and run his tongue along her cut attempting to get to the salt, which also tasted of her sweet blood.

Lucius stood, and lifted a whip in the air and brought it down on her back, She yelled in pain and gripped the sides of the table with her hands. He placed the salt crystals in his hand again, rubbing his palm into her new cut. He took in a breath as he planted his palms on her back, on his fingers he wore little thimbles with sharp tips, He traced the areas that had not been touched by the whip with his fingertips, digging the sharp tips deeply into her skin, they didn't go in deep but it hurt an awful lot as she bit her lip trying not to yell out, since every time she did scream it seemed to make him do other things to her as well.

His hands roughly traveled down her back and he leaned closer to her ear, "You should just agree and all this would be over." He bit down onto her ear which caused her to yelp, and she heard him harshly breathe in. "I enjoy it more when you scream." He said into her ear. She shut her eyes tightly. Lucius went over to stand in front of her, his hands cupping her face and his thimble like fingers dug into the sides of her face. He lifted her face so he could look at her. Small trails of blood were flowing from where he fingers were digging into her. "You are a beautiful sight looking like this, all bound and sliced up. It makes me want to do more to you, and I normally don't lust after Mudbloods." Hermione tried to pull her face away from his hands but he held on tighter and his fingers dug in deeper into the sides of her face, and he scrapped them up her cheeks leaving long lines of red blood in the trails his fingers made. She let out a small cry and regretted it immediately, just as he inched closer to her the door opened and Salazar walked in.

Salazar walked over and glanced at Lucius and Hermione, he stepped up to the table. "So how is it going?"

"Fine sir." Lucius said releasing his hold on Hermione's face.

Nodding, Salazar looked down at Hermione, who looked weak and broken. "Have we decided?"

Hermione looked up at him, "No matter what you do to me I will never agree to use the scepter for you."

"I grow impatient wench." Salazar snarled and picked up the whip, he waved it high in the air and brought it down on Hermione's back with such a force that her body moved as the air was hit with her blood-curdling scream. He brought it down again and again that it made much bigger deeper gashes into her back. Death Eaters in the background cowered away from a very evil looking Salazar Slytherin as he continued to bring the whip down on her, again and again never relenting in the power of each blow. "You will agree!" Salazar shouted. The whip came crashing down on her.

"Never!" She yelled and screamed her pain at the same time.

Salazar picked up the large knife and stuck it deep in between her shoulder blade and neck, not enough to kill her, but enough to make her scream out and fill the air with its horrifying echo.

Hermione felt the blade being pulled from her shoulder; she couldn't help but feel very dizzy as the world was spinning rapidly before her. And then darkness.

"Damn-it to Hell!" Salazar shouted in pure rage throwing the whip across the room. The whip hit a vase and it fell to the floor and shattered.

"Is she dead?" Lucius asked looking at her really big gash that Salazar made.

"No the wench is not dead. Passed out the little fool." Salazar said. "Now she won't feel a damn bloody thing we do to her." He went and sat down in his throne, "it will be at least a few days before we can continue." Salazar rubbed his sinuses. "She will need to heal up and then we can begin again. We will torture her until she agrees, next time we'll bring out the bigger guns so to speak. No more of this flittering around and such nonsense. It's been proven that this woman is as stubborn as the day she died. We will get her to use the scepter and the world will belong to me. Take her to the cell that we put the other prisoner in, I would sure like to see the look on his face when he sees what we've done to her." Salazar smirked.

Lucius nodded and went to un-bind her hands and ankles, Lucius lifted the unconscious girl into his arms and started carrying her from the room.

"And no funny business, you can have her after I get the power." Salazar said before Lucius was gone from the room. If he had to suffer and wait so was everyone else

Lucius growled in discontent, but obeyed. He carried her through the hall and stopped at the cell. Wormtail was standing outside the door opened it for Lucius who stepped into the cell.

Harry immediately stood upon seeing Hermione as Lucius lowered her to the ground. Still kneeling he fingered the marks he had made on her neck. "These were fun to make." He smirked looking up at Harry, "you should feel lucky this sweet tasting girl belongs to you."

Harry's fist clinched at his sides, "What did you do to her?" He demanded.

Lucius stood and smirked, not saying a word he turned and stalked out of the cell slamming the door after him.

Harry fell to his knees next to her unconscious body, as his eyes traveled all about her. Tears swelled in his eyes at the sight of her body, arms, legs covered in huge gashes and several of them were still bleeding. He sat down against the wall and pulled her so that she was halfway lying in his lap, he bent and practically laid himself upon her as if to shield her from the world. He lifted up her hand and noticed her fingernail-less; he still held her hand tightly as he silently cried into her hair.

A few minutes later the cell door opened and a lone Death Eater walked in carrying a tray with a bowl of some foul smelling liquid and some cloths, draped over the Death Eaters arm was a black robe. Harry looked up as the Death Eater neared him; he put his arms around Hermione tighter.

"Stay away from her." He didn't shout but his voice still held a dominant tone.

"I'm not going to hurt her." The voice behind the mask said, "I'm going to start the healing process."

"Why bother trying to heal her?" Harry was bitter, but he noticed the voice behind the mask sounded feminine, but slightly aged.

"I have to heal her, so that they may begin again in a few days." She said.

Harry swung his fist at the Death Eater almost connecting with her shin, he didn't care if it was woman in that disguise. She was just as much a killer as a man. "No, I said to stay away. You will not touch her."

"Listen boy I'm just doing my job all right, and besides its most likely if I don't start the healing process, she will die from lack of blood. That damn Malfoy practically sucked the life right out of her, and I mean that literally." She said bitterly.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "You will not touch her. I will do it." He said pointing to the tray in the Death Eaters hands.

"As you wish." She said and sat the tray down next to Harry. "I'll just stick around in case you need help."

Harry felt stupid, he didn't know where to begin he never healed anyone before. It was times like this he wished Ginny were here.

The Death Eater could see his lack of confidence in healing. "It's really very simple, soak one of the rags with the liquid and rub the liquid into her wounds."

Grabbing for one of the cloths Harry dipped it into the liquid and began rubbing it into her wounds. The Death Eater watched carefully as Harry was using the greatest of ease and pressed the liquid drenched cloth into the open wounds. Behind the mask the Death Eater smiled.

Harry glanced up for a moment and noticed the Death Eater intently watching him, "Are you a nurse?"

"Yes." The Death Eater nodded, "I was a very good nurse at one time, until I decided to join the order. That was a really long time ago." She glanced at the door, "Now apply that every four hours and she should recover in a few days." The Death Eater stood and handed Harry the black robe. "Here she will need this." The Death Eater neared the door. She heard the sounds of the cloth being wrung out. "Take care of her." She said looking back at Harry.

Harry glared up at the Death Eater, "I plan on not letting anyone hurt her ever again." He said in pure anger and rage. "While there's one breath left in my body no harm will ever come to her again." He said firmly. When someone messed with his love they messed with him.

The Death Eater left the cell and closed the door behind her, She leaned up against the door and Salazar rounded the corner.

"Is she healing up?" Salazar asked.

"Yes sir she is."

"Good." He cleared his throat. "I'm retiring for the night, it has been a long day."

"Of course sir." She said. And Salazar moved silently down the corridor heading into his Master Chambers.

He poured himself a brandy and sat down in a chair near the fireplace. He heard noise behind him coming from the mirror.

"Good evening." The voice said echoing from the mirror.

"Good evening indeed." Salazar's voice was full of sarcasm as he spoke without turning around to face the mirror, he knew who it was.

"What's the matter love?"

"That damn wench is hard to break." He gulped down some of his brandy; the fiery goodness ran down his throat.

"They have it then?"

Salazar smirked. "Yes."

"Excellent."

* * *

Oh no, Poor Hermione being tortured. sniff Well I hope I didn't disgust you all. But Lucius is one bad dude. He's an evil pig, and don't worry he'll get his. Well I hope you stay tuned for Chapter 23—Ron to the Rescue. Okay Please Read and Review, even if you didn't like my chapter, but remember I did warn you.

Thanks,  
Ryoko Blue


	23. Ron to the Rescue

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything ;)

* * *

Chapter 23—Ron To The Rescue

Professor McGonagall smiled at the thought, "oh Rowena, what a time that must have been." She said hiding her annoyance.

"I think you really would have loved it, it was a much simpler day and age. Although, I do like this time period. I have been here a whole year and I discovered the most interesting things about life." Rowena leaned against the bed looking at the professor who was sitting behind the desk. "Especially the muggle way of living. They have a newer way to say things one word can mean a whole phrase, and it's really amazing. Do you think that the Wizarding world and the Muggle world will ever rejoin, you know become one world again?"

Professor McGonagall was about to say something when an eagle owl flew in through the open window landing on the desk in front of her, she recognized the writing on the envelope. She looked up at Rowena, "could you excuse me a moment Rowena, I have some business to take care of."

Rowena regarded McGonagall oddly. "Sure, no problem." And she quickly then left the room.

Professor McGonagall took the letter from the owl and she watched the bird fly out the window. She opened the letter quickly, her heart nearly dropped to her feet. She stood abruptly from the chair and raced from the room.

Ron, Ginny and Draco were in a heated argument, the boys had their wands extended pointing them at one another, Draco had just cursed him and Ron followed in suit. They each dogged the other's curse. Draco's body color changing curse was deflected by Ron and instead of hitting him, it hit the suit of armor behind him turning it bright pink with yellow poka-dots Ginny tugged on Ron's arm both him and Draco turned to find Professor McGonagall approaching them in rapid speed, her face was etched in anger and worry. Ron was ready to explain when their Professor just breezed by them as if she hadn't seen them.

"Well that was odd." Ginny said.

Ron and Draco both nodded

"Something must be up for McGonagall to not give us a detention" Ron said. "Especially you Malfoy." He smirked.

Draco simply glared at Ron with pure hate.

Ginny gasped, "Maybe something is wrong, maybe You—Know—Who is coming." She said looking wide eyed at her brother and then at Draco. "What are we gonna do, we're all gonna die."

Draco put an arm around her to try and ease her mind. "Relax Ginny, we don't know that. Let's not add to the gossip mill with rumors of Dark Lords coming, all right?"

"Well what else could it be of it's not You—Know—Who?" Ron was bitter, he glared at Draco mainly because that blonde haired git had his arm around his sister.

"Well if we want to know, we should follow after McGonagall and, spy." Draco wagged his brows at his suggestion of spy.

"I agree," Ginny announced. "Come on Draco, let's go find out what's going on." She saw Draco nod and the two of them started down the corridor.

Ron decided to follow after them as well, they were not aware of something following after them.

Ron's eyes narrowed as he saw Draco's shoulder brush against Ginny's every now and then. One of these days he was going to kill him. Oh yes a very, very painful death. One that involved Draco tied to a post in front of a dragons cave." Ron chuckled lightly, what a fitting way for Draco the dragon to meet his end, trapped in a dragon's cave waiting to be devoured by the very thing he was named after. Ron chuckled again.

Ginny heard Ron's chuckle and turned slightly, "what's so funny?"

Ron couldn't stop the cheesy grin from gracing his face. "Oh, nothing."

Draco pulled on Ginny's arm as McGonagal stopped at the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's room.

A second later the gargoyle moved out of the way and the professor went inside, Draco, Ginny and Ron watched as the gargoyle glided back in place. The three of them moved in front of the stone statue.

"Did we bother to hear the password?" Ginny asked.

"Well I certainly didn't." Draco replied while looking at Ron for an answer.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue." Ron spat.

Ginny rolled her eyes and just started naming things. "uh, ooey gooey worms, sour patch spiders, um Greasy Grimy Gopher guts, French Fried Eye balls?" The gargoyle moved away. "Eew gross what a horrible password." Ginny commented feeling slightly nauseated.

The three of them stepped into the hall that lead to Dumbledore's room, the door was open a crack And they all peered into the room the best they could listening to Professor McGonagal's voice as she spoke.

"I'm not surprised something like this happened, I mean of course Voldermort was just waiting around the corner for Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to appear with the Scepter."

"What can we do Albus, I'm so very worried." McGonagal leaned forward in her chair leaning on the desk. "The letter said that the students are being—" she couldn't finish the thought out loud, it was too painful to think about.

"We will have to send someone to bring them back."

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Rowena said floating in through a wall.

"Rowena what were you doing there?" McGonagal looked shocked for the first time in her life.

"Minerva it is true I was eavesdropping, it's just you left your room in such a state I had to find out what the trouble was. And if had anything to do with Harry and Hermione I had to be part of it." She then turned her attention to Dumbledore. "You can't send someone in to bring them back. Slytherin is crafty, he's not stupid. He knows that's the first thing you would do. Without a thought he would kill them before your Aurors got to them." She paused a moment, "and I don't want to see that happening again." She sighed.

"What do you propose we do Rowena? Since you seem to know Salazar Slytherin so well" Dumbledore said.

"From what I have seen and heard, your students are very resourceful. I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't already on a plan of escape." She said with a smile.

"It is true that Miss Granger is in the top of her class, and Mr. Potter's bravery out shines even in the darkest of times." McGonagal said, "but this is different, those two need help, they are in a lot of trouble. Salazar Slytherin has already," She took a breath "Already tortured Miss Granger, and he still plans on doing some more. I won't wait around here doing nothing."

Dumbledore inwardly smiled, there was reason why Minerva McGonagal was head of Gryffindor house. She has the bravery and a will to help those in need, and right now her students are in peril danger and she speaks from the heart.

"Look Minerva I know you want to go to them, I know you want to help them. But this is a time where you just can't. They are on their own, there won't always be someone to help them in life." Rowena said wanting to put a hand on her shoulder.

McGonagal eyed Rowena feeling slightly off about the ghost's words "They need help, Miss Granger almost died already. We must do something." She turned looking at Dumbledore. "We can't just wait around when they are in danger."

Dumbledore nodded, "We need some kind of plan." He put his finger to his chin in thought.

Ginny felt the hot sting of tears swelling in her eyes she looked up at Ron and Draco, Ron had a far off look in his eye and she could have sworn that he, her brother who never shed a tear was on the verge of losing his emotions.

Ron felt his sister watching him he glanced down at her, "Hermione, was—" He spoke softly. "She's so innocent, I can't believe someone would do that to her?" He took in a breath

"How exactly does the Soul Scepter work Rowena?" Dumbledore looked up at the ghost.

Rowena glanced about the room, then at Dumbledore "whoever's soul is weaved into the scepter has complete control and can make the will of humanity do what ever the person holding the scepter wants, it controls large numbers of people, muggles, squibs, witches, wizards. You name it; no one is safe from its control, if fallen into the wrong hands that is.

"How is the soul woven into the scepter to begin with?" McGonagal asked while folding her arms across her chest.

"That I don't know, the only thing I know is that a piece of the person's soul is taken from them and turned into some kind of a jewel of sorts and then placed on the rod." Rowena shook her head. "That Merlin was crafty, only he knew how to do a Soul Weave."

McGonagal snapped her fingers in realization, "Albus, that necklace we were checking for curses on, the one that Hermione had in her possession. Is that her soul?"

Rowena spoke up, "no it can't be Jasmine's or Hermione's soul because a part of hers is on the scepter right now, as we speak."

"How do you know that?" McGonagal said turning to face Rowena.

"I know that because when my daughter hid the scepter she did not remove her soul from it, just in case something like Slytherin getting a hold of it would arise. That way she still has complete power and even if she was dead, he would never be able to use it." Rowena replied as she hovered a bit like she were pacing and thinking.

"It must be a part of Torrin's or now Harry's." Rowena shook her head as if trying to clear a memory. "Torrin actually gave Jasmine a part of his soul."

Ginny felt something brush up against her leg, she glanced down and at the last minute caught the waving tail of Hermione's cat Crookshanks entering though the slightly open door. She watched the cat stop and start hissing at the ghost.

McGonagal looked up at Rowena and then at the hissing Crookshanks. She went over and picked him up, holding the cat in her arms. McGonagal noticed that Rowena was glaring at the cat. "What's the matter Rowena, don't you like cats?"

"I wasn't really a cat person in life, I didn't like them and they didn't seem to like me. I suppose it's that way in the afterlife as well." Rowena turned to Dumbledore with a smile. "I'm more of a bird person, I had kept parakeets for awhile."

"Well Crookshanks here usually likes everyone, unless they have something to hide." She looked intently at Rowena.

"Look I have never been favored among cats." Rowena said with a half a smile as if trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Of course." McGonagal said.

"Alright this is what we are going to do first," Dumbledore said with a little regret in his voice, "We have to inform Mr. Potter's and Miss Granger's family of the situation. Chances are whatever those two are going though it's not going to be an easy road to recovery. Then we'll think of a plan." Dumbledore saw something moving by his door and he again inwardly smiled.

Ron, Ginny and Draco backed away from the door and the gargoyle entrance.

"Oh my God, Oh my God," Ginny cursed while pacing with worry. "Harry and Hermione are—" She couldn't finish her thoughts they were too horrible.

Ron was silent as he turned and walked away from Ginny and Draco. Ginny tried to go after her brother but he was stopped by Draco's tender hand on her arm

"No Gin, let him go."

"But Draco, he's hurting. His best friends are being, well you know hurt. He needs his family, he needs me."

Draco pulled Ginny to him, "I would just leave him alone, he doesn't look like he wants to talk with anyone, even you."

"But he just looks so lost."

"I know, I know." He whispered into her hair.

Ron moved slowly though the corridor just walking every which way, not having really any clue of where he was going. He felt something in the air wasn't right; it was probably true that Slytherin would kill Harry and Hermione if help was on the way. But how would he even know unless there was some kind of spy here at Hogwarts. That was it. Ron's posture straightened up in the realization. Someone here must be feeding Slytherin information, how else would he know if Harry and Hermione even had the scepter? Or even left on their journey for the scepter?

Ron already had his suspicions. Something in the back of his mind told him who the traitor was, as if saying it to him in a soft whisper. So many things pointed to that very traitor. He knew exactly where to look. Ron quickened his pace down the corridor and stopped at the hidden door he had found weeks ago. He pushed the little rock in and the door slid open, he stepped inside and immediately went about lighting the candles. He walked over to the bookshelf_, now where is that book_? He thought to himself. He found it rather quickly and opened the front cover of Jasmine's diary. The pages were blank. There was no writing. That Rowena was insane to think that he could even read anything when there weren't any words.

He saw Rowena float into the room and he quickly tucked the diary into his robes, holding it underneath his shirt. Rowena turned to find him staring at her.

"Oh Mr. Weasley, what are you doing in here?" She was surprised.

"Just looking around, I never really got to see everything in this room. I figured since McGonagal and Dumbledore are busy I could look about the forbidden room and I wouldn't get caught.

"Oh." Rowena nodded, she tilted her head to the side glancing about his face. "You're worried about your friends, aren't you?" She saw Ron give her a puzzled look. "I saw you, your sister and that Draco Malfoy outside the door before I floated in through the wall. So I know you heard everything."

Ron nodded. "I admit I was there. I wonder what exactly is happening to them. It must be—" Ron swallowed hard. "They are my best friends you know, I love them like family, and I would be lost without them." He glanced down at the floor.

"I'm sure you would." Rowena said with a tiny smile, "I wouldn't worry about it too much, everything will turn out the way it should. You'll see."

"I sure hope so." Ron said, "Well I best be going."

"Don't do it." Rowena said as Ron was half way out the door.

Ron spun around, "don't do what?"

"Don't go after them, I know that's what you're thinking." Rowena floated towards him. "It would be very foolish to go barreling in."

"Why is that?" Ron glared.

"This is Salazar Slytherin you are up against, not some two town muggle magician. He is evil and he is cruel. He will kill your friends if any help shows up." Rowena said with a sense of concern.

Ron knew she could read his thoughts so he hoped he could block them by thinking of how much he hated Draco Malfoy, since that wasn't too hard to do. Hopefully he could say something completely different to what he was thinking. "I wasn't planning on doing anything, let professionals go after them. And as much as I want Harry and Hermione home, I just can't risk their safety."

"That's a smart boy, I would go myself to help them. But I can't touch anything solid, I would be useless. But trust me I know how you feel."

Ron nodded, "I know you do." He smiled and then started from the room. The door slid back in place. He continued down the corridor thinking that there just had to be something about that diary, what importance could it have in it for someone to enchant it? Ron rushed all the way back to Gryffindor tower, he didn't care what that Rowena said. He was surely not going to listen to some ghost when his friends where in mortal peril. He was going to Harry and Hermione even if it killed him. He gulped down a breath of air, and it probably would too.

Ginny stood from the sofa upon seeing Ron quickly rush in and stop. "Ron, are you all right?"

Ron shook his head he looked down at the red sofa and the sleeping cat, thinking how fortunate for that cat to be able to sleep during a time like this. What would the cat really think of his Mistress in danger? He looked up at Ginny, "no Ginny, I'm not all right. I won't be all right until Harry and Hermione are back here safe and sound."

Ginny noticed the tone in his voice, he was set on something. She just knew what ever it was, it would turn out disastrous. She watched her brother head towards the stairs that lead to the dorms, He jumped two stairs at a time before reaching the top. Ginny shouted up at him. "Ron, Ron what are you doing?"

Ron didn't say a word he simply turned and headed into the boys dorms.

Ginny didn't like the silence she got from her brother, she raced up the stairs and threw open the door. She saw him collecting a few necessities into a leather knapsack. "Ron what are you doing?"

"Nothing Ginny, just go about your business." Ron went over to Harry's side of the bed and lifted the lid off the trunk. He grabbed the invisibility cloak and folded it up small and placed it in his sack.

She knew exactly what he was doing when she saw him putting Harry's cloak into his bag. "You're going after them aren't you?"

Ron lifted his gaze looking at his sister for a moment, before retuning his attention to his duties.

When Ginny didn't get an answer, she knew "Ron, Ron you can't. You could be killed."

"I have to go Gin, I have to. Harry and Herm need me. I must do something, I can't just sit around here and listen to that damn ghosts advice."

"She seemed pretty wise to me Ron, she knows what she's talking about. She was one of the founders, she knows exactly what Salazar Slytherin is capable of." Ginny's voice raised a couple octaves.

There was a knock on the boy's door and Ginny shouted towards the door to come in. As the door opened Zara's head poked in, the door was pushed open more when Crookshanks sauntered into the room.

Zara looked down at the orange cat, it it's mouth it was carrying Hermione's necklace. She thought it was slightly odd, but still paid it no mind. Hermione herself said that this cat was different. It probably missed her so much that it was carrying around something that belonged to her. Oh well she shrugged then turning her attention to Ginny "I heard yelling, is everything all right?" Zara then noticed that it was Ron and Ginny. "Oh never mind, I thought it was someone important arguing, it's just you two again." She pulled back from the room.

"Zara wait." Ginny shouted as Crookshanks jumped onto the bed next to Ron's pack.

In a flash Zara's head poked in again, "What?"

"Maybe you could talk some sense into Ron?" Ginny was worried.

Zara opened the door all the way and leaned against the door jamb, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I doubt it."

"Harry and Hermione have been captured and Ron is going after them."

"Captured, by whom?" Zara said looking between Ron and Ginny.

Ginny just about slapped herself in the head, word hadn't gotten around yet about Salazar Slytherin rising, it was kept pretty hush, hush which was usually very difficult to keep anything a secret here. Ginny explained the whole thing to Zara including the part where Hermione had been tortured. Ginny could have sworn she saw worry in Zara's eyes at what Ron was going to do, but she quickly masked it. Zara simply stared at Ron and Ginny felt it was necessary to leave the two of them alone, she left the room quietly.

There was an awkward silence as the two of them just stood there staring at each other. Zara straightened her posture and stepped closer to him. "It's a stupid thing to do you know?" She said with no emotion attached to her voice.

"I really don't want your opinion on the matter, you really have no idea how much they mean to me. I would do anything to help them." Ron said

"Including getting yourself killed? Ron let professionals handle this."

"They would just botch it up." He glanced at the floor.

"You don't know that." Zara took in a breath, she was loosing herself to her emotions. "I also feel what you are feeling. It's true they are not my best friends or anything, but they are friends and I can feel your loss but—"

Ron lifted a hand cutting her off. "What would you do if it were Jewel and Enrique?"

Zara sighed glancing about the room, looking everywhere except into Ron's eyes. "Probably the same thing you're doing." She then lifted her gaze to his.

He saw it. Fear, worry. It was for him." I'll be fine Zara. I'm going to go to Slytherin's whatever, and bring Harry and Hermione back. He swung his pack over his shoulder and started from the room. He was out the door and down the stairs when Zara spun around chasing after him.

"Ron this is stupid." She said at the top of the landing looking down at him, "you don't even know where to go."

"I'll figure something out, I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am." He said looking up at her. He left through the portrait hole. What was out there was not someone he wanted to see. "Malfoy what are you doing?" Ron noticed he was dressed for travel and prepared just like him.

"I'm going with you." Draco said with confidence.

"Oh no you are not; I don't need some snot nosed twit slowing me down." Ron said glaring, the portrait door swung open and both Ginny and Zara stepped out. Ginny noticed Draco was ready for travel too. She gasped.

"I am too going with you Weasley, how else are you going to find Slytherin's palace. I've been there myself. I know exactly where it is." Draco smirked.

"Of course you do, being a fellow Death Eater I would be surprised if you didn't know." Ron said with a grin.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't matter what you think of me Weasel, I'm going and that's final. You will never get out of there alive if I don't."

Ron didn't have time for this, he threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine! But if you do one thing out of line, just one. Let's just say there's no one there to hear you shout for help." He quickly started down the hall towards the doors that led out of Hogwarts.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Like I'm scared of you Weasley." He said under his breath and he followed after Ron. Ginny and Zara too followed after the boys.

"Ron please, don't do this." Zara said while standing on the stone steps outside the school. "I'm begging you, please." Her voice softened to a whisper "don't leave me."

Ron heard her voice and stopped in his tracks he quickly turned around, His bag dropped from his shoulder onto the wet grass and he sprinted back towards her He didn't even stop as he swung her up into his arms. He crushed her so hard against him that he almost cut off both their air supplies. "Does this mean you forgive me then?"

Zara laughed a bit as her arms tightened around him, "what if you never come back?" She spoke softly her voice trembling with unshed tears. "I couldn't stand it, I just couldn't."

Ron pulled back a put cupping her face within his hands staring intently into her dark eyes, was this the same girl he met at the beginning of the year with her all tough and no nonsense attitude? She was actually begging him to stay. He smiled to himself, perhaps they all had grown up a bit this year. He leaned in closer so that his mouth was hovering only inches above hers. "I'll come back I promise. And Weasleys always keep their promises." He said with a tiny smile.

The tears finally fell from her eyes as she felt herself smile a little and she quickly pressed her lips against his. Ron's embrace around her was strong as hers was around him. Their mouths opened and their tongues met as they kissed as if there were no tomorrow, as they might not be. She seemed to hold onto him for dear life, she kissed him back so hard and so powerfully that time seemed to slow down just for them, making this moment last. Of course they knew that Father Time can not be stopped, and Ron reluctantly pulled away. She wiped her eyes, "Oh look at me all attached to you. That's never happened to me before." Zara watched a small grin appear on Ron's face and buried her face in between his neck and shoulder; her arms were still around him so tightly that they ached. "Be careful." She murmured against his shoulder.

"I will." He said resting his chin on the top of her head.

Zara pulled out of his arms and wiped the tears from her eyes with slender fingers. She smiled lightly as did Ron.

Ron turned to find his sister still involved in a passionate embrace, this angered him so much "Malfoy, lets go!" He shouted in anger.

Zara shook her head, this time in merriment.

Draco and Ginny pulled away, and Draco's fingers grazed her cheek before he really let her go.

Ginny walked back towards Zara and turned around as they watched their loved ones went off to face unimaginable danger. The two of them stood there until the figures of the boys could no longer be seen.

Hermione's body shifted and a low agonizing moan escaped from her lips. This snapped Harry awake, he had been leaning against the wall with her in his lap nestled against his chest.

"Hermione?" He whispered. She didn't move or make another sound. Harry placed a gentle hand against her cheek, "Hermione?"

A far away voice whispered softly in her head as she was coming around, the sound of the voice becoming louder, but not clear. She felt a pressure on her body, yet her hands and feet felt free of bindings. Something touched her cheek Panic over took her, she was not going to stand by and do nothing while they tortured her some more, she was going to fight back, or at least try to get away. She immediately began kicking, punching and slapping at the same time as trying to move away.

"Hermione, Hermione stop," Harry said as he was being attacked. Geeze, he didn't realize how strong she actually was, especially for her being severely injured. "It's me. It's Harry. Open your eyes."

She didn't know why but something in the voice made her stop fighting, she thought mind control and her eyes opened. The world was fuzzy, but she could see the outline of a person sitting very close, she could see a mix of colors as the world started to focus. Hermione blinked a couple of times. She saw the very concerned looking gaze of Harry looking down at her. Hermione lifted her hand slowly, touching the side of his face as if to see if he were really there. Her fingers came in contact with his cheek and she gasped. He was real. Tears swelled in her eyes "Oh Harry." She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

Harry was afraid to put his arms around her for fear of hurting her wounds. But the sounds of her harsh crying convinced him and his arms went around her, lightly. He felt her shaking violently in his arms as she cried.

She choked on some of her tears. "Oh God Harry, it was—they did—and—and he—he— " She could barely put two words together each time she speak an enormous burst of tears would rush out like a wild river along with sound of her agonized cries filled the air of the cell.

He rocked her gently and arms automatically tightened around her. "Ooow." Harry heard her moan out in anguish. "I'm sorry Hermione I can't even hold you." Harry said with regret.

She lifted her head and the tears were still flowing from her eyes, she looked at him. "I don't care if it hurts just hold me, please?" Her body shook a few times as she tried to stop herself from crying any further, yet it was nearly impossible.

Harry's heart hurt seeing her like this, this shouldn't have happened to her. He would get that Salazar Slytherin if it's the last thing would ever do. Harry put his arms around her and pulled her more into his warm embrace as he let her cry as much as she needed too. Harry heard the sound of the iron door start to move, it opened and a Death Eater walked in carrying a tray of food.

Hermione turned slightly and practically jumped back, fear had overwhelmed her. Fearing that this Death Eater was going to take her back for more torture she tightened her grip on Harry.

The Death Eater saw this reaction and frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you," She said holding up a tray of food. "I brought you something to eat, see."

Hermione couldn't help the shaking as she stared at the Death Eater, not speaking at all. Harry nestled her into the safety of his embrace. He too still didn't trust the Death Eater, even though it showed them such compassion. But it could just be an act. He was not going to let them take Hermione away from him again, he was extra cautious. Yet he wanted Hermione to not be trembling so entirely in fear. "Hermione, the Death Eater is right. She is not going to hurt you; she's been helping me heal you."

She sniffled. "Yeah, so they can just do it to me again." Hermione said as she choked down a sob, her eyes continuing to water as she remembered what happened the last time. She buried her head into his chest again so she wouldn't have to look at the Death Eater.

"I'll just leave this here in case you get hungry." The Death Eater put the tray down on the floor and with her foot pushed it towards Harry and Hermione. She quickly turned on her heels and left the cell, closing the door behind her.

Ron and Draco were seated around a small fire they had built; they needed a rest and something to eat as well. Ron opened his bag and found the diary; he also found a necklace sitting in the bottom of his bag also. He wondered where that came from, he never packed it. Then it clicked on in his mind, oh that stupid cat must have dropped it in there on accident. Never trust a feline with something as important as jewelry. He shook his head back and forth. Ron took out the necklace and rested it on his knee as he moved the invisibility cloak over and turned his attention to the diary, he opened the front cover and it was still blank. He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"What's the matter Weasley, forget how to read?" Draco was smug.

Ron lifted his head, glaring "shut up."

"Oh that hurt." Draco said very sarcastically. "What's the trouble then?" Draco leaned on his side propping himself up on his elbow.

"For your information I'm trying to figure out how this damn diary works. There's no written words, no nothing."

"Maybe you need some kind of password." Draco said glancing down at his fingernails.

Ron thought a moment, a password huh? What kind of password? It could be anything, a favorite food, a favorite season. How would he know what Jasmine Ravenclaw would use as a password? A thought clicked on in his head. Ron stared at the book and said. "Torrin Gryffindor is an ass."

Not even a second later the book started shaking and two figures emerged from it a young man and woman, they seemed to be arguing.

"Torrin Gryffindor is an ass, that's your blooming password?" He asked in slight irritation.

The girl shrugged, "Don't deny it, you are an ass. Just admit it." She looked around and saw the face of Ron looking back at her. "Who are you and what are you doing with my Diary?"

"H—how is this possible?" Ron asked with disbelief as the two figures stared down at him, He knew these two to be Jasmine Ravenclaw and Torrin Gryffindor. "You two are both dead and your souls are in another body."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Do you know nothing about living diaries? We are only memories of a past that once was. We can only answer questions that pertain to the past anything after our deaths would be useless to ask about." She leaned in closer to Torrin so only he could hear her, "don't those two look an awful lot like Kai and Ulrich?" She saw him nod. It was true those two looked like their friends, but there were some differences, and then she knew. They must be dead, that Ron wasn't just fibbing.

"If this is your Diary, then why is he in it?" Draco said getting up off the ground.

Torrin smirked.

Jasmine shook her head, "because this stupid ass." She looked right at him, "stole it and wrote in my diary to irritate me, and at that time I didn't have a password. Didn't you read my front cover?"

"Oh yes, of course." Ron replied with a smile.

"I still don't know why you have my diary, the only person I gave permission to use it was Lord Godric Gryffindor and the last time I checked he had been cursed, living for all eternity as a c—" She was cut off by Ron.

"I have to know about anything that can be done to stop Salazar Slytherin. He has my friends and the Soul Scepter."

"He has the scepter?" Jasmine said as her eyes narrowed. "Just how in Hades did he get the Scepter?"

"My friends went to retrieve it."

"And what fool had them go and do that?" Jasmine was practically shouting.

Ron shrugged, "I don't know some ghost of one of the founders of Hogwarts."

Jasmine looked at Torrin who looked back at her they both had the look of equal surprise. "Oh dear." Jasmine said under her breath.

"Which founder?" Torrin tilted his head a bit.

Ron didn't have to answer, he knew. And so did they.

Jasmine sat down, "it's very unfortunate that Salazar has the scepter, and with help he will be able to do more than just control the will of humanity."

"How can he do more?" Ron looked over at Torrin and then back at Jasmine.

"The scepter does a lot more then just control minds, it brings whatever the holder of the scepter wants to reality." It looked like she was thinking a moment. "When I was falsely accused of wanting to control humanity, Slytherin neglected to tell the council that the Scepter can bring Death and Destruction, hellish beasts can be brought about to reek havoc. In actuality he can bring Hades upon the earth, the scepter gives the power of a God."

Ron sighed with relief, "well at least he can't use it, only your soul can."

"That is true but if Salazar can figure out how to do the Soul Weave then your days are numbered. See you can change the Soul Gem, all he would have to do is take mine off of it and put his on. So far only Merlin and I can create a Soul Gem and I'm pretty sure Slytherin is using special means to get someone to either use it for him or to create a Soul Gem. Unfortunately for him my soul is pretty strong willed, and whoever it is that has my soul must be pretty strong as well."

Ron sighed, "I sure hope Hermione is pretty strong, she's already been tortured I heard." He saw Jasmine shudder.

"Poor girl." Jasmine looked over at Torrin who grabbed her hand tenderly.

Torrin noticed the necklace lying on Ron's leg, "Well it seems someone has found your necklace Jasmine." Torrin pointed to the necklace and Jasmine reached for it holding it in her hand.

Jasmine smiled, "I remember when you gave me this, it wasn't until much later that I realized that you actually gave me a part of your soul." She handed it to Ron, "give this back to your friends, it should remain with the souls.

Draco stood, "Weasley we need to go now, put the diary away."

"Don't tell me what to do Malfoy." Ron glared.

Torrin and Jasmine chuckled and both Draco and Ron glared the two laughing figures.

"What's so funny?" Both Draco and Ron said at the same time.

"Some things never change." Torrin said shaking his head back and forth. "Kai and Ulrich hated each other and would do just about anything to get on each others nerves.

"Yeah like seeing my sister." Ron glared menacingly at Draco, who just rolled his eyes.

"Hey she wants to be with me, I'm not forcing her."

"You better watch it Malfoy, if you hurt her. I'll make you suffer—" Ron was rudely interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah we all heard of your threats Weasley, you never live up to them." Draco said with a smirk.

"Do you want me to live up to one now?" Ron clinched his fist and lifted it in warning.

"Oh stop it you two, honestly, will you ever grow up." Jasmine didn't feel like babysitting.

Ron looked over at Jasmine, what she said just totally reminded him of what Hermione would say. He had to get to his friends before they were tortured to death. He dropped his fist and his arm hung down at his side. "Well I suppose we should get going, I'm going to close up the diary now, it was interesting meeting you."

Jasmine and Torrin smiled then with a nod Ron closed the book and stuck it back in his bag and swung it over his shoulder. The two of them continued on their way

Salazar was lying on his bed sleeping peacefully when the terrace doors opened. He felt something pass through his hand; he abruptly sat up wide awake. His eyes popped open seeing someone standing at his bed side. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm finished there, so now I'm returning here." She floated about the room. "Two idiots are on their way here after I thought I had convinced one of them not to."

Salazar chuckled causing her to glare at him "Oh just don't worry about it, let them come. I still have a score to settle with Ulrich's soul for killing me."

She didn't care about what Salazar was saying, Ulrich has no importance in what she wanted. "As soon as you get that stubborn girl to use the scepter you will make me flesh, is that understood."

"Oh don't you try to order me around, I might just leave you like that."

"You wouldn't dare" Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't test me Rowena, you know I would. Just like when you betrayed me. You did it for your own good accusing me solely of the murder of your daughter and her friends. Of course the bloody council wouldn't believe a word I say, especially if I said you had a hand in their demise."

"You know if you hadn't screwed it up the first time, that never would have happened. I was gone that week so you could accuse Jasmine, which you did. But it backfired on you. I returned to find on the last day of her trial that she had your journal." She crossed her arms over her transparent chest.

"Don't blame me for that mistake" He pointed a stern finger at her. "How could I have known that Ulrich would betray me? I thought I had taught him better than that. No one crosses me and gets away with it."

Rowena shook her head. "I think Ulrich I mean Draco is making up for his deceit though Salazar, he has helped us every step of the way, he did give Jasmine, er I mean Hermione Granger that Orb of Ereena placing her under slight control. Even though it didn't work to well since she figured out what it really was." She stared at him in a commanding fashion, "you will make me flesh and blood Salazar, I have done too much to get that girl to trust me and for her to even retrieve the Scepter for us."

Salazar bowed mockingly, "as you wish my lady."

"And would you stop that, you know I don't like that." She looked out the window.

Ron and Draco pushed their way through the thick bushes along the castle walls, next to the entrance. Ron looked up the huge wall and sighed with regret.

"Are you sure this is the right place?

"Yes." Draco said annoyed. "I have been here plenty of times to know this is the right place.

"Yeah, no doubt you've been here for your Death Eater training." Ron said opening his bag.

"Oh no we have a whole different palace for that," Draco was sarcastic and decided to continue to irritate Ron. It was always such fun to see him get so angry. "And it's in such a wonderful location too. Rome is a beautiful city, great for Death Eater training."

Ron rolled his eyes. What a time for Draco to make a joke. "Well since you come here all the time, they are probably expecting you. I can hide under this." He pulled the invisibility cloak from the bag. "And you can just let me in the front gate without any problems."

"Yeah, alright." Draco said nonchalantly.

"Oh and if you betray me Malfoy, I will kill you."

"Rest assured oh mighty Weasley, I have my own agenda here that needs to be accomplished and it wouldn't do me any good to betray you, I'll probably need you to get out of here when I am finished." He smirked.

Ron shook his head and slipped the cloak on over his head.

Draco watched as Ron disappeared from view. "All right stay close, we're going in the front gate." Draco whispered, "and then you're on your own."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Malfoy." Ron followed Draco towards the front gate. Feeling slightly uneasy he wondered just where exactly he was going to look for Harry and Hermione. They could be anywhere in that large palace. He took a deep breath and hoped he could actually pull this off. Ron waited for Draco to stop talking with two Death Eaters and then he followed him inside.

* * *

Okay, now I never said Ron was going to rescue them just yet, it was just Ron to the Rescue. snigger I can be so cruel sometimes. Well stay tuned for Chapter 24—Lucius's Big Mistake.

Remember toReview,  
thanks  
Ryoko Blue


	24. Lucius' Big Mistake

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

* * *

Chapter 24—Lucius' Big Mistake

"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" She asked while looking around nervously, hiding in the bushes.

"You know they can't do anything right, they need us." She said, also looking out of the bushes.

"But Zara this is dangerous."

"And that is exactly why they need us. You don't think I'm about to allow Ron to go off and get killed without me being a part of it do you?"

"I know you've been wanting to kill Ron but this isn't the way to go about it." Ginny smiled.

Zara rolled her eyes. "Look, you know what I mean. They can't do anything on their own. You know what they say behind every good man is a good woman."

"Personally I like a good man from behind." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively

Zara threw her a sarcastic look, but was grinning just the same. "Now is not the time for jokes Ginny."

"Who said I was joking." Ginny said looking off in the distance towards the castle.

Zara simply shook her head, she pointed towards the entrance to the castle. "There look, Ron just became invisible and he must be following that asshole inside."

Ginny glared at Zara for what she just said about Draco. She was in a sour mood now. "Okay smarty, how do we get inside? We have no means to make us invisible. Look the entrance is being guarded by those Death Eaters and—"

"Well we could jump them." Zara interrupted, tilting her head a bit.

"Are you insane? Zara we can't jump them, look at the size of them."

Zara rolled her eyes, "Alright let's just stun them with our wands then Ginny, sheesh you take the fun out of everything."

"I don't think we should stun them either, I mean there must be a reason why Ron and Draco didn't stun them. There could be magic alarms all over this place." Ginny glanced about the castle. There were a few moments of silence when Zara shifted and looked right at Ginny with a devilish smirk.

"I have an idea." Zara said.

"Which is what?"

"We become Death Eaters." Zara said proudly.

Ginny's mouth dropped in disbelief. "What?!"

"Not for reals," Zara glared. "Holy crap Ginny, like I would ever want to be a scum sucking spawn of evil? No thanks."

Ginny pinched her sinuses with gentle fingers trying to massage her tiny headache away. "I'm confused."

"We tell the guarding Death Eaters that we want to be Death Eaters and then they let us in without trouble. They might tell us where to report but we don't have to show up there. We can then look for Ron and Draco and help them, inconspicuously of course."

Nodding, Ginny smirked, "That's a great idea."

"Of course it's a great idea, why else would that hat have trouble deciding between Slytherin and Gryffindor for me?"

"I can see why, you are pretty deceptive." Ginny said with half a smile.

Zara nodded, "Damn straight, now let's go."

Ginny and Zara stepped out of the bushes and approached the entrance to the castle

Ron hated the feeling of prison cells; they always seemed to be so full of spiders. He shivered at the thought as he continued to walk down the corridor. Ron saw that no good Wormtail standing next to a cell near the other end of the hall. It must be Harry or Hermione's cell. He also saw another door at the end of the corridor that looked like it led into another room. Ron hated Wormtail. He remembered what Draco said about using wands here; there are magic alerts all over the place. Only Salazar and Voldemort were allowed to use magic, if there were anyone else using it they would know there was an outsider among them and would be descended upon by at least twenty Death Eaters or more.

He picked up a couple of good-sized rocks and stone pieces and walked towards Wormtail. '_I'll get him.'_ Ron thought to himself, '_How dare he pretend to be my pet when he was just a sniveling worm.'_ He chucked a rock straight at Wormtail's head; he noticed the pudgy man duck just in time. Ron threw some more rocks, and Wormtail avoided most of them, he got hit in the forehead and he turned around and got hit directly in the back.

"Eeoow!" He screeched. "Alright, who's there, show yourself immediately!" Wormtail spun around in all different directions. He looked in the cell window to see if they were still in there, the prisoners could have gotten out and throwing things at him. He was a bit confused when he saw the two of them still inside. He glanced down the corridor and saw a lone Death Eater was coming towards him.

She was looking oddly at him, she often wondered if Wormtail was in his right mind. "What are you doing?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Something was throwing rocks at me." Wormtail said looking around in all directions.

She sighed rolling her eyes, "I think you've been working to hard, go on take a break."

"Really? But the Dark Lord said I wasn't to move from this spot."

"I'll stand guard for you, the prisoners will not escape. I have to tend to the girl's wounds anyway. You can come back to your post in about an hour." She said looking at Wormtail's face for an answer.

"Oh all right then." Wormtail nodded and started down the corridor as Ron pressed himself up against the wall so that he wouldn't get knocked into.

Ron rushed up towards the Death Eater as she was opening the cell door; he slipped in right after her. The door closed almost hitting him. Ron saw Harry and Hermione sitting together on the ground against the wall. Hermione was facing Harry, leaning into him. Even though Harry had his arms lightly around her, Ron could still see the bad shape that Hermione was in. She was in a black robe that was pulled up around her legs and unbuttoned in the back. Ron saw the horrific deep gashes; he assumed that anything that touched her wounds would just hurt more.

The Death Eater started applying some kind of liquid to Hermione's wounds on her back, Ron watched Hermione cringe and gasp in pain every time the cloth came in contact with a gash. She shifted and buried her face in Harry's chest; he was lightly stroking his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her.

"Will there be scars?" Hermione's voice was muffled.

"Not on the outside dear." The Death Eater said as she finished applying to last of the potion to Hermione's gash on her lower back. After an hour of attending to Hermione's other wounds she checked out how the gashes on her back looked after the third dose of the potion. They were looking much better and she was proud of her nursing skills. "There now, just another couple of days of this and you'll be as good as new." The Death Eater didn't even wait for a reply as she stood. "I'll be back in a few hours to add some more potions." She headed towards the door, opened it and saw Wormtail had resumed his position. She left the cell.

Harry glanced about Hermione's face; her eyes were closed. He lifted his fingers and lightly touched the scratches on her face, which were healing up nicely. He looked at all the marks; there were several deep looking holes on both sides, between her neck and shoulder. He lightly touched the holes and Hermione nearly jumped a mile high off of him and without thinking violently smacked his hand away.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Harry was concerned that he had hurt her.

Tears started swelling in her eyes. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's alright." His arms carefully went around her. "Shhh, come here. Everything will be all right now; I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. Ever." Harry started rocking her gently in his arms as Hermione leaned into him.

"It's just what happened you know." She said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I know." Harry's eyes narrowed at what Hermione was finally able to tell him about what happened during her torture.

"Harry, do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

"I don't know." Harry wanted to have hope that they would get home, but so far there was none.

"You know I would give anything just to be back at Hogwarts." Hermione sniffled trying to get a hold of her emotions, "Oh what I would give to just see Ginny and Ron."

Something shuffling in the corner of the cell caught Harry and Hermione's attention, they turned in the direction of the noise and Ron appeared out of nowhere. Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her scream of surprise. The both of them stood, Hermione stood on shaky legs and Harry helped steady her a bit until she got a hold of herself and was able to stand on her own.

"Ron, what…. how?" Hermione couldn't put the words together.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked astonished.

"It wasn't easy I'll tell you that." Ron said while he looked at Hermione. His heart broke seeing her looking like that, this was his best friend. How did she last through such a time? "Look what they did to you, I'll kill them." He said in pure rage.

Hermione glanced down at her feet, which were still pretty cut up, but she could still see the signs of healing, and she lifted her head meeting his gaze. "Ron, there's nothing you can do."

Harry glanced about her, he too felt the same rage that Ron did, probably more so. "There is something we can do."

"Harry, we already know that Slytherin is ten times stronger than any of us—" Hermione stopped short, "Ron did you bring help with you? Are we getting out of here?"

"Well Malfoy is here with me, but I don't count him as help."

"Malfoy?" Hermione shuddered; with just the mention of the name Malfoy, she started shaking. His name poked more fear in her then the Dark Lord Voldemort himself.

"Hermione, sit down." Harry said looking at her, worry flashed in his eyes.

Just that simple name caused her to loose herself to her fear, even though she knew Ron was talking about Draco. Still she couldn't even stand to hear the name Malfoy spoken. Lucius Malfoy had tortured her in so many ways, and was just waiting to continue. Harry helped Hermione to sit down on the ground as she was trying to calm down.

Hermione glanced up at Ron, she was so happy to see him that a glimmer of hope flickered in her eyes. "Ron please tell us we're getting out of here?" She asked while getting to her feet.

Ron opened his mouth to speak when the iron door started to open; Ron quickly covered himself with the cloak hoping not to be discovered.

Lucius Malfoy accompanied by five other Death Eaters stepped into the cell causing Hermione to step back a great distance. "It's time." He said. Lucius watched the girl as her eyes widened into large, helpless saucers. That pleased him. She was finally scared of him. He felt the same familiar stirring within him he got when he heard her delightful screams a few days ago. Lucius smirked. Slytherin was just going to have to wait; he had a few plans for the girl. He took a few steps towards her and he watched her cower and retreat back even further away from him.

Harry's arm immediately shot around her protectively; there was no way he was going to let her be taken away. "Stay away." He demanded.

This caused Lucius to almost double over in laughter, but he refrained himself. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way?" He looked at the two of them. Lucius watched as Harry's arms simply tightened around her, he was not going to budge.

Lucius took a step towards them when he heard a small really un-noticeable nose in the corner of the cell. Most people wouldn't have heard the noise but Lucius had powerful ears and could pick out the smallest noise. He looked towards Harry and Hermione. "There's someone in here with you, who is it?" The corner of his mouth curved into a half grin.

Harry and Hermione said nothing as Lucius stepped closer to the prisoners. Harry stood in front of Hermione to shield her from harm.

Lucius smirked. "I asked you a question; you'd do best to answer it."

"Why are all you dark wizards always saying things like that? I mean it gets a little redundant after a while, you know we're not going to answer you." Harry was sarcastic.

A low chuckle escaped Lucius; he knew when something was funny even if a wizard who was beneath him spoke it. "Well Mudblood Lover, maybe you'll find out another day." His gaze moved and connected with Hermione's. "How's my Screamer doing today?"

Harry's fist shot up and Lucius moved back just in time.

Lucius just laughed, "A little feisty today aren't we Potter?"

"Stay away from her." Harry demanded.

"We've already been though this," Lucius shook his head back and forth. "First things first though." Lucius snapped his fingers and his Death Eaters snapped to attention. "The far corner to the right, attack it." Lucius said while still looking at Harry and Hermione, he saw both their eyes widen with fear. That pleased him.

The Death Eaters descended on the corner as Ron was wrestled from the invisibility cloak and was held back by two Death Eaters, he tried to wriggle out of their grasp. Their grip was strong. Ron was stuck.

One of the Death Eaters handed Lucius the invisibility cloak. Lucius looked at the cloak, "Very nice." He looked over at Harry; he knew where he had gotten this. Lucius moved towards Ron, "Ah, a Weasley." He said as if his name carried some kind of disease. "It's a shame your daddy isn't here to help you out."

"I don't need my father to help me." Ron said bitterly.

Lucius scoffed, "I doubt that. Your father at least can throw a mean punch, what can you do? The youngest boy in the family, who's always being over shadowed by your siblings."

"How did you know that?" Ron glared he tried to pull his arms from the Death Eater's grasp. It didn't work.

"I know a lot about you little Weasley."

Ron chuckled, "I'm not so little. I'm bigger than you." He smirked sarcastically.

"That means nothing you fool. I am stronger than you." He glared. "No matter though. I'm sure you will be welcome to stay." He turned towards the cell door, "Wormtail!" He saw the sniveling worm poke his head in the doorway. "Go and inform the Master of our new guest, and that he will be rooming in cell B with young Mr. Potter and the Mudblood here." Lucius snarled "And take this to him too." Lucius threw the invisibility cloak at the insignificant servant. Wormtail's head vanished from the doorway.

Lucius turned back towards Harry and Hermione; he glanced at the girl. Well what he could see of her since she was now being completely blocked by Harry. "We have business to take care of Mudblood." And he took a step towards her.

"I said back off!" Harry shouted pushing Hermione behind him more while continuing to stand in the way.

"Just get out of the way boy, you are standing in the way of the future."

"No." Harry glared.

Lucius didn't want to get his hands dirty with beating up Harry, that's what he had Death Eaters for. "The Mudblood is coming with me."

Lucius and Harry glared at each other, neither of them breaking eye contact. An eerie silence swept over the cell.

Without warning Ron managed to catch the Death Eaters off guard and escaped from the grasp, he went flying full force at Lucius, knocking him to the ground. Harry continued to shield Hermione; they couldn't escape as Death Eaters were blocking the only means of escape from the cell. Ron and Lucius were fighting and wrestling around on the ground for control. Three of the six Death Eaters scurried over to the fighting pair and pulled Ron from off of Lucius, they pinned the teenager to the ground, Ron couldn't move.

Lucius, getting to his feet, now stood in a complete rage. He was fed up. He snapped his fingers and the remaining Death Eaters followed after Lucius as he was approaching quickly towards Harry. The Death Eaters seemed to know what to do, as they attacked Harry. He tried to fight them off but there was too many of them, he managed several good punches in all directions at least hitting one of them at many different times, while this was going on it left Hermione unprotected.

Hermione was scurrying around the room in attempts to escape as Death Eaters would make a grab from her, she would slip out of their hold almost instantly. It didn't matter that her feet were so sore that they were practically killing her as she put up her fight. Hermione did not want to be tortured again; she would do anything to get away. She made a mistake in her direction and ran right into Lucius, she was running so hard that she smacked right into him with such a force that it knocked her to the ground, she landed flat on her back, the wind knocked out of her.

Lucius wasted no time in bending down he lifted her off the ground as she struggled trying to get out of his grasp. He lifted her and swung her over his shoulder, she kicked and wiggled around so much, but it did little difference, he was too strong for her to escape.

"You're just wasting your energy Mudblood." Lucius chuckled.

The Death Eaters stopped attacking Harry as he stopped attacking them. The Death Eaters holding Ron down too started backing away from him.

Harry ran towards Lucius who was taking Hermione away but the Death Eaters stopped him, standing all around Lucius that no one could get past them.

"Put her down." Harry demanded. "Don't take her, I'll do anything just don't hurt her." He now was begging.

Lucius turned around with a smirk, "It's not about you this time boy." He smirked then turned leaving the cell.

Harry couldn't help the rapid tears in his eyes as Hermione was being ripped away from him again only to be severely tortured. He quickly headed towards Lucius and Hermione, but the Death Eaters closed the door quickly. Harry flung himself against it; he banged his fist on the solid iron. A loud agonized yell fought its way out of him as he slammed and hit the door a few times with both fists so hard that he managed to make dents in it. Harry wore himself out and leaned his forehead head against the cold iron door.

Ron stood up from the ground dusting himself off, which caused Harry to quickly look towards him. Ron could see Harry's eyes were red from his violent tears. He tried to mask them, but couldn't.

"I promised I wouldn't let them take her again, and look what happened." Harry said looking away from Ron, he felt so ashamed. He squeezed his eyes together tightly as the tears started up again.

"It's not your fault." Ron simply said.

"Yes it is, they are going to hurt her again. I wasn't strong enough to hold them back. I'm supposed to be protecting her." Harry shook his head in disappointment of himself glaring at the chipped floor.

"Harry get a grip, it was like six to one. You are only one person there was no way you or I could have prevented them from taking her. True it's terrible that Hermione was taken away I wanna rip out their throats just as much as you do, but it is not your fault. Don't blame yourself for this at all." Ron took a deep breath; he was finding it hard to keep his emotions in check. He had no idea what happened to Hermione but he didn't want to find out what else could happen to her.

Harry turned his head looking at Ron, just simply staring at him for a long moment trying to take in everything he had said. He still felt it was his fault that Hermione was ripped from his arms once again. No one could change his mind about that. Yet he couldn't dwell on it, he had to get to Hermione, now. "Well we have to get out of here."

"All right, I'm all for that. Just tell me, how?" Ron said

Outside the cell Wormtail who had resumed his position shifted a bit leaning against the door, he didn't hear someone walk up behind him. Something sharp was pressed to the side of his neck. "Don't turn around or you will regret it." Wormtail's eyes widened with fear at the sound of the feminine voice echoing menacingly in his ear. "Don't even think about calling for help either, if you make one sound you're dead." He felt her pressing the sharp object harder against his neck.

"Now you might be wondering—Ow!" She was elbowed hard in the side. "Ginny! You ruined my whole scene." She said in disappointment.

"Zara just tell him to let them out, why do you have to make a whole big drama production out of it?" Ginny said shaking her head back and forth.

Zara humpfed, "Fine, do what she said let them out." She was slightly disappointed she had this whole speech planed out.

"What if I said no?" Wormtail was bitter and he felt the sharp object pressed harder against his neck.

"I really hate smart asses. I'm the only smart ass here, got it." Zara held her hand out and Ginny placed a large rock in her hand.

"Let them out now." Ginny demanded.

Wormtail laughed, "No." He felt something hard slam against the back of his head; all went dark.

Ginny and Zara smiled as the watched his pudgy body slump to the floor.

Ginny turned to Zara. "How did you even get him to shut up and not call for help?"

"Oh I poked something sharp into his neck." Zara said nonchalantly.

"What was it?" Ginny glanced about Zara looking for some kind of weapon but didn't see one.

Zara lifted up her hand showing Ginny the weapon of choice. It was a stick, not even a stick it was more like a twig. Ginny's jaw dropped in horror, "you threatened a murdering psycho with a stick?" She was appalled.

"Yeah, so?" Zara shrugged her shoulders.

"A stick Zara, it was a stick."

"Hey it worked didn't it? Next time let's see you threaten someone with a stick as well as I did."

"Someone's full of themselves." Ginny sneered.

Zara shook her head back and forth; she was not going to get into an argument with Ron's sister. She bent down and fished through Wormtail's pockets and found a set of keys." She smiled down at the unconscious figure and patted him on the head, "Thanks." She stood and started to go through the many keys on the ring.

Ron and Harry watched as the cell door opened, they were ready for anyone who might be entering. Both Ron and Harry's jaw dropped at seeing the two girls smiling widely back at them.

"Okay who's all for escaping?" Zara said with a smile.

"Just what are you doing here?" Ron said as he and Harry headed towards them.

"Well since I have these keys and I'm standing here with the door open, I'd say rescuing your pathetic ass." She smiled sarcastically.

Ron burst out into laughter. After he collected himself,

Harry glared, "Ron we need to find Hermione now."

Ron nodded and he, Harry, Zara and Ginny went off to find where they took Hermione.

She attempted to kick him away and barely missed, "Stay away from me." Hermione demanded. She tried to wiggle out of the claps that held her wrists to the wall above her head. It was useless.

He stepped closer to her and his hand went around her neck, "I suggest you cooperate if you know what's good for you." Lucius said as he watched silent tears trickle from her eyes. "There now, that's what I want to see." He smirked.

"Please don't hurt me." She begged, fear clearly etched in her voice.

"Why not, I love hurting you." He glanced about her neck where he had made his mark on her. They were healing, he didn't like that one bit. "It looks like I need to repair what that nurse was healing, she has no consideration for other peoples work." He lifted his gaze catching her frightened one. His hand left her neck to cover over her mouth, "As much as I would love to hear you scream I'm afraid that won't be in my best interest at the moment.

Lucius then sunk his teeth into those same marks he had made days before, her scream was muffled as the pressure and sharpness of his teeth pierced her skin and she felt him sucking the blood from her once again. She whimpered and squirmed. The tears of pain and humiliation poured from her eyes.

Hermione's eyes widened more in fear when she saw Draco had snuck in the room, fearing the worst from him. She thought she had seen him smirk but it was gone too soon either that her mind was playing tricks on her. Hermione closed her eyes tightly, a loud racket was made and several shouts from five different people, their voices were all mixed together, and Lucius had been pulled away from her and was being pressed up against the wall by Ron and Harry.

She had never seen such rage on either Ron or Harry in her entire life. Ginny went through Lucius's pockets in his robe and found some keys. She quickly stood on her tiptoes and unlocked Hermione's wrists from the cuffs.

Hermione sighed with relief as she rubbed her left wrist with her right hand, the blood flowing back into her hands. "Thanks Ginny."

Ron and Harry had punched Lucius in the face many times; Harry had his arm pressed against Lucius's neck cutting off his air supply.

"I should kill you." Harry said.

"Go ahead." Lucius managed to choke out.

Harry pressed harder against Lucius's neck; he was going to do it. He felt a hand on his arm he turned to find Ginny looking at him with sad eyes.

"Harry don't, you're not a murderer. He's not worth it." Ginny said glaring at Lucius.

"You weren't there at all, Ginny, while Hermione was being tortured, I was. This asshole deserves to die." Harry glared.

"But this isn't you Harry, you couldn't take another's life." Ginny spoke softly, "Just let him go. You can turn him over to the authorities; he'll be put in Azkaban and given the Dementors Kiss, which is worse than death."

Harry looked from Ginny to Lucius who was by now unconscious from the lack of air. He dropped his arm from Lucius's neck and watched the evil man fall to the ground. "So what should we do with him until then?" Harry glared down at the unconscious body.

Hermione moved over next to Harry, and she was immediately pulled into his arms. He leaned his chin on top of her head and continued to glare at Lucius.

"Put him in the wrist cuffs like what he was doing to Hermione." Zara suggested.

Both Ron and Harry agreed and lifted Lucius so that he was standing. The girls helped as they placed his wrists in the cuffs, Ginny locked them with the keys that were still in her hand.

Draco smirked. "I'll take care of him."

Ron and Harry exchanged an unsure look. "Don't even think about letting him loose Malfoy—" Harry said but was rudely interrupted by Draco.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Draco said with a sincere smile.

Ginny approached Draco putting her hand on his shoulder, "what are you going to do with him Draco?"

"Well my father and I are going to have a conversation, he can't beat me if he's not free now can he." Draco looked at Ginny with a gentle statement on his face, "You go with your friends, I'll join you soon."

Ginny smiled, she turned to find her friends going out of the room and she followed after them.

Draco's smiled dropped from his face; he pulled a chair over and placed it in front of his unconscious father. He sat down, simply waiting until he came to. Draco leaned back in his chair as his Lucius started to stir and wake.

Lucius eyes opened and seated before him was his own ungrateful son.

"Well this is an interesting situation now isn't it?" Draco said leaning the other way regarding his father.

"Release me at once." Lucius demanded.

Draco calmly stood. He folded his hands behind his back and began pacing back and forth. "You know father? It's really pathetic that Potter and Weasley just beat the crap out of you."

Lucius glared.

Draco smirked and pulled out a knife from his robes, "do you know who gave me this?" He showed the weapon to his father. "I'll tell you." Draco paused a moment, "The ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw gave me this Muggle knife. She said I would know what to do with it when the time comes."

Lucius knew what was going to happen, Rowena informed him that history does repeat himself. He had prepared for that day a long time ago, just in case. "Are you going to stab me with that knife Draco? You're not man enough to kill me. You are just pathetic and weak to attempt to kill someone bound to a wall."

"As if you're any less pathetic. The way you treat people when they are bound to something is rather weak. You know that Mudblood Granger is clever she would be able to get one over on you eventually. That's why you feel the need to make sure she has no way to fight back."

"You sound like you care for the foolish Mudblood." Lucius smirked.

Draco's head flew back in a cold, cruel laughter. "I'll just say I have less hatred towards her than I do you."

"So what are you waiting for Draco, kill me. Prove to me that you are indeed my son." Lucius snarled.

Draco knew his father was only saying this to throw him off; he was going to do it. "I am your son, there's no doubt about that."

"You can kill me today Draco, but you'll never truly be rid of me."

"That's what you think." Draco glared.

"You and your little red headed bitch will suffer. She will die."

Draco looked to the floor he was so full of rage he couldn't even calm his nerves as he gripped the knife tighter. "Big mistake Lucius." Draco sneered. No one but him was allowed to threaten anyone he cared for, that is if he ever chose to threaten his lover. This just pushed his decision to kill Lucius; he's been meaning to do it for some time now. Draco lifted the knife in his hand and stabbed it into Lucius's chest to the hilt. He left the weapon in for a little bit as he watched his father's eyes start drift closed. He pulled the knife out and stabbed it in again.

He removed the knife and lifted up the hem of Lucius's robe and wiped the blood from the blade and placed it in a sheath and tossed it on the bed. The ghost would probably want it back eventually. He looked at his father one last time, an evil smirk crossed Draco's flawless face and he turned leaving the room.

Draco rounded the corner and came face to face with Voldemort.

"Ah, young Mr. Malfoy."

Draco glared, "sir." He bowed mockingly.

Voldemort would ignore this insolence, for now. He noticed the blood on his clothing. "So my heir I see that you managed to kill off your father, interesting." Voldemort said. He continued on his way down the corridor.

Draco shook his head thinking that was odd, '_How did he know I was going to kill my father?' _He shrugged oh well, and also started down in the other direction.

He came upon another long hallway and found Ginny and her friends looking through a slightly open door.

"Ginny move I can't see." Zara whispered.

"I don't see how, you have those huge heels on how could you not be able to see?" Ginny whispered back.

"Well if you didn't have you hair up in that damn ponytail on the top of your head I'd be able to see better." Zara whispered but her voice was rising.

Both Ron and Harry turned around glaring at them "Shhhhh." The both said and at the same time putting their fingers to their lips in a quieting fashion.

Hermione pointed towards Salazar and the familiar ghost, "Oh look isn't that Rowena?" She whispered in anger.

Ron looked down at the top of Hermione's head, "Uh there's something you two need to know, Rowena is on the other side." Ron whispered.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other, the same statement mirrored in each other's gaze. They had been betrayed.

"No wonder she was so bent on my putting on that necklace the first time I met her. She probably needed to see if I had the soul of her daughter in my body." Her eyes narrowed.

"Not to mention the whole going for the scepter for the good of humanity." Harry said shaking his head.

"She's gonna pay for that." Hermione whispered bitterly.

"Just how is she going to do that? She is a ghost. There is nothing you can do to her." Ginny said.

"What's going on?" Ginny heard Draco's voice in her ear.

Draco was walking closer to them when he tripped and fell onto them pushing them noisily through the door. The door opened all the way and banged loudly against the wall in the room, making a large clanking noise. Salazar and Rowena turned to find six teenagers lying on the floor in a heap.

"Well look at what we have here." Salazar said with a smirk. "Reporting in for your torture Mudblood? Couldn't wait to get started again I see." He said looking down at Hermione.

The room echoed with the laughter of Death Eaters.

"Oh I suppose you all would like a dose of it, since you are all here. The more the merrier I always say." Salazar.

The Death Eaters continued to laugh as the six teenagers all looked up at their laughing faces. Ice cold chills ran down each of their spines. They were all outnumbered. They would not escape now.

* * *

Oh Draco you bad boy for killing your father, I hope it doesn't come back to you one day. Well stay tuned for chapter 25—You've Got Soul.

Thanks for reading,  
Ryoko Blue


	25. You've Got Soul

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

* * *

Chapter 25—You've Got Soul.

The room echoed loudly with the sound of Death Eater laughter. The group was pulled to their feet as the Death Eaters approached and held them in place. Ron's bag was ripped from his arm and thrown far across the room.

Rowena floated in between Salazar and the group; she was getting nasty glares from all of them. Rowena simply laughed.

Salazar pulled out a small box and opened it. He showed it to them; inside it were Harry and Hermione's wands. He lifted out Harry's wand, and handed it to Voldemort who was next to him, "I think you would like to use this."

Voldemort chuckled as he accepted the wand. He and Salazar were distracted for a moment.

"Hermione, agree to use the scepter and just will Salazar Slytherin dead, okay?" Ron said quietly, "I talked to Jasmine Ravenclaw in a living Diary, she told me whatever the holder of the scepter wants will become reality."

Rowena stopped listening to Hermione and Ron's conversation and hovered near Salazar, she leaned closer to his ear. "The girl has no idea that the scepter can be used to control many minds at once, use that angle. She will do what I—uh you want."

"How is that possible Rowena, the torture didn't work on her. She's just as stubborn as Jasmine ever was." Salazar said quietly with annoyance clear in his cold voice.

Rowena's eyes narrowed with a devilish scheme in her mind, "You were torturing the wrong person."

Salazar turned towards Rowena throwing her and odd look, "I have never tortured the wrong person. I just have to try harder she will eventually break."

Rowena shook her head back and forth, "You know she won't" She paused with smirk planted on her pretty face. "I know the way to get her to obey you Salazar."

Salazar was growing impatient. "Stop keeping me in suspense wench, just tell me!"

"Don't raise your tone with me Salazar or you'll be figuring this out for a long time. Without my brain, you are nothing." She glared.

Salazar sucked in a deep breath; he was so very irritated by her that maybe if he did turn her into flesh and blood it would be a real treat just to kill her. After he had his fill of her body of course. "Alright, I'm sorry for yelling at you, would you kindly tell me what's going on in that pretty mind of yours?" He tried not to sound condescending but it was almost impossible.

Rowena rolled her eyes "Take a moment Salazar, think really hard. I know that's quite a chore for you. But how else can you get that wretched girl to obey you?"

His mind was working; he could actually feel it trying to come up with the answer. Salazar looked over at the six youths, watching them carefully. He paced a bit trying to remember the past, _history does repeat itself_ his mind shouted to him. He looked at the teenagers again and an idea flashed in his head.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were talking quietly amongst themselves, as were Ginny, Draco and Zara. Draco and Zara were throwing insults back and forth while Ginny was growing impatient. She felt like hurting them both they were getting so annoying at this moment.

"Draco you know I care about you but please shut up. We need to think of a way out of here, you two shouldn't be arguing like that." Ginny said her voice trimmed with annoyance.

"Ah mind your own business Ginny." Zara said bitterly, "I was trying to think of way out of here. You are starting to get on my nerves. Trying to be in charge, you don't have what it takes to be in control." Zara snapped.

Ginny was loosing it, her anger was growing she would have said what was on her mind if it hadn't been for Salazar's echoing angry voice blasting away.

"SILENCE!!" Salazar shouted causing them to be silent. He stepped up to Hermione. "I know what you are mumbling about it will do you no good." He started pacing in front of them. Then out of no he smirked while pointing a finger in Harry's face, "You will convince the Mudblood to help me."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "First of all her name is not Mudblood." He spat bitterly, "It's Hermione. Got it." His eyes narrowed.

"Filth like that doesn't deserve to have a name." Salazar said with revulsion.

"And second," Harry continued. "You should know by now that I would not convince her to do anything that concerns helping you achieve ultimate power." Harry glared.

"You will help me, It's the same thing I told the Mudblood. It's not a choice." Salazar said.

Harry carefully watched Salazar walk over to Voldemort and whisper something in his ear; he saw the Dark Lord's face scrunch up into a delightful grin.

Voldemort made his way over to Harry and his friends. Harry was struggling a bit in the Death Eater's grasp but he couldn't move away as Voldemort grabbed onto Harry's arm and turned it over

Salazar looked right at Hermione, "Use the scepter, or he." He pointed at Harry, "Will suffer."

Hermione went wide-eyed, she saw Harry shake his head no and she glanced up at Salazar. "I will not help you."

Salazar gave a signal and Voldemort plunged the end of wand into Harry's arm. Voldemort whispered a heat spell.

It felt like fire was running through him, Harry couldn't help but yell out his agony, as he tried to sink to his knees but the Death Eater wouldn't let him drop. Voldemort stopped the spell and moved to his other arm doing the same thing. Once again Harry felt the fire running through him.

This was the one thing Hermione couldn't fight against, it was too much. Sure they could hurt her until she died, but hurt someone she cared about. Hermione tried her hardest to resist but this time her resistance couldn't hold up, she heard his voice in her ears and her heart couldn't take it "All right! All right." She squinted her eyes tightly as to not see the disappointed look that she was sure on those of her friends. "I'll do it."

Voldemort stopped the spell and gave a nod as the Death Eater let Harry finally fall to his knees. "I don't like Muggle torture I think wizards should never use Muggle ways to get things done." He said it as if he were talking about the weather.

Salazar smirked and with a nod the Death Eater brought Hermione closer. And he placed the scepter in her hand. "If you attempt to deceive me Mudblood, he will die."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Now the first thing," He glanced up at Rowena. "You will restore Rowena Ravenclaw's body."

Hermione looked up at Salazar. "I don't know how to use this."

That was the wrong thing to say as the back of Salazar's hand connected with her cheek. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione's friends attempt to get at him for that. He chuckled lightly to himself. "I heard that you are quite the smarty, now I'm sure it's not that hard for you to figure it out." He said with a threatening tone in his voice.

She tried to keep down the tears of pain and humiliation that Salazar seems to inflict upon her. Hermione was so distraught that she couldn't really think straight. She grasped the scepter tightly with both hands and closed her eyes, poking into her own mind. She had to come up with the instructions on how to use this. Her mind began to clear and she felt the scepters power running through her, she imagined Rowena and what she would look like if she were flesh and blood.

Rowena hovered near Salazar and Hermione.

Rowena felt a great tingly sensation running through her, she felt her flesh returning and a heartbeat began to thump into her forming chest. Two Death Eaters with a Blue robe handed it to her as she began to focus and since her gown wasn't real it was transparent it disappeared. She noticed Salazar staring at her as she was increasing in humanity all of her assets coming into focus. Two female Death Eaters helped her into the blue robes.

She lifted up her hands and saw that they were solid. She placed her hand on one of the Death Eater's shoulders she could feel it. "I'm alive again." She smiled widely while spinning around. She looked at Hermione who was still concentrating.

Salazar was pleased with Rowena looking human again,

"Salazar." She said quietly, "I know how to make a Soul Gem, I envisioned how when I was poking into the silly girl's head while she was attempting to make me flesh. All the lessons were there in her mind and I found the one about the Soul Gem, you don't need to keep her around anymore. Kill them all."

Salazar smirked. "Tell me what you think I should kill them with." He said lifting her chin, I know you love a good bloody death." It felt good to be able to actually touch her again.

"Have yourself transformed into a Manticore, they are deadly and huge. It's bound to be a grand battle." She said with a hint of glory.

Salazar nodded. He bent to claim her mouth with his own but she turned away at the last minute.

"Not now, there will be plenty of time for us after you kill them." Rowena heard him groan in frustration. But he agreed to her request, as she knew he would.

"Mudblood change me into a Manticore." He said with a smirk

Hermione looked at him wide eyed, and he stepped closer to her. She knew what was coming if she didn't listen to him. Her eyes quickly closed, within seconds Salazar's body changed into a very large lion's body that grew to a size larger than the average Manticore, where a lions tail would be was that of a scorpion with a massive stinger ready to pierce the skin.

The site of the this beast caused Hermione to step back, Salazar smirked and swung his tail at her, She jumped out of the way. Harry and Ron broke free of the Death Eaters grip and rushed towards Hermione, Voldemort fired a curse at Harry who didn't make it to Hermione in time. Ron did.

Rowena went over and picked up the box with Hermione's wand in it, she opened the box and pulled out the wand and fired an explosion charm at both Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione were thrown across the room; they crawled on their hands and knees behind the throne, using it as a shield. Ron glanced around seeing Voldemort using curses at Zara and Harry. "Eliminate them all!!" Rowena shouted and the room was filled with Death Eaters firing off explosion charms that it actually looked like World War Three had broken out. Ron saw his bag over in the corner; his wand was in there. He started to crawl towards it but Hermione grabbed onto the back of Ron's shirt.

"What are you doing?" She found it odd that Ron was going to go back out into the thick of it without a plan.

"I'm going to crawl to my bag, my wand is in there." He leaned forward trying to pull his shirt from Hermione's grip.

"Ron, look at what's going on out there. It's a war zone. You could be killed." Hermione said as a curse was fired in her direction and she ducked out of the way.

"Just use the scepter on You—Know—Who and then I can retrieve my wand. He's the one that's preventing me from getting to my bag." Ron thought a moment, "Wait I remember something Rowena confessed, I'm sure she didn't mean too but she still said it." Ron turned around looking Hermione straight in the eye. "With the Scepter you can control many people at once."

Hermione's eyes widened with the realization and she held the scepter tight in her right hand. She was going to use it on Voldemort and Salazar; she gripped the scepter with her left hand when Salazar's tail whipped around the throne against her hand, the force was so hard that it knocked the scepter from her grasp. It scepter slid across the floor towards the other side of the room, hitting the wall.

Rowena hurried to that side of the room and picked up the scepter. She looked curiously at the scepter, more importantly the Soul Gem. Since everyone was distracted she would not be disturbed. She touched the Soul Gem with the tip of her finger; the gem was so hot that she squealed in pain pulling her finger back. She saw the burn now appearing on her finger. Rowena was angry and annoyed and lifted up the hem of her gown and pushed against the stone, it popped out and fell to the ground. She lifted her foot and brought it down hard on the stone. She jumped up and down on it but it wouldn't even crack. She pulled out Hermione's wand and pointed it at the stone on the ground; she spoke out a smashing, melting and several other charms. After the dust settled she was annoyed that that Soul Gem didn't even have on scratch on its surface.

Harry dodged a curse and dove behind the throne with Hermione just as Ron was hurrying across the floor towards his bag, Salazar's tail swatted at him and Ron had to dodge it a few times before making it to his bag. He threw himself on top of his bag to prevent Salazar's tail from whipping it away from him.

Voldemort stopped his part of the fight; he wanted Salazar Slytherin dead just as much as they did. Probably more since Salazar took over his order. He was right mad he was, knowing the resourcefulness of his enemies as well they would probably succeed. Let them kill Salazar for him, he thought with a wicked smirk. What brilliant idea that was and with that he apparated away.

Salazar swiped at Ron several times with his tail, for he couldn't get over to that side of the room for Zara, Ginny and Draco were attacking him, firing curses and charming large blocks of cement aimed at him, almost coming in contact with his head. Salazar had to keep dodging them. At least he had his tail to attempt to poison his young enemies. Two blocks headed in his direction and he lifted his large front leg and knocked two blocks of cement away like tennis balls.

Hermione just took a glimpse over at Rowena who was stomping up and down and began firing charms at her Soul Gem, not to mention using her own wand in doing that. Her temper boiled and she stood up; Harry and Ron didn't even have a chance to stop her. Hermione was too quick and she ran into the path of the fight, she ducked out of the way of flying cement blocks and large rocks. She jumped over a pillar that was lying on the ground the top of it smashed into tiny pieces. Hermione was nearing Rowena, closer and closer she came.

Rowena barely had time acknowledge what was going on she saw Voldemort disappear and thought 'What a coward.' Something big flew at her with a full heavy force knocking her to the ground, the back of her head hit the floor and she saw stars for a minute. She recovered quickly. Hermione was attempting to pull her wand from Rowena's grasp. Rowena started her struggle. Hermione was bigger but Rowena thought quickly as her knee went up into Hermione's stomach with a force that it knocked the air out of her. Rowena pushed Hermione off of her and got to her feet. She lifted her foot to kick her again in the stomach for fun; she didn't count on Hermione being quick at grabbing the woman's other foot and twisting it hard. Rowena fell to the ground again.

Ron jumped back behind the throne with Harry as the remaining Death Eaters were firing curses and explosion charms at them. Out of breath Ron leaned against the back of the throne. One of the explosion charms hit the throne and a chunk of it flew against the wall and shattered, Ron and Harry shielded themselves with their arms as medium and large chunks of marble poured down on them. Ron quickly opened his bag and dumped it out. He found his wand and held it up with triumph.

"Ah-ha!" He squeezed it with a cheesy grin on his face. Ron with his wand jumped out from behind the throne to join in on the fight against Salazar - or the beast he had transformed into.

Harry noticed Hermione's necklace lying on the ground. He picked it up and felt the energy rush through him, something made him look over near the far wall he saw Hermione on the ground twisting Rowena's foot and the woman fall to the ground in a heap. Harry's attention turned to his wand lying over where Voldemort had been standing; he scrambled out from behind the throne as two other Death Eaters were firing curses at him.

He ran towards his wand and reached it he held it in his hand, ducking just in time as the curse sailed over his head hitting the far wall. Harry stood pointing his wand at one of the two fighting Death Eaters and shouting, "Petrificus Totalus!!" He pointed his wand and the next Death Eater shouting the same thing and both of them fell to the ground frozen.

Hermione knocked Rowena in the face with her fist and the woman dropped the wand and scepter it rolled away.

"That was for tricking me." Hermione spat while picking up her wand, she scrambled towards her Soul Gem clutched it tightly in her hand and jumped to her feet.

The scepter continued rolling coming to stop, hitting Harry in the foot. He bent and picked it up. Harry stood straight as Hermione was running towards him. He met her half way.

"Give me the Scepter Harry." Hermione said completely out of breath.

Harry handed her the scepter and Hermione placed her Soul Gem back into the silver oval on top of the scepter. She turned, facing Salazar who was still fighting off his other enemies. She held the scepter tightly with both hands, thinking to it.

Harry noticed Salazar's body start to fade a little, it flickered in and out but didn't disappear it came back full and as bright as ever. Harry heard Rowena laughing at Hermione's feeble attempt.

Hermione's eyes squinted tight as she felt a terrible pounding race through her head, she broke the concentration and her right hand lifted to her forehead in a hot aching pain, she put pressure on her head with her hand. "Slytherin is too strong like that, I can't do it." She almost fell to her knees from exhaustion but Harry caught her in time. He helped steady her. She noticed the necklace in his hand. Hermione looked up at Harry her eyes narrowed from the pounding in her head. "Harry that is you," She pointed to the necklace, "You do it." She popped out her Soul Gem and with a shaky hand, she held out the scepter for him.

Harry nodded, "Okay." He looked at the necklace in his hand and lifted his finger pushing his Gem from the necklace holder; it seemed to pop out with no trouble. He took the scepter from Hermione and put his own Soul Gem into the silver oval.

Salazar's tail landed on the ground and Draco jumped on it, preventing Salazar from lifting it easily off the ground. Salazar turned around to find Draco standing on his tail he tried harder to pull it out from underneath the boy. Draco acted quickly and pulled out the dagger and started slicing off the poisonous tip. Salazar was yelling out pain as Draco severed the tail from its body and tossed it to the side. He then jumped off the tail, now they wouldn't have to worry about the poison from the tail. It would be a fairer fight.

Harry held the scepter in both hands tightly, and he concentrated on Salazar. The monstrous beast started to fade a bit. It was as if Salazar didn't notice he was being rubbed out. Until his head shot up looking right at Harry, he felt the fading of his body, the feelings inside twisting and turning; his body was becoming dimmer and dimmer. Harry couldn't hold it either Salazar was coming back into focus and he felt the hot, blinding pain in his head. He too almost fell to his knees but caught himself. "I can't do it either."

Hermione noticed they both got pretty far but the dark magic was just too strong. An idea flashed in her head. She looked Harry straight in the eye, "Put them together."

"What?" Harry couldn't concentrate, his head was really hurting.

"Harry we both almost got rid of him, maybe if we put the Soul Gems together it will work."

Harry nodded, "Good idea." He lifted the scepter and popped out the gem.

Hermione pushed hers against his and without a spell or incantation the Soul Gems formed into one. Hermione put the gem back into the scepter. Both Harry and Hermione held on to the scepter concentrating on Salazar.

Salazar felt a tightening in his chest, as his bones seemed to crush together. The cement blocks kept flying at him from Ginny and Zara, causing the large beast to fall down on the ground. Flames erupted around his body engulfing him entirely, he seemed to be melting into oblivion, and his fur and skin liquefied becoming a large pile of goo. The rest of him melted into the goo like liquid silver, his horrifying echoing scream was the last thing they heard and then there was silence. The fire ceased and all that was left was a pile of bits of fur and scales that didn't melt all the way.

Harry and Hermione walked over to the pile of Salazar goo and looked at in disgust.

With a Death Eater at her side Rowena grabbed Hermione holding the poisoned tail end against her back. She laughed as her enemies descended towards her.

"Stay back." Rowena threatened while pressed the tail more into Hermione's back, "This is Manticore poison" She said with a smirked as the group stopped in their tracks. She sighed deeply. "Thank you for killing Salazar, I was going to do it myself. But I just let you do it for me." Rowena smirked. "Did you know I was able to read minds while I was a spirit? Thanks to you and your fantastic brain." She said looked at Hermione. "I know how to create a Soul Gem."

Ron stepped towards Rowena and Hermione but Rowena pressed the sharp tail end more against Hermione's back. Ron noticed and backed off. He would attempt to stall her while Zara and Harry came up with a plan as they were whispering quietly so quiet that Rowena couldn't hear them.

"Why did you do it?" Ron asked. "You know, why did you kill your own daughter?"

"Why not, she was in the way." Rowena spat bitterly. "I had trained her perfectly before she went off to study with that Merlin. He filled her head with that equality and justice crud. They way Jasmine treated those boys of hers before she left was as if they were beneath her, and they were. But oh no Merlin had chosen her as his study. She came back a whole different person. One I knew would ruin all my plans. I had to get rid of her." Rowena was glaring at Ron.

"Now," she looked over at Harry. "You will give me the scepter." Rowena saw Harry start slowly towards her with the scepter extended. "Or I will kill her."

Harry was really close now his heart was pounding a mile a minute in his chest. It was a shame he couldn't use the scepter now without Hermione. He had to give it up to her.

The scepter was placed into the Death Eater's hand, Rowena smirked "Thank you so much. But you know I think I'll just kill her anyway." "NO!" She heard them all shout at as Rowena quickly brought the poisoned tail end around plunging it into Hermione's heart.

The Death Eater next to Rowena used the scepter and hit her in the side of the head with a force that it caused Rowena to fall back against the wall and slump to the floor

Hermione felt the hot poison running throughout her body and fell to her knees. All of them besides Draco rushed over to Hermione's weakening body.

Draco acted quickly using his dagger and plunging it into Rowena's heart. "I hope you like being a ghost again." He said with a wink.

"Traitor." Rowena breathed out in a quiet voice as Draco stabbed her again. He watched her die, once again.

The Death Eater crouched down she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "She's not dead yet. Salazar wasn't a true Manticore -- his poison is effective but only after a period of time. But its still deadly nonetheless. So here's what you can do to help her before it's too late break the Soul Gem back into two halves." She quickly said. "This will work." She handed him the scepter and Harry popped the Soul Gem out.

"How?" He asked his voice quivering holding Hermione's head in his lap. He kept smoothing away her hair from atop her forehead.

"Just put your hand on it." The Death Eater said.

Harry quickly covered the gem with his hand and in no less then a second later it split back into two pieces.

"Now take your gem and place it in her open wound, then you have to open a wound in your own body it can be anywhere." Harry nodded just as Draco came back over to them.

"Give me your dagger Malfoy." Harry said while looking up at him, he tried to hold back his emotions.

Draco nodded handing Harry the dagger. He watched as Harry quickly lifted the dagger cutting it down the middle of his shirt. He knew what was coming. For some reason this idea of what Harry was going to do to himself was well it sickened him he turned his head not to see Harry stab himself in the chest. He heard the yell of absolute pain.

Harry pulled the dagger from his new wound and attempted to pick up Hermione's Soul Gem. He didn't have time to be surprised that Hermione's Gem didn't burn him like it had Rowena. He placed the Gem into his open would and he quickly lifted his and placed it in Hermione's wound. He felt a warm tingly sensation.

"The same thing is happening to her, Merlin had made sure that Soul Gems have healing properties and defenses against anything evil or anything created from evil. The first Manticore was created by a dark wizard so there is evil in its blood. Merlin's Soul Gem will counteract the Manticore poison.

"How do you know this?" Harry was pressing his hand to his wound to try and keep it from bleeding, but the blood seemed to seep out in between his fingers.

"Someone called Nilrem wrote me a few days ago after I had first started Herm— uh the girl on the healing process." The Death Eater ripped the hem of her robed in a long strip and started wrapped it around Harry and tightened it against the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"There is something else about the Soul Gem, you will now both be able to feel each others emotions, pain or joy when you are apart."

Harry looked right in the Death Eater's eyes, and then lowered his head. His question vanished from his mind. As he looked down at Hermione's unconscious form perhaps now he can do more for her if he knows what she is feeling.

"You need to get back to Hogwarts so they can take care of you properly."

Harry looked down at Hermione who was unconscious; her wound was bleeding just as badly as his. Even though he was sore he got to his feet. He watched Ron bend and lift Hermione from off the ground.

"Give her to me." Harry said immediately.

"Harry you are weak, let me carry her."

"No, give her to me now." He said trying not to raise his voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry nodded holding his arms out to take her back from him.

Ron looked over at Zara and Ginny and saw them both nod. He shook his head back and forth with a sigh; he stepped closer to Harry and watched him take his friend back.

Harry held her tightly against his chest, he looked to the Death Eater, "How do we get out of here?"

"Just let me apparate you all back, of course you will all be apparated to the forbidden forest just outside the school grounds." She looked at everyone's face. "All right now some of you hold on to me and I'll hold on to you two." She said looking at Harry. The Death Eater grabbed onto Harry's arm as the other four grabbed onto a part of the Death Eater. She apparated everyone with her vanished from Salazar Slytherin's palace

Hagrid was feeding Fang when six of his students plus a Death Eater apparated into his line of view. He quickly ran towards them as the Death Eater apparated away.

"Oh thank the fates you're all, all right. What happened to Hermione?" He was in shock at seeing Harry carrying Hermione was unconscious and not to mention badly. He couldn't help it as his eyes started swelling with tears. "Oh, poor Hermione." Hagrid sniffled; he noticed that none of them were saying anything.

The six of them started walking towards the school and Hagrid felt concerned for Harry, he seemed to be straining himself as he was in bad shape as well. "Why don't you let me take her Harry." Hagrid offered.

"No." Harry answered a little too quickly. "I'm fine really." He tried to sound reassuring.

"If you're sure Harry cause you look a little—" Harry cut off Hagrid.

"Really Hagrid, thanks for your concern but I'm fine. Honestly." He smiled a little to show that everything was all right.

They walked up the steps of Hogwarts and Hagrid pulled the doors open and the six of them stepped inside. A loud clanking bang was heard making the six of them turn their heads. They found Cho Chang had dropped her cauldron. It looked like she was on her way to potions

"Oh my God what happened?" Cho said in utter concern seeing Harry carrying Hermione, they were both in bad shape, Hermione was in worse.

"I'm sorry Cho there's no time to talk I have to get Hermione and myself to the hospital wing." Harry said.

Cho watched as the six of them started up the stairs, she forgot all about her cauldron and quickly ran into The Great Hall where she found Professors Snape and McGonagall. "Professors come quick, Harry—and…" She couldn't finish her sentence and the professors raced out of The Great Hall they saw six people who all looked sore and broken heading up the stairs.

Snape and McGonagall rushed up the stairs. The teenagers all looked in bad shape, but they had to keep calm for the student's sake. Snape rushed up the stairs quickly heading towards Dumbledore's gargoyle.

McGonagall opened the door to the hospital wing and they stepped inside.

It was a very quiet night as Cho, who was very cautious, snuck out of her common room, and she quickly wandered down the hall towards the hospital wing. She opened the door with it not even making a squeak and she snuck inside. She quietly closed the door behind her, there were six students lying in beds next to each other. She looked at both Harry and Hermione who were sleeping peacefully. Harry's hospital bed was pushed so close to Hermione's and his hand was securely around Hermione's hand it looked like he had quite a grip and wasn't going to let go.

Feelings slightly jealous of their being so close together, Cho wondered if their beds' being pushed together like that was allowed. She had no right to be jealous she told herself. They had been through quite a bit, they deserve each other. Cho sucked in a breath, guilt was overcoming her now all those horrible things she had said and done. She looked away for a moment trying to will herself from the tears threatening to fall. She glanced back at Harry and Hermione; of course it takes something like this for the little, petty things to not be so important.

Cho promised herself right there, that she would not take her anger and frustration out on Hermione Granger anymore. She looked at Harry who was stirring slightly. It was time to be honest.

* * *

Well was that an action filled chapter or what? Stay tuned for chapter 26—One Day At A Time.

Please review,  
thanks,  
Ryoko Blue


	26. One Day At a Time

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything ;)

* * *

Chapter 26—One Day At A Time

While carrying a tray of cures and medicines for the exhausted and hurt students, Madame Pomfrey entered the hospital from her office. She moved quickly towards where the students were laid up in, she almost dropped her tray seeing that two beds had been pushed together. She shook her head in disappointment. She saw Harry lift his head looking at her; he was awake.

Madame Pomfrey stepped closer to Harry with a stern look on her face. "Mr. Potter this," she was pointing to the arrangement of the beds, "is not allowed."

"I just wanted to make sure that she is safe." Harry whispered.

"Miss Granger is just fine." Madame Pomfrey said.

"That's why she woke up with a screaming fit last night; she's just fine is she?"

Madame Pomfrey did have to give Hermione a dreamless sleep potion last night; she then thought that maybe after she had left them to sleep that Harry had pushed his bed close to Hermione's. It was a sweet gesture; Madame Pomfrey almost smiled, but she kept it away. This was still against the rules. "I am sorry, but I just can not allow this."

The door to the hospital opened and Dumbledore along with Professors Snape, and McGonagall stepped inside. They approached a furious looking Madame Pomfrey.

"What seems to be the trouble Poppy?" Dumbledore asked with a polite smile.

Madame Pomfrey pointed to Harry and Hermione's beds having been pushed together, well more likely Harry had pushed his next to Hermione's. "That sir, it is against the rules."

"It's alright for now Poppy, they have been through quite and ordeal and I'm sure once we get back on track here, they won't be doing that anymore at all." Dumbledore then looked at Harry, "and I doubt that Mr. Potter here is going to take advantage of Miss Granger." He gave Harry a tiny wink and Harry felt himself smile on the inside.

Dumbledore was about to say something else, when Lavender along with Susan Bones from Hufflepuff rushed in through the door.

Lavender stood in shock at the site of Hermione, "Oh what happened to her?" She looked up at Harry, and then at everyone else who was sleeping in the hospital wing. "What happened to all of you? I had to hear from Cho Chang that you all were in the hospital."

The sleeping students were waking from Lavender's worried tone and high-pitched voice. When she got over excited about something her voice would raise to high pitches. She really couldn't control it.

"It sounds like someone's strangling a cat." Draco said as he opened his eyes.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron said, as he too was now awake.

"Yeah shut up you have no reason to be talking." Zara said backing up Ron.

"Oh put a sock in it Zara, I'm still pretty miffed at you for what went down back there." Ginny said as she lifted herself to a sitting position.

"Be quiet all of you." Harry said while turning his head to face them. "Don't wake Hermione she's had a bad enough night as it is. It would be rude to keep on arguing and waking her." He said as quietly as he could.

He felt fingers against his cheek and he turned his head seeing Hermione looking up at him.

"Harry it's fine, I'm already awake." She cleared her throat. "Sorry, my throat is a little sore."

Harry with a smile took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. He forgot that there were professors in the room until he heard Dumbledore clear his throat. Hermione began to rise to a sitting position.

"So." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now that you are all awake, there are a few questions we need to ask you."

"What is it that you need Headmaster?" Hermione's voice was low.

"Well first of all I need to ask you Miss Granger about what happened, I know it's going to be hard to talk about but I need you to tell me exactly what you went through and who tortured you so that I can report it to Minister Fudge. This time I will see to it that he acts accordingly." He heard Harry scoff.

Hermione nodded she looked over at Lavender who sat down on the end of the bed; she took a deep breath and began her tale.

A few days went by everyone was permitted to leave the Hospital Wing except Hermione, Madame Pomfrey still needed to monitor all the healing processes, Ginny even worked in there some of the time at helping to heal Hermione.

After Ginny gave Hermione some of the Dreamless Sleep potion she placed the half empty cup on the small table. Hermione finally fell asleep -- the fourth dreamless sleep in a row.

Hours of troubled sleep went by for her. The sounds of something scraping finally woke Hermione from her dreamless slumber, and she opened her eyes. After they focused from the hours of sleep she was able to see Harry scribbling on a piece of parchment, it looked like it was in a Muggle notebook. She hadn't seen too many of those around, in fact she hasn't seen any of them at all since she had been going to school here. Something else was different as well, instead of using a quill he was using a Muggle pencil he actually had a few of them of all different shades on the small table next to him.

She watched him for a moment. Hermione wanted to speak to let him know she was awake, but her throat hurt so much from the rough sleep she had been having. She saw his eyes shift to her and the parchment dropped a bit, he gave her a tiny smile. She couldn't help herself from smiling back at him.

"Glad to see you awake." Harry said softly.

Hermione just nodded, she pointed to his parchment. "What are you doing there?" She asked, her throat felt scratchy and her voice came out strained. She saw Harry smile and he turned the notebook over to reveal her sleeping. "That's me." She said in awe as she was handed the notebook. Hermione glanced at a pencil drawing her of herself, it was shaded nicely and the picture looked almost perfect.

"Yep, it's you." He said with a silly grin on his face.

"I didn't know you could draw." Hermione said trying to clear her throat, she pressed her hand around her neck as the tried to swallow, it felt harsh and sore.

"Yeah well I had to do something to keep me from going insane while living with the Dursleys." He said with half a grin while Hermione handed him his notebook back. He took it from her.

"It's really good." She said even quieter.

"It doesn't compare to the real thing." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to go back to sleep now, is there anymore of that dreamless potion on the table there?" She pointed to the cup sitting on the table

Harry sighed, "Hermione this is for emergencies, you shouldn't have it all the time."

Hermione's eyes were swelling with tears, "I don't want to dream Harry. It's always there, they are always there. He," She took a breath, "is always there." Hermione looked him straight in the eye.

Harry hesitated a moment but gave into what she wanted; he reached over and picked up the cup. He held it to her and she accepted it, drinking down the last of the contents.

"Thank you Harry." She said quietly as she nestled over on her side, looking at him one last time before closing her eyes to sleep.

Harry took in a breath and continued with shading his picture; he barely heard the door to the hospital open. He was busy concentrating that he didn't know someone had come into the room.

A hand came down on Harry's shoulder; he looked up and found the friendly gaze of Ron. He sat down his pad and Muggle pencil in his lap so he could give Ron his attention.

"Harry, you really should come and get some dinner." Ron said softly as not to wake Hermione.

"No, I'm alright. Not really very hungry." Harry glanced about Hermione's peaceful face. "She asked me give her that dreamless sleep potion again."

Ron sighed, his friends were unhappy, he understood Harry wanting to stay in here all the time with her, even in between classes. But he was even missing meals; it started to worry Ron to no end. He had to say something to him, "Hermione wouldn't want you to worry yourself sick Harry, come down get some dinner. You'll feel better with a full stomach." Ron said with a smile.

Harry shifted in his seat looking up at Ron, his friend was right. "All right then. Just give me a minute and I'll be right down."

Ron nodded and moved towards the door, he took one last look at Harry who was leaning forward in his chair. Ron opened the door and left the hospital.

Harry stood setting his pad on the small table; he leaned over for a moment brushing Hermione's hair out of her face. He placed a tiny kiss on her forehead, and stood to his full height. He heard his stomach growl and he gave off a tiny grin, yep it was definitely time to get something to eat. He started for the door and opened it just as Madame Pomfrey walked out of her office to attend to Hermione. Harry left the hospital wing and headed down to get something to fill his angry stomach.

Hermione had recovered enough to be able to leave the hospital wing and go back to attending to her classes, she was still as focused as ever but whenever bedtime rolled around she would try her hardest not to sleep. Madame Pomfrey had forbid her from ever taking the dreamless sleep potion without her consent. Nights were rough for Hermione.

She tossed and turned shouting into the night, her screams filled the girl's dorm so loudly that it even wrung through the entire tower as well. Hermione woke to a violent shaking of her person. She opened her eyes and sat straight up. She was relieved to see Lavender had come to her side and was the one waking her. Lavender sat down and Hermione immediately threw her arms around her friend.

Lavender embraced her friend tighter, trying to soothe her violent shaking and tears. "It's alright Herm. You're here now, safe with us." She spoke quietly.

A few lamps had been lit about the room and Zara had come into view. Not even a moment later the door to the girl's dorm flew open and Harry followed by Ron, Seamus and Neville rushed inside.

Harry saw Lavender holding onto Hermione, he was grateful that they had become good friends over the past few years. Harry swiftly moved towards Lavender and Hermione.

Lavender knew the routine, she would get Hermione off of her and Harry would take her place. She sighed while attempting to pry Hermione from her. Hermione's arms were tight around her neck; she did have quite a grip as if she were afraid to let go. "Hermione, let go you're choking me." Lavender said with her voice cutting off. "Harry's here, choke him."

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she saw Harry standing before her. Her arms immediately dropped from around Lavender who quickly got off of the bed. Harry sat down and once again Hermione flung her arms around him.

"He was there again." Hermione said; her voice was muffled for her face was buried into his chest.

"Who was there?" He smoothed the back of her hair with gentle fingers, "Salazar Slytherin?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Voldemort?" Harry heard gasps from around the room, but that name didn't even seem to faze her anymore. He felt her shake her head no again. There was only one person left that it could be, but he had to be sure. "Luci—" Harry was cut off by Hermione abruptly placing her fingers against his lips.

"Don't say that name." Hermione said, her eyes were wide with fear. She felt cold ice travel down her spine and it caused her to shiver.

Harry pulled her more into his embrace so that she was actually sitting in his lap. "He can't hurt you anymore Hermione, Malfoy said he," Harry leaned closer to her ear. "killed him, you have no reason to fear." Harry paused for a moment trying to come up with something to call Lucius Malfoy. "You don't need to fear Him."

"Can we cut with the chatter already, some of us have class in the morning." A very annoyed Parvati covered her face with a pillow.

"Oh be quiet Parvati, go back to sleep." Lavender was aggravated.

Parvati dropped the pillow from her face and looked pointedly at Hermione. "Well if someone didn't wake me up during the night perhaps I could actually get a decent night's sleep for a change."

"Hey, it's not her fault." Lavender glared at her once best friend, "Let see how you stand up to having gone through what Hermione did. Can't you have a little compassion?"

"Why doesn't she have any compassion for me, she's been doing this for the past two weeks, waking me up with her pitiful screams." Parvati glared at Hermione.

Boy if Harry had been a girl he would have slapped her or worse, he was so angry. But he couldn't leave Hermione's side. He needed to stay with her.

"It's enough to make me want to—" Parvati was silenced when Lavender's palm connected with her cheek, hard. Parvati was so stunned that all she could do was stare at Lavender.

"Shut up, you have no right to sit there and preach about compassion. Where's yours huh? Here have a lesson on compassion Parvati." Lavender grabbed the girl by the back of the neck and pulled her out the bed and practically threw her to the floor. The other girls and the guys gasped in horror at Lavender's strength when she was mad. She had only acted like this once before with Parvati, which ended their friendship. Lavender had been seeing a nice young man for a while and Parvati wanted him too. After classes one day Lavender had walked up to the girl's dorm and found a most horrifying site.

There was she looking at herself on the bed with her boyfriend. She disturbed couple turned to the door to find Lavender starring back at them, the poor boy was so confused that he just quietly gathered up his clothing and left the room. It was confirmed a few seconds later that Parvati had used Polyjuice potion to look just like Lavender. From that moment on, their friendship had been dissolved.

Lavender pulled Parvati by the back of the neck over to Hermione's bedside. She glanced up at Hermione. And with a sweet voice Lavender asked, "Hermione, legs straight please."

Hermione took in a breath, she was still sitting in Harry's lap but she shifted a bit so that her legs could hang straight off the bed, Harry had to shift so that his legs opened a bit to give Hermione's legs a little more room.

Lavender unbuttoned Hermione's nightgown so that it split down the side. She turned to the boys next to the door. "If you don't want to see this, shield your eyes. It's not pretty." She looked up at Hermione regretfully "Sorry."

Hermione nodded, it was all right, and she knew it wasn't a site to behold. She watched as Lavender parted the nightgown giving Parvati a horrible view, and she tried to look away.

"Oh no Parvati get a good look," Lavender grabbed the back of Parvati's neck again forcing her to face Hermione.

Parvati saw about fifty gashes on her right leg and about the same amount of her left leg. They still looked pretty deep which was probably why it was taking so long to heal.

Lavender looked down at Parvati, "Oh the torturer used a knife about this big to do that." She said measuring it out with her fingers. "Do you want to know what else he did?" Lavender said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. She saw Hermione slam her palms over her ears trying to block out her voice; Lavender knew it was okay for her to continue. She looked down at Parvati, "He drank her blood, and I'm not talking just a little bit. It was quite a lot." Her voice was growing in anger. "There was so much more that they did to her."

"Lavender please, I—I've had enough." Parvati said looking down at the floor, looking up at Hermione's cuts, her gaze then returned to the floor where she caught a quick glimpse of Hermione's feet and turned away.

"Yeah well when Hermione had enough they still continued. Why should you be treated any different?"

"I'm sorry alright," Parvati said in desperation, "I—I didn't really realize what had happened and I'm sorry. I didn't think—" She was cut off.

"That's right you didn't think." Ron said from the door. He looked at Harry, "Come on Harry bring Hermione to our dorm, she can try to get some sleep in there with us. I'm afraid that if we leave her in here, Patil might suffocate her with a pillow." Ron said in anger, his tone was bitter.

"Yeah, all right." Harry said glaring at Parvati who was finally getting up off the floor to return to her bed. Hermione and Harry stood from her bed.

Harry waited for Hermione to button her nightgown back together before he ushered her from the room, the boys followed after them, Seamus winked to Lavender and she gave him a tiny smile he closed the door behind him.

Hermione crawled into Harry's bed with him, and he pulled the blankets over them and snuggled close to her. She turned over, looking at him.

"What about Professor McGonagall, Harry?" Hermione said with a slight worried tone in her voice.

"We'll worry about that if she comes to bother us, okay?" Harry sighed, "I am so sorry Hermione."

Feeling very confused, Hermione leaned in more. "What have you to be sorry for?"

"For all of this happening to you." He lowered his gaze from hers.

Hermione quickly cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "You listen to me Harry. You are not responsible for this, not at all." Her voice was gentle but firm. "There is no way you could have prevented this from happening anymore then I could."

"I just feel I let you down." Harry said trying to keep his emotions in check.

"You could never let me down Harry, never." Hermione lightly rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs.

Harry really wanted to kiss her right now, but he held himself back. She was struggling with so much right now that he didn't want to put any unwanted pressure on her mind. So instead, he pulled her closer so that her head was pressed in between his neck and shoulder. He tightened his arms around her. "Try to get some sleep." He whispered and he felt her nod.

After a few minutes the room was very quiet and Hermione finally found sleep, that wasn't interrupted. Since it was close to when they would wake up anyway the dreams didn't haunt her so easily. She slept a dreamless sleep without the potion.

They were right at the end of their Transfiguration class when Filch poked his head into the classroom. "Headmaster Dumbledore needs to see Harry Potter and Hermione Granger immediately." He said looking right at Professor McGonagall. She nodded and the two students left her class.

On their way to Dumbledore's, Hermione's mind was going crazy, were they going to be expelled. She tugged on Harry's arm "Do you think the Headmaster knows about me staying in your room every night?"

Harry turned and saw the feared look in her eyes, "I think he knows about everything that goes on in the school; I wouldn't be surprised."

"Do you think we're in trouble?" Hermione bit down on her bottom lip.

"I don't know." Harry said.

They reached the gargoyle and Filch spoke the password, he let them go on their own this time.

Harry and Hermione waited by Dumbledore's door, Hermione was about to knock when they heard a voice telling them to come inside. The two of them walked into the room and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, with a small smile upon his lips. Sitting on the desk in front of him was the Soul Scepter.

Hermione's eyes went wide seeing it lying there, it looked just like a clear stick, who knew that I can control anything, and do anything.

"Ah, it's good to see you students, how are classes going?" Dumbledore asked with a tiny smile.

Harry and Hermione gave each other an odd look then, looked at Dumbledore with the same.

"They are—going well." Hermione answered.

"Sir, is there a reason why you called us here?" Harry still felt a bit confused.

"Oh yes, yes of course." Dumbledore stood from his chair; he lifted his hand and gave some kind of signal. "An old friend of mine came by to pay you a visit. And when I mean old friend, I certainly mean old friend." He smiled.

To their surprise Merlin came through the into the office area wearing a big smile on his face. "Come now Albus I'm certainly not that old." Merlin chuckled, "Only a century at the least."

Hermione felt even more confused now, "Headmaster how can you possibly know Merlin, I mean he's been living in that village."

Dumbledore chuckled a bit, "We're old owl pals, ever since I got the Order of Merlin, we've been communicating back and forth for quite some time now."

Merlin turned to face Dumbledore, "Would you mind if I had a few words with your students in private?"

"Not at all, I'll be wandering about if you need anything." And with that Dumbledore left the office.

Harry and Hermione sat down in front of the desk.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I go where I am needed, and besides Albus informed me that the Soul Scepter and all of your belongings had been returned to Hogwarts anonymously. I've come to take the scepter back."

"Sir if this scepter is such a threat then why is it still around, why did you create it in the first place?" Hermione leaned forward in her chair.

Merlin nodded, "I had created it for King Arthur to use in battle, it was actually created for Muggle use. His illegitimate son got a hold of it and if I hadn't stepped in quickly he would have had the world at his feet. So I then changed it for only one person, or as I have witnessed two people at once to use it."

"Why didn't you just destroy it to begin with, that would have saved us a lot of trouble you know." Harry said, feeling slightly irritated.

"King Arthur wanted to keep it around in case the need for it ever arose. But now I think it should just be destroyed, so I'm going to take it back to my cave and eliminate it."

Hermione caught what Merlin said, "How could you witness us using it like that, you would have had to be there."

"No I witnessed from afar."

Hermione's eyes started to swell with tears, "Then why didn't you help us?" She felt a hand come down tenderly upon hers.

"I'm not permitted to interfere; it was one of the rules placed upon me for ever lasting life. I can only observe and offer advice." He saw the tear glide down her cheek. "I have seen the future Miss Granger, if I was to interfere directly it can have a great impact on what the outcome is going to be. I can not take that chance."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "I've survived something so unimaginable that I can't even sleep at night, is there a spell or something I can use to get rid of these memories, these nightmares?"

Merlin shook his head in sympathy for her pain. "I'm afraid not my dear, this is something magic can not fix. Sure we could mask it for a while, but then it would still be there and it would find its way back to you. It's better if you face it and work your way past it."

"How can I do that?" Hermione glanced down at Harry's hand still on hers.

"Just, take it one day at a time. That's all you can really do. You have such good friends, they will help you get through this trying time." Merlin said, hoping that she understood.

Hermione sniffled a bit and looked at Harry, "Harry what time is it?"

Harry lifted his wrist, "About eleven forty."

"I need to go in and see Madame Pomfrey so she can continue healing my wounds." Hermione stood.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Harry offered.

"No, no I can go alone." Hermione said.

"You shouldn't have to go alone Hermione."

"Really Harry you don't have to go with me, Madame Pomfrey will just shoo you out anyway." She said with half a smile.

"You're right, okay then I'll see you at lunch." Harry returned the smile. And Hermione left the office.

She headed towards the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey took care of her, she told her the wounds were looking well and only another week or so until she was completely healed. Hermione thanked the nurse and headed down to lunch, she was stopped on the landing by none other then Cho Chang.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." Cho said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "And why would you be looking for me?" She was very annoyed right now.

"I just wanted to talk to you a moment, do you think we could take a walk?" Cho offered with an actual smile.

After taking a deep breath, Hermione regarded Cho oddly wondering what she could possibly want. "I suppose." Hermione replied and followed Cho out onto the grounds. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Cho hesitated a moment before answering, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hermione felt this was odd, Cho never apologized for anything.

"Well for basically treating you like crap, I'm so sorry about that."

Hermione lifted her fingers to her sinuses, "Why are you apologizing to me, is this some kind of joke?" Her voice rising to an angry pitch "You have always hated me, so this must be some weird plot to torment me some more, I've already been through enough I don't need any more tormenting and teasing." She turned to go.

"I—I never hated you, Hermione." Cho said quietly.

"What?" Hermione spun around, "What did you say?"

"I said I never hated you," Cho took a breath. "Alright that's not entirely true, I hated you for other reasons, not ones you might know about."

"I'm confused, first you say you don't hate me, but now you say you do?" Hermione scoffed, "now I'm not even making any sense to myself."

Cho closed her eyes a moment, she had to get her thoughts in order, she opened them looking up into Hermione's face. "I hated the fact that after we all knew you were the smartest witch in Hogwarts that you were sorted into Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw."

"I'm glad I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw." Hermione said under her breath, not even loud enough for Cho to hear her.

"I also hated the fact that at the Yule Ball during your fourth year, that you looked so pretty."

"So you thought I was better looking than you?" Hermione felt that this girl was just going to list out all the things she hated about her.

"No," She sighed looking up towards the sky. "Oh how can I tell you this? It has nothing to do with that, it has to do with the fact that I like you, I like you as you like Harry." Cho was silent waiting for whatever was coming.

It took a moment for what Cho said to register in her mind, her eyes widened. "I—I don't know what to say." Hermione shook her head, "How can you like me –that way, I always see you with wizards and Cedric a few years ago."

"Cedric was mad at me most of the night during the Yule Ball he said I didn't pay hardly any attention to him; he was just a good friend of mine."

"But what about Harry I know you and him, well—and all those things you said about me. You certainly don't know how to treat someone you like, whether you like wizards or witches, men or women."

Cho sat down on the bench, "Well I slept with Harry and announced it in the library when you were there, to hurt you. I was so mean to you because I knew I couldn't have you; think about it. Did Harry ever tell you that I didn't really kiss him, well not like you do anyway." She saw a light blush flush upon Hermione's cheeks, it looked so cute. "And well I'm not too fond of public displays of affection, especially if it was you and some guy. Or you might see me with some guy."

"Do you like guys at all, I mean what about that blonde fellow Harry and I saw you with?" Hermione's voice calmed down some and she sat down on the bench next to Cho.

"I do occasionally like wizards but just as friends. I never really want to date them. I usually end up dating them and I'm not happy." Cho glanced down at her fingers that she just rested in her lap. "You're horrified, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head, "No I'm not horrified; a little shocked maybe. But not horrified." She looked at the older girl's head, which was bowed; Hermione had a question of her own. "Why did you now decide to tell me about your crush?"

Cho's head snapped up, "When I saw you unconscious, Harry was carrying you; you looked like you were in a lot of pain. You could have died. I felt so bad that if you had died you would not have known the real reasons for my behavior towards you. I felt guilty, you didn't deserve any of the treatment I gave you, and I was taking out my frustration out on you." Cho sighed, "I knew you liked Harry, and I knew he had a crush on me so I took him, to hurt you. I only slept with him twice if you want to know."

Hermione sucked in a breath, "Actually I really didn't want to know that." Hermione then looked right at Cho, "But what about New Years day during my fifth year, I remember that like it was yesterday. Harry was so mad at me cause you put and end to yours and his relationship, he said it was all my fault. He said you made him choose between you or me. What was the reason for that?"

"It's true. He kept giving you all the attention that should have gone to me, I sort of wanted you to stay alone, to feel the pain of loneliness knowing you can never have what you wanted." Cho said, "But I knew when he chose you his friend instead of me his girlfriend and lover, I knew I had lost. I never really had him to begin with, his mind was always on you and what you were doing." Cho smiled a bit. "Even at the Yule Ball in your fourth year, I knew even then. All it needed was a little time. You were very beautiful that night, but then I always thought you were, even when you didn't straighten your hair. I often watched you while you were studying away in the library." Cho paused. "I know I'm just wasting my breath, I know how much you love Harry, I see it."

"Yes I love him so very much." Hermione said with a smile.

"Well I know you and I will never be lovers." Cho sighed.

"No, we won't but that doesn't mean we still can't be friends." Hermione said with a smile.

Cho nodded and she smiled too, "I would like that."

"Well we should get into lunch, I mean I better get in there before Ron eats everything before I get chance." Hermione stood.

Cho also stood, "You know I've always wondered how a guy like him can eat like that and stay so thin."

Hermione nodded, "I know what you mean, I have to work out like four times a week and Ron just packs it away, does the Wizarding world even have a gym?"

While Hermione and Cho actually had a friendly conversation, they headed into the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

Well you didn't expect that of Cho now did you? See she really is very nice. sigh okay now's the time to give a little moment of silence, yes the next chapter is the last one of Soul Scepter. sigh But not to worry the sequel will be out very soon. Stay tuned for the last and final chapter of Soul Scepter, Chapter 27—Homeward Bound. Please Review, thanks, Ryoko Blue 


	27. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: Alright all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for the plot, Zara, Jewel, Enrique, Jasmine, Ulrich, Torrin, Alina,, Leelee, Kai, Finley and Orvin. Those are mine. So please don't sue me because I don't have anything

Chapter 27—Homeward Bound

The end of the year feast was exceptional; all kinds of foods and drinks were situated beautifully on the table as the students dug into the grand meal. Both Hermione and Harry were glancing about the Great Hall. Hermione saw Cho raise her glass to her in a silent salute, and she smiled back at her. She saw Cho hold up her scroll with a red satin ribbon around it, she was a graduated of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and not to mention full-fledged legal witch now. Cho sat her cup down and resumed her conversation with her friends at the Ravenclaw table.

Harry nudged her gently in the side; "Well you two seem to have gotten chummy over the past few months." Harry said with a smile, and then added "Why the change?" He tilted his head regarding her.

Hermione turned and looked at Harry with a smile, "Well, let's just say some people aren't as bad as they seem."

"What about Malfoy?" Harry said while helping himself to some roast beef from the center of the table.

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table, at Draco Malfoy. He was enjoying the feast at his table as well. She sighed, "I don't know about him. He is very confusing. After all he did help us with Salazar and Rowena." Her voice dropped lower for only Harry, Ron and Zara, who were also sitting across the table from them, to hear. "But when I was being handled by Him, I could have sworn he smirked. I have this feeling he wanted to stand there and watch me suffer. He seemed to get off on the pain inflicted upon others, much like his father. But I was too distraught to really know what I was seeing, perhaps it was just my imagination."

She lifted her eyes watching Ginny walk over to him; she leaned over throwing her arms around his neck. She rested her chin on his shoulder. Draco lifted his hands and rubbed her arms gently as she embraced him. He was talking to Blaise across the table from him. Blaise had accepted Ginny so the rest of the Slytherins followed her example. If Blaise accepted someone then they all must as well. Ginny let go of Draco's neck and sat down next to him.

Hermione shook her head, "I still don't trust him, and I never will." Her friends all nodded agreeing with her.

"We should constantly watch out for him." Harry said as he too looked over at the Slytherin table.

Ron knew his sister was over there; he didn't have to turn around to see them. He just hoped that his sister knew what she was doing and what she was getting herself into. Ron learned this year that you can't always tell people what to do, that they will have to find their own way in life and you can only steer them and hope they head in the right direction. Ron then glanced about the Gryffindor table looking at all the sixth year students, all the Gryffindor friends and mere acquaintances.

He turned his gaze to the Ravenclaw table catching all the sixth years also enjoying the feast. Ron didn't want to see the Slytherins so he avoided that table. The last table was the Hufflepuff table, where he glanced upon the sixth years there. He saw one certain sixth year glaring in the direction of Gryffindor table, but not at him. Ron followed the angry student's gaze. The angry glared was directed at Harry and Hermione who were at this moment in each other's arms, holding each other close. Ron shook his head thinking about the angry student, '_That boy needs to get over it; he lost a long time ago.'_

"Do you realize that next year is our last year here at school?" Lavender's voice was heard next to Ron, breaking his thoughts and pulling Harry and Hermione from each other's embrace. "Most importantly we will have to face the world, on our own. No one will be there to fix our mistakes, if we ever make any." Lavender glanced down at her plate of half eaten food.

"Yes Lavender we realize that, but we have a while to decide. We do have a whole year." Seamus said.

"That's not long Seamus, it's only a year. That's twelve months. It's not long at all." Lavender said as she shook her head back and forth.

Hermione silently agreed and she picked up a roll and split it down the side, she buttered it lightly. She lifted it to her mouth and was going to take a bite but Harry reached over and snatched it from her hand. She turned to him, "Hey give that back."

"Why? There's more bread on the table just get another one." He said grinning at her.

"That's not the point, I already took the time to butter it and everything." She held her hand out for the bread.

"I know, and you did such a good job." Harry smiled.

"Harry, give it back." Her voice was firm.

"Do you really want it?" Harry sighed.

Hermione nodded, he was up to something. She just knew it. "Yes, give it back."

"All right." Instead of putting the bread in her hand, he quickly lifted it in his palm and rubbed it all over Hermione's shocked face.

Dean tapped Harry on the shoulder getting his attention; he turned to him. Hermione sucked in a long breath; she wasn't going to yell. She wasn't going to scold him about being childish. Instead, she calmly lifted the napkin and wiped the bread and butter from her face. Hermione scanned the table; she reached for a bowl of Cherry Cobbler and dumped the entire bowl of it on his head.

Harry's head whipped around, looking just as shocked as she had when he smoothed the bread in her face, he couldn't believe it she retaliated without a lecture. He was stunned. Cherries, juice and crust dribbled down his hair and face.

Hermione sighed, "It's a beautiful hat Harry, I think it suits you. Very lovely, you should wear it more often." She smiled brightly.

"I can't believe you just did that!" He was still shocked, but not shocked enough not to get her back. While he was distracting her with his right hand by taking the bowl off of his head, he was busy grabbing for something, anything off the table with his left hand, which was slightly behind him so Hermione wouldn't see.

_'Ha-ha,'_ Hermione thought to herself. She could see him reaching for something.

Harry grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and threw it at her; he didn't count on her ducking so that the potatoes sailed over her head, hitting Jocko who was sitting next to her in the side of the face.

Jocko wiped his face with his hand and turned glaring in the direction the potatoes came from. He stood in rage "Who threw that?!" He shouted, his cold eyes glaring at each person, no one answered. It didn't matter; he too grabbed a handful of potatoes and threw it in the direction of the guilty parties, whoever they were. Both Harry and Hermione ducked and the potatoes hit Dean in the side of the head.

"HEY!!" Dean stood, he was going to retaliate; he reached for something. Soon after he threw a handful of spaghetti with marinara sauce the whole Gryffindor table broke out into a huge food fight, which eventually spread past their table and all around the room.

It was an uncontrollable chaos as the whole student body broke out into a food fight. Dumbledore at the high table was laughing. Snape stood and tried to put order into this mess.

"All of you stop that, Stop that immediately!" Snape shouted but the battle continued turned to Dumbledore. "Headmaster do something, this is unacceptable." He glared. It appeared as though Dumbledore hadn't heard a word he said. He grunted loudly and turned back towards the war students. "I said st—" He was cut off as a whole chocolate cream pie had imbedded itself right into his face.

Laughter and cheers were floating wildly about the room as each student was already covered in a pound of food at least.

Hermione's hair was slicked down, covered with spaghetti noodles, marinara sauce, pudding, and wiped cream. Her face was smeared with; well you couldn't tell what it was anymore.

Harry dug out a glob of applesauce and threw it at someone; he almost couldn't tell who was who anymore everyone was so thickly covered in food. He saw Hermione who was laughing duck out of the way of flying cranberry sauce. Harry smiled, it had been a long time since he seen her having so much fun, he then realized that it was a good idea that he started this, he gave her something to have fun with. He stepped nearer to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to him with a smile, and question in her eyes.

He didn't say a word; he reached for her and pulled her into his embrace and covering her mouth with his. Her lips tasted of chocolate and plum sauce. She instantly responded, her lips parting allowing him entrance. Hermione felt his tongue press against hers, tangling sweetly together. Something cold and wet splashed from up above them, drenching them in some sticky liquid. They immediately turned to see what had happened. They both saw Ron standing on the table with a pitcher of lemonade in his hand, grinning down at them. This caused both Harry and Hermione to start laughing

Dumbledore finally quieted down the Great Hall, and everyone trailed off to bed for the night.

After showers and everyone got cleaned up, the students packed up their stuff. They were ready to leave tomorrow.

All fresh and clean, Hermione headed down into the common room to relax a bit before heading off to bed, she had been having better nights, it seemed the nightmares only paid a visit three times during the week. Hopefully they wouldn't bother her tonight. She sat down in a chair next to the chessboard where Ron and Harry were playing chess.

She noticed Harry looked so engrossed in the game that he didn't notice she was there. But that wasn't true at all; he always knew she was there. Hermione leaned back in the chair watching the game.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said quietly as he still held his concentration on the game.

"So whose move is it?" Hermione asked quietly, she yawned getting more comfortable in the chair.

"Mine," Harry said. His eyes squinted in concentration. His piece moved. There was a pause and Harry looked up at Ron. "Check mate." He said.

Ron's jaw dropped as he stared at the board, "but that's impossible. I never lose." He scanned the board looking at his shattered king, it was true he lost. He looked up and saw Harry doing some kind of funky dance chanting I won, I won.

"You're a horrible winner Harry." Ron said crossing his arms in annoyance.

Harry just continued doing his happy dance and chanting "I won" He looked over at Hermione wondering if she would be impressed that he finally beat Ron at Chess. She was asleep. He stopped his happy dance and looked over at Ron, "Well I'm gonna take her up to the girl's dorm." He saw Ron, who was cleaning up the Chess pieces and putting them away, nod. And Harry started carrying her up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

He lightly kicked the door; since his hands were full he couldn't knock. The door opened and Lavender came into view.

"Hello Harry." She smiled at the site of Harry holding a sleeping Hermione. Lavender opened the door wide and moved out of the way and Harry carried her inside.

Harry carried Hermione over to her bed and set her down. He looked over at Lavender. He noticed Zara was sitting on her bed with Parvati playing with tarot cards. Zara who was trying not to laugh seemed to be predicting the girl's future. Harry shook his head with amusement; he then looked over at Lavender. "Do you think you could get her ready for bed?"

Lavender smirked. "Are you sure you don't want to?" she winked.

Harry laughed a bit "No, it wouldn't be right." He said with a smile even though he'd already seen her without her clothing, it would still make him feel guilty if he didn't get her permission.

"All right Harry, I'll take care of it." Lavender said and she watched as Harry left quietly from the room.

Yawning, Harry retired to his room. Ron was already settling down to sleep. Harry changed into a plain blue shirt and cotton shorts and slipped into his bed. He pulled his glasses off and set it on the desk next to the bed and laid his head back on his pillow. He stared up at the dark ceiling. Well tomorrow he would be going home, at least he wasn't staying with the Dursleys right off. After a few minutes his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

The train whistle blew as students were loading the trunks onto the train. Harry, Hermione and Ron found their usual compartment. Zara wanted to spend half of the journey home with her other friends, and then she would come and fin Ron later. Lavender and Seamus decided to join the trio in the compartment.

Lavender and Hermione spent some time chatting while Harry and Seamus played Muggle checkers. Ron watched.

After Seamus totally kicked Harry's butt at checkers, Harry moved over and sat next to Hermione.

"Well, we're almost back; can you believe that so much has happened in a just one year?" He shook his head remembering all the bad stuff that happened to them, but then he paused in his thoughts looking at Hermione; at least one thing went right this year. And that was he and Hermione. That was right, sure it wasn't perfect but it was right.

Hermione too was thinking about the past year, her problems with Draco and the orb, and not to mention Rowena and Salazar. She looked about Harry's face; she never would have been able to get through any of it without him. Hermione was thankful that he was in her life; she wouldn't change a single thing. She tried to blink back the happy tears that were swelling in her eyes.

Harry saw a few tears glide down her cheek. "Hey, hey what's the matter?" He was concerned and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

She rested her cheek on his shoulder "Nothing, except I love you." Hermione spoke quietly.

He pulled her back, and a smile graced his face. He cupped her face within his hands gazing deeply into her eyes; he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Hermione's arms tightened around him and both their mouths opened to receive each other.

Ron coughed breaking Harry and Hermione's moment. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're back." Ron actually looked a little sad.

Harry and Hermione both sighed with regret; they would be apart all summer. How could they bear that? They both stood and carried their trunks from the compartment; they stepped off the train and onto the platform nine and three quarters.

They each went through the barrier. Hermione spotted her parents and Harry spotted Sirius. Harry and Hermione looked at each other one last time. And Hermione ran towards her parents as they both embraced their daughter so tightly. Harry smiled at the scene. He felt someone pat him on the back, he turned and found Ron. "Bye Harry, see you next year, maybe I can get you and Hermione back over to my house during the summer, we shall see huh?" He smiled and went off with his family.

Harry nodded and then turned to find Sirius coming towards him, as soon as his Godfather reached him, his arms opened wide and Harry was developed in a bone crushing hug. "Sirius, I can't breathe." He gasped.

Sirius chuckled and let go, "Sorry. I'm just glad you are all right."

"You and me both." Harry said with a smile and the started towards the Muggle parking lot.

"So tell me about all the good things that happened during the year." Sirius asked with a smile.

"Only one real good thing happened this year, and that good thing is Hermione." Harry said with a wide grin.

Sirius's eyebrows perked, he was ready to listen as Harry continued to share his year with Sirius with leaving little personal matters out of the conversation.

Harry felt it was going to be a good summer.

* * *

_sniff, sniff_ well that's it for Soul Scepter, did you ever think we would get to the end. I will miss writing it, I know. But the sequel is really exciting. And I hope you stay tuned for the sequel Amulet of Torna. It will be a blast. Remember to Review, thanks, Ryoko Blue. 


End file.
